Strange Betrothal
by shadowrealm818
Summary: AU: Atemu is a young Prince who has just finished killing off an army of thieves. He finds a young boy who is a vampire. Taking him back to the palace and to the dungeon and then takes care of him. Once the boy left, he finds he was to meet his betrothed in 3weeks. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I had sort of written the first two chapters to this story like a year ago and I had just gotten an better idea for it. So hope every enjoys.

* * *

Summary:

(I suck at summaries.)AU. Atemu is a young Prince who has just finished killing off an army of thieves. He finds a young boy who is a vampire. Taking him back to the palace and to the dungeon and then takes care of him. Once the boy left, he finds he was to meet his betrothed in 3weeks. What will he do?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own YuGiOh!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The Pharaoh's son, Prince Atemu had just killed the last of the thief's army and held his sword up in victory. His army cried out in victory, raising their swords as well. Atemu was 18, he had a well-built muscular body, his hair was spiked black, with crimson running along the edges and gold lighting strikes going up and a couple on either side of his face. His crimson eyes were joyful that he could finally head home but before they were full of anger.

"Go through, find our people and take them back. Find any surviving thieves." He commanded.

The village had been a hiding place for the thieves and they used the villagers as slaves. He walked through the village, his blue blood stained cape flowing out behind him. Looking around; he saw death everywhere. He couldn't leave the bodies there. He would order the thieves bodies to be burned outside the village, and the village itself rebuilt.

Atemu snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud fearful scream. He followed the sound. It was coming from one of the huts. He unsheathed his sword and opened the door quietly. He saw a man with a knife in the side of a small boy. It had only slit his side. The boy tried to move, but he seemed too weak to do so. The man had stripped the boy down to nothing and was taking his clothes off as well.

Atemu instantly stabbed the man in the back. Withdrawing his sword and sheathed it, while the man collapsed dead on top of the boy. The boy lapped at the little blood he could get. Of course Atemu couldn't see this. He moved the dead body away.

Atemu finally got a good look at the boy. He was shorter than himself, not as well built, no lighting strikes in his hair, and the tips of his hair where amethyst rather than crimson and his eyes were amethyst rather than crimson. His skin was pale rather than the Egyptian tan Atemu had. Atemu walked over and pick up the boys clothes, which was a ripped tunic and pants that were far too big for him and a rope to hold them up. He clothed the boy before lifting the smaller boy in his arms. The boy tensed and tried to struggle but to no avail. He was too weak from blood loss and needed his body to heal.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you."

"N...N...Need..." the boy tried to say before fainting.

What Atemu saw when the boy spoke was two small, but very noticeable fangs. '_He's a vampire. He looks so innocent. I can't leave him here._'

With that, Atemu removed his cape and wrapped the small vampire in it. He walked out of the hut with the boy safely in his arms. The villagers were coming out of their huts and getting on the ground

and bowed to him. Atemu continued back to his horse. He noticed the soldiers had several of the thieves lined up on the ground and bound. They were not too injured.

"Prince Atemu, we found 7 of the thieves still alive. Would you like me to kill them now?"

"No, take them back to the palace with us, I have a _better_ idea."

"Yes, my prince."

Atemu passed the boy to a soldier and mounted his horse. After getting comfortable the soldier passed the boy back and Atemu sat him in front. Atemu told some of his army to stay and remove the dead bodies of the thieves and burn them outside the village then to return home. With that they rode off back to the palace.

Ω∞Ω

Half way back to the palace Atemu noticed the boys breathing starting to get heavy. He turned to some of his mounted soldiers.

"A few of you are to come with me now. Bring on of the thieves as well. The rest, continue back to the palace, we'll see you there."

A soldier on the ground took one of the thieves and hit him hard over the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. They then laid him in front of one of the mounted soldiers. Atemu got his horse into a gallop and 4 other riders followed, one with the unconscious thief.

They made it back to the palace in no time at all. Atemu dismounted his horse and took the boy in his arms. The soldiers also dismounted and three pulled the unconscious thief off.

"Two of you come with me and bring the thief; the other two go back and help the army."

Atemu turned and headed into the dungeon, the soldiers dragging the thief behind them. Atemu made it there and placed the boy in a cell, removing his cape and putting it back on then putting the small vampire in shackles. He didn't know if the boy would attack him.

"Chain him to the stone table and leave."

The soldiers did what they were instructed and left. Atemu grabbed a wooden bowl and placed it on the table next to the thief. He pulled a hand over the edge of the table and cut the wrist. Grabbing the bowl he held it under, collecting the blood that seeped out. He noticed the thief stirring and quickly knocked him out again.

After collecting half a bowl full of blood, as the cut had dried up with blood stopping anymore to come out, he tightened the arm back on the table. He walked into the cell where the boy lay. He sat him up and tightened his arms so that they were flush with the wall. He knelt next to him, opening his mouth and brought the bowl next to it and placed a small amount in the boy's mouth. He continued as soon as the blood disappeared down the boy's throat.

Halfway through the blood the boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Atemu noticed they were dull. The boy tried to move, but once he did it caused pain in his side where he was cut. He cried out lightly, tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey, drink this; I know it's what you want." Atemu said and the boy looked at him through blurry eyes and trembled.

He knew of a Pharaoh and his son, Prince Atemu. He heard rumours that the Egyptian Prince that hated people, not that he was a human anymore; he was a vampire. As much as he wanted to get away and back home with his grandfather, he couldn't and he couldn't resist the blood that was in the bowl at his mouth. He opened his mouth and the bowl was tilted so the blood could fall in. As soon as the rest was finished, the boy looked at his side. The cut had sealed up and pain gone.

"What's your name, Little One?"

Yugi fumed at the name but was still scared. "Y-Yugi."

"Well Yugi, did you want more?"

"Y-Yes, where's the human the blood belongs to?"

"Over on the table. He's one of the thieves that I brought back. Did you want him in here?"

"Yes...please?"

"Alright, I'm going to let the chain out, if you attack me, the guards will kill you, got it?"

"Yes, I only kill humans if they are murders and thieves. I also drink from animals. I'm not going to kill you."

"I'm glad." Atemu stood and let the chain out enough so Yugi could walk to the cell door.

Yugi sat there though and just watch the table that the thief was on. He was rather weak and wanted to conserve energy for when he had to struggle with the thief. Atemu walked out and saw the thief stir. He walked to the table and looked back at Yugi.

"When the soldiers put him in the cell, wait till they leave. You can reach every inch of the cell ok?"

"Ok, when I start feeding, I suggest you look away. It's not a pretty sight with fighting prey."

Atemu nodded and called for the soldiers. He told them to put the now conscious thief in the cell the boy was in. They did, curious as to why, but didn't question him. As soon as the thief was in and soldiers gone, Yugi struggled to stand and did.

"Why would you put me in here with a weak kid? I could kill him and I think I will."

The thief walked towards Yugi and grabbed his neck. Yugi smiled and hit him in the gut hard.

"Keep your filthy hands off me. This is for kidnapping me to sell to another country."

Yugi knelt down beside the gasping thief. He grabbed his hair and turned his head to the side, giving him access to the thief's neck. Yugi quickly sunk his fangs in his neck, drinking hungrily. The thief screamed and Atemu looked away.

Soon the screams died down and then a 'thud' causing Atemu to look around. He saw the thief dead on the ground. He looked for Yugi and saw him in a dark corner, knees to his chest, arms around his legs and face in his knees. His body shaking and sobbing could be heard.

Atemu opened the cell door and walked over. He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. The next thing he didn't expect was for a hand to be at his throat, though not strangling him. Atemu yelled in fright causing the soldiers to enter. They drew their swords at Yugi. Yugi didn't notice them. He suddenly realised what was happening and quickly let go. Atemu fell to the ground.

The soldiers pointed their swords at Yugi who was now in another corner, crying again, but this time out of fear. He hurt the Prince and he knew he would be punished badly for it. He knew this well. Not because he had ever done it before. Atemu stood and walked towards Yugi, standing in between the soldiers, arms crossed across his chest.

"Leave us." He ordered the soldiers not looking at them and they left.

"P-Prince A-A-Atemu, p-p-please f-forgive m-m-me. I-I d-d-d-didn't m-mean t-t-to." Yugi said crying as he bowed at Atemu's feet.

Atemu walked forward and knelt next to the bowed crying vampire. He lifted the boy's face to look at him. Yugi couldn't help himself; he jumped into Atemu's arms and cried. Atemu surprised and shocked wrapped his arms around the small crying vampire.

The next thing that scared the Prince was when the little vampire clutched his chest and coughed. He, the vampire gave a cry of pain and coughed more. Atemu was shocked at what was happening didn't know what to do.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"B-Bad (coughs) blood. He was sick (coughs) now I am." Yugi coughed more and sent up blood.

"Stay here, try not to move. I'm going to get the healer." Atemu stood and left.

Ω∞Ω

The soldier from the dungeon knocked on the large oak doors of the throne room. Hearing a response he walked in and approached the Pharaoh. Bowing low until told to rise.

"Rise, tell me what it is you want?"

"My Pharaoh, the Prince has returned. He has found a young boy. This boy killed a thief that was put in the same cell as he. Then Prince Atemu must have entered. The boy started strangling him. He did let go quite quickly. The Prince is fine. "He said quickly correcting so the Pharaoh didn't get too upset. "The Prince ordered us to leave and for him to be punished, he is still down there. What will you have us do?"

"50 lashes. I think I will come and watch this one."

The Pharaoh stood and walked out with the soldier following to the dungeon, a portable throne following behind them. Upon arriving the solider opened the unlocked cell, undoing the shackles and dragged the waking boy out.

Ω∞Ω

Prince Atemu raced through the palace searching for Isis. He eventually found her in the library reading. She didn't look up when he entered.

"Afternoon Prince, I understand you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I understand now why you said to search the village after. Thankyou."

"You're welcome, what is it you require?"

"The...boy, he's sick. I need you to heal him."

"I know what he is Prince. I first of all want to explain something about his kind." Atemu nodded for her to continue and sat down. "As he is young and new to the whole thing, his healing and immortality will not yet activate and will not until he drinks from someone who is not a thief or a murder. It has to be someone who trusts him. If he does not he will not be able to reject normal weapons. So a knife or whip will always cut him and healing will not happen as it should and will require more blood than needed. Though certain things can still hurt him. So you need to..."

Isis stopped talking and froze. Atemu knew what was happening. She was having a vision and from her expression when it finished meant it was not good. She turned to Atemu.

"Isis, what did you see?"

"Pharaoh is with the child, he's in trouble. Let's go."

Atemu jumped up and ran towards the dungeon with Isis in toe.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi woke when he felt himself being lifted off the floor. He was too weak from the sickness to do anything. He was dragged out of the cell and hands tied above his head on a hook, his feet just touching the floor.

"So this is the boy who tried to kill my son?" A deep, scary and angry voice said from behind him.

"Yes Pharaoh."

"I see, turn him, so I can see him as you punish him."

'_Punish why? I didn't do anything. Did the Prince tell the Pharaoh what I did? He wouldn't, he said he was going to get the healer._'

"My son told me what you tried to do. You know what the punishment is for attempted murder of a royal family member?" Yugi shook his head. "50 lashes a day. Commence the punishment."

'_The Prince told him. He betrayed me. Why?_'

**Crack**

Yugi wince as the first...

**Crack**

Second and...

**Crack**

Third hit his back.

**Crack**

**Crack**

**Crack**

Yugi screamed as the rest were brought down on his back. He wasn't use to any sort of pain at all.

**Crack**

A thin line of blood was trickling down his back. Tears flowing freely down his face.

**Crack**

**Crack**

**Crack**

Ω∞Ω

It was the 20th lash and a small pool of blood was pooling at his feet.

**Crack**

Yugi let out another scream. He heard footsteps approach him and the whip hadn't come down again. A hand placed under his chin so it could be brought to look at the person.

'_Prince Atemu, why?_'

* * *

Tell me what you think. Anyone that reads please review.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Unfortunately for Yugi he met the face of the Pharaoh.

"This will happen every day of your life until you die."

Yugi was too weak to care. He was sort of already dead, well un-dead anyway. The Pharaoh sat back on his throne and the whipping continued.

**Crack**

**Crack**

Yugi waited for the whip to come down again but it didn't, all he heard was the Pharaoh's surprised voice and a deep grunt as someone held back a scream.

"Atemu? What in Ra's name are you doing?"

'_A-Atemu?_' Yugi's eyes widened a little, head still down and he relaxed just a little.

Atemu didn't reply. The whip he had caught in his hand, he pulled it out of the soldier's hand. He chucked it to the ground. He pulled out his dagger and cut the rope on Yugi's hands. Yugi fell forward but Atemu and Isis caught him.

"Isis take him to my chambers, I'll be up in a minute."

"Th-Thankyou A-A-Atemu." Yugi replied not really meaning for it to come out of his mouth.

Yugi then just collapsed in Atemu and Isis's arms and was in total darkness. Isis lifted the now unconscious vampire into her arms.

"Yes, Prince."

She left with Yugi, leaving Atemu and a still stunned and angry Pharaoh behind. Atemu sighed before he spoke.

"Why did you do that? He did nothing to me."

"DID NOTHING TO YOU. HE STRANGLED YOU. HE TRIED TO KILL YOU. WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?" The Pharaoh roared standing up at the same time.

Atemu flinched but stayed strong. "Who told you he strangled me?"

"The soldier. ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"He...interreges me. He was too weak and innocent to kill me. He is under Isis's and my care now. Trust me when I say 'He won't hurt me or anyone else'. Plus he was only holding my neck not strangling me so I could still breath properly without a problem."

"HE KILLED A THIEF, HERE IN THE PALACE."

"Yeah well I did that actually. He tried to kill the boy."

"You did? The Pharaoh's voice quietened down. "Soldier!"

"Yes my Pharaoh?" It was the same guard that told the Pharaoh about Yugi.

"Did you see the boy kill the thief?"

"No...I didn't."

"Arrest him." He ordered the other guards. "I'm sorry son. I will come later and see you and the boy to apologise to him."

"Yes father." Atemu bowed and left.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu had left the dungeon and raced to his chambers. As soon as he entered he saw Yugi on the bed strangling Isis. Before Atemu could say anything Yugi collapsed, falling off the bed onto the floor, letting go of Isis in the process. She fell to her knees taking a few deep breaths. Atemu ran over kneeling between the two.

"Isis, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine Prince. I think I scared him when I healed the marks on his back and the sickness he had. He's fine now, but extremely weak. He'll need blood soon." Isis stood up.

"Ok" Atemu lifted Yugi up and laid him on the bed. "You can go Isis. Get some rest. Thankyou and I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's nothing Prince. Tell him I'm not angry with him." She bowed and left.

Atemu sat on the railing of the balcony and looked out for his army that should be back soon. He couldn't see them. He got off and walked to his desk and pulled out a knife. He went and sat next to Yugi. He pulled the unconscious vampire into his lap. Taking the knife, he slit his wrist not to deep and put the knife down next to him. He opened Yugi's mouth and let his slit wrist rest in his mouth. The blood ran directly into his mouth. Atemu felt Yugi's head move a little after a few minutes. He took a look at his wrist to see the blood had stopped coming out. He made another cut directly next to it. It hurt a lot but he ignored it. He put his wrist on Yugi's open mouth again. He noticed one of Yugi's hands move up and grab his wrist. It was then Atemu felt fangs pierce the skin on the cut and it hurt a lot more, although he left his wrist there.

When Atemu started feeling dizzy he pulled his wrist away. The fangs detached from the skin. Yugi's eyes opened as he pulled the wrist back to continue feeding on the delicious blood. His eyes instantly landed on Atemu, he quickly let go and shuffled away in fear. Atemu grabbed a piece of cloth that was on his bedside table and wrapped it around his wrist. He looked at Yugi who was crying and shaking with fear at the other end of the bed. Atemu crawled across the bed to him.

"Yugi look at me." Yugi did through blurry eyes. "I'm not angry with you. You did nothing wrong."

"I did... I was drinking from you." He looked away.

"No, I cut my wrist so you could get blood. I did it willingly Yugi."

Yugi looked up. "What?"

"Come over here." Atemu said as he went and laid his head on a pillow.

Yugi did and sat next to Atemu. He still had tears running down his face. Atemu sat up and pulled the boy into his lap and wiped away his tears.

"Why do you cry?"

"I don't like what I have to do to survive. I feel bad, what if they have a family. It always goes through my head."

"I'm..." Atemu stopped and held his head.

"Prince?"

"It's nothing just a little dizzy."

Yugi remembered the cuts on his wrist and took his arms and unwrapped the bandage. He brought it up to his mouth and licked over the cuts. He heard Atemu hiss softly and they were gone within 10 seconds. Atemu looked at his wrist and then to Yugi and back to his wrist and then to Yugi. Confusing written in his crimson pools. Yugi smiled slightly and a blush on his face.

"I can heal cuts."

"Oh... Yugi I have a question for you. How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Only a few weeks. I was turned 3 weeks before I was kidnapped. My grandfather and brothers don't fear me as to how he raised me and just let me feed on criminals. But when I was kidnapped to remain unnoticed as a vampire as I slept the whole time. They only told me they were taking me to Egypt and that was it. I do know in which direction home is though."

"Oh... Where do you come from? Your skin is not anything I have seen in these lands. You also know Egyptian and a strange accent to go with is."

"I come from a place called Japan. I was taught your language from a young age. I don't know how I got here. But I need to go home. I miss my grandfather."

"I..."

Atemu was interrupted by a...

"ATEMU!!"

He was then knocked down by a squealing female. Yugi shocked by this took the time to make his getaway. He had to get home. Yugi moved off the bed as Atemu was kissed very sloppily but a 

female. He moved to the balcony. His wings had popped out of his back and he looked at the skies. It was now dark and Yugi knew he could safely make it out. Yugi took one last looked at the two on the bed. Yugi felt saddened to know that Atemu had already had someone to spend the rest of his life with. He had already fallen in love with him. He knew he would never have someone to spend the rest of his life with because of what he was. But he pushed it aside and took off through the window into the night.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu finally was able to pull the woman off him and pushed her into the bed. He looked at the one that had knocked him down. It was Tea. She was one of the harem girls. She was always trying to get in bed with Atemu but was never able to. She was also trying to get Atemu to fall in love with her. Which he wasn't.

Atemu stood and looked around for Yugi to find he wasn't there. He ran to the balcony to find that there was a very small figure disappearing into the darkness. He could tell it was Yugi as there were pale limbs on the figure that he had seen before it disappeared. He knew there was no chance in calling out to him so he just let him go.

Atemu turned back to the girl that was in his room. "Tea, get out before I have you punished."

She squeaked before bowing and running out. Atemu turned back to the balcony and the direction Yugi had flown and sighed. He just hoped the young one would be able to make it home safe.

As his father had said he did come to his son's chambers that night to see him and the boy and to apologies. Atemu told his father that the boy had left without him knowing. He explained that he disappeared when one of the harem girls come in and the boy slipped away. His father bid him goodnight and left.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Next chapter is Yugi gets back home and both he and Atemu get a big surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Bold" is when words are spoken in Japanese.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It had been a week since Yugi had left the palace in Egypt and he had flown over Japan the night before. It was already getting late and he was getting tired. He needed to get back home as soon as possible. He missed his home so much. Even though he hardly got out he loved the place. It made him feel at peace. The things he went through to get back were hard for him. He had to feed off animals and try to stay out of sight when flying. He had to fly at night and sleep in the shelter of forests and keep out of sight so that he wasn't seen when he was sleep.

He saw the palace and he beat his wings faster. He landed outside the palace gates and the guards recognised him and opened the gates.

"**Prince Yugi, thank the gods you are alright. Come your grandfather, the King, is very worried." **The guard said as he ushered Yugi through.

All the soldiers, guards and people that worked at the palace knew he was a vampire and knew him from a very young age that he wouldn't hurt them now that he was a vampire. Yugi hurried in the gates and up the stairs and into the palace. He hurried along to dungeon and went to where they kept the men on death row. He quickly drank and hurried back up the stairs to the throne room. Taking his wings back in his body as he went.

He opened doors gently and peaked in. His grandfather was talking with the council and looked up seeing movement at the door. The instant he saw his grandsons face he broke out into a smile. Yugi smiled back and walked all the way in and closed the door gently behind him and bowed. He looked up seeing his grandfather getting out of his chair. Yugi stood up straight and bolted over and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"**Yugi I'm so glad you are alright."**

"**I'm glad to be home Ji-chan." **

Solomon turned back to his council. **"Meetings are over for today. I want some time with my grandson."**

The council bowed and got up. **"Welcome back Prince Yugi."** They all said as they left.

Yugi walked over and headed out the door with his grandfather. Both walked quietly through the halls of the palace back to his room. Yugi slid the door back to his room and walked in. His grandfather closed the door. Yugi turned to him.

"**Yugi what happened?"**

Yugi sighed. **"I was kidnapped as much as you know and was taken to Egypt. In order to stop myself from needing to feed every day or so I kept myself asleep as much as possible. It had taken us two weeks to get there, but then I was getting to the point where I was too weak to move. We went to a village and it must have been two days after we arrived when the thieves that kidnapped me got into war with the pharaoh. They were over thrown and one of the thieves came **

**back to where they were holding me and removed me clothes which are these by the way. He was going to but the Pharaoh's son saved me. His name was Atemu. He took care of me after I fell unconscious. He found out I was a vampire but still helped me. He doesn't know I'm a Prince Ji-chan so don't worry. After I was strong enough I flew off without telling him. He knew that I missed you so I'm sure he would understand."**

"**Yugi you sound like you have feelings for this Prince."**

Yugi blushed bright crimson and turned away from his grandfather and walked to the balcony. **"I may have a few feeling for him. But I can't stay there. I belong here. Even though I'm not needed for rule." **

"**Yugi I'm sorry that you have to put up with your brothers but they were worried, even though they may not show it. Go get cleaned up then you can rest and eat. We'll spend some time together than."**

Yugi nodded and hurried off to the shower chamber down the hall.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi had finally cleaned off the 4weeks of grime he had collected and his skin was finally back to its pale clean colour. Yugi was dressed in a lovely dark blue male kimono. He walked down the halls to where the dining room was and entered. He saw his 4 elder brothers already sitting there with his grandfather. Yugi hurried in nervously and bowed before sitting down. He always felt intimidated by them.

Yugi's brothers locked eyes on him for a second before turning back to their food and continued eating. Yugi watched as a servant placed a cup of red liquid and a bowl of rice in front of him. Yugi thanked him quickly before picking up the cup and downing the cup. Though he did it politely, but still downed it. He was rather thirsty but didn't need any more blood. He called the servant back and asked her to just get him some water.

The meal continued quietly and once Yugi finished he excused himself and wandered off to the gardens and sat down. He watched the koi carp swim in the pond. He heard someone coming and turned to see his grandfather walking towards him and sat down.

"**Yugi I have something I must tell you..."**

"**What is it Ji-chan?"**

"**Yugi you are going to leave next week to go and meet your betrothed."**

"**What? Why? Ji-chan I don't want to leave."** Yugi said begging.

"**I'm sorry my-boy. It had been decided since the day you were born. He is an Egyptian although I don't know his name I'm not too sure he is the one you met last week."**

"**He wouldn't be. Prince Atemu already had a lover. She was a lovely looking girl if you were interested in that way which I'm not, so it doesn't matter." **

"**I'm sorry Yugi. I'll be taking you there next week and you will spend a little while there then he will come back with you for a bit before you go back to Egypt to get married and spend the rest of your life there."**

"**What? I can't stay here? I only just turned 15. I don't just want to leave you. I don't want to leave Japan. Ji-chan please do not make me do this."**

"**I'm sorry Yugi, I really am. It was your parents wish that this happen. I will honour their wishes. You can come back when you wish and I'm sure your brother will let you."**

"**I doubt it Ji-chan. Regardless of whether I am able to be worthy enough for them I will never be accepted by them. There might have been a chance when I was human, but defiantly not now as a...a vampire."** Yugi said softly.

Solomon embraced his grandson as he slowly started to cry. He was too young for this but he needed to get his grandson away from danger. He couldn't afford to have him be kidnapped again.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu sighed as he walked into the throne room. It had been a week since Yugi left and he missed him. His father had wanted to talk about something important with him this morning and he couldn't afford to be late.

Atemu entered and bowed his head to his father. He walked up the 6 steps to his chair next to his father's throne. He sat down and turned to his father who was looking at him.

"Atemu I have called you here because I have something very important that will affect your future." Atemu frowned, confusion written in his eyes. "Next week your betrothed will leave his country Japan and will arrive 2 weeks later. His is a young Prince from Japan. I don't the boys name but I expect you to be polite and nice to your fiancé."

"What? Why am I being married to someone I don't know?"

"This was decided 15years ago when you were 3 and the boy was just born. It's to keep the alliance between our two countries. The other Pharaoh is handing over Lower Egypt to us as he has grown tired and has no heir anymore. His son died from sickness a week ago. I just go the news. Thus meaning we are taking over all of Egypt. Upper and Lower."

Atemu sighed. "Very well father. I will do my best."

"I know you will son. If you have no lessons you are free to go and do as you wish."

Atemu nodded and stood up and left the room. He walked down along the corridors of the palace and out to the gardens and sat in the back corner under a tree. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He noticed that in the tree was his cousin, Seth, who was watching him. Atemu smirked and got up and climbed the tree and sat in a branch above his cousin.

"What's wrong with you Atemu? You sound depressed."

"Next week I'm meeting my fiancé. I don't even know the person."

"Ah so do you know her name?"

"No I don't know _his_ name? But I do know he's 15, he's still a young teen. I wouldn't be surprised if he is still immature."

"Ah so it's a male you are betrothed to. So you don't even know his name. Didn't you ask the Pharaoh? Atemu don't forget you aren't that mature at times."

"Yes father doesn't know. But that's true. But that's at times."

"It shouldn't be too bad. What about when Tea finds out. That will be hilarious."

Seth started laughing so hard. He was going to find it so funny when she found out. Atemu thought about it and started laughing as well.

"Yeah it will..."

"PRINCE ATEMU! PRINCE ATEMU! COME ON TIME FOR LESSONS!" One of the servants called.

Atemu and Seth instantly shut up and hid further into the tree. Atemu wasn't in the mood for lessons and just wanted to have a break. He had been studying so hard after missing a week of work when he was out fighting and then the 3 days of rest he had after. He was so tired and he needed a break. They had crammed all his work he had missed for the week before into the first 2day he started studying. Atemu was going to scream he had to go back and do more for the day.

As soon as the servant left Atemu and Seth release the breath they were holding and looked at each other. After about a minute they burst out laughing. They ended up having to hold the tree trunk so as to not fall off. They didn't hear their teacher Mahad stand underneath them.

Mahad cleared his and Atemu and Seth instantly stopped laughing and gulped and looked down. They saw Mahad standing there looking at them. He didn't look impressed.

"Both of you get down here now."

Atemu and Seth climbed down. "What Mahad?" Atemu said annoyed.

"Prince Atemu please you have nearly finished all of your studies. It will be finished by the time you betrothed arrives. You might even have a most needed rest before he comes. At least you finished learning Japanese a while back. Now come now."

Atemu sighed and followed after his teacher not before saying bye to his cousin.

Hope you like it. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It had been a week since Yugi found out he was going to meet his betrothed in Egypt. Yugi had packed his personal belongings the night before and was now sitting on his bed. He was in his black embroidered dragon kimono. He had been trying to find a way to get his grandfather to not let him go all week. Each attempt he found, he failed at. Yugi had given up the night before last.

Yugi solemnly got up and walked to the front of the palace. It was time for him to go with his grandfather to Egypt. Yugi arrived at the front of the palace. His brothers were all standing there, waiting for him to leave so they could go back to what was more interesting for them. Yugi walked up to them and bowed and walked and went into the carriage that would take him and his grandfather to dock.

Yugi sat down and looked out the window as the carriage left after his grandfather got in. Yugi thought of what the Pharaoh would say when he found out Yugi was what he was.

"**Ji-chan? Are you going to tell the Pharaoh of what I am? What happens if he doesn't want me to marry his son?"** Yugi asked softly.

"**We are going to explain what happened to you, Yugi. If he doesn't, than you will come back home with me. If he threats you I want you to fly away." **

"**What about you?"**

"**I'll be fine. The Pharaoh is an old friend of your parents and we have become friends as well. I'll be alright."**

Yugi nodded and looked out at the country side as they headed to the dock.

Ω∞Ω

They arrived at the dock where they caught a boat over to China and then by carriage they headed to India. They then headed down through India and then by boat headed up across near Yemen (That is underneath Saudi Arabia) and then up between Somalia, Djibouti, Eritrea, Sudan and Yemen, Saudi Arabia (if you don't understand then look on a map and you will understand.). When they were on the boat Yugi would sleep most of the time and when they were close to land he would wake up and fly out and get something to eat. Though this worried his grandfather, he always came back unharmed. When moving along in the carriage the soldiers and guards would get animals for Yugi to drink while they were moving.

When they hit Egypt and landed Yugi was awoken and immediately moved to the carriage. The blinds were drawn back so that no one could see him. Yugi didn't know where they were and was only allowed out a night to eat and then went back in again. So he didn't know where he was going.

As they got closer and on the morning that they would arrive at the palace Yugi was dressed in his dragon and tiger kimono. It was for special occasions and to make a good impression. Also because it was Yugi's favourite. And he took out his dark blue hooded cloak that his grandfather was making 

him wear for when he arrive. This was so that he was hidden till they were in the throne room and alone with only the Pharaoh and his son.

Ω∞Ω

It had been 3weeks since Atemu was told that he had been betrothed to some male in another country when he was three. He was so annoyed and depressed that he wouldn't be able to choose who he wanted to marry. He would go along with it for his country.

Atemu had finished all his study a week ago and was able to relax a bit easier but he still had council meetings to attend with his father. He didn't have any say in it though, but he was able to listen in and know what he would have to do when he took over the throne.

Atemu left the council early to clean up and get ready for the arrival of the foreign Prince. Atemu cleaned up and then sat down on the balcony railing outside of his chambers. Atemu sighed and looked back in the direction that Yugi had flown off 4 weeks before hand. He wished he could see him again but knew that wasn't going to happen.

Seth walked in and over to where Atemu sat on his balcony. He sat down on the other side and turned to him.

"Atemu come on. You have to go to the entrance of the palace. Our guards have just brought the King of Japan and his son in. They are waiting now."

"I know I understand, I guess I have no choice now."

"No. Come on."

Seth stood and Atemu followed to the entrance of the palace.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi tried to peek outside only to receive a slap on the back of the head.

"**Ow! Ji-chan!"** Yugi whined.

"**Don't. You can wait till we get inside."**

Yugi pouted in his seat and waited till the carriage arrived at its destination. When it did Yugi slipped the cloak on and pulled the hood over his head, covering his face and wrapped it tightly around his body. Once the door opened and his grandfather got out Yugi followed after him. Yugi kept his head down and followed his grandfather's feet which he could see up the stone steps and to the front of the palace.

"Ah Solomon it's nice to see you again. I'm guessing this is your grandson."

"It's good to see you to Aknamkanon. Yes this is my grandson. But we need to speak with you in private with only you and your son there is a slight problem. Where is he by the way?"

"He is somewhere." Pharaoh Aknamkanon sighed. "He was meant to be here. He'll find us in the throne room if he doesn't find us on the way."

"It's alright. Shall we?"

"Yes. Come."

Yugi frowned as he followed. He swore he knew that voice from somewhere. He just could remember where. Yugi followed silently. They arrived in the throne room and there was a long table with chairs sat around it. Pharaoh Aknamkanon sat down and motioned for Solomon and Yugi to sit. Yugi stood by his grandfather. Aknamkanon frowned as to why Yugi wouldn't sit and Solomon sadly shook his head telling him to leave him be.

They started talking about how they were doing and what had been happening but not about what happened to Yugi. Waiting for Atemu to arrive, before they talked about serious business. A little later the throne doors were thrown open.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu hurried down to the front of the palace when he realised that their guests had arrived. Seth had left him and gone off to do what he needed to do. Atemu arrived at the front of the palace to find that there was no one there apart from the carriage with the his guards and soldiers and others that were his fiancés as they were wearing strange clothes to him.

Atemu turned and hurried off to the throne room. He knew he would be in so much trouble now. Atemu ran and halted around the corner from the throne room. He calmly walked around and saw someone about to throw open the door to the throne room and had a sword in hand. Atemu saw a guard walk into his corridor and grabbed the sword that was to his belt and bolted to the throne room door.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?"

"Ah if isn't the Prince of Egypt. I'm here for the Prince of Japan."

"If you want him then you'll have to come through me."

"Very well."

The man darted at Atemu and Atemu dodged him but got nicked on his arm, which started to bleed rather well. He went into attack and started to make the man retreat from the throne room door and to where the guards were waiting. Once he was surrounded they got took him to the dungeon.

Atemu handed the sword back and headed to the throne room. He threw the doors open and proceeded in. He walked forward towards his father. He bowed his head and then turned to their guests and bowed in respect and sat down next to his father.

"I'm sorry for being late father."

Ω∞Ω

Yugi froze when he smelt blood. He heard someone walk past but kept his head low. He then froze when he heard the person speak.

"I'm sorry for being late father."

"I will talk to you later about it, Atemu."

"Yes father, but you will have someone that will need to be dealt with. He has been taken to the dungeon."

"Alright. Atemu you're arm is bleeding."

Atemu looked down at his arm where the cut was. "It is fine father. Nothing serious." Aknamkanon nodded his head.

"Atemu this is King Solomon. He is the King of Japan at the moment until his oldest grandson has married. Solomon is the father of a dear friend of mine that passed away 3yrs ago."

Atemu looked the guests and notice the one under the cloak stiffen at the mention of the person that passed away. He noticed that the King also stiffened.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thankyou Prince Atemu."

Atemu nodded his head once. The one under the cloak shuffled closer to the King and whispered something.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi shuffled closer to his grandfather. "Ji-chan?" Yugi whispered softly and his grandfather turned to face him. "I...I don't want to hear of my parents. Please Ji-chan?"

Yugi gave a small sob before collecting himself. His grandfather nodded and turned back to Aknamkanon and Atemu.

"Please, I ask that you refrain from talking about my son and his wife. My grandson is still not over their deaths. I will explain later in private Aknamkanon."

"Very well. Now there is a problem I understand you told me about when you arrived."

"Yes. You see about 9 weeks ago my grandson was in his room sleeping when someone snuck in and well the problem became even worse. My grandson was bitten and he was... well... you can take off the cloak now." Solomon said the last part to his grandson.

The boy in the cloak stepped away from his grandfather and let go of the cloak and undid the sting holding the two sides together and remove it. Aknamkanon and Atemu gasped at what they saw. It was Yugi. He was wearing a beautiful kimono. It had dragons and tigers on it and the back ground was navy blue. Yugi looked up slowly and smile slightly.

"Pharaoh..." Yugi bowed respectfully and turned to the Prince. "Prince Atemu." Yugi bowed to him again. "It's nice to see you again." Yugi said softly in Egyptian.

Atemu couldn't form words. Aknamkanon could see fear in Yugi's eyes when he looked at him. He remembered what he did to the boy when he first met him.

"Prince Yugi, I would like to apologise for what happened when we first met. If I had known you were innocent that wouldn't have happened." He said apologetically.

"It is fine." Yugi said softly and gave a small smile.

"Yugi are these people you told me about. Prince Atemu is the one that rescued you?"

"**Hai Ji-chan."** Yugi replied.

"I see. Thankyou for saving him." Atemu nodded.

"Solomon you said Yugi was bitten..."

"Yes... Yugi was bitten by a vampire and then turned into one. I assure you that Yugi hasn't changed and he doesn't drink from the innocent. He will drink animal blood and if need be and anyone that has the death penalty. He hasn't hurt a single person yet."

Aknamkanon was frozen in his seat. The boy was a vampire. He must have killed the thief in the prison.

"Atemu tell me the truth now. Did you kill the thief in the dungeon or was it the boy?"

"It was Yugi. Though I gave him the thief because we would have just killed him anyway. He needed it father and would have died. He didn't hurt me though."

Atemu stood and walked over to Yugi and smiled down at him. Yugi kept his head down and didn't look up. He did smell blood and looked for the source. He saw Atemu's bleeding arm and reached his hand out and gently took hold under the wound and brought it forward. Aknamkanon watch and when he saw that Yugi was bring his sons arm toward his mouth and he stood quickly, calling for the guards.

"Father no!" Atemu said as he watched Yugi.

Aknamkanon told the guards that had entered to stop and wait. They saw what was happening were confused and edgy. Yugi licked up the blood along his arms until he reach the wound he ran his tongue along the cut getting a small hiss from Atemu as he healed it. He pulled away and shuffled back to this grandfather almost hiding completely behind him. He was scared of how the Pharaoh would react. Atemu smiled at Yugi and walked back to his father and showed him his arm.

"He didn't hurt me. Look there is no scar. The cut is gone." Atemu stated. "Guards, you can leave."

The guards nodded and left the room. Atemu sat down again and frowned when he noticed Yugi was standing and had been the whole time. Aknamkanon sat back down and was watching Yugi closely.

"Yugi why don't you sit down."

Yugi stiffened and Solomon quickly gave Atemu a look of 'don't ask that again'. Atemu frowned and narrowed his eyes at Yugi who was close to completely hidden behind his grandfather's chair.

"Aknamkanon, my friend. Yugi and I will understand if you don't wish for Yugi and Prince Atemu to be joined. It is your decision. But I need one before midday. If you wish not then we will leave by then. Yugi and I will be waiting in our carriage for your answer."

Yugi picked up his cloak and put it back on and wrapped it tightly around him and followed with his head down after his grandfather out the throne room doors and back down to the carriage.

Atemu turned to his father after he thought for over 5mins. "You're going to allow this aren't you? You said that there was no getting out of it."

"I know my son. But I can't risk your life with the vampire."

"Father, if Yugi was going to kill me he would have done it after I got him out of the dungeon, not wait to come back and do it."

"I guess you're right. I was just surprised to see that you fiancé was a vampire I guess."

"You're not the only one. I was surprised to find that it was Yugi who is my fiancé."

Aknamkanon sighed and nodded his head. He called for a guard to go and collect their guests and bring them back. They nodded and left. Atemu moved and walked over to the window and sat on the ledge. He looked out across part of the Kingdom and out towards the desert. He knew that one day soon, he would have to rule all of this and Yugi would be by his side.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

"**Bold" is when words are spoken in Japanese.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Yugi sat in the carriage huddled in the corner. He tried to take his thoughts away from his parents but it didn't work. Solomon saw a tear fall from Yugi's eyes and moved over and took him in his arms. Yugi turned and sobbed in his grandfather's chest. Solomon sighed softly and rubbed Yugi's back to hopefully calm him.

There was a knock at the door of the carriage and Solomon called them in, it was one of the guards from the palace.

"What is it?"

"The Pharaoh and the Prince will see you now."

"Tell them we will come when we are ready. Tell him there's a bit of a problem. We'll be there soon."

The guard nodded and closed the door and left back to the throne room. Solomon looked back at his grandson who was still crying.

"**Shh, shh, Yugi everything will be alright."**

"**Why...Why did...I have to...see it?"**

"**I don't know my boy. Everything will be fine."**

Yugi continued to cry for 5 more minutes before he calmed down. They got out of the carriage after Yugi put the cloak on and they walked back to the throne room.

Ω∞Ω

The guard opened the door and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Where are they?"

"They said they will come when they are ready. There was a bit of a problem with the Prince. He was crying. They said they will be here soon."

Atemu turned from where he sat and frowned at the guard. The Pharaoh nodded and the guard left. Atemu turned back and looked out the window.

'_Yugi had been crying. I hope it wasn't because of us.'_ Atemu thought.

They waited 5mins before the doors to the throne room opened and closed and there stood Solomon and Yugi who was back under the cloak. Atemu got up from where he was sitting and moved over next to his father. Solomon walked forward with Yugi following, looking at the ground. He had already started taking the cloak off and had it resting across his arm.

"You wanted to see us Aknamkanon?"

"Yes. I did." He looked over to when the door opened. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing?"

Atemu looked over and saw the man from earlier standing there with a sword. Atemu groaned. The man looked over to where Solomon and his grandson were.

"**Yugi it's me. Come on say hello."**

Yugi gasped and turned around. He saw the man that was standing there and he froze. The man started advancing. Yugi backed up moving his grandfather with him. He was shaking. He knew this man. He had seen him three years ago.

"**W-W-W-What d-d-do y-you w-w-want?"** Yugi stuttered fearfully.

"**You. Come with me Little Prince."**

Atemu growled and moved forward and grabbed Yugi's arms and pushed him behind him. "He won't be going anywhere with you."

Yugi turned and ran to where the Pharaoh was standing, his grandfather running in front of him. Yugi stood in front of the two in case something else happened. The Pharaoh walked past Yugi and up to his son. He reached around his neck and removed an upside down pyramid and placed it around his son's neck.

"You know how to use it. So show me." He said and walked back to Yugi and Solomon.

Atemu turned to the man and harnessed the power inside the pyramid. Yugi watched as black shadows formed around Atemu and wrapped around the man there. The sword dropped from the man's hand as he gasped for air. Yugi ran forward and stood beside Atemu and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. Atemu snapped his head around to see Yugi standing there.

"Yugi..."

"Please let him down."

Atemu narrowed his eyes slightly and the shadows put him back on the ground but still restrained him. Yugi walked forward and stood a meter in front of the man.

"**Y-You killed them."** He said and Solomon and the Pharaoh gasped and he guessed the Pharaoh understood Japanese like Atemu seemed to. **"Why?"**

"**Because a new ruler is needed in Japan. One that is not tied to your family."** The man hissed.

Yugi hissed angrily, scaring everyone in the room. Yugi walked forward and grasped the side of his head and turned it revealing his neck. Yugi sunk his fangs in harshly and drank. He drank till the man fainted and pulled out. He walked backwards and turned and ran to his grandfather and cried. Solomon wrapped his arms around Yugi as he cried in his chest.

"**Shh, shh, there, there my boy."** He tried to calm him.

Atemu walked out and got the guards to take the man unconscious on the ground to the dungeon and made sure he was secure before leaving him. He didn't want to see him again. Atemu turned and walked back to his father and removed the pyramid and passed it back bowing his head to his father. Aknamkanon took the pyramid back and put it around his neck. Aknamkanon turned back to Solomon who was now knelling on the ground with Yugi crying harshly in his chest.

"Solomon, if I haven't offended you or your grandson before, your grandson is still welcome to marry my son."

"You haven't offended either of us. I know you would be rather frightened when you found out what Yugi was."

Aknamkanon nodded his head and knelt next to the two and helped them stand. "I trust you will stay the night Solomon before going back. I will lead you to your room. I'll have a servant stay outside till Yugi is ready to be lead to his room."

"Thankyou my friend."

Aknamkanon nodded a smile on his face. He led Solomon and the still crying Yugi to Solomon's room for the night. Atemu stayed in the throne room and walked and sat down on his seat next to the throne. He needed some time to think. He looked up 5mins later, when he saw the throne doors open and saw Seth walk in. Atemu gave a smile and Seth gave a small bow.

"How was it?"

"What part? The part where I find out that the Prince was the small boy I found with the thieves or the part where someone tried to take him and we find out that, that man was responsible for Prince Yugi's parent's death?"

"Um... so I guess it didn't go alright then."

"It was alright. Prince Yugi is with his grandfather at the moment. He's rather distraught."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I do know that Yugi lost his parents 3years ago so I'm guessing he's not over it."

"Oh ok. Want to go and sit in the garden?"

"Why not."

Atemu stood and walked down the steps and over to Seth. They both walked out the door and Atemu called over a servant to clean the throne room. They went to head off when they were met with the Pharaoh and King Solomon. Atemu bowed and Seth followed his lead.

"Where are you two going?" Aknamkanon said suspiciously.

"Just going to the gardens, Pharaoh." Seth said.

"Ok. Don't leave the palace. I don't want to have to send out a search party again because you two have gone missing."

Atemu gave a nervous laugh and Solomon chuckled softly while shaking his head. Aknamkanon and Solomon walked passed and into the throne room to talk. Seth turned to Atemu and the two walked to the gardens to sit and talk.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi woke to find himself alone in a bed. There was a small note written in Japanese for him.

_Yugi  
I'm sorry I didn't stay with you but I'm in the throne room with the Pharaoh talking. Outside the room door is a servant that will take you to where you will be sleeping. I left you in mine knowing you would feel safer. All your stuff has been moved to where you will be staying. If you wish you can come down later once you have unpacked. You might what to get changed into something cooler. The Pharaoh has laid something for you out on the bed that will fit you.  
Ji-chan_

Yugi smiled at the note and stood and straightened out his kimono and walked to the door. He opened it and saw a servant standing there waiting. As soon as she saw him she bowed down on the ground.

"No, no. Please don't bow to me. There is no need."

"You are a Prince. I must or I will be punished."

"But..."

"She is right. She would be." Yugi spun to see a woman standing there who bowed as well. "It's nice to see you again Yugi. Or should I say Prince Yugi." She smiled.

"Y-Your the one that helped me when the Pharaoh hurt me a while back aren't you?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I was scared." Yugi hurried out.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about. No harm done. Now I understand the servant is to take you to your chambers. You should get changed, you are sweating in that and if you keep it one too long you will become dehydrated. I will see you around." Isis bowed and left.

Yugi stared before the servant spoke softly and lead him to his room. Yugi kept his head down as he walked through the corridors of the palace. Yugi stopped when the servant stopped in front of a door. He walked through when it was opened. He looked up to find himself in Atemu's room.

"There must be some mistake. This is Prince Atemu's room. I can't sleep here."

"I'm sorry, this is where I was told that you were sleeping. I can't do anything else for you."

"Ok. That's fine thankyou."

The servant bowed and left the room, closing the door after her. Yugi looked around and saw that his stuff was at the end of the bed. Yugi also saw the clothes that were laid out for him. Yugi sighed and undid his kimono and removed and laid it gently down on the bed. He undid his under coat and removed it and took the clothing that was laid out for him and put it on. He noticed that it fell just 

above his knees. Yugi wasn't very comfortable wearing something that showed much skin. He picked up the belt that was there and wrapped it around and secured it. He picked up his bag and took it and put it down in the corner on the other side of the bed and took his kimono off the bed. He started to fold it when the door opened and two people walked through.

Yugi looked up to see that Prince Atemu and someone else come in. Yugi bowed to them and continued to fold his clothes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Atemu and Seth had finished talking for a while and headed up to his room. He opened the door to find that Yugi was on the other side of his bed folding his kimono. He was in clothes similar to his except that it was just he didn't have any jewellery or a cape and it cover the top half of his body, so his chest and stomach were hidden. He noticed Yugi bowed to them and then started to finish folding his kimono.

"Seth I'll see you later."

"All right cous."

Seth bowed to both Prince's and left. Yugi had finished folding his kimono and grabbed his bag and lifted it onto the bed and opened it and gently placed it in with the rest of his clothes. Yugi knew Atemu was watching him and he was rather nervous. Plus Atemu wasn't wearing anything over his chest and hadn't been since he met up with him again. Atemu walked over and lay down on the bed and looked over at Yugi.

"Is something wrong Prince Atemu?"

"No nothing. I was just wondering why you are in my chambers."

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. T-The servant s-s-said th-th-th-that I-I was m-meant t-t-t-t-to be-be h-here."

Atemu frowned. "Yugi calmed down. I'm not angry. Just confused."

Yugi tried to calm down. This felt similar to what it was like at home. He was always getting in trouble for small things. But it was worse there.

"A-Apparently the P-Pharaoh s-said I was meant t-to be in h-here."

Atemu's eyes widened. "Come with me."

Yugi's own eyes widened as Atemu grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the throne room. Atemu let go of his hand and pushed the doors open to reveal his father and Solomon. Both smiled at the two and Atemu walked straight to his father. Yugi nervously stood where his grandfather sat and was almost completely hidden behind the chair.

"Father, is Yugi meant to be sleeping in my quarters?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he is your fiancé."

"He may be but we don't know each other. How can you expect us to sleep in the same room? Let alone the same bed?..." Atemu said angrily.

Yugi had already hidden himself behind his grandfather's chair. It didn't help with what he was wearing either. Atemu continued to yell at his father till he couldn't any further. He started taking deep breathes and looked up at his father who wasn't fazed by the outburst though he looked rather amused.

"You done?" Atemu nodded. "Good. Now the reason is you two are going to get married so you might as well get use to it. Just don't even think of doing anything along the lines of...well... you know. I want Yugi to be still untaken when you are married."

Atemu's mouth dropped open. Yugi, who was behind his grandfather's chair, his eyes were wide and mouth was open and closing like a goldfish.

"Now both of you go and do something. Solomon and I are busy catching up."

"Fine! I'm going to lie down. I have a headache."

Aknamkanon turned back to Solomon and continued talking about what they were before hand. Atemu turned and left the room. Yugi who was still hidden behind his grandfather's chair didn't know what to do. He turned and left and looked around once he left the room.

He started walking off around the palace and after an hour of walking he found himself in a garden. Yugi smiled. It wasn't like the one in Japan but it was beautiful with the amount of water and what types of plants could grow in the heat. Yugi walked around and went over and sat down on the grass under a tree that was next to a wall. Yugi looked up into the tree and saw that a branch was next to the wall.

Intrigued at what the Kingdom looked like Yugi climbed up the tree and sat on the branch. Yugi was amazed at what the Kingdom looked like. He never thought it would look so different to his home back in Japan. Small one story, stone homes were built out from the palace. People were moving quickly through the streets working, getting food or trying to sell something.

Yugi wanted to go down there and walk along the streets and look around. But he knew he couldn't he would either scare his grandfather, the Pharaoh and his fiancé or get kidnapped and then scare his grandfather, the Pharaoh and his fiancé.

Sighing Yugi sat against the tree trunk and watched from where he was as people busied themselves with everything they were doing.

Ω∞Ω

It was getting late and Yugi noticed that it was getting cooler and the sun was setting. He didn't remember the time going so quickly. He must have fallen asleep. He quickly climbed down and wandered back into the halls of the palace. He saw servants were running around. He wasn't sure why but kept to the walls and started walking back. He saw a servant spot him and run over and bow.

"Prince Yugi we have been looking for you. Please come with me."

Yugi frowned and followed after the servant back to the throne room. He saw that his grandfather was pacing. Atemu was sitting in his seat next to the throne rubbing his forehead, it was obvious the headache hadn't disappeared. The Pharaoh well he was standing next to the window looking out, his hands behind his back.

"My Pharaoh we found the Prince."

Yugi was even more confused and saw his grandfather turn and run over and hold him tightly. Yugi let out a squeak as he was crushed to the old man's chest.

"**J-Ji-chan, what's going on?"**

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you since lunch time when you didn't come."

"Huh?"

"You did know that there was lunch?"

"Um... no."

"Where were you?"

"I was in a garden and I was sitting up in a tree looking out over the wall where I could see the Pharaoh's kingdom. It's so different from ours Ji-chan. I guess I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry for worrying you all." Yugi said the last sentence in a whisper and a couple of tears fell down his face.

"Oh Yugi. I guess if you had fallen asleep then you can't be blamed for not knowing. Why don't you go and get freshened up and meet us back down here for dinner."

"**Hai Ji-chan"** Yugi whispered and turned to the Pharaoh who was now looking at him and Yugi bowed. "Pharaoh..." Yugi turned to Atemu. "Prince."

Yugi then scurried out of the room and up to where he was sleeping. Aknamkanon and Solomon started talking while Atemu sat in his chair thinking. After about 10mins Aknamkanon and Solomon turned when they heard Atemu mumble something.

"What is it Atemu?"

"Why is Yugi so shy? He wasn't this bad when I first met him. Sure he was scared but never this bad."

Solomon sighed. "You have to understand. Yugi isn't an only child like you Atemu. He has four older brothers and they don't show any loving emotion to him for 3yrs. Before Yugi's parents died they were all a loving family. But after the tragedy which Yugi sadly saw, they blamed him and stopped showing him any love. Of course I did what I could but with taking back over the throne as the boys weren't ready I couldn't spend much time with Yugi. Though I'm the only one that does show him love it's not enough to help him out of his scared and nervous shell.

"With the death of his parents, Yugi was in shock. He wouldn't speak, eat, sleep because of nightmares, he wouldn't even leave his room. Life was hard for all of us. Yugi was the worst. Not 

because of his age at the time, but because he had witnessed their murder with his own eyes. He believes that he was the cause of their death. In..."

"Yugi!" Atemu cried.

Yugi had stuck his head in the door and heard everything that Solomon had said about the death of his parents. It proved all too much and Yugi had screamed and ran off. Atemu who had seen him just before his scream stood quickly.

Solomon turned to the door when Atemu spoke, but never saw his grandson. He started to walk hurriedly to the door. He reached but a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Atemu standing there shaking his head.

"I have to go see him."

"Let me. You will be leaving tomorrow and Yugi won't have you to comfort him. He should have someone who will after you leave. Let me go. I'll bring him down to eat after he has calmed."

Solomon sighed and was about to refuse.

"Solomon what Atemu said is correct. You won't be there for him. Let Atemu go and you can talk to him at dinner."

"Alright."

Atemu nodded and left the room and headed up to his chambers.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi sobbed as he ran through the palace back to Prince Atemu's chambers. He knew someone was going to come after him. Flashes of what happen to his parents flashed across his vision. Yugi tripped and fell to the ground. He scraped his hands and knees but got up and continued running back to the chambers. He pushed the door open and ran over in the corner and sobbed on the ground. His knees to his chest and his hands between his chest and knees. Yugi continued to sob in pain of what happen and the pain from his hands and knees.

He heard the door open and close and looked up to see Prince Atemu walking over to where he was. He bowed his head and continued to sob. Atemu walked over and knelt next to him.

"Shh, it's ok. Come and we'll clean those up."

Yugi felt Atemu lift him to his feet and wrap an arm around his shoulder and took him to his bathing chambers. He sat Yugi down on the side of the tub and got out couple of pieces of cloth and wet them in a bucket that contained water. He grabbed one out and squeezed out the water.

"Pass me your hand." He said softly as Yugi still sobbed.

Yugi held out a hand and hissed as the water hit his skin. Atemu had gently placed the cloth down on his scraped up skin and gently wiped away the blood and dirt from the wound before gently 

wrapping it in a cloth. Atemu continued this with the rest of Yugi's injuries, noticing that they were healing slowly.

Once he was done he helped Yugi up and over to the bed. He sat Yugi down and sat next to him.

"Little One I want to ask you a question." Yugi nodded his head. "I need you to answer it. I know it will make me sound nasty but I think it would be best for you."

"O-Ok." Yugi said as he sobbed out lightly.

"Can you tell me what happened when your parents were killed?"

Yugi froze and then started to sob harshly. "W-We were..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_Yugi froze and then started to sob harshly. "W-We were..."_

* * *

"...out on a little trip...around the town and...out to one of the forests... I went down to the... local stream and...played around there... My parents were up where... we left the horses...with our guards... I had heard sword fighting and...ran back... I hid in the bushes...to see the last of the...guards dead...on the ground...the group of men had... surrounded my parents and started talking...I don't remember what...they said...They killed my father first by...cutting off his head... My mother had screamed and... I ran out and over to where my mother...was... They grabbed me and pulled me...away from her...They killed her next...before leaving me... there in front of them...I was picked up at night time but a search...party looking for us..."

Yugi had sobbed harshly the whole time. Atemu wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held him close and Yugi turned and cried in his bare chest. Atemu moved them both and they lay down on the bed. Yugi continued to crying in his chest for around 10mins.

Once Yugi finished Atemu looked down at him. Yugi's eyes were red and puffy. Atemu smiled down at him and Yugi gave a small smile back.

"You haven't told your grandfather that, have you?"

"No." Yugi whispered.

"Do you feel better now that you have told someone?"

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"You carried that on yourself for 3yrs Little One, you are going to feel better once you told someone. Your grandfather said that you were blaming yourself for it, why do you think that?"

"Because I wanted to go out there. If we hadn't they would still be here now."

"Little One some things just happen for a reason. We may not like them but they do. Who's to say that if you didn't go out that day and may go out the day after or 1 week from then that they wouldn't have been killed then? Things just happen to make us who we are. We can only help you if you tell us what it is otherwise we can't. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Once your eyes have lost their red and puffiness we'll go down for something to eat. I had gone to the kitchen earlier today and got them to once dinner was ready that there was to be some blood out for you."

"Thankyou Atemu. Can you not tell anyone about what happened?"

"I think it would be best that your grandfather was to know and maybe my father. You are going to be living here from now on."

"Alright, but I can't say it again." Yugi said as he removed the cloth around his hands and knees as his injuries were healed.

"I'll tell them when you aren't there."

"Thankyou."

Ω∞Ω

When Yugi was ready they both headed back down to where dinner was to be eaten. Yugi was even more nervous now that there was the Pharaoh's council there. He was going to sit next to his grandfather but there was no chair there. Yugi wandered over to his grandfather and knelt on the ground next to him.

"**Ji-chan, gomen."**

"**Yugi you did nothing wrong. I should have made sure you weren't in the room. I'm sorry my boy. Go sit down next to Prince Atemu and enjoy dinner."**

"**Nani?" **(1)

"**Yugi you are meant to sit down next to Atemu."** Aknamkanon said softly so not to embarrass him.

"**Oh."**

Yugi wandered over to where Atemu was sitting and nervously sat down. He felt eyes watching him closely and he tried to sink further into his seat.

"A-Atemu?" Yugi whispered and Atemu turned to look at him and leaned down so he could hear him. "W-Why is everyone looking at me?"

Atemu sat up and glared at anyone looking their way and they instantly looked away. "Sit up there is no need to be nervous." Atemu whispered in his ear.

Yugi sat up and notice the cup placed down in front of him and he could smell the blood easily. Yugi quickly picked it up and drank it politely but he was thirsty but not enough to attack someone just for a normal human thirst. Yugi put the cup back down and wiped his mouth. Yugi watched as everyone started grabbing food and putting it on their plate. Atemu looked over and saw that Yugi wasn't moving to put food on his plate.

"Here eat this. You'll like this."

Atemu gave him his plate and took Yugi's to fill up for himself to eat. Yugi looked between the food in front of him and Atemu. Yugi watched as Atemu started eating his food and looked down at what was in front on him. He didn't move to eat though. Atemu noticed this.

"**Little One, is there something wrong?"**

"**No..."**

"**Then try it. You'll like it."**

Yugi nodded and picked up a piece of meat and looked at it before putting it in his mouth. Atemu watched as Yugi ate and then went back to his own food. Atemu thought of something and turned to his father.

"**Does the council know what Yugi is? Is that why they are looking at him."**

"**Yes they do..."** He stopped taking as Yugi accidently dropped his food back on his plate at what he said. **"They would find out eventually and as my council they need to know."**

Atemu sighed. "Ok..." Atemu turned to the council. "You know what Yugi is, so stop looking at him like he's a dangerous monster. He isn't." Atemu glared.

The council nodded and quickly went back to eating. Atemu sighed and sat back in his chair as he was full and his headache was still there. Yugi finished just after and nervously sat there. Atemu could tell he was still nervous and took pity on him.

"Father, may we go? We have finished."

Aknamkanon nodded and Atemu stood, taking Yugi's hand and they left the hall. When they were back at Atemu's chamber Yugi went and sat grabbed his bag and started to rummage around. Atemu smirked at him and went to his closet where his clothes were kept. Atemu pulled out a small skirt like thing, which is called a shenti, and walked into the bathing chamber to get changed.

Yugi pulled out a small light kimono used for sleeping in and placed it on the bed. He saw Atemu come out with nothing on but the piece of cloth around his waist. Yugi blushed and went to put his bag back on the ground.

"Yugi you can put your stuff in there if you like. It doesn't have to stay in there." Atemu nodded his head over to the closet.

"Thankyou." Yugi said softly.

"Here I'll put them away and you can go get changed."

Yugi nodded and picked up his clothing and went into the bathing chamber and got changed. Yugi took off what he was wearing and quickly wrapped the kimono around his body and tightened the belt there. He picked up the clothes he had been wearing and walked back out. He saw Atemu was looking at the kimonos as he was putting them away. Atemu looked over when he came out.

"Just put them on the pile there next to you. The servants will collect them in the morning."

Atemu he put the last one away and went around the room blowing out the candles as he went. He blew them all out apart from the two next to the bed. Atemu sat down on one side of the bed.

"I know you might not want to sleep with me, but I won't feel you up alright." Yugi nodded a blush on his face. "Come, let's get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and climbed in on the other side away from him. Atemu smirked and slipped underneath the covers and waited till Yugi was lying down comfortably before he blew out the last 

candle. Atemu lay back and pulled Yugi closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and had him on his back.

"I have a question or two for you."

"Ok."

"Why didn't you sit down today when you were in the throne room?"

"When my parents died my brothers didn't want me sitting during a meeting or anything other than have meals with them. It's just something that had been drilled into me since. I got in trouble if I did."

"Well when you are here you will sit when we are all sitting at a meeting or anything. If you don't I will come over and force you in a seat ok? You aren't below us here. You are my fiancé so you're equal."

"Ok."

"And the not eating thing?"

"Same thing my brothers wouldn't let me eat until after they had finished half their food before I could help myself."

"Well the same thing will happen. Either you eat at the same time as us or I will force feed you whether you are embarrassed or not."

Yugi giggled. "Ok, thankyou."

Yugi thought of something and sat up. Atemu frowned at him.

"Little One?"

"Do you like this arrangement? The betrothal I mean. I thought you and that girl, from when we first met, was your lover."

"The one that came in squealing?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good Ra no. She is one of the harem girls here and annoying as Hell. She isn't anywhere near close to my lover. I would rather die than have her."

"What about the betrothal?"

"Why? You don't like the idea?"

"I don't mind it. It's just... never mind."

Yugi laid back down and turned on his side so that he was facing away from Atemu. Atemu frowned and turned Yugi over so that he was on his back.

"No, tell me. I promise not to make fun of you if that's what you're worried about."

Yugi sighed and looked away. "It's just... don't you have anyone you wanted to marry?"

"No, every..._person_ I tried to hook up with doesn't have the same gender preference."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I haven't like girls since I can remember."

"Oh."

"You don't mind do you? I know it makes people feel strange."

"No. I like guys as well."

"Well at least it makes this betrothal easier."

"Yeah."

"You were afraid I had someone I liked?"

"Yeah. Also why do you call me 'Little One', I'm not that little."

"You are younger than me and it suits you. I'm not making fun of your age or height either Little One. I was the same height at your age."

Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi on the cheek and lay back down on his back. Yugi blushed darkly and nervously turned onto his side and kissed Atemu's cheek before laying his head on his shoulder. Atemu smirked and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled softly and relaxed before falling asleep Atemu not too far behind.

* * *

Translation:

(1) means 'what' in Japanese.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said witht the other two stories. It's been a while so here the next chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to find he was lying on top of Atemu's chest. Yugi instantly tensed and a blush spread across his whole face. Yugi looked up and saw Atemu was awake and looking at him. Yugi's blush grew and he buried his face in Atemu's bare chest. It took him 2mins before he opened his eyes and was met with a muscular chest and his blush came back full force. Yugi quickly climbed off and ran to the balcony to calm down.

He knew he was attracted to Atemu he just wasn't sure if Atemu was attracted to him. He wouldn't blame him if he wasn't. He wasn't as strong, or brave or confidence. Yugi sighed and walked back in. He walked to where his clothes were sat and pulled out a very light fabric kimono and walked into the bathing chamber to find that Atemu was in there with servants who were washing him. Atemu noticed him enter.

"Come in Little One."

"I-I'll b-be a-a-a-alright. I-I-I'll wait."

Yugi turned to leave and Atemu motioned for a couple of the servants to bring him in. Yugi squeaked when he was turned and pushed over to the bath.

"There's no need Little One. Come in."

Atemu laid his head back and closed his eyes as he was cleaned off. Yugi extremely quickly de-robed and scurried in the water. He squeaked again as servants started to clean him off. Atemu opened his eyes and saw Yugi was really uncomfortable.

"**Yugi do you have servants that wash you back in Japan?"**

"**We're meant to but I don't feel comfortable about it, so I don't."**

Atemu nodded in understanding and shooed the servants trying to wash Yugi away. Yugi sighed in relief and grabbed a cloth and started to clean off. Atemu leaned back again and relaxed.

After they had finished cleaning him off he shooed then away and looked over at Yugi who ducked his head under water and rinsed off the stuff in his hair. Atemu moved over to where Yugi would come out and waited. Yugi soon popped his head out of the water and got a scare to see Atemu there. Yugi blushed and kept from his neck down under water. Atemu smirked and leaned down to Yugi's neck and sucked on the skin, leaving a mark and getting a small moan from Yugi. He kissed up to his mouth and gave a chaste kiss there before standing up and walking out.

Yugi eyes widened as Atemu just plainly stood and got up out of the water. His penis flashed across his vision and he blushed and was rather scared at the size of it. Yugi shook his head trying to remove the image he had just seen. Yugi turned slowly to see where Atemu was and if he was dressed or not. Yugi saw a towel held out to him and quickly took it from him. He noticed, thankfully, that there was a towel wrapped around Atemu's waist. Yugi took it and held it out and stood and kept himself covered.

"You shy about your body?" Yugi nodded and bowed his head and Atemu placed a hand under his chin and turned him up to look at him. "You shouldn't be. You look beautiful." Atemu whispered in his ear.

He leaned down and sucked on the other side of his neck leaving another mark there. Yugi moaned softly, a blush working its way on his face. Atemu kissed his neck a few times before going to get ready. Yugi sat back on the side of the bath and caught his breath. He looked around to make sure no one was in or looking in before he got up and picked up his kimono and slipped it around himself before dropping the towel and tying up his kimono. It was a dark blue colour and was made from a light fabric similar to the fabric that Atemu's clothes were made out of.

He picked up the towel and folded it down where Atemu had dumped his clothes from last night. Yugi picked up his night kimono and walked to the entrance way to Atemu's room. He peeked into see Atemu was dressed and getting his makeup and jewellery put on. Yugi walked over to the closet and folded his nightclothes and put them away. Yugi walked over to the balcony and put his hands on the railing and looked out.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu saw Yugi walk out and to the balcony. He finished having his makeup and jewellery on and got up. Atemu walked over to the balcony and saw Yugi looking out. He silently walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Atemu all dressed as he was meant to be. Yugi smiled before turning back to the view.

Atemu rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder and nipped at his neck, causing Yugi to gasp. Smirking he nibbled the bottom of his ear.

"Yugi, do you want to know something?"

"Wh-Wh-What?"

"I liked you as soon as I met you. Now..." Yugi was frozen on the spot. "...I'm in love with you."

Yugi gasped and turned around met with a bare chest Atemu. "Atemu I think there is something you should know. You know how when you helped me a little while back." Atemu nodded. "When I left it hurt to do so. I would have said something but it would have made it even harder. It was sort of..." Yugi stopped looking at his face and looked at his chest. "...love at first sight. Though I was scared I couldn't help be in love with you."

Atemu smiled warmly at him and lifted him up and sat him on the railing. Atemu cupped his face and kissed him. Atemu ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip asking to enter. Yugi didn't open and Atemu pulled back after a little while longer. Yugi looked away, scared and nervous. Atemu sighed and kissed him again on the lips chastely.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just scared I guess."

"About?"

"Anything like..."

"Sex, stuff you do in a relationship?" Atemu finished for him and Yugi nodded.

"But I guess you've done it a lot so I shouldn't be. It's just I haven't kissed anyone before and I'm just scared I'll do something wrong."

"Little One, I have done a lot of things in my life but I haven't been taken. That's something I was saving. But you have every right to be scared or nervous especially if you haven't been kissed before. But you don't have to worry about doing it wrong, ok?"

"Ok"

Atemu smiled and kissed him chastely before lifting him off the railing and onto the ground. He took Yugi's hand and led him down for breakfast. Atemu led him to the dining room instead of the throne room that they had eaten dinner in the night before. Yugi was utterly confused.

"Atemu aren't we meant to be in the throne room?"

"No, no. We will eat in there only on special occasions. Come."

Atemu continued to the dining room and opened the doors allowing Yugi in. Yugi saw the Pharaoh and his own grandfather sitting already eating. Solomon smiled at his grandson and continued eating. Atemu took Yugi's hand and led him over to sit down. Yugi walked over to his grandfather and hugged him tightly.

"Morning Ji-chan."

Atemu sat in his seat and leaned over and whispered in his father's ear. Aknamkanon looked at him in disbelief but nodded all the same. Atemu nodded and started to pile food on his plate and Yugi came back over and sat down. He didn't even move to start eating till Atemu elbowed him gently in the arm. Yugi jumped and started to put food on his plate. A servant came out and put a cup of blood in front of him and he quickly took it up and drank it.

Yugi finished the cup and put it back down before starting his food. Atemu spied Yugi out of the corner of his eye, happy he was starting to eat. Yugi finished eating and sat back. He turned to see his grandfather getting up and he quickly followed after him.

Atemu looked to his father when he spoke. "So he told you what happened?"

"Yeah..."

Atemu told his father what happened when Yugi's parents died and when he finished his father left quickly with Atemu hurrying after him. He went to his office (A/N: I don't know what their room was called where they did paperwork and things like that so I'll just call it an office) and started to write down what Atemu had told him in a letter for Solomon to read on his way home. Atemu reminded him not to tell anyone, but it was best if Solomon thought it was best to tell Yugi's brothers.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi ran after his grandfather and soon walked beside him up to his room that Aknamkanon gave him the day before. Yugi looked at him as he picked up the stuff he had and put them in his bag. Yugi's smile left his face in an instant and turned to horror.

"**Ji-chan y-y-you're l-leaving?" **Yugi stuttered.

"**Hai Yugi. I wasn't staying the whole time. I was to drop you off, stay the night and leave. Though I will see you in a couple of weeks when you and Prince Atemu come home and spend some time there before you come back here to marry and live with Atemu. I and maybe your brothers will come for the wedding; I defiantly will I'm not sure about your brothers."**

"**You didn't think to tell me that you weren't staying. Were you planning on saying goodbye?"**

"**Yugi of course I would say goodbye. I wouldn't have left if I hadn't." **Solomon exclaimed, surprised that Yugi would think that.

"**I'm sorry for over reacting. It's just you're leaving so soon." **

"**I know. But I will see you soon. Don't worry."**

Solomon brought his grandson into a hug before letting go and took his stuff and walked out with his arm around Yugi's shoulder. Yugi held his grandfather's hand as they walked out. He wasn't smiling anymore he was upset and everyone could tell.

"**Oh and I didn't tell you. He does like me."** Yugi said softly.

"**Really? It looks more than just like to me because of the two red marks on your neck." **Yugi blushed lightly.

"**No..."** Yugi said making his voice sound sad.

"**What?" **Solomon said alarmed.

"**...He loves me."** Yugi smiled happily at his grandfather.

Solomon stopped and put his stuff on the ground and brought Yugi into a crushing hug. He pulled back and started dancing around in circles, crying out happily. Yugi burst out laughing at his grandfather and ended up on the ground laughing. His grandfather still going on with his happy dance.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu and the Pharaoh walked through the palace to find Solomon and Yugi. They heard laughter and someone yelling happily. Both looked at each other and frowned. They hurried around the corner to see Solomon dancing around and Yugi was on the ground holding his stomach, tears pricking his eyes as he laughed uncontrollably. Aknamkanon starting laughing and Atemu just smirked, surprised the old man could still move like that.

Solomon soon stopped and looked to see Aknamkanon standing there laughing and Atemu was smirking. He turned to the main source of laughter and found Yugi on the ground laughing. Solomon smiled brightly. Yugi had never laughed so hard in 3years and it made him happy to see it again.

Soon Yugi calmed down enough after a few minutes and was able to stand up. He was still breathing heavily and when he looked at his grandfather he tried to not burst out laughing again. Yugi diverted his gaze to the ground and kept it there. It felt weird for him to be laughing again.

"I would ask what that's about but you have to leave in a few minutes and I don't want to risk having Prince Yugi faint from a lack of air getting into his lungs." Aknamkanon said and Yugi blushed heavily that made Atemu chuckle along with Solomon.

Solomon walked over to Yugi and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and started walking with Aknamkanon and Atemu back to the front of the palace. Yugi happiness then dropped again and he lost the smile he had before.

Solomon removed his arms from around Yugi and gave his bag to one of his guards and turned to the Pharaoh.

"I hope to see you again soon, old friend."

"Same here. We'll take good care of Prince Yugi."

"That thought didn't even cross my mind. I know you will."

"Here, read this on your way home."

Solomon frowned and took it. Atemu looked over at Yugi while they had been talking and saw he had backed up a bit. Atemu walked over and looked at him. He could see a couple of tears were making their way down his face. Atemu wiped them away and kissed his forehead before dragging him back over.

Solomon turned to Atemu. "I will see you in a couple of weeks."

"Huh?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the three week wait. There might not be many update as for in about two weeks time I have to sit a big test and then the week after is block exams. So i won't be updating much. After those two weeks there will be more updates.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"You're coming back to Japan in a couple of weeks, before we come back here to get married." Yugi murmured softly.

"Oh... ok then. I guess I will see you then." Solomon nodded and quickly hugged Atemu before turning to Yugi. "Now I will see you in a couple of weeks. I'll see you soon. Be good. I love you."

Solomon hugged Yugi tightly and Yugi did the same. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he tried to stop them but failed. Solomon pulled away and gave Yugi to Atemu. Solomon turned and walked into the carriage that would take him home. As it left and made its way out of the gates and out of sight Yugi looked up at the palace walls for a ledge or balcony. He saw a balcony 50 or so meters and turned out of Atemu's grip.

Atemu frowned and then his mouth hung open as Yugi jumped up and latched onto the balcony and climbed up and in. Yugi looked out for his grandfather's carriage. He spotted it on its way through the kingdom. Yugi still had tears falling from his eyes as he watched him leave.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu and Aknamkanon mouths hung open as they saw Yugi jump up at least 50meters to a balcony and then climb in. Atemu ran down the steps to see that Yugi was just staring in the direction his grandfather disappeared. He turned to his father to see him looking at the wall of the palace.

"Must be because he's a vampire." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu nodded and walked back in. He walked over to where Yugi was on the balcony. He found him and walked over. Yugi was still watching. His grandfather had just left the kingdom and was heading towards the Red Sea to head back home.

Atemu walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yugi jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Atemu standing there. Yugi smiled slightly and then turned back. He could see a spot that was his grandfather and watched till it disappeared. Yugi turned and sobbed lightly in his shoulder. Atemu held him close and rubbed his back lightly. Yugi soon calmed down and pulled out and backed away.

"Little One?"

"I need to drink and fast."

"Ok. Calm down. If I give you some will it help you last a little longer?"

"Yeah. But I can't..."

"Yes you can. Little One I trust you." Atemu pulled Yugi close again and he could feel Yugi shaking in fear. "Little One if you don't, you'll run the risk of hurting someone you don't want to."

Yugi slowly and shakily leaned up to his neck and prepared to bite but pulled back and grabbed his wrist. He didn't want to run the risk of not being able to pull out. Cause then Atemu wouldn't be able to stop him. He could if Yugi had his wrist. Yugi bit down gently and started to drink. He took just enough to last him 10mins before pulling out and sealing the marks. He backed away again, scared Atemu would be angry.

Atemu sighed and walked closer and pulled him close and kissed him on the lips, chastely before pulling back and turned too walked off, but not before wrapping his arm around Yugi's waist. Atemu walked quickly through the palace before stopping at the throne room. He pushed the door open to find that the council was in meeting.

Atemu bowed. **"Just wait here for a second."** He said to Yugi.

Atemu quickly walked over to his father. Bowing his head before walking up

"**Father, Yugi is in need of blood and extremely soon. Is there someone down in the dungeon that is on death row that he can have?"**

Aknamkanon thought before nodding. **"The prisoner that murdered his neighbour for land. He was to be hung soon, but he can have him." **

"**Thank you father. Am I needed later?" **

"**No, spend some time with Prince Yugi."**

Atemu bowed and walked back down the steps and over to Yugi. He wrapped an arm around his waist and out of the room. Yugi walked at the same speed as Atemu. He didn't know where he was going.

"Atemu where are we going?"

"To get you a drink. I just told father and he told me who you can have."

"Oh, ok. You do remember what happened last time, right?"

"Yeah of course. That's why I told Isis to keep the prisoners healthy, well the ones on death row."

"Oh ok."

Yugi was about to speak again when...

"ATEMU!! Atemu wait up!" A voice squeals and Atemu groans. "What you doing Atemu?"

"Important business."

"I see your fiancé isn't anywhere near. Come, let's go have some fun?" She said pushing Yugi out of the way and to the floor. "Move slave."

Yugi groaned and pushed himself up off the ground. He saw Atemu trying to detach the girl from his arm. Yugi giggled and got a glare from Atemu.

"Tea, get off me!"

"Oh, stop playing Atemu. Let's go back to your chambers and have some fun."

Yugi hissed darkly and marched forwards and ripped Tea from Atemu and she stumbled to the ground. Tea looked up to see Yugi standing there. She glared at him and stood up ready to slap him. Servants and slaves had never dared to do anything against her. Even though she was one.

"Tea meet Yugi, my _fiancé._"

Tea paled and bowed low on the ground. Atemu took Yugi's waist and walked off again to the dungeon. Tea looked after them and glared at Yugi. She was going to have to deal with him herself. She couldn't have that weakling in her way.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu and Yugi rounded the corner and continued to the dungeon. Atemu looked down at Yugi who had annoyed look on his face. He chuckled. He knew why Yugi was annoyed. Tea had pushed him and then wanted to have some fun. Yugi obviously didn't like that.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Yugi huffed.

"If you ever need to drink badly and she comes along I don't mind. We can remove her body later."

"I won't do that Atemu. You know I only drink from the people on death row or you when you force me."

Atemu smirked. "And as I have said before, I don't mind if you do."

"Still, I don't like to."

Atemu smiled and kissed the top of his head. Yugi smiled and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder as they walked. Yugi smiled and he liked Atemu a lot and he was glad that he could stay with him. He knew he would miss his grandfather but it couldn't be helped.

Atemu looked at Yugi from the corner of his eyes and noticed he had calmed down a bit and looked ok. Atemu smiled and pulled him closer. Yugi smiled and followed happily. He was hungry and would need blood soon.

It took another 3mins before they reached the stairs to the dungeon. Yugi groaned at the feeling in his stomach and it wasn't good.

"A-Atemu...please w-we...need to h-hurry."

"Ok hold on, we are nearly there."

Atemu lead Yugi more quickly down the stairs and towards the cell that held the prisoner. Atemu looked around for the guards and found them dead in a cell. Atemu tensed and as he turned around he met with the sharp end of a knife. Yugi screamed when the smell of blood overloaded his senses and turned to find Atemu was the source of it. The knife was embedded in the side of his stomach. 

Yugi forced his eyes away from the blood to the person that stabbed him and found it to be the man that killed his parents.Yugi jumped at him and sunk his fangs in his neck and drained him dry. Yugi turned to Atemu and found him on the ground holding his stomach the knife on the ground beside him. Yugi knelt down and lifted him in his arms. Yugi ran up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

"Help, please someone help!" Yugi screamed.

A couple of guards around the corner came running and saw Atemu in Yugi's arms, bleeding heavily. They quickly took Atemu from Yugi's arms and ran off towards the healing chambers and Isis. Yugi went to follow but he felt someone hit him extremely hard on the back of the head and he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Isis ran to her chambers the instant she had her vision of Atemu dying on the bed. She ran in to find the guards had just put him down and she immediately shooed them out and her helpers grabbed her equipment and she started to seal him up. She had to shoo an extremely worried Pharaoh out and continued to work.

Ω∞Ω

Pharaoh Aknamkanon found the guards that brought Atemu to the healing chambers and asked where they found him. After finding out he hurried to the dungeons the guards following after him. They walked down through the dark staircase and arrived at the cells. He found two guards there and they were dragging the dead guard's bodies from the cell. He noticed Prince Yugi was chained up unconscious in a cell. He was wrapped in chains and he wouldn't have been able to move an inch. He also saw the man responsible for Yugi's parent's death, dead on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aknamkanon said angrily when he turned his gaze back to the unconscious Yugi.

"He attacked the Prince. Tea, the harem girl, said she saw Yugi attack the price and then drain that man dry to make it look like the man attacked the Prince."

Aknamkanon anger rose and he glared at Yugi's unconscious form. "He is to be fed with those chains on."

"Yes Pharaoh." They bowed and with that Aknamkanon turned and left.

Ω∞Ω

Isis finished stitching Atemu up and was glad that he was alright. She turned to see the Pharaoh walk in and she bowed to him. He walked over and sat on the side of his son's bed.

"He will be alright Pharaoh. I was lucky to be able to stitch him up in time. Any longer and he would have not made it. Where is Prince Yugi?"

"He's is in the dungeon for treason and he will stay there."

"My Pharaoh it was not Yugi. I saw my vision and it wasn't Yugi, it was his parent's murderer. Yugi is in love with your son. He would not risk Atemu's life that's why he was able to tear his eyes away from Atemu's stomach when the blood was flowing freely from it. He did it and killed his parent's murderer. Bring him here and you will see Yugi's reaction to the Prince's injury."

"Are you positive about this Isis?"

"I am, Pharaoh. I wouldn't say so if I didn't think otherwise."

"Ok." Aknamkanon turned to the guards. "Bring Prince Yugi here immediately."

"Yes my Pharaoh."

Ω∞Ω

Aknamkanon watched from where he was sitting next to his son's bed as they pulled Yugi's still unconscious body into the healing chambers. Aknamkanon frowned wondering why he wasn't awake. Isis moved over and took Yugi's body and placed him down on bed. She got the guard to remove the chains from his body. She looked him over and saw a nasty cut on the back of his head.

"Get me some water and bandages."

The two helpers hurried and grabbed what was wanted and came back over. Isis cleaned the wound and wrapped it. She turned to the Pharaoh.

"He has a nasty cut. It seems someone hit him hard, not caring in the world, to make him helpless."

The Pharaoh nodded and turned to hear Yugi moan and saw he was opening his eyes. Yugi groaned and brought a hand to the back of his head and winced. He looked around to see that he was in a different room he hadn't seen before. Yugi saw Isis and the Pharaoh and laying unconscious on the bed was Atemu. Yugi's eyes widened and filled with tears. He remembered what happened.

"I-Is he g-g-going to b-be a-alright?"

"He will be fine. Yugi what happened?"

"We walked down...into the dungeon...I was having stomach pains from...the hunger and we... saw the guards weren't there...they were in a cell...Atemu turned around and...and...was stabbed by him...I had screamed because of the overload of...blood to my...senses... I turned to see...Atemu was stabbed...it was hard to resist and I...turned to the one...that had done it...I lunged at him and killed him... after I carried Atemu...up the stairs and screamed...for help...2 guards came and took Atemu...from me. The next thing... I remember is being... hit over the back of...my head and then...waking up here." Yugi said as he sobbed. "When...w-will he...wake?"

"We don't know yet Yugi. But if the Pharaoh believes you, you can stay till he wakes."

Yugi frowned at this. "You can stay Yugi."

Yugi nodded and continued to sob in the pillow under his head. The Pharaoh got up and walked over and sat down next to him. He rubbed his back to try to calm him down. Eventually Yugi tired himself out and went to sleep. Aknamkanon sighed and looked back at his son.

"Is it safe for them to go back to their chamber?"

"I don't see why not. I will come by and check on his him every hour."

"Thankyou Isis."

"No need, my Pharaoh. When Yugi's wakes again I'll take them to Atemu's chambers."

Aknamkanon nodded and left the chamber. He headed back to the throne room and went in to finish up his work.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi woke after lunch and looked around. He saw Atemu had yet to move. He got out of bed and knelt down next to Atemu's bed. He brushed his hair from his face and tears welled up in his eyes. He grasped Atemu's hand in his and laid his head on Atemu's hand and cried. He was scared he would lose him. He didn't want to. Not now and not for a long time.

Isis came out when she heard crying and saw Yugi knelling next to Atemu's bed. Isis walked over and Yugi looked up hearing footsteps. He saw Isis next to him and looked back at Atemu.

"Yugi how about we go back to your chambers?"

"I'm not leaving Atemu."

"I know. I'm going to move Atemu to where he is more comfortable."

Yugi nodded and Isis went and got a guard and he came in and lifted Atemu into his arms and they headed up to his chambers. Isis walked in with the guard following and Yugi closely behind. The guard laid Atemu gently down on the bed and left after bowing to both Isis and Yugi. Isis covered Atemu in the sheet over the bed. Yugi walked closer and climbed onto his side of the bed and sat down next to Atemu.

"Yugi..." Yugi looked up at her. "I'll come back in an hour to check up on him and yourself. Don't move him or touch anywhere near close to his injury."

Yugi nodded and lay down under the covers next to Atemu and laid his head on his shoulder. Isis smiled and nodded.

"That is fine. I'll see you soon."

Yugi nodded. "Th-Thankyou."

Isis smiled and left the room. Yugi turned back to Atemu and moved his hair from his eyes and his hand trailed down to his chest where it rested. Not anywhere near his injury. Yugi smiled slightly before closing his eyes and fell asleep. Tears could be seen at the corner of his eyes.

Ω∞Ω

Just as Isis said she would, she came in every hour to check up on Prince Atemu. She had taken the bandage off Yugi's head when it had healed and that only took an hour. Yugi was still upset and was extremely worried. He wouldn't leave the room for meals and only left to go and drink from a prisoner. The Pharaoh only permitted Yugi, Isis, Seth and himself in the room. Of course the first time Yugi met with Seth the Pharaoh was with him. After that he came in by himself.

Ω∞Ω

It had been a 4days since the attack and Yugi had gone to the dungeon to drink when he came back he went over and kissed Atemu's cheek and then walked over to the balcony. It was still early morning and hardly anyone in the palace apart from the servants and slaves were up. Yugi sighed and closed the curtains and went back over to the bed. He lay down and held Atemu's hand firmly.

"Please wake up Atemu. Please." Yugi begged a few tears fell from his eyes.

Yugi laid his forehead in the side of Atemu's arm and tried to contain his tears. He felt the hand he was holding tighten around his and he looked up. Atemu's eyes slowly opened and he groaned. Yugi jumped off the bed and to the door and flung it open.

"Get Isis now!"

Yugi then ran back in and onto his side of the bed. Atemu's face was scrunched up, in pain. He was gripping his injury, hard. Yugi quickly moved his hands away.

"Don't touch it."

Atemu nodded and moved his hands and held Yugi's firmly. Yugi smiled and kissed the top of his hand, tears slowly starting to prick his eyes. Atemu looked at him and took Yugi's face in his hand. He caressed his cheek and pulled him down to him and kissed him chastely on the lips. Yugi smiled and lay down next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. Atemu's arms was wrapped around him and held Yugi's other hand in his that was on his chest.

Yugi sighed and pulled himself closer if that was possible. Atemu smiled and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing now. I was so worried about you. They thought I did it. Isis convinced the Pharaoh."

"Well I guess I'll clear everything up."

Yugi nodded and held Atemu's hand a little tighter. Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed as Atemu ran his hand through his hair. They laid there quietly for a little while before the doors were thrown open cause Yugi to sit up quickly and hiss warningly and for Atemu he jump and nearly sat up but caused a lot of pain and he laid back holding his wound. Yugi calmed when he saw it was the Pharaoh and Isis and he blushed. He looked back at Atemu as Isis and the Pharaoh ran over. Atemu was holding his stomach in pain. Isis tried to pry his hands away but failed. Yugi took his hands away and held them firmly. Isis looked at the bandage and saw a little pink coming through and sighed.

"Yugi can you help Atemu sit up."

Atemu paled and shook his head quickly. "I...don't think so... It hurts enough as it is."

"I'm sorry Prince but you may have ripped one of the stitches. I need to check on it."

Atemu sighed and Yugi looked at him. He just nodded and the Pharaoh came over next to him. Both the Pharaoh and Yugi lifted Atemu up and Yugi slipped in behind him and laid him against him. Atemu bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. Isis started to unravel the bandage and pealed it away. When she had a look, none were ripped completely just a couple were pulled. Isis wrapped it back up.

"You want to lie back on the bed?" Yugi asked.

"No I'm just fine how I am. Wait till the pain stops." Yugi nodded and smiled. "Just to clear things up father, it wasn't Yugi who attacked me. It was his parent's murderer. Yugi killed him after I was stabbed."

"I'm sorry for not fully believing you Yugi. You may not have known but when I found out he was stabbed and you were in the dungeon. I was told you attacked him and I got angry and let you there. Isis told me of her vision and said to bring you to the healing chambers to see your reaction. I'm sorry if I doubted you."

"It's alright."

"My Pharaoh, the Princes need to rest. I'll have some food sent up."

Aknamkanon nodded and turned to Atemu. "You take it easy. If you still wish to leave in 10days, you need to take it easy. Otherwise I will postpone the time you leave."

Atemu nodded and Aknamkanon and Isis left the chamber. Atemu sighed and turned his face into Yugi's neck and nuzzled him there. Yugi blushed and a smile was plastered on his face. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atemu's chest and held him close.

They lay there like that for a while till Yugi needed to get up. He helped Atemu back onto the bed. It was easier for him as he wasn't having to be pulled up. Yugi just had to slid out from underneath. Yugi disappeared into the bathroom for a bit before coming out and laying down next to him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. As some of you may have seen I changed my name from inuyashagirl818 to shadowrealm818. The name didn't suit me anymore. But anyway all my exams apart from my english oral about Hamlet are finished and I can update quicker now. I won't be able to update tomorrow as I'm out camping so I'll mostly update Sunday, Monday or Tuesday.

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

It took Atemu 5days to be able to move and walk around without too much pain. Yugi had been shown around and was holding Atemu up to take the strain off him. Yugi had been shown the whole palace and sat in on some of the meetings with the council when Atemu had to. It was things like food and the town's people requests. Yugi leaned about Egypt in some of the meeting and from Atemu when they had free time.

Isis had given him the all clear that he could head to Japan but warned him not to do anything dangerous while he was on the way there cause if he ripped any of the stitches he may not survive to where he could get help.

Ω∞Ω

It was the day they would leave. Aknamkanon had 2 dozen soldiers and guards going. If thieves and others knew that the Prince was going through the country it could be a disaster. Yugi had told him not to worry about food for himself and just for Atemu and the guards. He could survive without food. All he needed to do was have blood which he would do by going out at night and drinking. Atemu wasn't happy with it but it was better than having Yugi go crazy for blood and kill everyone. Isis packed enough bandages for Atemu for the trip. She showed Yugi how to bandage his stomach so that he could do it for him, as it was hard to bandage your own stomach.

They were at the front of the palace now and Yugi had yet to arrive. He was apparently going to get a drink before he left. Just as Atemu was about to go and get him he arrived. Yugi smiled dressed in a light red kimono that the tailor had made him after looking at one of the designs of his kimonos. Yugi liked it very much and decided to wear it. Atemu on the other hand still wore what you normally did just a skirt like thing around his waist and a bare chest, but at the moment his stomach was wrapped up.

"Sorry, I was having trouble with one of the prisoners."

"It's fine. I would have thought you could hold anyone down that was struggling without a problem."

"I can but I don't want to break their bones. I'm already killing them. There's no need to go and hurt them more."

Atemu nodded and turned to his father. "I guess we'll see you in what is it? 8weeks?"

"Yeah something like that. It will be very different without you here. You be careful though. Please I beg you Atemu."

"I will."

"He will, I'll make sure." Yugi said smiling.

"Thankyou Yugi. I'll see you soon as well."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

Aknamkanon hugged his son and then turned to Yugi and gave him a brief hug which Yugi returned. Atemu took Yugi's hand and led him off to the carriage that was waiting. Yugi got it in first then followed by Atemu. Yugi sat down on his knees on the pillows, while Atemu sat on his bum and legs out in front of him. Atemu looked at how Yugi was sitting.

"How can you sit like that? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"Not really. You get use to it I guess. Being brought up like that I'm use to it. Want to try?"

"Ok."

Yugi crawled over and helped Atemu to get up like that. He got there and sat for a minute or two before...

"L-Little One, I can't feel my feet."

"Oh, ok. I guess you'll just have to do it when we aren't moving on land. Here sit back like you were."

Atemu sat back on his bum and started to rub his feet. He started to feel his legs but when it got to his feet he got pins and needles.

"Ah! Great now I have pins and needles."

Yugi smiled, his face was twitching before he burst out laughing. Atemu frowned before laughing as well. After calming down because too much laughing hurt his injury. Yugi sat back up and next to Atemu.

"What did you do with your grandfather on your way to Egypt?"

"I didn't do too much. I was sleeping so that I didn't have to drink from a human. I was drinking from animals so they don't have that much. I needed to conserve energy. I can stay up for today and tomorrow. If we come across an animal I'll drink. After that I'll be asleep most of the time. I will stay awake for an hour or so for you each day. But I can't do much more than that."

"It's fine Little One. You can drink a little from me if need be. I don't mind. But if you need to sleep that's fine. We have the rest of our lives together, ok?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. Atemu pulled him close and kissed him gently. Yugi pushed back and without Atemu wanting to ask, he opened his mouth a little. Atemu ran his tongue along his bottom lip before slipping in between them. He traced Yugi's mouth before pulling back. Yugi blushed darkly and was panting. Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead.

Atemu lay back on the pillows and Yugi looked down at him. He sat next to him and ran his hand over his chest. He felt Atemu shiver and looked down at his face. His eyes were closed. Yugi smiled and leaned down over his chest and kissed his collarbone and down to his right nipple and then across to his left and then to his collarbone. Atemu moaned softly and Yugi smiled.

Atemu was surprised when Yugi started to kiss his chest. He moaned softly at Yugi's light, but passionate kisses to his body. He felt the blood slowly run to his lower body. He knew that if Yugi kept going he would have a very hard boner. He sat up and pushed Yugi back a little. Yugi developed a hurt look thinking he did something wrong even after the soft noises Atemu had made.

"No don't think you did anything wrong Little One, I liked it a lot. It's just..."

"Just?"

Atemu leaned over to Yugi's ear. "You'll get me all aroused and considering my father wants you untaken and we aren't exactly alone and I can't go anywhere to relieve myself. I would rather not sit and wait for it to disappear. It wouldn't a very nice feeling at all."

Yugi blushed and nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry."

"Hey..." taking Yugi's face in his hands and rested his forehead against Yugi's. "I did enjoy what you were doing."

Yugi smiled. Atemu lay back down and Yugi lay down next to him. He laid his head on his shoulder. He kissed his neck and ran small fangs lightly across the skin getting a shiver from Atemu.

"You're doing that on purpose now aren't you?"

Yugi giggled and leaned up on his elbow and gave the innocent look. "Me? Never."

Yugi giggled again and Atemu rolled over on top of Yugi carefully and trapped the boy under him. He reached Yugi's sides and started to tickle him. Yugi squirmed around laughing. He was oh so ticklish. Yugi squirmed around and started having trouble breathing and that was when Atemu stopped. He sat up on Yugi's hips and smirked down at him. Yugi regained his breath and saw Atemu's smirk, he gave him a playful hiss in return.

"Now, now Little One you shouldn't hiss at your elders. Didn't anyone in the palace teach you that? It's very rude." Atemu replied playfully Yugi just glared at him. "Little One you can't get the glare to work properly, it just makes you look cute."

Atemu leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi pushed back before pulling back. Atemu smiled and climbed off Yugi and lay back down next to him. Yugi smiled and turned on his side and curled up next to him. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Hey Atemu why do you just wear a piece of cloth?"

"It's called a shenti Little One. Plus it's more comfortable for me to wear."

"Oh ok."

Ω∞Ω

They arrived at the Red Sea they headed south and then across to India. Because of the amount of people that they had they had a rather large boat. They hit India and Yugi was able to stay awake longer and he and Atemu spoke a lot or just lay in the carriage. They headed through India into China where Yugi met up with a friend in a market place.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi wandered around with Atemu in clothes that weren't made to make them noticeable. Yugi looked around the stalls. He turned and saw a long line of slaves to be sold he watched as they walked by. One he noticed as an old friend.

"**Ryou!"** Yugi cried and ran over Atemu behind him and a guard following behind them.

"**P...Yugi! Please help me."** Ryou said as he corrected himself as Yugi came over.

Yugi walked along beside him. He noticed a bruise on his face and that he was trying to hold his robe around his body to hide himself.

"**Ryou what happened? Where's your father?"**

"**I will tell you later. Please can you help me? I am to be sold."**

Yugi nodded and ran to the front, the guard behind him with Atemu. Yugi ran to the man in charge. Yugi stopped in front of him.

"I want to buy one of your slaves you have here."

"Sorry these slaves are expensive and you would never be able to pay how much it is needed."

"Try me?"

"Fine. Which one?" Yugi pointed to the one down the line with white hair and brown eyes. "Why would you want him? He's slack and lazy."

"I don't care."

"Fine he's 10gold coins."

Yugi walked over to the guard and he pulled out a bag. Yugi counted the coins. It was all they had left. Yugi's face dropped. Atemu walked over and saw how much they had.

"Yugi its fine. Do it."

"But we need the money to get you food."

"We'll find a way."

Yugi looked between Ryou and Atemu and just couldn't decide. Atemu took the money and threw it to the man in charge. He looked at the coins and nodded. He walked down to Ryou and unchained him from the rest and forced him to kneel in the mud next to another slave and then connected the two lines back together. He turned back to Ryou whose hands and legs were bound so he couldn't run off. He unchained his legs and dragged him to his feet and sat him in front of Atemu and passed him the end of the chain.

"Here, he's all yours."

"Unchain him."

"Why you'll lose him."

"Just do it."

"Fine."

He unchained his hands and Ryou slowly stood and turned to Yugi and jumped over and hugged him. Yugi smiled and hugged him back.

"**Thankyou Yugi."**

"**It's fine Ryou. Come let's go."** Ryou nodded and Yugi turned to Atemu. **"Coming Atemu. We still have far to go."**

Atemu nodded and they all headed back to where they left the carriage. Yugi let Ryou get in first before he and Atemu went in after. The carriage started moving again back towards Japan. Yugi smiled to him and changed back into his kimono and Atemu changed into his normal clothes he wore. Yugi tossed Ryou a kimono for him.

"Thanks Yugi."

"It's fine Ryou."

Ryou changed but wouldn't let any of them get rid of the robe he had folded in his lap. They all sat down as the carriage continued on its way.

"Ryou what happened? You were with your father 2years ago when we last saw each other."

"Yeah I know. After we left Japan we headed towards Egypt and then when we arrived..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is all about Ryou. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Well here's the next chapter. I haven't finished the next chapter of 'Save Me' properly. I want to change a couple of the songs now. So I'll update that when I have done it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

_**Ω∞Ω**__**Flashback**__**Ω∞Ω**_

_Ryou sat on his horse and was riding along with his father. He was tired and they still had a fair way to go. Ryou didn't mind Egypt but he hated the heat and all the sand. There was no shade, if there had been he wouldn't have minded so much._

"_Father how much longer till we can stop?"_

"_It's still a while Ryou. We'll stop soon."_

_Ryou sighed and wiped the sweat from his face. After a few more hours of travel they were still going. Ryou noticed a dusk cloud coming from his right side. He looked over and saw it coming right towards them._

"_Father I am not sure I want to know but what is that?"_

_His father looked over and saw what he was pointing at. "Raiders! Get moving! Ryou keep riding and don't stop."_

_Ryou nodded and got his horse into a gallop and headed in the direction they were going. He didn't look back as he went. Ryou figured must have ridden for an hour before he slowed his horse into a walk. They were both tired. Ryou looked around and all he could see was sand. His father and anyone from their party weren't there. _

_Ryou continued to have his horse walk where ever it wanted to go. Hoping that it would lead to some sort of water supply or shade. As they both continued it wasn't too long before the horse freaked and bucked Ryou off and bolted off. Ryou shook his head of sand and looked in the direction his horse bolted off into. _

_Ryou sighed and continued walking. He had no idea where he was. Ryou felt the wind slowly pick up and looked in the direction it was coming from. He saw a huge sand cloud coming his way. Ryou ran up one of the sand dunes and hid on the other side. It would shelter him from most of the cloud. Ryou pulled the piece of cloth off his head and over his mouth and nose, in the hopes to stop most of the sand from going into his lungs and suffocating him. Ryou shut his eyes tight and then it hit. He was scared and shaking in fear and from the pain. He could feel the sand whipping across his body, hitting bare skin making it red and agitated. Ryou curled up and hoped that he would survive this. Ryou very soon passed out._

_Ω∞Ω_

_A lone figure had just survived the sand storm that had finished just less than a minute ago and was on his way back to his oasis. He continued to ride and hit the top of a dune and was on his way down and saw something out the corner of his eyes. Looking over he saw that it was something white sticking out of the top of the sand. He stopped his horse and hopped off. _

_He knelt next to it and pulled at it. When he tugged on it he found more appeared from under the sand. He started to wipe away the small layer of sand and came face to face with a young boy. He _

_was breathing but barely. He hurriedly wiped the sand away from the rest of his body. He noticed that the boy had put piece of cloth across his mouth and nose and was lucky he did, it helped him survive._

_He stood and brought the boy into his arms and walked over to his horse. He sat the boy on the front before climbing on himself. He got his horse into a gallop back to his oasis. He knew the boy would need water and food and didn't know how long he had been out in the sun before the sand storm. _

_Ω∞Ω_

_Ryou woke slowly. It was a tough job for him to open his eyes. He got them half open and looked around. He found himself in a cave and someone was over by a fire. He realise he was covered in a blanket. The one over by the fire looked over and saw he was awake and came over. Ryou was frightened and scared. __The man had wild white hair that was wild, untamed and unkept. He was darkly tanned and had a horizontal scar on his upper right cheek. He wasn't wearing anything but a blue shenti and a red robe. _

"_Here kid, drink this. Don't drink it to fast or you'll make yourself sick." The man said._

_Ryou lifted his hand shakily out from under the blanket but couldn't hold the bag steady. The man sighed and took it from him. He lifted the back of his head up and held it to his mouth. Ryou opened up and the man poured some in. Ryou drank as the speed the man did. Even though he wanted to guzzle it down, he couldn't. He soon finished half of it before the man stopped. He came back over with some figs and cut up a piece for him and held it to his mouth. Ryou ate what he was given. Just after he finished he closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhaustion taking over. _

_Ω∞Ω_

_Ryou was in and out of conscious every so often for a day or two. Ryou was given food and drink every time he woke before he fell asleep again. It wasn't till Ryou regained his strength that he was able to stay awake. It was now the first time he was able to stay awake he sat up and was sitting next to the fire when the man came back in. Ryou was still scared of him even though he had looked after him. _

"_So you're finally able to stay awake kid." The man said when he looked over._

"_Y-Yes."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_R-Ryou. W-What's y-y-yours?"_

"_I'll tell you when you stop stuttering."_

"_I am s-sorry. I-I j-just d-do not k-know y-you. I-I am s-scared."_

"_Well don't be. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you threaten to hurt me and even if you did you wouldn't be able to do much. Plus you don't look like the type to hurt others."_

"_H-How c-can I-I t-trust y-you?"_

"_I haven't tied you up have I?" Ryou shook his head. "I have fed you haven't I?" Ryou nodded. "Isn't that a start?"_

"_I g-guess."_

"_Good. Now I'm going to ask a few questions and I want them answered truthfully." Ryou nodded. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_M-My father travels a lot and we came to Egypt. We were heading through when we were attacked by raiders. I was told to keep riding and not stop. I did as I was told for a long time till my horse got tired and we just wandered around for a while. He soon got spooked and bucked me off and bolted. I was left to keep walking. Then the storm hit. And then I woke up here."_

_The man nodded. "My names Bakura. (I'm using Bakura's name instead of Akefia. I just like the name Bakura better. He looks like Akefia though.) Now my group haven't raided anyone in a couple of days so it wasn't us. I will send some scouts out and have them search for any people. What's your father look like."_

_Ryou described his father and Bakura stood and left the cave leaving Ryou alone to think. 'He's hot. Oh god Ryou don't think like that. He wouldn't even like you anyway, so don't even try to get attached it will just hurt you in the end.'_

_Ryou stood up and looked around. The blankets and bedding were expensive and there was jewellery and gold all over. Ryou knelt down and looked through some of the necklaces that were there. Ryou never noticed Bakura come up behind him. Ryou continued to look through, careful with all the jewellery. He picked up a piece and looked at it. It was a necklace. It was very beautiful. It had gold lotus petals and black onyx in between each gold petal._

"_You like it huh?"_

_Ryou jumped and turned quickly to see Bakura standing there. Ryou nodded and looked away. His heart hurt knowing he couldn't stay with him. Bakura smirked. _

"_You're lucky I didn't kill you for touching my jewellery. Everyone that has touched them once put here were dragged outside and killed."_

_Ryou paled and quickly put it down and was now scared. He didn't know. If he had he wouldn't have touched them._

"_I-I am sorry, I did not know. I-If I had I would not have touch them." Ryou whimpered fearfully._

_Bakura frowned before knelling next to him. He picked up what Ryou had been looking at and placed it around Ryou's neck and doing up the clasp. He turned Ryou's face to look at him; he saw tears ready to fall from his eyes. _

"_Ryou I did say you're lucky. I wouldn't have actually killed you as I don't think you would dare steal from someone who was stronger than yourself and you don't know where you are."_

"_I-I wouldn't steal in the first place." Ryou whimpered. _

"_Alright, just calm down. How old are you?"_

"_16." Ryou sniffed. "What about you?"_

"_20." _

_Ryou gave a small smile and looked down at what Bakura put on him. He gasped and looked back at him. His hand coming up and felt gently at the necklace._

"_You can have it. You like it, so you can have it."_

"_Th-Thank you." Ryou stuttered out of surprise._

_Bakura nodded and looked out of the cave. He stood up held out a hand to Ryou. He took Bakura's hand and followed after him out of the cave. Ryou dropped his hand and covered his eyes from the on burst of light. Bakura grabbed his upper arm and pulled him along. Ryou's eyes quickly adjusted and he could see again. Looking around he saw that he was in an oasis. _

_There were small huts built and people walking around. Many, many trees were every hiding the small huts from view from the desert. The only way to know they were there would to be to walk inside. There was a nice size fresh water lake in the middle with a stream that led in feeding the lake and another that led out._

"_This is my oasis. I'm the ruler here." Bakura stated and Ryou just nodded. _

_Bakura led him down to a small stream that left the oasis and headed out. He let Ryou go. _

"_You can clean off here. I'll be gone for 10mins that's how long you have till I come and get you. I suggest if you don't want me to see you, you be quick."_

"_Ok."_

"_You can hang your clothes on the tree branch over the water. If you wish you can wash them while you are here. But then you'll be walking around in wet clothes."_

_Ryou nodded and Bakura left. Ryou quickly stripped down and hung his clothes up and got in the water. It was cold but he would bare it. He ducked his head under water and came back up. He grasped some sand and started to scrub off. He was use to this kind of washing up and it didn't surprise him that he would have to clean off this way. _

_Ryou finished and climbed out and put his pants on. He squeezed out of his hair and sat down on a rock. He let his hair hang over his shoulders, his hair drip of water as he squeezed it out more. Ryou was sitting there for about 3mins before he was grabbed from behind and thrown onto the ground. He shook his head and looked up to see a man sitting on his waist._

"_Well what a pretty little boy. How about we have some fun?"_

"_N-No, please let me go."_

"_I don't think so. Something as good as you shouldn't be let out of people's sites."_

_The man reached down underneath Ryou's pants and grasped his limp penis. Ryou started crying, he didn't want this. Ryou tried to struggle and get away but the other man was older and more powerful. Ryou went to scream for help but a hand covered his mouth. Ryou's tears fell freely as the man stripped him of his clothes. Ryou was flipped onto his stomach and he tried to crawl away but his chest was pushed into the ground. Ryou waited helplessly for the pain to come but it never did. He felt the hand holding him down let up and he turned to see Bakura standing next to him with a sword to the man's throat. Ryou crawled away and put his pants back on the held his knees to his chest. The tears still falling down his face. _

"_Ryou get your shirt on." Bakura said and Ryou ran and grabbed his shirt before putting it on and standing behind Bakura. "You move now." Bakura said to the man._

_The man stood and walked where he was told. The thieves in Bakura's village were coming out as Bakura led the man to the centre. Bakura forced him to knee before turning to Ryou who was standing close to Bakura but still a distance from the man. He was shaking from what nearly happened. _

"_Ryou you don't have to watch. You can go back to the cave."_

_Ryou shook his head. He wasn't game to go off by himself now. Bakura nodded and turned back to the one kneeling in front of him with his back to Bakura. _

"_This is a warning to any who dare lay a hand on this boy here." Bakura pointed to Ryou. "Any that touches him will receive the same punishment he is getting." Bakura pointed to the man on the ground in front of him._

_The crowd nodded and Bakura walked around and placed a knife on the ground in front of him before standing back. They all knew this was Bakura's way of saying either kill yourself or I will and it will be painful. Though they all knew that if they attempted to kill themselves and fail that Bakura would love putting blood on his own blade himself. _

_The man picked up the knife and threw it at Bakura. It made a deep cut in his arm, but it didn't stop Bakura. He walked forward as the man jumped to his feet and Bakura grabbed his own blade and stabbed in him in the stomach. Bakura pulled him forward by the back of his neck before he then twisted it in his stomach before pulling it out and throwing the dead man to the ground. _

"_Let that be a lesson to you all. Mess with the boy and you will mess with me and it will be the last thing you ever do."_

_The crowd left and a couple of men grabbed the dead man and dragged his body out of the oasis and into the desert for the animals that lived there. Bakura turned to Ryou and grabbed his arm and walked back to the cave. He sat Ryou down and went and grabbed a roll of cloth used for a bandage. Ryou looked up and saw Bakura moving to sit down by the fire to bandage his arm. He moved over and took the bandage from him and sat down by his bleeding arm. _

"_You don't have to."_

"_It's my fault. You go hurt because of me. Plus you looked after me when you found me when you could have left me to die in the desert." Ryou said shakily._

_Ryou used a small piece of cloth and gently removed the blood from his arm. He then started to wrap his arm in the bandage. Ryou wrapped it firmly but gently. Bakura sat there quietly looking at Ryou's face. He had to admit that he was very beautiful and a lovely child. _

_When Ryou finished he sat back on his knees and put his hands in his lap. "It's not much but it should help stop the blood flow." Ryou said softly._

"_It's better than what I could have done by myself." Bakura said. "Thankyou." _

_Ryou smiled and Bakura leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Ryou gasped and Bakura slipped his tongue in his mouth and started to map out his mouth. Ryou moaned and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou waist and pulled him close and lay back on the ground, pulling Ryou with him and had him on his chest. Ryou pulled back in the need of air, panting and blushed. Bakura smirked as he panted. Ryou buried his face in Bakura's chest to hide a blush. _

"_Mmm...Yummy." Bakura whispered in his ear. _

_Ryou squeaked. "U-Um..."_

"_Lost for words?" Ryou nodded. "Ryou I have a question for you. If I found your father but were asked you to stay would you?"_

"_If I had a reason."_

"_And what would be that reason."_

_Ryou looked away till Bakura redirected his gaze back to him by cupping the side of him face. Ryou took a deep breath and looked back in Bakura's stone grey eyes._

"_If I had someone I loved and that loved me back."_

_Bakura smirked and leaned up and kissed him again on his lips. Ryou gasped again and moaned as Bakura entered his mouth. Bakura pulled back and Ryou blushed again._

"_And if this someone likes you back?"_

"_I would stay."_

"_Would you?"_

"_If you wish me to."_

_Bakura smiled and rolled so that he was on top of Ryou and kissed him again. Ryou moaned and opened his mouth. His arms went up and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Bakura smirked and kissed his neck and gave sucks and nips. Ryou moaned and smiled happily. _

"_Can I mark you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Mark you. It might hurt a little though."_

"_O-Ok."_

_Bakura kissed him and then kissed his collarbone, moving away the material, before biting down and sinking his teeth in, drawing blood. Ryou gave a small cry and tears pricked from his eyes. Bakura removed his teeth and licked up the blood before climbing off Ryou and cradling him in his arms. Ryou calmed down and kissed Bakura's neck. _

"_Go on." Bakura said._

"_What?"_

"_You can."_

"_I-I c-cannot do that Bakura. I c-cannot."_

"_You belong to me. I belong to you." Ryou bit his lip. "It won't hurt anything like the cut I had. The cut could over rule the bite."_

"_Y-You are p-p-positive."_

"_Yes." _

_Ryou nodded and shakily moved Bakura's robe away and leaned up to his collarbone and bit down in the same place Bakura did on him. He tasted blood and pulled back. He removed what was on his shoulder and looked back at Bakura. He was looking down at him with a soft smile on his face. Ryou smiled and gave a small yawn and blushed. Bakura chuckled and stood with Ryou in his arms and went and lay down on the bed of blankets and pillows. _

"_Sleep."_

"_You will stay right?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Ryou smiled and snuggled up close to Bakura and fell asleep in his arms. Bakura looked down at the boy and smiled before falling asleep. _

_Ω∞Ω_

_When Ryou and Bakura woke the next morning Bakura had given him new clothes to wear. They were similar to his. Bakura had taken Ryou out of the camp to find Ryou's father. They had travelled for a long time. Ryou on his own horse and Bakura beside him on another. _

_It was close to the time they would have to turn back and check later in another direction. Ryou felt saddened thinking his father had been killed by the raiders. Ryou looked out into the dessert as Bakura called him to turn and head back. When Ryou went to turn he saw something come over the tip of a sand dune. It was about half a dozen or so people walking tiredly. _

_Ryou called for Bakura and he came back over and saw what Ryou was looking at. They nodded and decided to inspect who it was. Ryou got his horse into a gallop. They noticed the people start to turn and run. Ryou called out for them to wait and that they weren't going to hurt them. He noticed that one of the people stopped and turned and the others stopped. _

_When they were within identifiable distance Ryou saw that one of the people was who he had been searching for. Ryou cried and as soon as the horse got close he stopped it and jumped down and ran to his father. His father hugged him close and cried out happily. Ryou introduced him to Bakura and they all started to head back. Bakura told Ryou the direction to head in and it was in the direction towards the setting sun. He would head back and get horses for everyone and come back. Ryou knew he could trust him and started off back to the camp as Bakura got on his horse and bolted back off to the oasis. _

_It had been hours before Bakura had made it back with horses for everyone and they were able to get back to the oasis. They were now sitting around a fire outside of the cave where everyone else was in the oasis. Ryou was next to Bakura but not too close to make it noticeable that they were together cause Ryou had to explain a few things to his father. They were eating figs and some meats that the scouting party had brought back alive. _

"_Father I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it Ryou?"_

"_I am not coming back with you. I am staying with Bakura."_

_Ryou's father sat stunned for a few seconds along with the rest of his party that were sitting close and had been talking amongst themselves and Bakura's thieves. As soon as Ryou's father came over his shock he stood angrily. _

"_YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF A SORT. YOU ARE NOT STAYING." His father screamed at him._

_Ryou shrunk back and watched as his father walked down to the lake to calm down. Bakura was glaring at the man and had put his arm around Ryou when he had shrunk back at his father's outburst. Ryou smiled softly at Bakura and got up and walked over to his father. Everyone could still be seen and Bakura turned back to his food to give them some privacy. Some people just wouldn't and wondered what would happen. Ryou stood next to his father._

"_Father you cannot force me to do everything anymore." Ryou said calmly._

_His father came around and struck him in the face by accident but he was so angry. Ryou fell to the ground and held his face and stared at his father. The people that hadn't given them privacy froze some had been part of Ryou's father's party and they stood quickly to help if need be. This caught Bakura's attention and he turned to see Ryou on the ground and holding his face. He instantly ran over and helped Ryou to his feet and looked at his face. Ryou smiled and looked back at his father who was still shocked at what he'd done. Bakura turned and was about to beat him but Ryou stopped him._

"_Don't Bakura, please." Bakura turned to him. "He didn't mean it. He has never hit me. I shouldn't have stood to close. It's nearly happened before when I've been standing close when he's been angry. I'm alright."_

_Bakura gave in and Ryou walked in front of him and Bakura had his arms wrapped around his waist holding him protectively. "Father I love Bakura. I cannot go with you. I love you to but you know that this would happen one day."_

"_I...I know Ryou. I just didn't think it would happen so soon and I just got you back and now you are saying you won't continue with us."_

"_I'm sure Bakura will still let you come and visit when you pass by." Bakura nodded._

_Ω∞Ω_

_The next morning Bakura gave them all horses and explained that they would need them back and when they got to a village where they could get their own they just had to release them and they would come back to the oasis. (Sort of like homing pigeons) _

_Ryou was saddened to see his father go but he knew he would see him again. Ryou lived with Bakura for half a year or so before he was kidnapped when all the thieves had gone off on raids and Ryou was left. Bakura had gone to a dangerous raid and left Ryou by himself, knowing no one knew where the oasis was. But unfortunately slave traders accidently stumbled upon the place and Ryou was taken and was taken out of Egypt away from where Bakura would be able to find him. _

_The slave traders said that he would to be sold in China and nowhere else they were going. They had check Ryou for any valuables and let Ryou keep the robe for warmth as they travelled but stripped him of the rest of his clothes leaving him in the robe. They chained him up and he and the other people chosen to be sold were dragged off to where ever the traders planned on going. He had been kidnapped for half a year before being rescued by Yugi._

_**Ω∞Ω**__**End of Flashback**__**Ω∞Ω**_

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Yugi and Atemu had sat quietly while Ryou told his story. Yugi was surprised Ryou had found someone and was happy. Atemu knew who Ryou was talking about and he was a criminal but didn't say anything through the story. Though Ryou knew he was a criminal. The whole time Ryou fiddled with the robe in his lap.

"Ryou was that what Bakura gave you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the necklace he gave you? I don't remember you saying you ever removed it. Did the traders take it?"

"No. I still have it. I was able to hide it before they found it."

"But where?" Yugi asked.

Ryou smiled and opened the robe in his lap and felt around for the pocket he was after. He found it and pulled out a gold and black onyx necklace and laid it on the small table in the middle of them. Yugi leaned over and looked at it but didn't touch it. Atemu looked over and gasped. Yugi and Ryou looked at him.

"Atemu?"

"This is one of our priests missing pieces of jewellery from years ago."

"Oh..." Ryou said softly thinking he was going to take it away from him.

"I'm not going to take it from you. It's important to you."

"Thanks..." Ryou picked up the necklace and fastened it around his neck. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Prince Atemu of Egypt." Ryou gasped and went to bow. "Don't bother. I don't care for that sort of thing anyway."

Ryou bit his lip. "Why are you going to Japan with Yugi?"

"He is my fiancé. We were betrothed since Yugi was born we only found out a while age. He has just spent some time in the palace so now I'm going to his place for 4weeks and then we both head back to Egypt to be married. I'll take you back to Bakura, but there's a catch."

"Atemu!" Yugi scowled.

"Shh. Wish to hear?" Ryou nodded, biting his lip. "I and Yugi are to come with you back to the oasis. I won't take any weapon into the oasis but I will take a weapon so that if we get attacked on the way. There are a couple of different raiding groups in Egypt other than Bakura's. I will leave them out on the horses we take and they will rest just on the outside the oasis but hidden. Deal?"

"You would not leave and then come back with an army to kill him would you?"

"No, I would like to make a deal with him. I won't kill him later."

"Alright deal."

Ryou and Atemu shook hands and Yugi looked confused at Atemu.

"Bakura is one of the most powerful raiders in all of Egypt. I want to speak with him about a few things. Hopefully everything will work out."

Yugi nodded along with Ryou. Atemu lay down on the pillows and Yugi moved over to his side and looked at the bandage.

"Do you want to check it now or after I feed?"

"You go feed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Yugi nodded and kissed him gently before turning and remember that Ryou didn't know what they were talking about and the confused look proved it.

"Ryou there's something you should know. I was kidnapped a while ago and taken to Egypt. Well 3 weeks before that I was sleeping when someone came in my chambers at night. I was sleeping and I was bitten on the neck. This person was a vampire. He turned me and well... I'm a vampire know. I won't hurt you, Atemu, anyone that is innocent and not a prisoner if possible. I try to drink from animals and people who are on death row. I have drunk from Atemu a little. First time I didn't even know and the rest were just to keep me well...not go crazy for blood and kill everyone in sight. Please don't be scared of me Ryou I wouldn't even try to hurt you."

"I will have to get use to it Yugi. But I will still be your friend."

Yugi smiled. "I have to go for a hunt and as we have not food I'll try and bring back a pig or sheep that I have killed. You can cook that over a fire."

"Ok Little One. Please be careful."

"I will." Yugi kissed Atemu's cheek and left the carriage leaving Ryou and Atemu together.

"So... tell me about Bakura."

Ω∞Ω

Yugi, Ryou and Atemu continued back onto Japan. When they reached the edge of China they got on a boat and headed across the ocean to Japan. Just before they hit the boarder Yugi was jumping up and down. He was happy to return and see his grandfather. He was so excited.

When they landed they took another carriage and headed to the city the palace was in. Yugi had changed into a black kimono with embroidered dragon on it. It was the same one he left in. As they headed up to the gates of the palace Yugi was close to just jumping out of the carriage and running up the steps. Atemu ended up trying to restrain Yugi but it wasn't physical it was more just to hold him in his arms to calm him down. It worked.

As the carriage stopped Yugi had to wait for the door to be opened and when it did. Yugi stepped out and Atemu followed and closely by Ryou. Yugi led them up the steps to where his grandfather and brothers waited. Yugi bowed followed by Atemu and Ryou who stayed a fair way behind. Yugi straightened and looked at his grandfather who had a huge smile on his face when he looked at his grandson. Yugi smiled and leapt at the old man. Yugi latched on and hugged him tightly, but not too tight to hurt him.

"**Hello my boy. How are you?"**

"**I'm fine Ji-chan. It's nice to see you."**

"**Same here my boy.** Hello Atemu, I see you're injured."

"Yes. I met the end of a knife controlled by the man that killed Yugi's parents. I'm alright now though. It's still a bit sore, but I will live."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Though glad you are alright." Solomon said and looked behind him to see Ryou standing there. **"Ryou is that you?"**

"**Yes, King Solomon." **Ryou bowed.

"**What are you doing with Yugi and Atemu?"**

"**I was kidnapped and they found me in China and gave up the last of their money to stop me from being a slave to some Chinese person."**

"**I'm glad to see you are ok. I'll have a room set up for you."**

"**Thankyou." **Ryou bowed again.

Solomon turned back to Atemu, Yugi and his other 4 grandsons. **"Now Yugi don't you have some introductions to do."**

Yugi paled slightly and took a step back from his grandfather. Yugi faced his 4 brothers and bowed to them. He turned slightly as Atemu walked up next to him.

"**Taro, Kenji, Renzo, Michio..."** Yugi said softly. **"This is Prince Atemu of Egypt. **Atemu this is my oldest brother Taro, Kenji, Renzo and Michio. Taro is 25, Kenji 23, Renzo 22 and Michio 20."

"**We know where he is from!" **Taro said warningly after Yugi finished talking.

"Say hi Atemu." Yugi said softly a small bit of fear in his voice that Atemu picked up on.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"They don't understand Egyptian; you have to speak our language." Yugi told him softly.

"Well I want to see how they handle me not knowing your language Little One."

Yugi nodded. **"He's say 'Hi, nice to meet you.' Atemu doesn't understand Japanese."**

"**Thought you would have taught him on your way over, child." **Kenji said harshly.

Yugi whimpered softly, only Atemu being able to hear it because he was so close. **"It's harder than you think."**

"**It's not if you would try, child. You don't ever."** Renzo said.

"**That's enough all of you. Go back to whatever you were doing before. We'll see you for dinner." **Solomon said angrily.

They all scoffed and walked off. Atemu glared angrily after them and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close.

"You three can go rest. Prince Atemu, up in Yugi's chambers is something for you to wear. It will start getting cold in the next few days and will hopefully snow within the next week or so. So you will not want to wear what you are wearing now."

"True. I'm starting to get cold now so I'm holding Yugi close for two reasons. One for what happened just before and two keep a little warmer. Please don't call me Prince, just my name will do."

"Ok Atemu. Go get changed and Yugi can show you around if he's up to it." Solomon smiled at them both before they left and he was left alone with Ryou. **"Come Ryou. You can tell me how you came to Yugi and Atemu and I'll have a room and clothes prepared while you tell me."**

"**Alright."** Ryou smiled and still carried the robe that Bakura had given him.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi led Atemu quietly through the halls of the palace. Atemu was looking around at how different it was from his home made of stone; where as Yugi's was thin paper and wood. Atemu so intrigued that he didn't notice Yugi had grown quieter than he had when they arrived.

Yugi led him through the halls of the palace before landing on the level he lived on and slid the door gently open. He led Atemu in and waited till he was clear of the door before closing it. Atemu looked around. He saw a bed on the floor with a nice padding to it so that you weren't sleeping on hard wood floors. There were pillows and mats in different places where you would sit.

Yugi went over to where he slept and saw the black kimono sitting on the top of the now double bed. Yugi knelt down and picked it up and held it open. He looked at the back and saw the fire dragon embroidered on the back. It was gold with green eyes and red flames coming from the side of its face and flames brushing past its body a two different points near its feet. The same thing was embroidered on the front but smaller over each rib cage.

Yugi smiled, it was perfect for Atemu. He laid it back down and picked up the undergarment that was black along with the black tabi. He walked over to Atemu and held out the garment for him. Atemu frowned before realising that Yugi wanted him to change before he got sick. Atemu smiled and took the undergarment.

"**Where's a place I can change?" **

Yugi motioned for him to follow and he was led over to a piece of framing that was similar to the walls but this was separated from them but was up against it. Yugi motion for him to go in behind and he realise that was where they changed. Atemu went in behind and put the tabi on before he dressed in the kimono undergarment and came back out. He folded up his piece of clothing and placed it down next to the change area.

Yugi walked over to him with a black piece of clothing. Yugi held the top part and let it fall. Atemu's mouth opened at how well it was made. Yugi walked behind and placed it over his shoulders and Atemu put his arms through the sleeves he went to tie it up, but got a giggle from Yugi.

"**You don't want to tie it in that direction, that's meant for the dead**." Yugi said softly.

Yugi moved the pieces of fabric in reverse and tied it up for him. Yugi explained that the tabi were to be worn inside and the sandals outside with the tabi on. Atemu nodded in understanding. Yugi afterwards walked to the window in his room and looked out. Atemu now noticed how Yugi hardly said a word. Walking over he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him back. Yugi let himself be pulled back and laid his head on Yami's shoulder and his hand latched onto Yami's arms.

"**Little One, what's wrong? You have hardly said a word since we arrived after talking with your brothers. Please don't let their words get to you."**

"**I-I know, it's just so hard Atemu."** Yugi whispered his voice cracking. **"I want them to accept me a little. I don't care if we are close or not. I just want to feel like they're my brothers and that I know they at least care."**

Atemu turned him around and held him to his chest while Yugi broke down and cried. Atemu led Yugi over to the bed and laid him down and sat down next to him. He pulled Yugi to his chest again and lay down, careful of his injury. Yugi just continued to sob.

Soon Yugi calmed down and fell asleep. Atemu moved him and laid him on the bedding and pulled the covers over him and got up. He walked out and headed back towards the entrance. He knew his way from the entrance to Yugi's room easily. He had a good memory on surroundings. He was mainly looking for Solomon. He saw a servant walking a little way in front of him.

"**Excuse me?"** The servant girl turned. **"Can you help me? I'm looking for King Solomon."**

The girl nodded and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone. Just to let you know I have a poll up and I was hoping you would take 2 minutes to put one in if you already haven't.

But anyway hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Atemu followed the servant to the throne room. She knocked on the wooden part of the door and waited for a reply. When getting it she slid the door open and walked in, motioning for Atemu to stay.

"**What is it?"** Solomon asked.

"**The Egyptian Prince is here to see you."**

"**Send him in." **Solomon turned to the council. **"That is it for the day."**

They all nodded and left as Atemu waited for them to leave. After the council left Atemu walked forward he saw that Yugi's 4 brothers were also there.

"Solomon they can stay, I will talk to them in a minute, but have you told them about what happened the day Yugi's parents were killed?"

"Yes I did. They were quite shocked to hear about it. Though I don't think it will change the way they treat Yugi. I know what you are doing." Atemu raised an eyebrow. "You planned to see how they would treat him if they thought you didn't understand."

Atemu smirked. "Yes and now I have I'm going to talk to them."

"First, where is Yugi?" Solomon asked before he could talk.

"He tired himself out crying." Atemu said softly.

"What? Why?"

"You'll see." Atemu turned to the 4 brothers now. **"Do you always make fun of Yugi or is it worse than what I heard when I arrived?"**

The brothers sat there shocked. They never expected for the Prince of Egypt to have understood their language regardless of it he had been betrothed.

"**Well?" **Atemu said annoyed.

Kenji decided to speak up. **"Well it seems you understand Japanese quite well. How long have you known?"**

"**You answer **_**all**_** my question and then I'll answer yours?"**

"**That is about as bad as it gets. Teasing and making fun of him." **Michio said.

"**Though he does deserve it." **Taro added.

"**Why? He's your brother; your parents wouldn't have wanted you to do that to him. Don't you think his life is bad enough as it is? He doesn't care if you don't do all the brotherly stuff; he just wants to be accepted a little by you all. To make him feel like he is a part of the family he was ****born into. At the moment I don't think he is. So tell me why he deserves what you say and do to him?"**

"**Because he didn't try to save our parents." **Renzo said.

"**Are you forgetting that he was a thirteen year old or are you just stupid? He wouldn't have had any weapon, there would have been more people than him and bigger and far stronger **_**and**_** he would have been in shock seeing your own father dead on the ground. Any of you would have done the same as he at his age. I'm sure if they were still alive and it was to have happen now he would have tried to do something.**

"**Sure if it was any of you would have been able to do something. Take three years off your age. You would have had training in how to fight, Yugi being 13 would have had very little and none of that would have made it worth a fight with one of the men. It would have been a suicidal. Would you rather lose a brother or are you just selfish and want your parents?"**

The four brothers just sat there while they were verbally abused by someone younger than them. Atemu had been to the point of yelling, but he kept it down rather well. Solomon on the other hand was quite happy just to sit and watch his grandsons squirm. Atemu may have been younger but it seems he was just as smart as them.

"**I see. Is it you can't decide or that you don't want to show you care?"** Atemu was surprised when he received a nod from each. **"Which one is it the first?"** He didn't receive an answer. **"Or the second?"** He then received a nod from them and he was rather surprised at the answer that they didn't want to show they care. **"Now to answer your question. I have learned Japanese since I was about 10. I know it fluently as you can see."** Atemu turned to Solomon. **"I better be going. I left Yugi while he was asleep. I don't want to scare him into thinking certain things."**

"**Very well Atemu. We will see you at dinner tonight. Oh and that looks nice on you."**

"**Thanks. I apparently nearly put it on wrong."**

"**I see Yugi stopped you from making a fool out of yourself." **

"**Yes, yes he did. Also another question, did you tell Yugi not too eat when you 4 started eating and wait till you finished half your plate of food." **They all frowned and looked among each other shook their heads. **"Ok. I'll see you later." **

"**We'll see you later."**

Atemu nodded and bowed to them all and left, heading back to Yugi's chamber.

"**Grandfather what were you talking about before? We didn't understand."** Michio asked still rather shocked like the rest that they were yelled at by someone younger than them and their grandfather did nothing about it.

"**We were talking about where Yugi was, as he didn't come in. He had made himself fall asleep with all the crying he did."**

"**Why?" **Renzo asked.

"**Because he was upset when you all got angry with him. He just wants to be accepted by you. He thinks that will never happen, even if he tries, especially now because he is a vampire. I'm sure it would make him feel better if you came to Egypt for the wedding. It's still a long way off so you have time to decide. I better send a letter to Aknamkanon to let him know they arrived safely."**

Solomon got up and left the room as well. Leaving the brothers to talk about what Atemu and Solomon had said.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu arrive to find Yugi wasn't asleep in bed; he was sitting up with his knees to his chest and sounded like soft sobbing. Atemu hurried over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"**Little One, shh, shh. What's wrong?"**

"**You weren't here. Where did you go?"**

"**I wanted to talk to your grandfather. I would never leave you. I love you lots Little One."**

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist lightly and buried his face in his chest. He remembered Atemu's injury and they hadn't cleaned it up recently. Yugi sat up and quickly walked over to where all the stuff had been put when they arrived. He pulled out a bandage, ointment and application stick and put it down on the bed and slid another door open and called for a servant. Once arriving asked her to bring a bowl of fresh water and a cloth. Yugi closed the door and went back over to Atemu.

Atemu had stood up when Yugi was running around. Yugi stood in front of him and untied the sash and then slid the kimono off his shoulders, letting it fall. Atemu smirked down at Yugi who squeaked and blushed slightly.

"**Get your head out of the gutter Atemu." **Yugi giggle.

Atemu smirked and removed Yugi's kimono and started to tickle Yugi through his undergarments.

Ω∞Ω

As the servant was coming back with the water she was stopped by Taro, Kenji, Renzo and Michio.

"**What are you doing with that?"** Renzo asked.

"**Prince Yugi wanted me to get it for him. I'm only following his orders."**

"**We'll take it to him."** Taro said.

She nodded and handed the bowl and cloth to Taro who held out his hands. She then left and went back to what she had been doing.

"**Why are we doing this?"** Kenji asked.

"**So that we can see why he wants this and see if he's happy. I have always wanted his happiness, but I guess since what happen with our parents I just found it easier to blame him for it."** Taro replied.

They all agreed and headed up to Yugi's chamber. When they arrived they heard Yugi talking.

"**Get your head out of the gutter Atemu." **Yugi giggle.

They then heard Yugi go into a laughing fit and beg Atemu to stop. They all blinked before Michio knocked on the door.

"**Atemu stop."** Yugi giggled.

They waited 20secs before the door opened to find Yugi with his kimono undone and his hair messed up. Behind near the bed was Atemu in the undergarments and smirking. Yugi gasped when he saw who was there. Yugi bowed and stepped aside.

"**Here."** Taro passed the bowl and cloth to Yugi. **"What do you need this for?"**

"**It's to clean Atemu's injury." **Yugi said softly.

He walked over to the bed and Atemu sat down. Yugi knelt down and put the bowl next to him and the hand cloth resting in the water. Yugi brushed the top part of his undergarments off so that they gather just below his injury. Yugi started unwrapping the bandage around it and pulled it away to reveal stiches and a red in flamed area that hadn't been there the day before.

"**Atemu what have you been doing? Please you haven't fought have you?"**

"**No Little One."**

"**They why is it very red. It wasn't like that yesterday."** Yugi was close to tears.

"**I was having a bit of a yelling agreement with your brothers earlier. That's all. It's nothing serious Little One."**

"**Please, I beg you don't fight at all. I don't want to lose you." **A few tears slid out of his eyes and down his face.

"**Shh, I'm not going anywhere soon. You won't lose me I promise."**

Atemu hugged him close and looked at the four brothers that were still there. They weren't surprised that Yugi cared for him. Yugi after a few minutes pulled back and pushed Atemu back gently so that he was resting on the bed. Yugi grabbed out the cloth and rinsed out the water and lightly got rid of the stuff coming from his wound. Atemu still hissed softly just because of something touching it.

Once clean Yugi put the cloth back in the water and took the ointment and stick. The stick was like a flat spoon. Yugi opened the jar and stuck the stick in and took some of the ointment out and gently placed it over the injury. Once covered Yugi put the stick in the bowl of water and grabbed the bandage. Atemu sat up and Yugi started to wrap it.

Yugi finished and washed the stick and put it and the ointment back where he took them from. He knew his brothers had been watching the whole time. He was just waiting for them to make a snide comment about what he had just done.

Atemu stood and pulled the undergarments back up and retied it before Yugi came back over and helped him do up the kimono properly. Yugi smiled softly as he tied the sash up. Atemu smiled down at him and held him close. Yugi was however stiff and didn't hug him back. He turned around instead and looked at the floor in front of him.

Atemu looked up at the 4 brothers and gave a look of 'say something to him to help calm him down'. They looked at Taro who walked forward and knelt in front of Yugi. Yugi bit his lip and look at his feet instead of the floor. Taro reached out and took Yugi's chin and made him look at him.

"**Where did you learn that?"**

"**I-Isis is the h-healer i-in the palace in E-Egypt. She taught m-me to do it w-when Atemu still wasn't w-waking up." **Tears built at Yugi's eyes when he remembered he thought he would lose him. **"She gave us e-everything so that I c-could look after h-him on the way here a-and till he g-gets better." **

"**You did very well. You surprised us all how well you did that." **

Yugi's eyes widened at what his oldest brother had just said. He received a compliment from him and he looked over at the rest of them and saw they were nodding in agreement. They were complimenting him. Yugi gave a smile before bursting into tears and collapsing to the ground. Taro's eyes widened and pulled Yugi into his lap. Yugi gripped his kimono and cried.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

I'll start posting chapter one of Nomead Prison once I have re-read the chapter for any errors. Also those who haven't posted a result on my poll please do cause then it tells me what I should work of more.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"**I...I th-though y-you a-a-all... h-hated m-me."** Yugi sobbed out.

Atemu moved back as Yugi's brothers all came around him. Atemu decided to leave the room and went for a walk. Yugi didn't realise Atemu leaving and continued to cry.

"**Yugi we didn't really hate you. We hated who killed our parents. We found it easier to blame you as you survived and we never found out who did it. I heard you had an encounter with the one that did."**

Yugi nodded. **"Yes, I drank him till unconscious but when I went to drink later he stabbed Atemu. That's how he got the injury. I just dealt back what he did to mum and dad." **

Taro looked up to his brothers who were all sitting around them looking down at Yugi.

"**You got your revenge for us Yugi. That's good."** Kenji said rubbing Yugi's back.

"**Yugi can you forgive us for what we have done for the last 3 years? We will understand if you can't."** Renzo asked.

Yugi nodded and started to sob again. **"I...c-can."**

They smiled and sat there with Yugi till he calmed down. After 10 mins or so, he quickly got up and back away to the door.

"**Yugi?"** Michio asked.

"**No don't stop me. Just tell me is there someone in the dungeon I can have?"**

"**Yes he's in the last cell. Black hair."** Taro replied.

Yugi nodded and bolted out and down to the dungeon. He didn't listen to anyone asking him questions only ran. He arrived and bolted right past the guards, grabbing the keys hanging on the wall and down to the last cell. He opened it and closed it behind him. He saw the prisoner standing ready to attack but jumped at him and latched onto his neck. The man screamed in pain and fear as Yugi drank. His cries soon stopped and a minute later Yugi pulled back and back out of the cell and back up the stairs, passing the keys to the guards as he left.

Yugi walked slowing back to his room but didn't in the end and walked to the garden. He sat down by the pond and saw the carp come up to great him. He smiled and laid down beside the pond and put his fingers in, stroking the carp as they swam by. They were extremely tame and would let Yugi touch and lift them close to the surface. Yugi smiled and soon fell asleep again.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu left the room and headed back down to the throne room where he was sure Solomon would be. He knocked on the door and didn't receive a reply. He slid the door open and took a peak and didn't see Solomon and turned and left. He walked a little further and ran into Ryou.

"Hello Ryou. How are you?"

"I am fine Atemu. What are you doing?"

"Looking for Solomon. Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't. But I am heading to his writing room. He might be there. I am looking for him as well. You can join me."

Atemu nodded and followed Ryou as he started walking off to where Solomon might be found.

"**Um... question?"** Atemu asked.

"**Yes?"**

"**Now when we arrive back at Egypt there is a week before the wedding so I wouldn't be able to take you to Bakura but if I was to see if my father would postpone the wedding I would be able. If I was have it postpone for three extra weeks I could take you back to Bakura. Would you like that?"**

"**I would but what about Yugi?"**

"**I will tell him if that is what you wish to do. I'm sure you are very eager to see him again as you haven't in like what 6 months?"**

"**I am. I would like that so much Atemu. I do not know how to thankyou?"**

"**You don't have to just don't let Bakura kill me or Yugi."**

"**I cannot make any promises. But I will try my best."**

"**I know you will."**

Ryou smiled and knocked on a door. They received a reply and pushed it open. They saw Solomon sitting behind a small table writing. They walked in and closed the door, giving him a slight bow.

"**Come in. What can I do for you?"**

"**I was wondering if I could leave early but Atemu won't let me but he has something he wishes to talk to you about." **Ryou said.

"**I was wondering if I could write to my father and see if I can get the wedding postponed three extra weeks."**

"**Why would you want to?"**

"**Well you see I made a deal with Ryou."**

"**I know of the deal."**

"**Well then you know I said I would take him back. But it would take longer than a week to find Bakura. But if I was to get it postponed then we would have enough time to see Bakura and get back for the wedding."**

"**I see. Well I have no problem about that. I was just writing to your father now. Here some parchment you can write down your request now and I'll send them together."**

"**Thankyou Solomon."**

Solomon nodded and Atemu knelt down and started writing. When he was finished he passed it to Solomon and left. He went to find Yugi. He was walking past a door to outside when he saw something laying down by the pond that hadn't been there last time he walked by. Atemu backed up and saw Yugi laying down by the pond with his hand in it.

Atemu smiled and walked over and looked down at him. He saw Yugi was asleep and smiled. He looked so angelic to him and he didn't have to heart to wake him. Atemu bent down and carefully not to wake him lifted him into his arms and sat on the bench. Yugi shifted and turned in his arms and buried his face in his chest, his small hands fisted his kimono. Atemu smiled again and kissed his forehead gently.

Atemu stood again and walked back inside and up their chamber. He slid the door open and close and laid Yugi down on the bed gently and covered him in the covers and went and sat by the window.

Ω∞Ω

It was getting late and the servant came up to let Prince Yugi and Atemu that dinner would be served shortly. She knocked on the door lightly but received no answer and she slid the door open a little. She saw Prince Yugi was asleep in bed and walked over. She lightly shock his shoulder and Yugi's eyes opened slowly.

"**My Prince, dinner will be served shortly. Shall I wake Prince Atemu?"**

"**N-No it's ok. Thankyou for waking me."**

"**It is fine. Would you like me to get Ryou as well?"**

"**Yes, yes." **

She nodded and left the chamber quickly. Yugi sat up and looked around. He looked around and remembered that he had fallen asleep in the garden and didn't remember coming back up here. He came to the conclusion that someone else brought him back. Yugi looked around and found Atemu was sleeping by the window and was sleeping on his side. Yugi giggled softly and got up and went over. He knelt down and kissed Atemu gently on the lips. Atemu woke and kissed him back.

Yugi pulled back and giggled and then yelped when he was pushed onto his back and his hips straddled. Atemu smirked and leaned down to his neck and started to suck and nip at his neck. 

Pulling moans from Yugi. Yugi felt the blood flowing to his lower regions and gasped. He pushed on Atemu gently and shock his head shakily. Atemu smirked.

"**Just getting you back."**

"**You did that on purpose."**

"**Like I just said getting you back."**

Atemu stood and walked to the door, straightening his clothing as he went. He turned to see Yugi was still lying on his back and his head tilted so that he could watch him. His mouth hanging open. Yugi soon scrambled to his feet and hurried after him. He caught up as they arrived at the dining room. Still out on the other side of the door Yugi complained to him.

"**I can't believe you did that." **Yugi said as they entered and walked over to his seat.

"**I did say I would get you back and I did if I'm not mistaken." **

"**But did you have to do it that minute?"** Yugi complained as they sat down, Solomon and his brothers were there and so was the council.

"**Yes."**

Yugi groaned and sat quietly. Everyone started eating. His brothers caught him not eating and remembered what Atemu had told him. They saw Atemu elbow Yugi to eat but he still refused. Taro who was sitting on Yugi other side leaned down to his ear, it going unnoticed by Yugi.

"**Eat!"** He said quietly enough for only Yugi to hear and Yugi jumped and looked at him.

Yugi shakily stretched out a hand for some food and started eating. Atemu leaned over while Yugi had food in his mouth. He was starting to get horny but knew he couldn't take him and that annoyed him.

"I'll give you something special when we are alone again." Atemu whispered huskily in Yugi's ear.

Yugi jumped and started to chock on his food. Taro and the other three brothers frowned and Taro patted Yugi on the back to help him out. They were wondering what Atemu had just said to get that reaction from Yugi. Though they had an idea with the red blush that had been on his face just as he jumped.

"**Thankyou."** Yugi panted out.

Taro nodded and eyed Atemu wondering what he said. He saw the hicky on the side of Yugi's neck and suddenly realised what had happened. He shook his head and went back to his food. Yugi was scolding Atemu in Egyptian for what he said and the brothers and Solomon just continued eating not caring in the world. The council however were annoyed at Yugi for talking loudly and yelling at his fiancé.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

After dinner had finished Yugi left and went to feed again so that he didn't need to in the morning. He went down to the dungeon and went to the cell his grandfather had told him. Yugi quickly finished off the man and left. He went back up to his chamber and slid the door open before closing it when he was in.

He felt arms wrap around his waist and kisses starting on his neck. Yugi moaned and rolled his head to the side. Atemu continued to kiss, nip and suck at the skin as they walked over to the bed. Atemu and Yugi lay down and Atemu lay on top still attacking his neck. Atemu sat up on his hip and looked down at Yugi. He smirked at the blush and panting boy.

He reached down and undid the sash and pulled it away and threw it in a strange direction and started to remove his kimono. Yugi who started to recover realised what was happening and grabbed Atemu's hands as they went for the second sash around his waist.

"**Atemu we can't."**

"**Who said I was going to take you. I'm just going to have some fun. I promise you'll like it. Do you trust me?" **

"**I do."**

"**Do you want to?"**

Yugi bit his lip and nodded. Atemu smiled gently down at him and kissed him. He then realised that Atemu was already undressed and he had been the whole time. Yugi's thoughts soon left and he just melted under Atemu. Atemu had removed the sash and opened the undergarment. He lifted Yugi's body up to him and moved the undergarment and kimono out of the way before laying him back down. He moved a bit and removed both pieces from under Yugi's bottom half and they were kicked away from the bed.

Atemu started kissing at Yugi's chest, Yugi moaning softly at this. Atemu smirked and then started to grind his and Yugi's cocks together. Yugi threw his head back and moaned loudly and bucked his hips to meet Atemu's. Atemu groaned and ground his hips with Yugi's harshly before he stopped and kissed his way down Yugi's body.

He reached Yugi's small black hairs and gave a light tug on some between his teeth. Yugi jumped and looked down. He finally realised that Atemu had reached down further than he had even noticed. Yugi blushed and started to try and crawl away. Atemu saw this and placed his hands on Yugi's thighs. As Yugi had moved he had brought his cock to Atemu's mouth. Atemu smirked and Yugi gulped and started to shake slightly. Atemu noticed and the smirk left and he gave a reassuring smile and Yugi smiled back slightly.

Atemu leaned down and his tongue flicked out over the underside of Yugi's cock. Yugi gasped and shuddered the feeling new to him. Atemu smirked and dipped his tongue under and dragged it up to the tip, pulling another gasp and moan from Yugi. He smirked and took the head into his mouth and flicked his tongue across it. Yugi gasped when heat surrounded the head of his cock and Atemu flicked his tongue across the now sensitive head. Atemu smirked more and he tightened his lips around the head and did one quick movement of his head and took Yugi in his mouth. Yugi let out a scream of pleasure and bucked his hips, but Atemu held them down. He started to suck gently and Yugi moaned and threw his head from side to side. He had never done or experienced anything like this. Atemu brought his tongue out and started to swirl it around Yugi's cock and dug it into the slit at the top bring and strangled scream from Yugi.

Atemu could tell he was close to release and reached both hands down still holding Yugi down and held his balls in each hand and gently kneaded them. Yugi screamed and released violently in his mouth. Atemu being prepared for it drank it up and licked any that was left on Yugi's penis. He looked up at Yugi who had his fangs out and was panting heavily. Atemu smiled and crawled back up him, his chest sliding over Yugi's. He looked down at him and Yugi opened his eyes still panting heavily.

"**You ok?"**

Yugi nodded weakly from what just happened. **"Mmm..."**

Yugi pushed Atemu up who looked at him confused but still sat up. Yugi grabbed the back of his thighs and dragged him up his body. He had Atemu's extremely hard and large penis in front of his face now. Yugi had a bit of a frightened look on his face and Atemu noticed this.

"**Little One you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable doing it. Don't do it if you aren't ready or feel you need to repay me because I did that to you." **Yugi shook his head showing he was alright just wasn't sure if he would do it right. **"Little One it's nearly impossible to do it wrong the only way was to bite me as that would cause large amounts of pain."**

Yugi giggle causing Atemu to chuckle. While he was laughing Yugi took the chance and took Atemu in his mouth. Atemu's laughing died instantly in his throat and he groaned. He moved closer to Yugi and extremely lightly started to thrust in and out, careful not to scare or hurt him.

Yugi felt Atemu move in and out and sucked gently and his fangs lengthened more and rubbed up on either side harshly on Atemu's penis. Atemu groaned more as Yugi's fangs rubbed against him. Yugi's sucking started to become harder and harsher and he brought his hands from around the back of his thighs and hesitantly grabbed his balls and started to knead them and sometimes squeeze a little tighter but not much, just apply pressure.

"**Yu-Yugi...I...I...I..."**

Atemu tried to warn Yugi but failed and came in his mouth scaring Yugi but he quickly caught himself and did what Atemu had done to him and drank up the liquid in him mouth. Yugi caught some that had escaped his mouth and then cleaned up around Atemu's penis.

Atemu waited till he was cleaned up before collapsing next to Yugi. Yugi rolled onto his side and cuddled up to him. Atemu smiled and pulled Yugi close. He looked down at the end of the bed and grabbed the large comforter and pulled it over them both. Yugi smiled wrapped his arms around him tightly. Atemu smiled and held Yugi closer. Yugi had a sudden thought flash through his head and tensed up. Atemu felt this and pulled back enough to look at him.

"**Little One, what's wrong?"**

"**It's just that... you know how the night we get married?"**

"**Yeah what about it?"**

"**Um...w...will it...um fit? It's really big..." **Yugi was blushing madly as he spoke and was starting to shake in fear.

"**It will, Little One, after I prepare you to take away the pain. Listen to me ok?"** Yugi nodded still blushing and shaking. **"It will hurt, but it will die down and the pleasure will take over. But if we get to the stage where it hurts too much for you I will stop ok. I don't ever want to hurt you. I wouldn't get angry or anything ok?" **

"**Yes Atemu. I'm sorry for worrying about it."** Yugi whispered softly.

"**Little One don't be. You have a right to be worried about something like that. But it's still a while away so try not to let it worry you."**

"**Ok."** Yugi snuggled up close again.

"**Oh yeah. Your grandfather was writing to my father and you know how I said I would take Ryou back to Bakura well we can't do that in a week so I have asked my father to suspend it for 3 extra weeks. You don't mind do you?"**

"**No. As long as you stay with me."**

"**Always. I love you Little One."**

Yugi sighed happily and nibbled and sucked his neck softly leaving a red mark to stay for a while. **"I love you to Atemu." **

Yugi quickly fell asleep and Atemu smiled and played with his hair as he slept. Yugi was curled up to his side and arms secure around him, not going to let go.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi woke the next morning to find that he was once again on Atemu's chest and was this time naked. Yugi blushed deeply but looked up when he heard a chuckle and his 'bed' was moving. Yugi looked up to see Atemu was awake. Yugi blushed again and rolled off. He lay down beside Atemu and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Morning Little One."

"Morning Atemu."

"**You seem to have slept well. I'm I that comfortable?"**

"**Yes and very warm. You should try it some time."**

Atemu started laughing while Yugi just giggled. Once Atemu calmed down he sat up before lying back down very quickly. He held the covers close to his body. Yugi giggled at the shocked expression.

"**What's wrong?" **He asked innocently.

"**It's freezing out there."**

"**Oh I guess you're not use to very cold mornings then."**

"**No, I live in Egypt Little One. The coldest is when the Ra isn't out. As soon as it is, it's hot again."** Yugi smiled and sat up. **"Oh no you're not. You're not leaving me by myself."**

Atemu reached over and snagged Yugi and pulled him back to him. Yugi stumbled and fell back down. He looked up to see he had his head on his chest and his feet out in the cold. Yugi shivered and instantly pulled them back in underneath. Atemu pulled the covers completely over them and Yugi moved around and laid back down on his body. Yugi sighed and lay his head down on his chest again.

"**We'll stay here a while then go down for breakfast."**

"**Done."**

Yugi slowly felt his eyes drooping with the warms around him and the rhythm of Atemu's heart beat. Atemu smirked at Yugi who had just fallen asleep. He smiled and wrapped his arm him more tightly and fell asleep again.

Ω∞Ω

Solomon, Ryou, Taro, Kenji, Renzo and Michio had waited for 2hours during breakfast for Yugi and Atemu to come down but they had yet to do so. They all headed to Yugi's chambers hoping he was there. Solomon once arriving knocked on the door but got no reply. Slowly and quietly so not to scare them he slid the door open. They all filed in quietly and looked at the bed to find Yugi sleeping on Atemu, who was also asleep.

They noticed Yugi's bare shoulders that were out of the comforter and were shaking. Ryou hesitantly walked over quietly and pulled it up further but just as Yugi stirred and they all froze.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Yugi slowly stirred as he felt someone pull the comforter up over his shoulders. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and was met with a very close white haired male. Yugi screamed and shuffled back off Atemu who had woken. Yugi had accidently knocked Atemu's injury pulling a pained scream from him.

Solomon, Ryou and Yugi's brothers jumped at Yugi's scream. But soon turned their attention to Atemu who was holding his stab wound. Solomon quickly went over and pried Atemu's hands and unwrapped it. They saw it was bleeding as 3 of the stitches had been ripped. Atemu put his hand back over with the bandage to sock up blood.

"Ryou in the corner over there is my clothes from Egypt could you pass me it?"

Ryou nodded and brought back Atemu's shenti. Atemu wrapped it around his waist and stood up with help from Ryou and Taro.

"**Come Atemu we'll get that fixed." **Solomon said and Atemu nodded.

He looked around for Yugi. **"Where did Yugi go? He was right here."**

They all looked around and saw that his kimono and undergarments were gone and the door to the room was open. Solomon walked over and saw that there was no one there.

"**He's run off and will have flown to the top of the palace. He's always goes there when he's upset. I'm sorry but there is no way up there."**

Atemu nodded. **"I guess I'll have to wait till he comes back down... If he does."**

"**He will have to. He still needs to feed." **Michio said to him.

"**I guess. Let's go."**

Solomon and the others led Atemu to the healing chamber and got him fixed up. Michio and Renzo headed to the outside of the palace and started to walk around the outside of the palace in search of Yugi. Though they couldn't see him they could defiantly hear him. He had hidden himself from sight.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi sat up on the top of the palace out of sight of everyone, crying. He'd hurt Atemu and he was now very scared. He never meant to and never ever wanted to hurt him. Yugi curled up around himself more and sobbed. He could hear two of his brothers calling for him to come up but he refused to. He couldn't show his face right now. He just couldn't. Yugi just continued to sob in his knees that were drawn to his chest arms wrapped around his legs and his wings wrapped around the outside of his body.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu winced as Nori, the Japanese healer, fixed up the last stitch. He got wrapped up before heading back up to his and Yugi's chamber and got dressed in the clothes laid out for him. After getting that done he wandered over to the window and looked up. He wondered where Yugi was and was very worried about him.

"Little One come on please come down." Atemu called out.

He got no reply and turn to see Solomon was there with Yugi's two younger brothers.

"**Atemu he won't come back in. Not till he's hungry even then he won't come back to the room."** Solomon said sadly.

"**He's crying out on the roof. We'll show you where he will most likely be but you can't see him." **Michio said.

"**Thankyou. I might have a way to get him to come back in. It's a long shot but might work."**

"**I wouldn't be surprised if you did Atemu. You use to come up with lots of pranks when you were younger. I remember very well from my visits."**

"**Who says I still haven't got better since?"** Atemu said raising an eyebrow and a smirk planted on his face.

"**I don't want to know Atemu and don't even think about doing anything."**

"**I won't Solomon."**

"**Good, now I have to go. See if you can try to get Yugi back in."**

Atemu nodded and followed Renzo and Michio out of the room and to the outside of the palace. Solomon sighed and slowly made his way to the throne room. He worried a lot for his grandson.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu followed them outside and they led him around to where they heard Yugi before. He could very soft crying but if was defiantly coming from that area. Atemu looked up and sighed.

"**Thankyou. I suggest you go in, I don't think he'll come down if you are here. Especially if I tell him what I will do if he doesn't."**

"**Just what are you going to do if he doesn't?"** Michio asked.

"**I'll tell him if he doesn't then I won't go inside till he comes in. That includes at night. I know how cold it is and I'm sure he'll come back down."**

"**Ok."** They said unsure but headed in regardless.

Atemu turned back to the palace. **"Little One please come down. I know you are up there so don't try to trick me."**

Yugi froze when he heard Atemu close. **"I'm not coming down." **

"**Little One if you don't, I'll stay out here all night if I have to."**

"**You wouldn't last that long. It's too cold for you." **

"**Do you really want to test that theory, Yugi?"** Atemu challenged.

Yugi froze. Atemu hadn't called him by his name in a while unless he was serious about something. Yugi didn't want to go down. He hurt him and he was scared to hurt him again.

"**Please Atemu leave. I can't be near you."**

Atemu felt hurt. **"Why? Come down and tell me. You never hurt me."**

"**Yes I did. You were bleeding."**

"**Yugi I don't and never will blame you for that. I was just an accident. You didn't mean it did you?"**

"**No." **

"**See, it was an accident. Please just come down and let's talk."**

Yugi hesitate and unwrapped his wings. He stood up slowly and walked into view and down to the ledge of the palace. He jumped off and flew down to him. He circled and flew down and landed 5 meters from Atemu.

"I never meant to Atemu, but I still did. I don't want to hurt you again." Yugi said tears were pricking his eyes.

"Yugi listen to me. I'm not angry and never will be for that. Yes you may have accidently hurt me but I don't care. I love you ok. That hasn't changed."

"You really mean that?" Yugi asked taking a hesitant step forward.

"Yes Yugi! Yes I do mean it."

Yugi ran over and wrapped his arms around him and cried in his chest. He was mumbling sorry over and over. Atemu sighed and buried his face in his hair. He felt Yugi's legs collapsing under him and he slowly lowered them both to the grass cover ground. He pulled Yugi into his lap and held him tightly. Yugi continued to cry and was still mumbling.

"**Shh, shh...It's alright don't worry about it."**

Yugi slowly after 10mins calmed down and stopped crying. Atemu continued to sit and hold him in his arms. His head resting on the top of Yugi's as he rocked him backwards and forwards. Yugi moved his head and rested it on his chest and looked over the garden.

"**I really am sorry Atemu. I never meant to."**

"**I know you didn't Little One. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." **

"**Alright."**

Yugi snuggled up closer and Atemu lifted his face to him and kissed him deeply. Yugi moaned and pushed up against him. Atemu took held of the back of Yugi's head and pushed him closer. Yugi moaned and eventually pulled back for breath. Yugi blushed lightly and kissed him chastely and moved down his neck, kissing, sucking and nipping his neck.

"**I have an idea for the day. Meet me back in my chambers. I'll be there soon."**

Yugi jumped up and pulled at to his feet and ran off. Atemu frowned as he started walking back inside and up to the room.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu waited for 10minutes for Yugi to come back and when he did he was out of breath. Atemu chuckled and sat him down on the ground. Yugi smiled and kissed him.

"**Here come with me. We need to change."**

"**Why?"**

"**You'll see. I spoke to Nori and she said it would be alright for you and Ji-chan said we could go. He just said we had to be careful. I haven't been in 3...years."** Yugi finished slowly.

"**Yugi?" **

"**I'm fine. Here put this on."**

Yugi passed him a two piece undergarment and ushered him to the blinds. He pushed Atemu gently behind before changing into his. He knew it would take Atemu longer than him to do so he was done in a couple of minutes before Atemu came out. He put his previous clothes down on the ground and turned to Yugi. He passed him hakama pants and a top robe. Atemu slide his legs in and then just froze. Yugi giggled and helped him dress correctly and then led him out.

Yugi walked quickly down to the front of the palace. Yugi led him to where there were a couple of horses and 8 guards were.

"**Um... Where's Malik, Haku?"**

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"**He's training new recruits Prince Yugi. If you must have him I'll go get him."**

"**No, no if he's training recruits I'm sure I can live without my personal guard for a day."**

Yugi smiled and helped Atemu up onto a horse and then jumped up on to his own. The guards following behind on their own horse.

Yugi led Atemu out of the palace gates and down the road to the village. Atemu looked around in awe at what he could see. It was defiantly different to Egypt and the people were dressed similar to Yugi and himself.

"**Ji-chan said I could take you out on a tour of the village. It will take up some free time we have. I had another idea that was to go to the hot springs..."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because of your injury. I could hurt you more or get infected. If sealed over completely before we leave I'll take you. They are really nice."**

"**I'd like that Little One."**

Yugi smiled and looked ahead. He led Atemu to the centre where all the stalls were and they got down and walked around past them all looking. The people would move out of the way and bowed when they recognized Yugi. Yugi didn't want it but he didn't mind if they didn't. There was really no need in his opinion.

They spent the better part of the day there and then Yugi led him out and towards a forest. As soon as he arrived he realised where they were. Yugi froze and stopped his horse completely and his eyes were wide. Atemu caught this and stopped next to him. The guards all knew this area well and noticed the response it had on their little Prince.

"**Prince Yugi, maybe we should head on back to the palace. It's getting late."** The head guard said.

Yugi just nodded but still didn't move to turn his horse. Atemu heard the sound of running horses coming their way and turned to see about 6men coming towards them swords drawn. Atemu grabbed Yugi's upper body and dragged him off his horse and sat him in front of him. He hit Yugi's horse hard on its bum and it bolted off. There were 2 guards that rode on either side of Atemu and they started to back to the palace. The other six stayed back to subdue and apprehend the men.

* * *

As they arrived at the palace one headed back and the head guard took them in. He hopped off and took Yugi from Atemu and waited for Atemu to climb off before handing him back. The guard nodded for him to follow and they headed inside and to the throne room. He knocked before sliding the door open.

Solomon looked over along with his four grandsons and the council. The guard moved forward into the room and bowed.

"**Haku what is the meaning of this?"** Solomon asked.

Haku moved aside and allowed Atemu to enter with a still out of it Yugi in the room. Solomon got up quickly, along with Yugi's brothers and hurried over, the council stood as well worried for the young prince.

"**What happened?"**

"**Prince Yugi headed through the village as planned but when he headed out he must have subconsciously wanted to head back to the forest where his parents were killed. When we arrived his just froze and stopped his horse. He never moved. We heard horses coming our way and about 6men were coming towards us. Prince Atemu pulled Prince Yugi off his horse and onto his and sat him in front of him and myself and another guard headed back with the Prince while the other 6 stayed to try an apprehend the men. He has been like that since."** Haku the head guard said.

"Atemu is this true? Did Yugi really go back there?"

"**Yes. Why is that a problem?"**

"**Yes. One because of how he is now and two because I forbid him from going back there. I should have told Haku before he left not to let him go. It's none of your faults. Atemu could you take him up to his chambers and see if you can get him out of it? At the moment he's just reliving it. I'll be up soon anyway."**

"**Of course Solomon. I'll get someone to get you if I get him back. Otherwise I'll see you whenever you arrive."**

Atemu bowed slightly and left the room. He headed upstairs. Haku stayed and waited for Atemu to leave.

"**I'm sorry my King, I should have had his personal guard with him. But he was busy with the new recruits and Prince Yugi didn't want for me to distract him. I'm sorry my King."**

"**It's fine. I know Yugi and I should have gotten you and Malik to go with him and told you about taking him there. It is my fault. I suggest you go and tell Malik what happened and if he wants to see Yugi he has to come to see me first."**

"**Yes my King." **

Haku bowed and left to go see Malik. He walked out to the guard's quarters and to the training yard where he would find the personal guard. He saw Malik yelling and chasing the new recruits to get them to fight with him properly. Malik was 17 with deep tan and was Egyptian. He had left Egypt and was servery injured 5 years back.

He was jumped when he arrived in Japan and injured badly. He ended being able to pull himself along and got to a village and was stumbling past the palace gates when he collapsed. The guards took him in, because Prince Yugi told them to. He saw Malik when he lost his ball on one side of the palace walls and went to collect it.

Yugi waited for Malik to wake up before greeting him. Malik of course didn't understand so Yugi tried a different language he was learning which happened to be Egyptian. Malik had been rather surprised at this but asked where he was. Yugi told him that he found him outside the palace gates unconscious and said that he got the guards to bring him in. They would have just left him there otherwise. Of course Yugi was stumbling over some of the words but Malik understood very well. Malik asked if he could be taught Japanese and to stay and work in the palace. Yugi smiled widely and ran out of the room to go get his parents.

His father agreed and put Malik in training under Haku and was when he was ready he would then be Yugi's personal guard when he finished his training. Of course Malik trained hard and took up everything in he was taught quickly and finished his training 2 years ago and since then was Yugi's personal guard. Yugi in return taught Malik Japanese and Malik helped Yugi with his Egyptian.

He laughed before walking over and blocking Malik with his sword. Malik went to attack but stopped and bowed to Haku.

"**You all have a break when we come back I'll be training you. Malik don't go anywhere I need to speak with you."** Malik nodded and waited till everyone disappeared and sheathed his sword and once everyone left Haku spoke again. **"We took Prince Yugi into the village today. He didn't want me to interrupt you because you were training the new recruits. Anyway we went to the village and then later he went to where his parents were killed. He froze up and we were then attack. His fiancé Prince Atemu got him on his horse and was escorted back to the palace by myself and another guard. He's up in his chambers with Prince Atemu now. If you want to see him you can, but first King Solomon would like to talk to you."**

Malik's eyes had widened and he grew slightly pale as Haku spoke. When he was told he could go see Prince Yugi he nodded quickly. He was told to go and he ran into the palace and to the throne room. He calmed and knocked on the door and slid it open. He saw that King Solomon and his grandsons were the only ones in there. He walked in and slid the door shut behind himself and bowed low.

"**Malik I understand you probably want to go see Yugi am I correct?"**

"**Yes my King."**

"**You may come with us now. But first I have something I wish to ask of you."**

"**What is it my King?"**

"**As you may already know Yugi has been betrothed since birth and has now met his betrothed. He is to be married very soon. I want you to go with Yugi when he leaves to live in Egypt. I know you may not want to leave Japan but I would feel so much better if you went with Yugi. I know Atemu will look after him but he can't always. I know Yugi would also like you to go with him. He trusts you the most apart from Atemu and because you are his friend. Would you do what I ask?"**

"**Of course King Solomon. I would love to go back to my home land even after I ran from it."**

"**Thankyou so much Malik."**

"**There's no need to thank me, my King. I'm happy to do it."**

"**I'm glad. Come let's go see if Atemu has helped Yugi out. He is stuck in his memories."**

Malik nodded and followed after King Solomon and his grandsons.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu laid Yugi gently down on the bed and lay down next to him. He leaned against the wall and brought Yugi into his lap and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Yugi in the eyes and noticed they were blank.

"Little One please snap out of it. Please love. You need to wake up." Atemu said softly.

He gently ran his hands through his hair and kissed his forehead. He continued to repeat his words over and over hoping to get through to him. It just didn't work. Atemu was so scared. He had continued trying for 10mins but still nothing happened. Atemu was starting to get desperate.

"Yugi please love, you must come back. You stay to long in your memories it'll hurt you. Please snap out of."

Atemu gently shook him in his arms but still nothing. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips and brought his hand up and pulled Yugi's bottom jaw down a little and slipped his tongue in. He kissed him passionately and slowly felt Yugi start to kiss back. Atemu pulled away and looked at him. He saw his were slowly returning and Yugi was looking at him before tears gathered in his eyes. Atemu wrapped his arms tightly around him and brought Yugi to his chest. Yugi buried his face in his chest and let his tears fall.

"Shh, shh, you'll be fine Little One."

"I should have listened to Ji-chan and not have gone." Yugi said softly.

"It's alright. Your grandfather's coming up soon."

"No, I can't face him Atemu. He'll be so angry with me. I didn't mean to go there. It was a mistake. I didn't realise where I was going."

Yugi struggled weakly to get away but Atemu locked his mouth on the side of Yugi's neck and started sucking on the skin making Yugi go limp against him, moaning. Atemu smirked slightly against his neck.

"No Yugi you will stay. Your grandfather will understand if you tell him that."

"B-But..."

"No Yugi. Listen to me. If you run it will only make things worse."

Yugi slumped against him and curled up in his arms and buried his face in his neck and kissed it lightly. Atemu sighed and wrapped his arms around him. He looked over to the door that was slowly opening. He saw Solomon, Yugi's brothers and another that had sandy haired blonde with hair that pointed down towards the ground that sat just at his shoulders. His eyes were slightly narrow and lilac in colour.

"You're Egyptian aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Why are you here?"

"I ran from Egypt 5years ago and arrived here. Prince Yugi found me outside the palace and got the guards to bring me in. I was put under, the head guard; Haku's training to be his personal guard. Prince Yugi helped me learn Japanese and I helped him with his Egyptian."

"I see."

"Malik!"

Yugi jumped out of Atemu's arms and into Malik's. Malik stumbled back and fell to the ground. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head and looked down at Yugi. He saw Yugi had a blush on his face. Malik smiled and rolled over and pinned Yugi under him and started to tickle him senseless. Yugi squirmed around laughing, trying to get away. Malik eventually stopped and let him up where Yugi regained his breath.

"Hi little Yugi."

"Stop calling me 'little Yugi' Malik!" Yugi whined.

Atemu watched the exchange between the two and then looked at Solomon for an explanation. Solomon smiled at them and then walked over to Atemu.

"**Malik looked after Yugi for many years so they developed sort of brotherly relationship. Malik cares deeply for Yugi and would risk his life for him. He just regrets not being able to stop Yugi from being a vampire."**

Atemu nodded and looked back at Yugi who had his arms crossed across his chest and not looking at Malik. A pout evident on his face.

"**Little One you keep looking like that and if the wind changes it might stay like that. Not that I really care you look absolutely cute like that."**

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Yugi's eyebrow twitched and Malik quickly climbed off knowing what was going to happen. Yugi stood up and walked over to Atemu and pounced on him. Atemu landed on his back with Yugi above him but not touching him. Yugi sat back on his legs and looked down at him. Yugi went in to tickle him but Atemu grabbed his arms and flipped them over and sat on his stomach and tickled him himself.

Atemu heard everyone behind him burst out laughing along with Yugi who was squirming around under him. Atemu finally stopped and let Yugi up. He winced and sat up against the wall and lightly placed his hand on his wound. Yugi noticed this and sat up quickly.

"**Atemu?"**

"**I'm fine."**

"**No you're not."**

"**I'm alright Yugi I promise."**

Everyone didn't look convinced before Solomon decided on a course of attention. **"Atemu I want you to stay in bed for a week till that injury calms down. Food will be brought up to you at meal times. I want that injury close to completely healed before you head back to Egypt."**

Atemu's mouth fell open. **"Solomon that's not necessary. I'm fine."**

Solomon nodded his head towards Yugi. Atemu looked at him and saw he was starting to look guilty and worried. Atemu sighed and nodded. Solomon smiled and he turned to Yugi.

"**If I heard correctly Yugi you went where I forbid you to go. Is that correct?"**

"**Yes Ji-chan."** Yugi murmured softly not looked at him but at his hands that were resting in his lap.

"**Look at me when I'm talking to you Yugi."** Yugi slowly raised his head and eyes to look at his grandfather and he didn't look happy. **"Now I trust you won't be going back there will you?"**

"**No Ji-chan."**

"**You are grounded to the palace for 2weeks. You should really think before you do something."**

"**I didn't even realise where I was going Ji-chan. How can I when I didn't even remember the way there. I wasn't able to see the way we went 3years ago because I was in a carriage. I never saw the way there!" **Yugi nearly screamed tears were falling down his face before he looked back down at his lap. **"I didn't know where I was going."** Yugi murmured.

Solomon narrowed his eyes at him. **"I'm going to re-think about your punishment and you will know soon."**

Solomon left and Taro knelt down next to Yugi. **"We'll see what we can do about this Yugi."**

Yugi looked up at him and Taro smiled and kissed him lightly on the forehead and left after Solomon and his other brothers nodded and left. Malik, Atemu and Yugi were left alone. Malik walked over and sat down next to Yugi.

"**So your Prince Atemu."**

"**Yes." **Atemu replied as Yugi crawled over and curled up into his side.

"**Could you tell me what Egypt like if you are not busy?"**

"**Sure, I don't see why not. I'm stuck in this room for the next week now anyway." **

Atemu started talking while Yugi just curled up next to him and slowly fell asleep. Malik was sitting there listening intently about what was happening in Egypt and how it had changed.

Ω∞Ω

The week went rather well for them. Atemu wasn't allowed out of the room and was in bed most of the time. They spent their time sleeping, talking and for Atemu getting to know Malik and Ryou better. Yugi found he didn't need to drink as often and was getting to the point where he didn't need to drink every day and it just every second day.

Malik took up teaching Yugi sword fighting in his room after making room. Yugi had been bored and wanted something to do so Malik when he had free time taught him. Atemu enjoyed watching him fight and it was something for him to do. Yugi even used his wings. They were sensitive to the touch but also a shield that was impenetrable when need be. He used them when he felt the need to protect himself even though it was his friend.

On Sunday's Atemu was helped out of bed to go with Yugi, his brothers, Solomon and the council to a shire for an hour. That was the only reason Yugi was allowed to leave.

_**Ω∞Ω**__**Flashback**__**Ω∞Ω**_

"_Little One what exactly do you do in the shrine anyway? What could I possibly do?"_

"_You could pray to the goddess of healing so that you heal quicker or about something else. Just tell me what it is before we get there and I can help you. There is to be no talking. You can sit next to me and do what I do. You don't have to sit like we do. It will hurt you to much."_

"_Won't that disrespect them?"_

"_No they will know. It'll be fine."_

"_Alright."_

Ω∞Ω

_They arrived a little later at the shrine and Yugi bent down and picked up a stick of incense and Atemu followed his example and followed Yugi around. Yugi lit the stick before blowing out the flame to allow the smoke flow through the air. He walked up to the Budda and placed the incense stick in the ground and bowed. Atemu followed his example doing everything like he did. _

_Yugi sat down on the mat. Kneeling like he tried to show Atemu in the carriage on the way to Japan and caused him to have pins and needles. Atemu sat and crossed his legs not being able to sit any other way. Yugi closed his eyes and rested his hands in his lap. Yugi quickly peaked out to look at Atemu and saw he was unsure. Yugi quickly placed Atemu's hands down on his thighs and then place his own back down __before closing his eyes and praying again. __Atemu watched Yugi for a second before he started praying about what he had decided on on the way there and just hoped he got the gods and goddess with the right pray. _

Ω∞Ω

_Soon it finished and Yugi stood up and bowed to the Budda and left with Atemu following behind him._

"_Well, how was it for you?"_

"_Different. Do you need to continue that when you move?" Atemu asked as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist holding him close._

"_Yes I will. I have a Budda at home that I can take with me and pray to. I don't have to worry about the incense. I smelt some of the stuff you have in Egypt and it will be fine. Budda handles most prayers and send them on to the respectful god or goddess."_

"_Oh ok." Yugi smiled and walked along beside him._

_**Ω∞Ω**__**End of Flashback**__**Ω∞Ω**_

But other than that they did nothing else and Yugi was still grounded for the two weeks much to his disappointment. He was upset because he could take Atemu anywhere when he was off bed rest. But even after he was off bed rest he stayed in bed because there was nothing better to do since Yugi had been grounded. So he was just happy to either watch Yugi learn sword fighting or just lay in bed with Yugi.

For the two weeks after nothing better happened apart from what they had been doing. Yugi took him out to some of the local waterfalls and well that was a tiring day for Yugi in itself.

_**Ω∞Ω**__**Flashback**__**Ω∞Ω**_

_Yugi led Atemu through the local forest and up a hill towards what he knew was a waterfall. He had told his guards to stay and surround the waterfall but to keep out of sight. Atemu was getting rather annoyed as he was dragged up hills and through trees._

"_**Ok Little One is this where you kill me?"**_

"_**No silly. Come you'll like it."**_

_Atemu's injury was almost completely healed he'd been allowed to have the stitches removed and it was close to healing. Yugi had a surprise in stall for him when they arrived but Atemu didn't know what it was. Malik was trailing behind with a basket that Yugi asked him to carry for him. _

_Yugi pushed through the last of the trees and came out at a ledge to a cliff. Atemu looked out and saw they were at an edge of a small water fall. To his right was the stream that fed the waterfall and in front was the cliff to the waterfall. Yugi giggled and led him down the side and to the bottom. Yugi smiled and took the basket from Malik._

"_**Thankyou Malik. You can go."**_

"_**Alright call out if you need anything."**_

"_**I will."**_

_Malik left back into the trees to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Yugi turned around and placed the basket on the ground and undressed, leaving him butt naked, and hung his clothes over a tree branch and moved over to the water and jumped in quickly as the air was cold making the water warm. Atemu watched this and followed his example and undressed before he quickly moved over to the water and walked in. _

_Yugi smiled and swam over to the waterfall and through the curtain of water. He stood up on the ledge that was under the water and moved over to another ledge that was sitting out of the water and pulled himself out of the water and onto a ledge that was there. He sat and watched the curtain of water for Atemu. _

_Atemu smirked and followed after him and swam over to the curtain of water and ran his hand over the powerful jet of water before swimming through. He went to swim over when he leg hit something painfully hard and pulled his leg out to look at it. There was a small cut that was there. He shrugged and carefully placed his feet down under him till that met a flat smooth surface underneath. He pushed up and stood in the water. He looked over at Yugi and saw him smiling innocently at him. Atemu walked over and sat down next to him._

_Yugi smelt blood and looked down at his leg and saw the small cut he got from the ledge. Yugi took hold underneath his calf and pulled it up. He leaned over and licked over it, healing the cut. Atemu looked at him and smiled before leaning over and kissing him gently. Yugi pushed back against him before pushing him down gently. Atemu allowed himself to be pushed back._

_Yugi ran his hand over his stab wound. __**"I can heal this but it would have to bleed first. It's up to you."**_

"_**Go on Yugi."**_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_**Yes, please do it."**_

_Yugi nodded and leaned over him and brought his hand over it and hooked his nail under the scabbing and pulled it back. Atemu hissed and Yugi stopped. Atemu shook his head and Yugi __continued. Yugi knew he had to remove all the scabbing and continued. After he finished it was bleed badly. Yugi leaned down and ran his tongue over the cut he had reopened. He continued to lick it till it was healed before sitting back. _

_Atemu sat up and ran his hand over the healed skin and smiled at Yugi. Yugi smiled back slightly before slipping in the water. Atemu slipped in next to him before grabbing him and sitting him back up on the ledge. He smirked and turned around and took his legs in hand and over one shoulder and held them to his chest before moving forward and then readjusting Yugi so that his bum was resting on his shoulder. Yugi gripped his shoulders as Atemu moved away from the ledge. When he was far enough away he dipped down in the water enough so that Yugi's body could float flat on the water._

_Once Yugi did this he smirked and stood quickly making Yugi's back rest with Atemu's.His bum now sitting past Atemu's shoulder and his lower back on his shouder._

"_**Atemu what are you doing?"**_

"_**You'll see."**_

_Yugi gulped and Atemu started walking towards the waterfall. He stood just before it and moved Yugi forward slightly so that his limp penis suddenly was hit with the gushing water. Yugi cried out in pleasure and started to squirm around. Atemu smirked and moved forward a little more so that the whole of his half aroused penis hit the water. Yugi cried out in pleasure. _

"_**Atemu...I...I...I..." **_

_Yugi released and Atemu stood there still. Yugi groaned and cried out again as his penis swelled up again. Yugi felt his climax close and Atemu walked back quickly and Yugi whined in discomfort. Atemu sunk back down in the water and turned and held Yugi in his arms. _

"_**What was that Little One? I didn't understand what you said."**_

_Yugi groan. __**"I was just about to cum. Please Atemu."**_

_Atemu smirked and placed Yugi up on the ledge again laying him down. Atemu moved forward and blew lightly his weeping cock. Yugi whined before Atemu took him in his mouth. Yugi cried out and bucked his hips. Atemu held him down though and started to fondle with him before Yugi came with a cry. Atemu drank it all in and licked the rest off Yugi before pulling him down into his arms and sunk down in the water. _

_Yugi smiled up at him before hitting him on the side of his head. __**"Why'd you have to do that now?"**_

"_**What? I didn't see you complaining."**_

"_**Because I couldn't. So why?"**_

"_**Yugi..."**__ Atemu sighed. __**"I won't say I don't have lust for your body, but I wouldn't ever make love to you when you aren't ready or don't want to. I do have urges for things though."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

"_**I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Yugi. It was not my intention."**_

"_**It's alright Atemu. I think I understand."**_

"_**So how'd you find this place..."**_

_**Ω∞Ω**__**End of Flashback**__**Ω∞Ω**_

But after that it wasn't much else they could really do. Yugi's grandfather wouldn't let them go to a hot spring and really didn't want Yugi to leave the palace grounds. The only reason he let Yugi take Atemu to the waterfall was so that Atemu could get out of the palace for a day but that was it.

It was soon the night before Yugi would have to go back to Egypt and he was sitting eating dinner with his grandfather, brothers, council, Ryou and Atemu. He was trying to keep his emotion under control and it lasted for a while before he just put his food down and bowed his head. His grandfather, Taro and Atemu noticed and looked at him. Yugi's shoulders were shaking slightly. Atemu put his food down and put a hand on his shoulder. Yugi brought his wings out and wrapped them around him and Atemu, pulling them both together.

The reason Yugi could bring his wings out was because the tailors were able to fix his clothing to make it so if Yugi need to bring out his wings he could without ripping his clothes in the process. There were two invisible cuts down his kimono's making room for when his wings were out.

Atemu took his face in his hands and made him look at him. His saw tears running down his face and sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Little One?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

"**Bold" Talking Japanese**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

"I'm going to miss them." Yugi sobbed out.

"Oh sweetie it's alright. You'll see them again soon and I'm sure we'll be able to come and visit some time."

"But I'm still going to miss them."

"I know you will, I will to, they are great. It will be alright, I promise."

Yugi nodded and Atemu wiped away his tears. He kissed Yugi's forehead and pulled away. Yugi dropped his wings and bowed his head and turned back to his food. Taro put a hand on his shoulder and Yugi looked up and gave a small smile.

"**What's wrong Yugi?"**

"**I...I-I..."**

"**He's upset because he's going to miss you all."** Atemu said for him and squeezed Yugi's hand.

"**Oh Yugi we'll miss you too. How about this..." **Yugi looked up.** "...myself, Kenji, Renzo, Michio and Ji-chan will come to Egypt for Atemu and your wedding. Would you like that?"**

Yugi jumped and wrapped his arms and wings that were still out around him and hugged him, tears flowing down his face more. Taro hugged him back underneath his wings. Yugi pulled back and sat back down on his cushion and still looked down at his lap.

"Little One, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just not hungry anymore."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, though I'm still upset. But I'm fine."

"Alright. I'll finish up and then we can go and get some sleep."

"When you're ready."

Ω∞Ω

As Yugi entered his room he looked around. There was hardly anything left. All his clothes had been packed up apart from the ones he was wearing and clothes for tomorrow. His other personal items bad been packed and transported downstairs where they would be packed away into another carriage that was hold his personal items and preservable foods. Yugi, Atemu, Malik and Ryou were going to ride in a carriage together. Yugi had packed all his games into a box and put a note on top for it to be placed in their carriage so that they wouldn't be bored. So now there was nothing left in his room, just bedding and a set of clothes.

Yugi felt tears hit his eyes again and he walked around before walking over to the window. He looked out and leaned against a warm chest that the arms that had circled him belonged to.

"**Little One?"**

"**I'm alright."**

"**Really?"**

"**Not really I guess."**

"**I hope you aren't wishing that this betrothal never happened."**

Yugi gasped and turned around in his arms. "Atemu how could you say that?"

"Well you're upset about leaving and look like you really don't want to go."

"Atemu..." Yugi sighed softly shaking his head. "I may not want to go. I love my home and my family..." Atemu looked away. "But I love you. I would rather be with you. My family aren't always going to be there. They have their own lives to live that are without me. They will still keep in contact but they have their own things to do. And so do I. That is to be with you."

Yugi had turned Atemu back to look at him and kissed him softly on the lips. Yugi hesitantly ran his tongue along Atemu bottom lip asking for entrance. Atemu gasped and Yugi slid his tongue in past his open lips and traced his mouth. Atemu moaned softly and press back against him.

Yugi felt something fall on his cheek and pulled back and wiped his cheek. Atemu looked at Yugi strangely. Yugi turned and looked to the sky. He saw snow was starting to fall softly. Yugi smiled and turned back to Atemu and grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"It's snowing."

"A perfect way to end your last night in Japan Little One."

"Yeah, it is." Yugi murmured.

Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. Yugi smiled and leaned up as Atemu leaned down to him. Yugi moaned softly as Atemu stroked his tongue with his own. Yugi threaded his arms around his neck and leaned completely against him. Atemu pulled back after a while and Yugi rested his head on his chest. His face lightly painted pink.

"You're always going to blush when I kiss you?"

"I don't know. Probably." Yugi said blushing more.

Atemu chuckled and tugged him towards the bed. Yugi sighed followed along beside him. Yugi slid the window shut and walked towards the bed and removed his kimono and slid in under the covers. Atemu following after him, though he was completely naked. He couldn't sleep with the undergarments on. Yugi blushed and buried his face in the pillow. Atemu smirked and lay down on his side and leaned over to his ear.

"What's wrong Little One? You're blushing again?"

"I wonder why." Yugi murmured.

"What is it because I'm naked and up against you?"

"Yes now let us go to sleep."

"Alright."

Yugi rolled over onto his back and then curled up to Atemu. Yugi leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips and laid his head down on his chest and slowly went to sleep. Atemu not far behind.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi woke the next morning and again wasn't surprised anymore to wake up on Atemu's chest wrapped in his arms. He was quite happy to wake up this way. Yugi closed his eyes and lay comfortably there. He was quite content on staying there and not moving.

Atemu slowly woke not to long after to find Yugi laying there on his chest. He smiled and tightened his hold. Yugi looked up at him and smiled. Atemu smiled back and kissed him softly. Yugi kissed back and moved his hands to the ground under them and pushed up. He sat up on Atemu's stomach before climbing off and walking towards his clothes. Yugi looked back and saw Atemu was wrapped back up in the comforter and looking at him. Yugi sighed and picked up Atemu's undergarments and threw them at him.

"**Get them on and let's wash off. We have to leave soon... Get out or I'll drag you naked to the bathing chamber." **Yugi ended growling at him.

"**I don't want to. I'm happy here. It's nice and warm. Come and see."**

Yugi sighed and walked back over and snagged the comforter and flung it off Atemu and threw it behind him. Atemu yelp as the cold hit his warm naked body. He grabbed the undergarments and threw them on. Yugi smiled and walked over to the clothes and picked up his and left to the bathing chamber. A grumpy Atemu following behind him.

Ω∞Ω

Ryou, Malik, Solomon, Yugi's brothers and the guards and soldiers were all waiting for them to come down. The guards and soldiers were all sitting on horses waiting to head off. Ryou and Malik were ready to go. Ryou had his robe on that Bakura had given him and he also had some hakama pants on and a robe top on underneath his Egyptian robe. He wasn't going to take it off. Malik wore what every other soldier and guards wore and was standing next to his horse, sword in his belt.

Yugi and Atemu came out and were ready to go. The facial expression on Yugi's face was saying he didn't want to go. Solomon walked over and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Yugi was instantly in tears. Solomon led Yugi back over to his brothers where Atemu was already saying goodbye. Yugi continued to spill tears while Solomon tried to calm him.

"**Yugi it'll be alright. I'll see you in about 6weeks for the wedding. The arrangements have already been made for what you will wear. So I'll bring it with me. You just need to wait that long to see me again. Can you do that?"**

"**Hai Ji-chan." **Yugi mumbled and hugged him tightly.

"**O-Ok, I do need to breath." **He gasped and Yugi let go. **"Thankyou, now no more tears."**

Yugi gave a watery smile and stepped back. His brothers all came over and started to say goodbye and that they would see him soon. Yugi was silently letting tears fall as he said goodbye. Taro took Yugi's hand and walked him over to the carriage where Atemu and Ryou were waiting. Taro handed Yugi over to Atemu, before Ryou and Yugi were ushered into the carriage by Atemu who climbed in afterwards.

Once in the carriage started moving and headed out of the palace gates. Yugi sat quietly in the corner, tears falling down his face. Atemu moved over and took him in his arms and Yugi started crying again. Atemu moved and lay down on the pillows scattered in that carriage with Yugi in his arms. Ryou lay down on the other side and fingered the necklace around his neck.

Ω∞Ω

They spent most of the trip from Japan to Egypt either playing games that Yugi had packed or sleeping or talking. Yugi still slept most of the time even though he didn't need to drink every day, it was more of a precaution than anything else. Malik stayed by the door of the carriage the whole time. When they hit the water, Malik would rest at the door to the room and when Yugi left he would follow behind him. But as soon as they hit Egypt Malik was praying in Egyptian gods asking for forgiveness for leaving.

Atemu walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, there is no need for forgiveness Malik. You did what you thought was right and I think you did the right thing."

"Thankyou Prince Atemu."

"Malik I have told you don't need to use my title. You are considered a friend to me. You are Yugi's best friend along with Ryou."

"I'll try to remember that...Atemu."

They travelled through Egypt with ease. Yugi, Ryou, Malik and the guards had to strip some of their clothing so not to dehydrate. Atemu had already dressed back into what he wore on the way to Japan. They were a day away and Atemu promised that the day after they arrived at the palace they would get ready and leave to take Ryou back to Bakura. Ryou smiled happily and hugged him tightly and knocked him into the sand. Yugi and Malik were laughing hard along with a couple of the soldiers and guards.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Ryou will see Bakura soon. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

It was late afternoon when they arrived in the kingdom. The palace gates opened and Malik and the rest of the guards led the carriage in and up to the palace entrance where the Pharaoh was waiting anxiously. As soon as it stopped, Malik got down off his horse and opened the carriage door and Yugi, Atemu and Ryou emerged. Atemu took Yugi's hand and indicated for Ryou to follow. Atemu led them up the steps, Malik following behind. As they reached the top the palace guards stopped Malik.

"Hey!" He cried as he was restrained but didn't dare struggle.

"No! Stop! He's my personal guard and friend." Yugi cried and ran over to the guards that held Malik.

The guards looked at their Pharaoh who nodded. They released him and Malik took back his sword and led Yugi back over to Atemu. Atemu followed after his father into the palace, with the three others following behind him. Once in the throne room Ryou and Malik bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Atemu it's nice to see you are well my son."

"It is nice to be home. I would like to talk to you about us 4 here going on a little trip."

"I heard in your letter and am extremely reluctant about letting you do this. This is the man that is against me. You know this don't you?"

"Yes I do. But I did promise Ryou that I would take him back. I intend on staying true to my word."

"Atemu, he could very well kill you or hold you captive."

"He may, but I'm not you. I could convince of that. Plus Ryou is his lover and I'm sure he would listen to him."

"Very well. You may leave tomorrow. I have everything you need prepared yesterday. But I must say what about Yugi. He needs blood?"

"I know. That's why I thought if we were to take a few cattle with us. It has more blood in them than humans so it should keep him full longer. He doesn't need to feed as often anymore."

"Very well. How many do you need? I'm guessing the cattle Yugi drinks from will be the cattle you eat."

"Yes that's the plan. They will tow wood behind them so we can build fire on our way. So maybe 6 or 8 should do the trick."

"Very well. I'll have guards get ready to go with you."

"No!" Ryou cried out. "If you get to close to the oasis with palace guards then Bakura will have the thieves attack and no one will be left alive. No guards at all apart from Malik. We all know basic sword fighting skills so we can fight if need be. Bakura will allow a small group of 4 or less to get close to the oasis and we will go unnoticed if lucky."

"Very well."

Everyone left the throne room and Ryou and Malik were escorted to a chamber while Atemu and Yugi headed up to their chamber. Atemu gave Yugi some clothes that he had prepared for him. Yugi slipped the shenti on after removing the rest of his clothes and was very unsure about it.

"Atemu I can't just wear this."

"Ok. Here. I would rather you wear that but if not alright here."

Atemu passed over a tunic which Yugi slipped on and sighed in relief. Yugi walked over to the bed and jumped on and lay down on his back eagle-spread. Atemu smirked and walked over and climbed on top and held his arms in place.

"Well, well, look what we have here. It's a very vulnerable, beautiful prince."

"Yes and this prince is stronger than you."

Yugi flipped them over and pinned Atemu to the bed. Yugi smiled innocently, showing his long fangs. He leaned down to his neck and started to kiss, suck and nip at the skin there. Yugi took a gamble and slid his fangs into his neck. He heard Atemu moan and lay completely still under him, not a single muscle tense. Yugi hesitantly sucked very slowly at the blood for a minute before pulling out and licked over the marks and sat next to him. Yugi wasn't sure if he was in trouble.

Atemu shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at Yugi. "Why did you stop?"

"I don't need anything. I'm full. It would be pointless."

Yugi lay down next to him, while Atemu wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Yugi laid his head on his shoulder before falling asleep. Atemu not too far behind.

Ω∞Ω

Ryou woke the next morning early and went out to the balcony and looked out. The sun was slowly rising from his right and going to fall to his left. It was giving the sky a nice pink and orange colour in the sky. Ryou smiled softly now knowing which way the oasis would be in. He just hopped he would be able to find it. But he felt his heart tugging for him to go towards the left. He just knew where Bakura was and wasn't going to give up.

"I'll see you soon Bakura."

Ω∞Ω

Yugi, Atemu, Ryou and Malik headed after breakfast, down to the front of the palace. There were 4 horses and 8 cattle standing there. The cattle were tied together and were all dragging wood that was tied to them behind them. They even had leather skin bags strapped to their sides with water in them. The head cattle was tied to the saddle of which was Atemu's horse.

Atemu, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were dressed as commoners so that they weren't noticeable. Atemu and Yugi had their hair tied up at the back and a bandana wrapped over to hid it. All had robes on and had swords strapped to their backs and were hidden from view. Ryou had a few knives with scarabs hidden in the pockets of the robe he was wearing that was from Bakura.

They all climbed on and rode off out of the palace gates with the cattle following behind. The people in the kingdom were frowning at them but didn't bother to do anything. They made it out of the Kingdom and Ryou rode up to the front and rode in the direction the oasis was in.

Ω∞Ω

They spent days wandering the desert. Ryou was leading the whole way. They had lost 2 cattle over four days, but they didn't go to waste. Ryou sighed on the 6th day as he looked out across the desert. He was sweating badly and wasn't the only one. Yugi and Malik were as well. Malik wasn't as bad but not being in Egypt for 5years he wasn't as use to the temperature as he use to be.

They headed down another sand dune just after midday and then up another. Atemu was starting to get annoyed.

"Ryou how much further do you think it is?"

"I'm not completely sure, but it doesn't feel to me like it's far away."

They reached the top of another sand dune and as Ryou rode over the top he was greeted with a great sight. There just off in the distance was large lush green patch of trees.

"There! There it is!" Ryou cried.

Everyone rode up quickly and looked over to see the oasis in the distance. They sighed in relief and rode back down again. They were taking their time as all their horses were tired and Ryou didn't want to tire the poor things out anymore.

Ω∞Ω

It took them 3 hours to reach the oasis. Ryou stopped and looked at Atemu, remembering his promise.

"Alright everyone remove your weapons. I don't care Malik if you are to protect Yugi, I don't want a single weapon on you."

"Alright." Malik sighed.

"And Atemu just don't mention who you are till I tell you, you can. Plus don't talk, let me do the talking." Atemu nodded.

They all removed their weapons and strapped them to their horses and brought them in under the shade of the trees and tied them and the cattle to the trees. Ryou headed off and everyone followed behind him. Ryou led them through the trees and soon they saw tops of huts and could hear people cooking and talking. Ryou smiled brightly and pushed through the last of the trees. People noticed movement out the corner of their eye and saw 4 other people they hadn't met and were on them in seconds, swords drawn.

"Please we're here to see Bakura. Where is he?"

"He's out on a raid. How do you know of him?" A man with black hair and greens eyes asked.

"You're new here aren't you."

"I asked you a question."

He hit Ryou hard causing him to fall to the ground. Ryou pushed himself up and was grabbed from behind and arms tied up behind him. Everyone else had the same thing happen. They were led to the centre of the village and tied to stakes that sat there. The man approached Ryou.

"How do you know of him?"

"He's my lover."

"He has nothing of a sort. And he will reward me for beating you for your lies when he returns."

Ryou felt a hand connect to the side of his face. He whimpered softly and shook his head when he saw Yugi about to break out. The look on Yugi's face was surprise. Ryou was lifted up and dragged off somewhere out of sight.

Yugi looked at Atemu. "We..."

"No. Just do as he says. As much as I hate it just listen to Ryou."

Yugi bit his lip and bowed his head. About 10 minutes later Ryou was brought back. Bloody nose, busted lip and bruises litter his chest that could be seen. He was tied up and he looked over at Yugi, Atemu and Malik.

"I'll be alright."

Ω∞Ω

It was morning of the next day and Ryou moaned and opened his eyes as he saw the sun start to rise. He saw the sunrise through the top of the trees and smiled at it again. He knew he'd seen Bakura soon. He looked over to Atemu who was awake and looking at him.

"What?"

"How come he didn't know who you were?"

"He's new, I don't recognise him. Bakura takes only his most trusted and longest known thieves with him on large raids. He leaves others here to protect the oasis. I was meant to have had a couple of dozen thieves here protecting the place when they saw a travelling group passing in close range and took off. That's the only reason why I was taken. It looks like Bakura killed all those thieves for not listening to what he said. Here he is the King and his word is law."

"Ok. Hopefully he comes back soon because I don't think it will be good if you got beaten to much more."

"I'll be alright, just don't let Yugi escape."

"Alright."

Ω∞Ω

It was close to midday and Ryou had been beaten again and was feeling rather sore. He just hopped Bakura would be back soon. Ryou's head snapped up when he heard loud joyful cries. He felt hope rise and soon saw a large amount of thieves covered in gold jewellery and other assorted things. He saw a man sitting on top of a horse with more jewellery covering him. The man that had beaten Ryou approached him. Ryou wanted to cry out to him but he was too sore to do that.

"Bakura we have 4 trespassers and one says he's knows you."

"Really and what did you do to this person?"

"Beat him for the lies he told."

"Which were?" Bakura had yet to look over and see the trespassers.

"Saying you are his lover."

Bakura froze and jumped down off his horse and pushed the man aside and walked quickly towards where they held trespassers. He froze at the sight of seeing Ryou sitting on the ground, bloody and bruised. Bakura ran over and kneeled down in front of him. Ryou smiled up at him.

"Hi Bakura."

"Ryou..."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Hope you like the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

"_Ryou..." _

* * *

Bakura quickly untied him and Ryou wrapped his arms around him. Bakura held Ryou close before pulling back and taking his face gently in his hand. He looked at how badly he was hurt and ran a thumb gently over his bruised cheek making Ryou visibly wince. He moved his robe out of the way and saw angry black bruises litter his chest and stomach. Bakura stood up instantly leaving Ryou to leave against the pole. He turned to the thieves that had gathered.

One that knew Ryou and was friends with him because he was Bakura's right hand man ran over and held Ryou up. He had sandy blonde hair that was spiked out like crazy; his skin tanned darkly and had narrow lilac eyes same colour as Malik's. This was Marik and he very crazy at times.

"Who punished him?" He said pointing to Ryou.

"I did Bakura." The man with black hair and greens eyes said bowing.

Bakura strode over to him and grabbed him by the neck and started to strangle him. The man started to claw at Bakura's hand in hopes of removing it.

"There has only been one other person that has dared touch him and he's dead which is what will now happen to you." Bakura continued to strangle him till the man stopped moving completely and died and Bakura let his body drop to the ground. "If anyone and I mean ANYONE lays a finger on him I will kill them."

"But Marik is." One retorted.

"Marik is Ryou's friend and he looks after him when needed."

Bakura turned back to Ryou and walked over to him and took him in his arms. Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Bakura can you let them go." Ryou whispered.

"Why?"

"Let them go and we can all go and sit in the cave and I'll explain everything that's happened. They helped me and they're my friends before I met you."

"Marik!" He said and nodded his head to them.

Marik nodded hearing what Ryou said and he pulled out his knife and slit the ropes binding them. Atemu stood quickly and took Yugi into his arms and check him over. Yugi giggle and moved nervously towards Ryou.

"Ryou you alright?" Yugi bit his lip.

"I'll be fine Yugi. I promise."

Ryou moved out of Bakura's grip and hugged him before going back into Bakura's arms while Yugi went into Atemu's arms. Malik stood there beside Atemu looking between the 5 and the thieves around them. He noticed that the crazy sandy blonde that had untied them was looking at him curiously and was starting to really annoy him.

"Come." Bakura said.

Bakura turned and helped Ryou walked towards the cave. The thieves parting for him as he went. Atemu and Yugi followed after and Malik behind them. Marik, the one that was looking at Malik followed after. Once he reached the cave he let the curtain down, given them all privacy.

Bakura sat Ryou down on the bed and pointed to the cushions for the others to sit that was by the fire that wasn't on. Marik moved over and grabbed a lit torch from the wall and walked over to the fire place. He lit some of the wood that was there before putting the torch back and packing the fire with wood.

Bakura didn't even look at the others and was busy cleaning Ryou up. He had taken the robe off leaving him practically bare apart from his skirt like cloth he had one. Bakura was looking over Ryou's rib cage and other parts of his body. Gently prodding and pocking here and there.

"Why did you leave?" Bakura asked.

"I didn't leave Bakura. I was kidnapped. Slave traders stumbled across here and kidnapped me. I was just able to hide this..." Ryou fingered the necklace around his neck. "...before they found me. They tied me up and removed all my cloths and allowed me to keep the robe and then stuffed me in the back of a carriage and took me out of the country. I went to many places to be sold before Yugi and Atemu found me in china."

"Hold on. Atemu? As in Prince Atemu?" Bakura growled and whirled around to face Atemu, Yugi and Malik.

"Yes." Atemu removed the hair tie allowing his hair to stand back up.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried out grabbing onto him as he went to stand. "Don't!" Bakura stopped to look at him. "If it wasn't for Atemu and Yugi I wouldn't be here now. I would never see you again. Please don't hurt them. I promised them you wouldn't."

Ryou had grabbed onto him tightly around his waist, his arms were pinned to his sides. Bakura looked at them sharply, calculating whether or not they were safe to allow here. He knew the Pharaoh wouldn't allow for his heir to wander out in the desert to known thief and murderer, especially unarmed.

"Marik check them."

Marik nodded and Atemu stood up slowly. He allowed Marik to remove his robe before being patted down. After he finished Atemu helped Yugi up and Marik did the same. Yugi was rather uncertain about being pattered down, especially when Marik patted over his penis, causing Yugi to whimper in fear. Atemu glared at him before he turned to Malik while Yugi curled up in Atemu's arms to hide from Marik. Malik glared daggers at Marik as he patted him down or more like felt him up.

"Get away from me you perverted thief!" Malik cried and moved away from Marik who just smirked.

"Malik just let him make sure you are unarmed." Yugi said.

"I don't think so. He's not patting me down he's feeling me up." Malik said annoyed.

Marik smirked more and pinned him to a wall before checking him up and down and then walked away. This had pissed Malik off enough for him to pounce at him. He tackled Marik to the ground. Ryou, Yugi and Atemu's mouths hung open at what he did. Bakura turned and saw what was happening and just laid back on the pillows and blankets and pulled Ryou to him.

"A...Aren't you going to stop this. I thought if they attacked you would kill them."

"Nah they can't do too much without weapons. But if they did that's another story."

"Malik's had training from the Japanese for years."

"Oh Ra. All well. He'll be fine."

Bakura turned back to the fighting to soon find Malik pinned to the ground by Marik, who sat smirking down at him. Marik smirk grew and he moved his hips a tad making his penis and Malik's rub together and Malik gasped and eyes went wide. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Marik get off him. I don't want to see you molesting some stranger in my cave."

"But 'Kura why not?" Marik whined.

"Marik..." Bakura growled warningly.

Marik shrugged and climbed off. Malik scurried away and sat down next to Yugi who put his arm around him. Malik smiled and glared at Marik who was now sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Anyway Yugi and Atemu found me and sort of brought me as a slave, but I'm not. Yugi found me and went to pay the 10 gold coins but that was the last of their money. Atemu threw the money to the slave trader and I was released. I then travelled with Yugi back to Japan for his time there before coming back here to live with Atemu. That was about 7 or 8 weeks ago. Don't worry; they never treated me as their slave."

"So you were kidnapped?"

"Yes."

Ryou had curled up next to him and was looking up at him into his eyes. Bakura was looking deep into Ryou's trying to find if there was any lie there. Bakura smiled brightly after a minute and pulled Ryou close and crushed his lips to his own, everyone looked away. Ryou gasped and Bakura snuck his tongue in and played around with him for a few a bit before pulling away. Ryou panted heavily and wince. Bakura frowned and ran his hands along his rib cage again.

Ryou pushed away and grabbed his side of his chest. Bakura frowned and pushed him back and held his hands above his head with one hand. Ryou whimpered as Bakura ran his hand along each rib feeling carefully for any breaks or fractures. He ran over one large, dark bruise and felt it had fractured slightly when it brought a pained cry from Ryou. Bakura sat back and got up and walked over to a section of the cave and then back over and brought a long bandage.

"Sit up Ryou."

Ryou nodded and pushed himself up and Bakura wrapped the bandage around him. Ryou winced slightly when it was pulled firmly against his bruises. Ryou smiled and hugged him when he finished.

"I missed you." Ryou whispered.

"So did I."

"I thought I would never see you again." Ryou's voice wavered and tears pricked his eyes.

"Ryou..."

Bakura looked at him as a tears fell from his eyes before Bakura cradled him in his arms. Marik looked at Ryou and his eyes softened at him. He stood up and walked over and sat down next to Bakura and rubbed Ryou's back.

"We both missed you Ryou."

"Thanks...Marik." Ryou leaned up to his ear. "I notice you have a thing for Malik."

Bakura who had heard burst out laughing. Ryou smiled while Marik gained a crazy smirk. Ryou gulped and turned to Malik.

"Malik...um...run."

Malik blinked and then saw Marik jumped towards him. Malik dodged him and stood up quickly. He saw Marik getting up and he bolted to the entrance of the cave and disappeared from sight and Marik after him. Yugi looked at Atemu who just shrugged. Bakura was already in hysterics and Ryou was giggling. Ryou looked at Yugi who was looking worried and glancing at the entrance to the cave.

"He'll be fine. Marik is normally like that. He use to chase me around for fun. He won't hurt him."

"No I think he'll try something else." Atemu said and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah right. Let's go stop him. Bakura stop it. Come on." Ryou said tugging on him.

"Ha. I wonder how your friend will go with Marik."

"Bakura!"

"Oh alright. Come on."

Bakura led them all out of the cave only to be bombarded with 4 horses and 6 cattle. He saw Malik was being beaten by one of the traders and Marik was nowhere in sight. Bakura reached for a horn and blew loudly knowing Marik would understand it. Everyone covered their ears till it was over. Ryou gulped and looked to Bakura and took hold of his arm.

"Bakura there is something we didn't tell you..."

"Bakura! There are swords and knives here."

Bakura then glared down at Ryou and wrenched his hand from him grip. He strode over to his men and looked at the items that were tied to the horses. Malik had stopped being beaten and Yugi ran over with Atemu. Yugi sat him and looked at him.

"Oh Malik."

"I...I'm alright Yugi."

"No you're not."

"I'll be alright."

Ryou ran over to Bakura and gripped his arm. "Bakura please let me expl..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

_Ryou ran over to Bakura and gripped his arm. "Bakura please let me expl..."_

* * *

SLAP!!

Ryou fell to the ground and Yugi, Atemu, Malik and Marik, who had just arrived, mouths fell open. Marik slowly walked over to Ryou who was holding the side of his face and looking horrified at Bakura.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe I trusted you a year ago. You left and you come back now to have us all killed. You little rat!"

"NO!" Ryou screamed and stood up. "DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT BAKURA?!"

"WHAT ELSE? YOU HAVE SHOWN IT WITH ALL THIS HERE!"

"THAT WAS SO IF WE WERE ATTACKED ON THE WAY WE COULD DEFEND OURSELVES INSTEAD OF BEING KILLED BUT FINE! I GUESS THERE ISN'T ANY CHANCE IN MAKING YOU HEAR THE TRUTH! I SHOULD HAVE JUST GONE WITH MY FATHER WHEN HE LEFT BECAUSE, I WAS WRONG IN HOW MUCH YOU LOVED ME!" Tears pricked Ryou's eyes as he screamed at him.

Ryou bolted out of sight and Yugi tried to go after him but was held back by the thieves who had a sword to his throat.

"Tie them up!" Bakura growled.

Yugi and Malik struggled while Atemu allowed it. He was watching Bakura closely. He noticed that his shoulders slumped slightly when he turned to the cave. Marik glared at them and followed after Bakura. Atemu gritted his teeth when he was forced to his knees. He was tied back up to the pole and looked across at Yugi who had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating. Yugi's eyes snapped open and he looked to Atemu.

"Atemu, Ryou's left the oasis on foot. He's gone out into the desert. Atemu he's going to die out there. He's not wearing anything else apart from the shenti. His robe's in Bakura's cave. Please you have to talk sense into Bakura."

Atemu nodded. "I want to see Bakura."

The thieves glared before one walked into the cave. A few minutes later Bakura emerged with Marik. Atemu looked closely at Bakura's face and could see just slightly that he had been crying. He knew Bakura still loved Ryou.

"Bakura, Ryou is going to die out there." He said.

"He'll just die here if I get him back. So just let the elements do the job for me." Bakura growled.

"Bakura, what Ryou said to you was true. He **was** kidnapped and we **did** rescue him from being sold in China. I promised I would **escort** him back to **you**. But I did refuse to go without weapons in case we were attacked by **other** raiders. I know there are other raiders not just yours. I **promised** not to hurt you or anyone here. I always keep my promises. I have no intention to hurt you or anyone here."

"I don't believe you."

"Then you're just killing the one that **you** betrayed. The one who would have done anything to get back to **you**. He has been crying in his sleep because he missed you that much. I have seen it on the trip back to Egypt from Japan. He missed you more than you could know."

"How do you know all this?"

"I could see it in his eyes and in the way he acts around you. He **loves** you and I know you **still** love him. I can see that in your eyes."

Bakura froze. He ran the information that Ryou had told him what happened and then what Atemu had said through his mind again. He refused to believe the future Pharaoh and turned and walked back inside the cave. Atemu was screaming at him as he left.

Ω∞Ω

Ryou staggered through the desert. It was starting to get cold and he was tired and hungry. He hadn't eaten in over a day and the injuries he sustained from the beating didn't help. He knew he was stupid to do what he did and now he was paying the price. Ryou watched as the sun was slowly setting and was getting close to dark. He couldn't see the oasis anymore and knew it was too late to head back. Ryou reached the top of a sand dune and as he took another step tripped and fell all the way down the bottom. Ryou tried to push himself up but just couldn't and curled up on the ground.

Ω∞Ω

Bakura walked out of the cave. He had thought over what Atemu and Ryou had told him. He saw Yugi was crying silently now. He could hear the boy sob for his friend for the whole of the afternoon. He realise he was so stupid for not listening to Ryou and Atemu. He should have listened earlier and Ryou wouldn't be out there.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and blew hard. There was a few seconds of silence before the pounding of hooves could be heard. A white horse came to a stop before Bakura. Bakura placed Ryou's robe on the horse's neck and then the blanket that was also in his arms. He mounted his horse and looked down to the three prisoners. He noticed that the sandy blonde that looked similar to Marik was not in good shape and was bleeding from his mouth. He turned to Marik who was standing next to him and leaned down.

"Go and take them inside. Get Malik cleaned up and don't molest him. I don't think he'll appreciate it when he's in bad shape."

"Alright. You just get Ryou back."

Bakura nodded before wrapping the robe and blanket around himself and kicking the horse in sides and bolted out of the oasis. He headed out in the direction Ryou had run and just hopped that he just stuck to that path. Bakura just continued to make his horse gallop through for desert hoping to find Ryou before it got too late.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu looked to Marik who was cutting the binding that held him. He gave him a confused looked before taking Yugi in his arms when he was released. Yugi curled up in his arms and cried for Ryou. Atemu looked over to Malik and saw he was slipping into unconsciousness. Marik cut the rope before holding him up by his chest as he fell forward. He put the knife away and then lifted Malik into his arms and nodded for Atemu to follow him. Atemu stood and lifted Yugi back into his arms and followed after him. He watched as Marik placed Malik down by the warm fire and then got a bowl and walked past Atemu.

"Don't do anything that will lose our little bit of trust in you."

He walked out and Atemu walked over to Malik and knelt down next to him and placed Yugi down on a couple of pillows. Atemu brushed Malik's hair away and saw he was breathing heavily. Marik came in a minute later with a bowl of water and he knelt down next to him and placed a piece of cloth in and started to clean him up.

Ω∞Ω

Ryou curled up as the last of the sun disappeared and it started to get really cold. He was shivering badly against the cold sand and blowing air. His teeth chattering and tears flowing slowly. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness after a few more minutes.

Ω∞Ω

Bakura continued after the sun disappeared. He knew he had to be quick now if he was going to find him before he died from the cold. He kicked his horse again. She moved quicker and could sense the distress that her master had.

As the minutes pasted, Bakura's hope slowly started to vanish. He felt part of his heart was slowly vanishing. It had been 30mins since the sun had vanished and even he was cold. He was riding down a sand dune when his horse swerved to the side and stopped. Bakura looked around and saw something curled up on the ground. He dismounted and walked over.

He knelt down and looked at the figure and went to move it out of its curled position and felt that the skin was close to ice cold. When he pried the body out of its curled up position his heart nearly stopped. It was Ryou. His whole body was shivering and was freezing cold. Bakura instantly removed the robe from around his waist and wrapped Ryou up in it and then moved the blanket and laid it back over the neck of his horse and then lifted Ryou into his arms. He placed him on the front of the horse before mounting and wrapping the blanket around them both. He turned his horse around before getting her into a gallop and heading back. He looked down at Ryou. He was shivering like crazy and his lips were nearly blue. He wrapped his arm around him tighter. He then leaned in close when he heard something.

"I love you Bakura." Ryou whispered.

Bakura's eyes watered at this and smiled. He felt so bad for what he'd done. Holding him even closer now, he looked back up and kicked his horse again. She went even faster than before. She sensed the desperation in her master and wasn't going to let him down.

Ω∞Ω

It took Bakura just over an hour and a half to get back to the oasis. As soon as he arrived he jumped down and took Ryou off and turned to his horse.

"Thankyou girl. Go rest."

His horse nudged him towards the cave before walking off. Bakura turned and hurried inside away from the cold. He saw Atemu and Yugi were sitting over one side of the cave. Atemu had Yugi sleeping against his chest and he was running his hand through his hair. Marik was sitting next to the fire with Malik's head in his lap and he was fingering his hair as well. Malik was unconscious and looking a little better.

Atemu and Marik looked up when they saw movement and Marik eyes widened at the bundle in his arms. He gently moved Malik's head onto a pillow and got up. He grabbed pillows and blankets from the bed. Bakura sat down on the other side of the fire that Malik was on and Marik scatter pillows down next to Bakura for him and Ryou to sleep on. Bakura laid Ryou down and removed the damp blanket and robe and threw them in a strange direction. Marik handed him a warm blanket and Bakura wrapped Ryou back up in three before setting him down gently.

Marik turned to Bakura and removed the robe that was now damp and wrapped him up in a blanket. Bakura smiled at him.

"Thankyou my friend."

"It's fine Bakura. Where'd you find him?"

"He was a long way from the oasis. He was nearly ice cold when I found him. As you can see his lips are close to blue. But they were darker when I found him."

"He seems to be alright for now."

"Yeah I hope he forgives me."

"I'm sure he will."

"I heard him mumble something on the way back."

"What?"

"That he loves me."

Marik smiled and hugged him before letting him go and Bakura lay down and pulled Ryou to his chest. Marik laid another blanket over them before sitting back down next to Malik and putting his head in his lap. He was leaning against a chest that he'd moved. That way if he fell asleep he wouldn't hurt either of them.

Atemu had watched the interaction between the two thieves and how they cared for the boys that were unconscious and smiled. He could tell they both loved their look a-likes and was looking forward to what Malik would do in the morning when he found his head in Marik's lap. He smirked before falling asleep and Marik was right behind him. Bakura on the other hand wasn't sleeping and was holding Ryou close and running hand through his hair. He was feeling so guilty and didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be awake for when Ryou did. He sighed before his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Bakura woke the next morning to find Ryou was still asleep but he was sweating profusely. He moved the blanket off and pulled him into his lap. He rocked forwards and backwards. He was feeling so guilty about what he'd done. He looked across to see Malik was awake and watching him. He gave a small smile which was returned and then Malik looked up to the ceiling of the cave and instead his eyes were trained on Marik who was still asleep. His eyes widened when he realise where his head was sitting.

"He was worried about you." Bakura stated. "That would be one reason he did that and the second because he really, really likes you. He hasn't even felt you up when you were out cold."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did he before?"

"He likes to see people's reaction and he likes to chase things. He's a psycho and you are what he wants. If he had half the chance that you would like him back he wouldn't hesitate on marking you."

"Huh?"

Bakura moved the blanket wrapped around his body to reveal a bite mark on his collarbone. "There's one on Ryou's collarbone as well. That's what I meant by marking. It shows you are taken, but your mark will look different to ours."

"Oh."

Malik looked up at Marik. He didn't think Marik was ugly or anything like that. He just didn't like being molested the instant he met the man and they didn't even know each other. He did have to say that he did feel attracted to him the instant he met him. Malik smiled slightly. He did like him and he didn't really mind the man's perverted nature if he knew him before hand.

"You like him don't you."

"Yeah I do."

"You should tell him."

"Oh yes and get molested again. I said I liked him not loved him."

"You lie. I can tell even if you lie."

Malik huffed and winced at the movement in his chest. He hurt really badly and was still very sore. Malik braced his arms beside himself and pushed into a sitting position.

"Hey you shouldn't be moving. You got beaten pretty damn well yesterday."

"Trust me it's not the first time I've been beaten. I've had worse where I was close to being beaten an inch from my life."

"Really? When?"

"Five years ago when I ran from Egypt. I was jumped in Japan and beaten and my stuff was taken. I walked to a village and collapsed outside a palace. The King and Queen's young son found me outside and got me taken in. I was surprised to find he spoke Egyptian and he taught me Japanese in my free time. They kept me and I trained as a guard so that when I was ready I would protect that son that saved me."

"I see and I'm only guessing that little one in Atemu's arms is the son."

"H...How did you..."

"I'm not stupid. He's knows Egyptian and Japanese."

"Oh yeah Yugi is the one that found me. He's a prince in Japan. I have protected him for a while now."

"I see. You lay back down or I'll tie you to Marik for a week while you stay to rest."

Malik instantly lay back down and his head rested on Marik's lap again. He then felt a hand run through his hair and jumped. Malik sighed not in the mood for an argument he just let him do what he wanted. Marik smiled and continued to run his hand through his hair. Malik found it very relaxing and fell asleep.

Atemu woke a little bit after Malik fell asleep and looked down at Yugi who woke up as well. Yugi groaned and held his stomach.

"A...Atemu!" Yugi cried out as the pain grew.

"Yugi?"

"It hurts. I missed a feeding."

"Here drink a little while I find where the cattle are."

Yugi looked up at him unsure. Atemu nudge his wrist to him and Yugi took it and sank his fangs in. Atemu turned to Bakura and Marik who were staring wide eyed at him.

"Where are the cattle?"

"They're...They're..." Marik couldn't form words.

"Where!"

"In the holding pen. There are other cattle there so we won't know what ones are yours."

"Its fine we had 6 left. We don't waste the meat so it's all good in the end."

"He's a vampire." Marik said.

"Yes. Yugi won't hurt you. Yugi that's enough."

Yugi pulled away and licked over the marks and held his stomach. Atemu stood up and pulled Yugi to his feet.

"Where's the holding pen?"

"Marik will escort you." Bakura said.

Marik stood and walked out of the cave and Atemu and Yugi followed. Marik led them over to the pen and Yugi jumped over the fence and walked among the animals before he jumped on the cattle's back and held on as he sunk his fangs in its neck. He drank hungrily. Not going too detached as it bucked around. Soon it slowed down before dropping to the ground, Yugi's leg getting trapped. Yugi continued to drink till it was all gone. He then let go and pulled his leg out and grabbed its hind feet and walked to the gate dragging the dead cattle with him. He followed Marik who led him to where the meat was prepared and left it there where someone would come and prepare it for cooking.

Yugi and Atemu were led back to the cave where Malik, Ryou and Bakura were. Yugi notice Malik and Ryou were still asleep. Yugi moved over and sat down next to Malik. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled slightly before frowning. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. It was a minute before his eyes snapped open and he bolted to the entrance of the cave and his wings sprouted. Yugi jumped into the air and landed on the top of a tall tree. He saw a large group of raiders riding this way and they weren't acting friendly. They had swords drawn. Yugi flew down and ran in.

"Bakura do you have another group out raiding?"

"No they are all here." He frowned.

"You're under attack."

Bakura's eyes widened. "Marik sound the horn."

Bakura gently placed Ryou down and jumped up. He grabbed his robe and sword and other assorted knives. Atemu and Yugi heard a long blast of a horn followed by another 2 before Marik came back in and armed himself. Malik who was now awake sat up. He looked around.

"What's going on?"

"The oasis is under attack." Yugi said.

Malik gasped and tried to get up but Marik pushed him down. "You stay here. If you must you look after Ryou."

Malik was about to protest. "Malik please just do it." Yugi pleaded.

Malik went quiet and nodded reluctantly. Yugi smiled and turned to Atemu who was past a sword by Bakura. Marik tapped him on the shoulder and he saw Marik holding a sword out for him. Yugi shook his head and opened his mouth and showed the two fangs lengthening. Yugi then held up his hands and showed long claws that suddenly grew. Marik smirked and nodded and put it down next to Malik.

The 4 ran out and saw that everyone was running around getting prepared and armed.

"If you hear my cry you will know they are close. I will be attacking from above."

Yugi spread his wings and jumped into the trees. He already had a plan on what he was going to do. Yugi flew over the top of the oasis and then landed in the trees near the raiders who were already in the oasis. Yugi climbed head first down a tree and snagged on who was at the back a killed him instantly and dropped him to the ground. He knew there were many and they were getting very close, very fast.

Yugi screeched loudly.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu heard the screech and nodded to Bakura.

"Alright everyone they're close. Leave none alive and their leader is for me." Bakura shouted to them.

As soon as the first lot of people came through and the battle began. Bakura, Marik and Atemu stayed back surveying the enemy before Atemu spotted someone they looked different to the rest. Atemu nudged Bakura and pointed his sword in the direction he was looking. Bakura looked over and nodded and ran off. Atemu and Marik ran off into the battle circle and started fighting. Marik had gone hysterically happy about killing and swung his sword here and there.

Yugi flew over head and saw someone sneaking up on Bakura who was busy fighting with the leader of the enemy. Yugi hissed angrily and flew down and grabbed the enemy and lifted him high up with him. They man screamed in fear before Yugi's long claws dug in the soft skin of his neck. He let the dead man fall back to the battle field before darting down to either help Bakura, Atemu or Marik.

Ω∞Ω

Malik peaked out of the curtain to the entrance of the cave and saw the battle. He jumped when he thought he saw someone look in his direction. Malik backed up in case of a surprise attack. He snuck a glance at Ryou who was still sleeping, but was very sick. It was noticeable with the amount of sweating he was doing.

Malik turned back and saw someone slowly sneaking in the cave. Malik ducked down in the dark and removed the sword from the sheath and got ready to pounce. As soon as the man entered he watched as he looked around before walking over to where Ryou was laying. Malik snuck up and put his sword around his throat and held the man's arm that held the sword. Malik back him towards the entrance before slitting his throat and throwing him out. He knew that would attract more attention but he was pretty sure Bakura didn't want too much blood in his cave.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi watched as a body was thrown from out of the cave. Yugi's eyes widened and he flew down and threw the curtain open only to have a sword to his throat. Yugi smirked at Malik.

"I don't think that will kill me Malik. You would waste a perfectly good sword."

"Yugi, don't do that."

"Sorry but when a body is thrown out of the cave what you expect me to think."

"Sorry. You better go help them. I call if I need it."

"Alright."

Yugi darted out and jumped into the air. He looked over and saw Atemu have a sword wrapped around the front of his neck. Yugi screeched angrily and landed down in front of them. Everyone frozen at the sound and were all looking in Yugi's direction.

"That was the wrong thing to do." Yugi hissed angrily.

The way Yugi hissed made even Bakura scared. Yugi hissed again before darting, faster than anyone could every think of, at the two and was able to grab the sword in his hand and got it from him and grabbed Atemu around the waist with his other and pushed him behind him and he had the upper hand over the enemy. Yugi gave Atemu the sword and attached himself to the thief's neck. He drank quickly before dropping him to the ground. He hissed angrily and the battle started again.

Ω∞Ω

In the end the enemy was dead and they only lost a few thieves on their side. Atemu looked around for Yugi but couldn't find him. He had completely disappeared. Bakura had people removing the dead bodies; Marik was watching Malik and Ryou while Atemu was running around trying to find Yugi. Bakura helped him seeing Yugi had saved his hide more than once that day.

Atemu spent up to 10mins searching the immediate area before searching out wider. Atemu was starting to get so worried. His search soon turned up a dead enemy before showing a slowly dying Yugi.

"Yugi!" Atemu cried as he ran over.

"A...At...emu." Yugi gasped out.

There was a knife imbedded in his chest. His hands were resting just around the outside of the knife.

"Plea...se its... poisoning...me."

Atemu's eyes widened and he gripped the knife and ripped it out. Yugi let of a screech of pain. Atemu put his hands over his chest to stop the flow of blood. Atemu moved Yugi a little before picking him up. Atemu walked quickly back to the cave and inside. He laid Yugi down on the pillow and remove the cloth that was still in Yugi's hair and pressed it to the wound. Yugi's eyes widened for a second at the pressure before slowly moving to go shut.

"Yugi no. Don't you dare."

"I'm...sorry." Yugi breathed out.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Yugi's eyes closed completely and his head turned and lay limp at the side. Atemu paled and grabbed his wrist and grabbed a knife and slit it deeply. Atemu laid his wrist in Yugi's mouth and soon after felt the fangs dig in and Atemu wince. Marik who was watching, with Malik, found it strange.

"Marik do you think you could get a cattle in here and on the ground?"

"Yep. You want to feed it to him."

"Yes. If I feed him too much longer he'll kill me."

"Alright. Give me a minute."

Marik ran out and to the pen. Atemu winced as Yugi bit in harder and he waited patiently for Marik to return. He waited a little longer before pulling his arm from Yugi's mouth. He looked to his injury to find that it wasn't healing. He watched as Marik led a cattle in and tied rope around its back legs and pulled them together tightly and then did the same to the front rendering it helpless and on the ground. Atemu stood up and lifted Yugi up and led him over to the neck of the animal and cut it slightly and placed Yugi head down on the cut. Yugi's fangs sank in and he started drinking.

Bakura walked in and saw what was going on and was confused. "Marik why is there a cow in my cave?"

"Yugi was dying. He needed the blood. He would kill Atemu if he kept drinking from him."

Bakura snorted and sat down next to Ryou who was still out and was still sweating badly. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Atemu what happened to him?"

"I don't know. Weapons don't normally hurt him so I don't know why this knife did. Can you guys watch him I want to go get something?"

Malik nodded and sat down next to Yugi who was still drinking but not conscious. Marik watched as the cows eyes closed he knew it wouldn't last much longer. After a minute longer Yugi's body completely slumped against the dead animal. Malik sighed and pulled him back into his lap, wincing as Yugi body slumped against his bruises. Marik stood and grabbed the cow's hind feet and started to drag it out, not getting far. Bakura sighed and stood up.

"This is the last time I get up today."

Marik chuckled and Bakura grabbed its front feet and they both dragged it out of the cave. Bakura dragged it off to the side with Marik before just dropping it.

"Oi this thing better be gone next time I come out. I don't want a rotting animal outside my cave." Bakura growled to the thieves.

They walked back in and sat down again. Ryou was still out, Malik was holding Yugi who was also still out. Malik removed Yugi's tunic and wiped away the blood. He noticed the bleeding had stopped but it was still open and not healing. Malik sighed and cradled his friend and prince in his arms.

"Come on Yugi wake up." He whispered.

"Malik?"

Malik looked over to see Atemu back in and he was holding a knife in his hand. Malik watched as Atemu sat down next to him before gently passing Yugi over. Atemu had put the knife down on the ground in front of him. Atemu sighed and moved Yugi's bangs out of his face.

"Malik what do you make of that?"

Malik looked down at the knife and picked it up. He looked at it. Its handle was gold and the blade itself was silver. But carved into both was the symbol of Tyet. Malik knew this from when he was living in Egypt.

"It's the symbol of Tyet."

"Yes, have you seen it in Japan while you were there?"

"No."

"Ok. It's safe to say that Yugi was bitten by an Egyptian vampire. It's obvious that it's his weakness."

Malik nodded and stood up and moved around to where he'd been laying earlier. He thought it would be best to allow Atemu so time with Yugi alone even though they were all there. Malik looked over at Ryou. He was still shivering and was still sweating. Bakura was cradling Ryou in his arms, his face buried in Ryou's hair.

It was a few minutes before they heard a moan. Bakura head shot up and he looked down at Ryou. His face was scrunched up and eyes slowly opening. Bakura smiled and held Ryou closer. Ryou looked out through half opened eyes and found himself looking to a dark tanned muscular chest. Ryou looked up and saw Bakura.

"Marik could you grab the food and water please?" Bakura grumbled to hide voice that was going to break.

"Sure."

Marik came back over with figs and water. Bakura held the leather skin water container to Ryou's mouth who opened and drank what Bakura gave him. He realised when he tried to grab the container he couldn't move his arms. When Bakura finished with the water, it gave him time to look as to why. He found he was wrapped in many blankets and couldn't move. Ryou felt something at his mouth and saw that there was some fig there and opened up before closing and eating the fruit.

Ryou ate a few more pieces before falling asleep without warning. Bakura sighed and finished off the fruit that Ryou hadn't eaten. He cradled Ryou to him and looked to everyone else.

"Atemu and Malik you can help yourselves to the food here."

"Thankyou Bakura."

Bakura ignored them and was back to Ryou. He sighed and stood up and walked over to his bed and placed Ryou down before lying down with him.

Marik looked at Malik who was lying down on the ground by the fire. He moved over to him and Malik looked at him suspiciously. Marik placed his hand on Malik's chest.

"Hey what are you doing?" Malik said as he backed away while Marik just sat there.

"Checking for any breaks in your rib cage. You were beaten quite badly. I would have check when you were asleep but if you woke you would have thought I was molesting you."

Malik hesitated before stopping, sighed and nodded. Marik crawled over and sat on his knees next to him. He reached out again and placed his hands on each side of his chest and pressed down at the top and ran his hand along each side feeling for breaks or fractures. Malik fisted his hands tightly each time he went over one of his bruises. When Marik finished Malik sighed in relief from the pain and his hand slowly un-fisted. He looked at them and saw that there were nail imprints in his palm.

Marik stood up and walked over to Bakura and knelt down next to. "Hey Bakura I'm going to go and get some sleep. I'll see you later if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah sure Marik. Feel free. You need the rest."

"So do you."

Marik kissed Bakura's and Ryou's forehead softly before heading out of the cave. Malik frowned and followed after him. Wincing at the pain. He grabbed his robe on the way out and put it on as he left. Atemu and Bakura watched as Malik left after Marik and wore smirks when they looked at each other.

Ω∞Ω

Malik followed after Marik and it was hard as the thieves where either barging past or stopping in front of him. He was close to putting his hand on Marik's shoulder before someone wrapped a hand around his mouth and then another around his arms and chest. He was dragged back between two huts. Malik struggled against the man till he was thrown to the ground.

He looked up at the man and saw he had red hair and that was all he saw till he got another beating. Malik curled up to hid his chest from the beating. He would normally be able to take on this man but with the injuries he had been given the day before he didn't have a chance.

It went for a while till it stopped and the man fled off into the village. Malik groaned and struggled to his feet. He felt so sore now and it was enough to make him want to curl up on the ground and sleep there. Malik walked out between the two huts and found a young woman.

"Where is Marik's hut?"

"You ok. I should get you to our healer."

"No, just show me where Marik is."

"Alright come here."

The woman took Malik's arm and put it over her shoulder and walked him over to Marik's hut. Malik took his arms off her.

"Thankyou. I've got it from here."

"Alright if you are sure."

"Yeah."

She nodded and left. Malik turned back to the hut and walked over to the door and knocked on the wood next to it. He heard someone curse and then the curtain that acted as a door moved away to reveal a half asleep Marik. Marik's eyes widened from extremely narrow to the size of Ryou's at the state of Malik as he covered his mouth and started coughing.

"Malik what happened?"

"I was attacked."

Marik grabbed his arm gently as Malik started to sway. He guided him in and sat him down on the bedding and pushed the robe off Malik's shoulders. He saw more bruises starting to form on his skin. Marik grabbed a bowl of water and cloth and dipped it in and started to clean up his face. Malik wincing as he did and Marik apologising. Once done Marik sat down next to him and Malik shuffled a little closer.

"Why'd you leave the cave?"

"I...I wanted to talk with you so I followed. Once I was close enough to touch your shoulder someone grabbed me and dragged me between two huts and started to beat me. All I saw was the colour of his hair it was red. That was it."

Marik nodded. "Well let's get some sleep. No one dares come in here apart from Ryou or Bakura. I'll find out who did it tomorrow."

Malik nodded but didn't move. Marik chuckled and moved to one side of the bed and then gently took Malik's hand and tugged on it. Malik looked at him before lying down carefully. Marik smiled and Malik smiled back and curled up close to him.

"Marik, I like you but the whole molesting thing I don't like cause I don't know you that well."

"I would like to get to know you Malik-_pretty_."

"'Malik-pretty' what's with that?"

"I like it."

Malik smiled slightly and kissed his cheek, blushing as he did and then laid his head down and fell to sleep. Marik smiled and pulled him closer before falling asleep himself.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu turned to Yugi who mumbled something. A minute later Yugi's eyes opened and he gasped and clutched his chest in pain. Atemu held him to him. Yugi looked up at him and smiled and looked down at his chest. He saw a deep stab wound from where the knife got him. Yugi spat on his hand and then wiped his hand over it. Atemu looked down to see it heal completely and sighed. Yugi smiled and kissed him gently. Atemu pushed back and slipped his tongue past Yugi's parted lips. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Do you mind?" Bakura grumbled out.

"Sorry." Atemu said and Yugi giggled and looked over to Ryou.

"He still not awake?"

"He woke a little while ago had some food and water before passing out again."

"I think I can help."

Yugi stood up and stumbled over to Bakura and Ryou. He fell to the ground and Bakura quickly steady him. Yugi smiled his thanks and looked back down at Ryou.

"Your help... what exactly do you mean by that?" Bakura asked still unsure of Yugi.

"If you think turning him you're wrong I could never do that to anyone even an enemy. I'm going to heal his obvious sickness. Just hold him still for me." Bakura nodded.

"Yugi you sure that's such a good idea. You just woke up. You should wait till you are feeling better."

"I'll be fine Atemu. Maybe just a little tired. It's my fault I should have broken out and gone after him."

"You're telling me you could have gotten out of those bindings anytime you wanted."

"Yeah but Ryou told me not to."

Bakura looked at Yugi startled before looking back down at Ryou. Yugi looked down at him and placed his hands over his chest. He may not have been taught by a vampire but as he slept he learned things that he could do. One of them was heal small sickness, which was what Ryou had, if he had a high enough blood content. A blue light came from Yugi's hands as his eyes closed and it took no more than 4 seconds before it finished and Yugi slumped to the ground breathing heavily.

Atemu got up and ran over while Bakura looked down at him before turning to Ryou who moaned and opened his eyes. Bakura smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Yugi looked up at them and smiled, leaning against Atemu. Atemu stood and pulled Yugi up with him and sat down were he slept the night before.

"You shouldn't have done that." Atemu scold him.

"I know but I owe it to him."

Atemu sighed. "At lease you're fine."

"Yeah just tired."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Yugi smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly and curled up in his lap falling asleep. Atemu smiled and felt something hit his head. He looked up startled and pulled off a large piece of material. He saw Bakura smirking at him.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

Atemu laid it out over Yugi and himself and soon fell asleep himself.

Bakura looked down at Ryou and smiled softly. He saw Ryou struggling and squirming around trying to get out of the blankets that held him. Bakura smiled at him and Ryou made a small whining sound.

"Alright I'll let you out, but you should know you look cute like that." Bakura sat him up and started to remove the blankets from him and sat back. "Ryou I'm sorry." Bakura whispered and brushed his hand across the bruise on his face. "I should have listened to you first. I'm so, so sorry."

"I know. Did you find me?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

"I'm glad you did. I love you Bakura. I wouldn't have agreed to letting Atemu come if I thought he wouldn't keep to his promise."

"I love you to. I'll listen to you from now on ok?"

"Thankyou." Ryou leaned up and kissed him softly and wince at the pain in his chest. "I think I'll be in bed for a while. Where's Malik?"

"He followed after Marik no too long ago. I spoke with Malik this morning. He does like Marik and just may love him. But it will take a while for Malik to trust him I think."

"Yeah it will. Malik isn't one to trust people easily. Though he trusted Yugi, myself and Atemu easily, he seems to trust you and Marik a bit as well, that's surprising seeing you're thieves."

"Hey you're a thief as well don't forget but I guess he does a bit. But let's not worry about them for now. You need to sleep."

Ryou nodded and wrapped his arms around Bakura's chest and laid his head on his shoulder. Bakura smiled and ran his hands through Ryou's hair before he fell asleep and Bakura close behind.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the wait. Sister used a lot of downloads playing a online game so had to wait till there were more so i could use the internet at my lesiure. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Malik woke the next morning to find himself on top of Marik. Malik blushed hard and scurried off before Marik found out. As he climbed off he found that Marik had an arm around his waist but he was able to still lie next to him. Malik smiled and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Marik's chest. But at that moment Marik's eyes snapped open and he flipped onto Malik and held a knife to his throat. Malik's eyes widened in fear and in pain from his beaten body. Marik's own eyes widened when he saw it was Malik and he removed the knife from Malik's throat and climbed off. Malik wiped his tears away and let out of breath of relief.

"Malik I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'm guessing you normally sleep alone."

"No actually I sleep with Bakura. We were in a sort of relationship after Ryou disappeared. I was use to waking up on his chest instead of having something wrapped around mine."

"I thought Ryou was with Bakura."

"He is but after he disappeared, Bakura was upset and so was I. I love him as much as I love you and Bakura."

"Oh ok." Malik smiled and was worried on the inside.

"Come let's get something to eat."

"Yeah I'm very hungry."

Marik smirked and stood up and helped Malik to his feet. Malik winced at the movement but shoved it away. Marik passed him his robe and he put it on before following Marik out of the hut. He looked around and saw thieves running around doing their jobs or getting food to eat. Marik led Malik back towards the cave where Bakura, Ryou, Atemu and Yugi were.

Arriving he pushed the curtain away to show three occupants sleeping the only one awake was Yugi who just watching Atemu in his sleep. When he saw movement he looked over and smiled to them, who smiled back. Marik noticing Bakura still asleep smirked. Marik snuck over and sat behind Bakura and leaned over. Yugi and Malik where covering their mouths as they watched him trying not to laugh. Yugi woke Atemu with his shaking in trying to stop himself from laughing who in turn remained quiet and watched.

Marik slowly lifted the blanket from behind Bakura in an attempt to slip in behind him.

"Nice try Marik." Bakura said as he opened one eye and looked at him.

Marik pouted and Ryou who no one thought was awake started to giggle. Marik peered over Bakura and saw Ryou with a hand to his mouth trying to stifle his giggles. Marik smirked and slipped his hands in under the blanket and started to tickle Ryou. Ryou jumped and started to squirm around in Bakura's grip as Marik tickled him.

After a few minutes Ryou cried out in pain and Marik instantly stopped and Bakura looked alarmed. Ryou took shallow breathes and clutched his side. Marik backed off feeling guilty.

"Ryou?"

"I'm fine Bakura."

"No you're not. What happened?"

"Too much fun. I was trying to take in air and took in too much."

Ryou looked up at Bakura and kissed his cheek gently. He looked over and saw Marik looking guilty. Ryou smiled and waved him over. Marik walked over and sat down next to him and Bakura. Ryou smiled and hugged Marik tightly.

"I'm alright Marik. Thankyou." Ryou said softly in his ear.

"Huh?" Marik asked as Ryou pulled back.

"For making me laugh and for trying to scare Bakura. It would have been funny."

Marik smirked and Ryou sat between both older males before Marik pounced on top of Bakura and both rolled off the bed. Ryou shook his head while Malik came and sat down next to him. Yugi who had been watching squirmed out of Atemu's grip and ran over and sat down next to them. Atemu shrugged and lay down on the ground and went back to sleep. He'd been awake most of the journey so he was extremely tired.

Yugi sat next to Malik who was holding up Ryou who was watching Marik and Bakura fighting on the ground.

"Ryou can we go for a walk? I need to speak with you."

"Yeah sure. They won't be done anytime soon."

Malik nodded and stood up and helped Ryou to his feet before dragging Yugi up and all three walked around Marik and Bakura who didn't even hear or see them leave.

"Is there somewhere private?"

"Yep."

Ryou led them behind the cave and to a small pond that sat there with a small stream that fed it and then a stream that left.

"It's Bakura's personal garden area. Somewhere for him to come and think."

"It's nice." Yugi said. "Malik what's going on?"

"Ryou I don't know if I should tell you this or if Bakura has or not..."

"What Malik?"

"Well Marik told me this morning because um... I woke on top of him and I well he kind of attacked me out of habit. I'm alright though but um... he and Bakura were in a sort of relationship when you were kidnapped."

"What?" Ryou whispered wide eyed.

"He and Bakura were in a relationship. He said that he loves Bakura, you and I equally. I didn't ask what they did but Marik told me that he would wake up on Bakura's chest."

Ryou sat down on a rock and looked out at the pond. Malik and Yugi sat down on either side of him and Ryou stared ahead.

"He was with Marik the whole time I was gone."

"Yes."

Ryou instantly cried before burying his face in Malik's chest. Yugi moved closer and rubbed Ryou's back and looked at Malik. He could tell that Malik had feelings for Ryou and had a lot for Marik. Yugi looked over where he saw Atemu and smiled at him sadly. Atemu frowned and walked over and sat down behind Ryou and the others.

"Yugi what's wrong with Ryou?"

Yugi stood up and took him a little way away. "It's about Bakura."

"What is it?"

"He was in a sort of relationship with Marik when Ryou was kidnapped and he didn't even tell Ryou. Malik found out from Marik." Atemu nodded. "Do you think you could talk to them? You probably won't get any more sleep with how they were acting in the cave."

"You're right there."

Yugi smiled and Atemu leaned down and kissed him lightly before walking around the cave. Yugi sat back down next to Ryou and rubbed his back while he continued to cry in Malik's chest.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu entered to find the two still on the floor fighting. Atemu shook his head and walked over and hit both over the head as they weren't even hearing him speak. Both froze instantly and looked up at him.

"You two done?" Atemu asked annoyed.

"How DARE you!" Bakura hissed.

"You will DIE for that." Marik hissed.

"Yes and then what will you do when Ryou comes in here and decides to leave?"

Bakura frowned and pushed Marik off him and stood up dusting himself off. Marik did the same.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryou just found out from Malik that you and Marik were in a relationship when he was kidnapped and he's crying on Malik's shoulder outside."

"H...How'd...he..." Bakura froze and turned to Marik. "YOU!"

"Bakura I'm sorry it just slipped this morning when I accidently attacked Malik. You know I have loved both you and Ryou for a while. I wasn't game to get involved when he was here. You know this."

"You told Malik why?" Bakura partially growled.

"I woke starled at something on my chest and kind of held a knife to his throat. After I apologised he said he figured that I probably didn't sleep with anyone and I said that he was wrong. I kind of said that I slept with you and we were in a sort of relationship. I kind of forgot to tell him not to say anything. I'm sorry Bakura I know we never meant for Ryou to find out. All I can say is I'm sorry."

Bakura growled again and hit Marik hard in the jaw. The other didn't react at all and just lay sprawled against the ground. Bakura stood and stormed to the entrance of the cave before stopping but not turning to Marik, completely forgetting Atemu.

"You better not be in here when I get back." Bakura growled out angrily.

Atemu walked over to Marik and held out his hand to the other. Marik looked at him and took the offered hand. Atemu pulled him to his feet before Marik let go and took a step back.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Just because you are thieves doesn't mean you aren't human and don't have feelings. You love all three of them even I can see that."

Marik gave a greatful smile before leaving. Atemu sighed and shook his head before heading out and around to where Yugi, Ryou and Malik were.

Ω∞Ω

Bakura took a deep breath before turning around the corner and walking over to Ryou who was sitting between Yugi and Malik.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked softly and saw Ryou flinch. "Can I talk to you?" Ryou nodded. "Alone?" This time he shook his head and Bakura sighed. "What about with Malik only?"

Ryou paused and turn to Yugi. "Yugi do you think..."

"Sure Ryou."

Yugi gave him a small hug before getting up and walking towards where Atemu had just made himself known. Yugi smiled slightly to him and took his hand and led him away.

"Yugi how about we see if we can find Marik. He was kicked out of the cave by Bakura and hit." Atemu said as he was led away.

"Yeah we should. Come on I can find him."

"Really? How?"

Yugi gave a small smirk. "Me to know, you to find out."

Ω∞Ω

Bakura turned to Ryou and Malik as Yugi disappeared with Atemu and he walked forward and knelt in front of Ryou. Bakura took hold of Ryou's hands and he felt part of his heart break off when Ryou didn't hold his back.

"Ryou I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. Marik and I have known each other for a long time and were in a relationship till he left for a while on a trip he did. We broke it off when he did then you came along. Please don't doubt that I don't love you because I do love you and still want you with me.

"When Marik came back he did confront me and I told him that I was with you and he was fine with it. Over time he got to know you and he started to develop the same feeling for you that he still has for me. Now the same has happened to him with Malik and I know that you love Malik, Ryou. I can see it in your eyes."

Ryou flinched and Malik looked down at him surprised while Ryou tried to speak. "I...I-I..."

Ryou couldn't say anything and just sat up and out of Malik's arms.

"I'm not angry at that Ryou. I have sort of I guess you could say a soft side to Malik but don't think I've gone soft Malik I can still scary if need be."

"He can. He'd gone soft on me when he rescued me and then someone thought they could over throw him and died because of it." Ryou said softly.

Malik smiled. "I guess I won't lie to either of you. I have grown to like you both a lot and the same with Marik." Bakura gave a small smile before turning to Ryou again.

"Ryou after you were kidnapped Marik helped me and looked after me. I was very upset and then we sort of got back together again. When I saw you again I didn't know what to do and Marik already guessed that I was going back for you and I think he was happy with it. I just didn't know how to tell you. I guess I was afraid you would run off with Yugi and Atemu and leave. I'll leave to let you decide what you want to do."

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Ryou didn't say anything and was just looking down at his lap. Bakura's shoulders slumped slightly and he let go of Ryou's hands and stood up. He turned and headed back to the cave. Ryou sat there before standing and running and wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist and cried in his back.

"Ryou..."

"Was what you said was true... You gave up Marik for me... You like Malik as well?"

Bakura loosened Ryou's arms enough and turned around in Ryou's arms and wrapped his own around him.

"Yes I do."

Malik looked up and saw Bakura looking at him. Bakura waved him over and Malik walked over till he stood next to them. Ryou let go of Bakura slightly and grabbed Malik and pulled him over and holding them both. Malik smiled down at Ryou who still had his face buried in Bakura's chest. Bakura watched him before he remembered Marik. Bakura loosened his grip on the two smaller males causing Ryou to noticed and look at him.

"Bakura?" Ryou whimpered.

"Shh it's alright. I should go set things right with Marik."

"What did you do?" Ryou said looking alarmed.

"I got angry with Marik because he accidently let slip about our relationship to Malik. I hit him very hard in the jaw. He didn't do anything at...just lay there on the ground. I told him not to be in the cave when I got back. That kind of means I don't want to see him for a few days."

Ryou slapped Bakura across the face. "How could you Bakura. He's your friend and just because he let slip about what happened between you two is no reason to hit him in the jaw."

"You just slapped me what's the difference."

"Bakura you know very well what the difference is. You will have a red mark on your face for a couple of hours. Marik will have a bruise for a few days. You go apologise right now."

"You're coming. You love Marik but just haven't said anything."

"B-Bakura I c-can't." Ryou whimpered.

Bakura didn't listen and started too walked off with his arm wrapped around Ryou's waist and the other around Malik's. Though he was being careful of both boy's bruises.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu and Yugi knocked on the door frame of Marik's hut. They had been directed to his hut when they found someone willing to help them. Both heard swearing and a couple of thuds as Marik made his way to the door. He moved the curtain away to see Atemu and Yugi there.

"What?" He sighed.

"Can we come in Marik?" Yugi asked.

"I guess. You won't leave if I said no would you?"

"Probably not." Atemu replied.

Marik moved aside and they both walked in. Yugi looked around and saw lots of different things. Things that weren't Egyptian or Japanese. Marik noticed his confusion to the things.

"They are from different countries I have been to. You might not know what they are."

Yugi nodded and looked around, not touching anything. Atemu turned to Marik and saw him sitting on his bed with his head down.

"Ok Marik what happened to the crazy person we met when we first arrived?"

"He's gone for now. He might not be back for a while."

"Marik, if you loved Ryou when you got to know him why didn't you say anything?" Yugi asked.

"I guess I was afraid... I know me afraid never...But I was. I didn't want to be rejected and so I didn't say anything. I told Bakura and had him promise not to say anything. He kept his end of the deal but I didn't tell Malik to not tell, so Ryou knows. I doubt I'll stay here long anyway."

"Why?"

"There is nothing here for me anymore. I can't be with Bakura, I can't be with Ryou and Malik doesn't really like me and he wouldn't be staying in the first place as he is to protect you Prince Yugi. So I think I'll just pack up and leave. I can go around to different countries again till I find somewhere I want to settle down in." Marik sighed.

"You will do nothing of a sort." A voice said from the doorway.

Marik jumped along with Atemu and Yugi. All three looked to the door to see Bakura walking in along with Ryou and Malik behind him. Ryou was just staring at the floor. Marik looked to Bakura who was looking him in the eye.

"You can't stop me Bakura. I'm leaving ok."

Marik stood and turned around to start putting clothes and weapons together. Ryou and Malik watching him while Yugi and Atemu left. Yugi whispered to Ryou that they would be back at the cave so that they had some privacy. Bakura stalked up to Marik and spun him around and crashed his lips to Marik. Marik froze in shock as Bakura held him close before pulling away.

"Like I said you're not leaving."

Marik took a step back and stared at Bakura before looking to Ryou who was shaking his head before he walked over and slapped Bakura in the arm.

"Alright." Bakura grumbled and took another step towards Marik and they were less than a meter apart. "Marik I'm sorry I over reacted before and I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's fine Bakura."

Bakura smiled and reached out and tilted his face and looked at the forming bruise at the bottom of his jaw. Malik walked over to Ryou and stood behind Bakura. Bakura spent a minute looking at it before pulling away.

"It's should be fine Marik."

"Marik..." A small voice whispered.

Marik looked down at Ryou who had spoken and saw he wasn't looking at him. He felt guilt for what he and Bakura did when Ryou was kidnapped. He saw Bakura drag Ryou in front of him and his hands rested on his shoulders. Marik frowned and looked up at Bakura who nodded to Ryou. Marik looked back down at him and saw he was fidgeting with his hands. Marik knelt down on the ground and looked at Ryou in the face.

"Ryou what is it?"

"Malik told me something. You...You love me, is it true?"

Marik flinched internally. "Yes it is Ryou."

Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Marik froze and looked up at Bakura who was standing with his arms crossed across his chest and smirking down at him. Marik wrapped his arms around Ryou.

"I love you too, Marik." Ryou whispered in his ear.

Marik smiled and stood up and swung Ryou around his arms. Ryou giggled and held on to him tightly waiting for Marik to stop. Marik stopped and slid his hand under Ryou's chin and tilted him to look up. The instant Ryou's face landed on his he blushed darkly. Marik chuckled and kissed Ryou gently on the lips. Ryou pushed back till air was needed.

"Listen Bakura, Marik, Ryou..." They all turned to Malik and saw he had moved away and was by the door. "I'm still a guard and I have a duty to Prince Yugi. I do love you all but I can't stay. I may be able to get a few weeks off every once in a while and that would be the only way to see you. I can't abandon my job so just go on without me and forget me. It'll be easier on you."

Malik turned. "But Malik that's not fair on you." Ryou said.

"I know but it will be for you."

Malik left the hut and headed back to the cave where Yugi and Yami were.

"Bakura he can't be serious can he?"

"I think he is Ryou."

Ryou looked down upset and felt Marik come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist gently and held him close.

Ω∞Ω

Malik made it back to the cave and walked in. He saw Yugi and Atemu sitting by the fire eating figs.

"Hey Yugi."

Yugi turned and smiled. "Hey Malik." He frowned. "Where's Ryou, Bakura and Marik?"

"Back at Marik's hut."

"Oh ok. Everything fine?"

"Yeah everything's fine, why?"

"Just asking."

Malik nodded and sat down next to him. Yugi passed him a fig and he thanked him before eating. Not too long after did Bakura, Marik and Ryou enter and sat down. Marik sat next to Ryou and Bakura and they started eating. They didn't say a thing to Malik about what he had said and Malik kept his gaze off them.

"Bakura there is another reason I'm here." Atemu spoke up.

"And what is that?" Bakura replied his voice ruff.

"I know you have robbed the palace in Lower Egypt and have done the same to ours in the past. I wish to put a stop to that."

"Really? The only way to stop that is to put everyone in prison." Bakura growled and eyes narrowed.

"Bakura remember what Atemu said." Ryou said to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Bakura I wish for you to not rob our palace or any of the palace party groups that head out through the desert. That is the only condition I'm asking of you. There are some things that shouldn't be stolen and I don't want to risk them being stolen by you and have anyone here hurt. That's the reason I'm asking not to rob from us."

"Very well. I may still steal some jewellery from your palace though, along with money." Bakura smirked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Feel fear to stop by and say hi if you can and you would be perfectly safe to hide in my chambers." Atemu smirked back shaking his head. "I won't protect you if you are caught."

"I've been in your chambers before, a long time ago."

"You've been in my chambers? How long ago?"

"About 5years ago. I held a small knife to a small Prince's throat for 3hours."

"That was you!" Atemu exclaimed. "You scared the day lights out of me."

"Hehehehe you should be. I could have killed you then but I didn't so consider yourself lucky."

"You don't know how much I was scared after that experience. You get caught I won't protect you though I won't say you held a knife to my throat all those years ago."

"Oh I'm going to like you being Pharaoh."

"I'm sure." Atemu rolled his eyes. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. Can we fill up the water holders before we leave?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thankyou."

Yugi smiled at Ryou. "I'll miss you Ryou. You'll come to the wedding still?"

"Yeah of course Yugi I wouldn't miss it."

Yugi smiled and Bakura narrowed his eyes at him. "Wedding? When's that?"

"It's in 11 days. It'll take us 6days to get back and then it's only 5days till the wedding. If you want Ryou can come back with us and I can send someone back out with Ryou."

"No. We will take him. We will stay somewhere on the outskirts of the Kingdom. If we are seen you will know and you can take Ryou out and we will find you after."

"Ok. So he'll come with you."

"Yes. It will only take us two days to get to the Kingdom."

"Ok. Your horse is galloping the whole way isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well Yugi and I will go and get ready to leave. Our horses are near the pen?"

"Yes they are. Your weapons will be handed back tomorrow as you leave."

"Very well."

Yugi and Atemu stood up and Malik followed. They left and started to prepare for the journey back. Leaving Ryou, Bakura and Marik alone. They ate dinner later before going to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone Save Me will be update as soon as possible but until then I'll be updating the other two stories and in the next to weeks Lake Discoveries might be started.

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

Yugi woke early morning and saw everyone else asleep. Malik was over in the corner away from everyone like he had been all yesterday evening. Bakura, Marik and Ryou were all curled up sleeping together, Ryou in the middle. He was in Atemu's arms and a blanket pulled over them both with Atemu leaned up against the wall of the cave again. Yugi sighed and pulled gently out of Atemu's arms and sat next to him and pulled him down and laid his head in his lap. He gently ran his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes.

Ryou woke a little later and snuggled up closer to whatever was giving him warmth causing something behind him to press up against his back. Ryou not use to it opened his eyes and looked around quickly. He sighed and relaxed as it was Bakura and he looked at what was in front of him and found Marik there sleeping peacefully. Ryou smiled and shuffled a little closer so that he could then lie on his back.

Ryou looked over at Malik in the far corner curled up in a ball facing the wall and he lost his smile. He really wished Malik hadn't said what he did yesterday. He did care that he was a long way away but he didn't care if he only saw him once in a while, he would at least still see him. Ryou sighed and looked over at Yugi and Atemu. He swore that Atemu had been sitting up last night and Yugi was curled up against him. But now Yugi was sitting up and Atemu had his head in his lap. He then saw Yugi's hand moving through his hair and it showed that he was awake.

"Yugi?"Ryou whispered.

Yugi's eyes snapped open when he heard his name and looked around till his eyes landed on Ryou who was lying in between Marik and Bakura. Yugi smiled back and giggled when Marik wrapped his arms tighter around him and caused Ryou to jump in surprise. Ryou sent him a mocking look and squirmed slightly to get comfortable.

"Hey Ryou, how's it going over there?" Yugi whispered back but loud enough for him to here.

"Funny Yugi. You two look cute."

"Thanks." Atemu said out of the blue.

Yugi jumped and looked down at him. He saw a smirk on Atemu's face and his eyes were still closed. Yugi stopped running his hands through his hair and crossed his arms and pouted. Atemu whined softly and looked up at him and chuckled before looking over at Ryou and smirked.

"You three look cute as well."

"Thanks Atemu." Marik and Bakura said at the same time and Ryou 'eep'ed and looked at them.

"How long were you three awake?" Yugi asked.

"I was when you moved me into your lap Yugi. I was quite comfortable with what you were doing." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled and leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before going back to running his fingers through Atemu's hair. Atemu smiled and buried his face in Yugi's stomach and Yugi jumped and blushed darkly. Ryou laughed softly and Bakura and Marik smirked.

"We were awake before you Ryou and were content in just keeping our eyes closed."

Ryou pouted and sat up trying to get away but 4 arms wrapped around him and pulled him back down. Ryou whined and just stayed still.

"You're not going anywhere." Marik said and took Ryou's ear lobe in his mouth.

"Stop!" Ryou said quickly and pulled his ear out of Marik's mouth causing him to pout.

Ryou took a deep breath and just relaxed again. Ryou sighed and moved closer to Marik and rested his head on Marik's shoulder. Ryou looked over to Malik who still had his back to them. He turned over and buried his face in Marik's chest trying to stay calm. Tears made their way out of his eyes and onto Marik's clothing and to his chest. Marik jumped when he felt wetness on his body and looked down at Ryou. He tilted Ryou's face up and saw him crying and Ryou shook his head saying 'It's fine, nothing's wrong.' Marik narrowed his eyes and hugged him tightly.

Yugi looked down at Atemu who had his eyes closed. "Atemu when are we leaving?"

"Soon. We better get ready though. Go wake Malik."

"I would but you're resting on me."

"Oh rig..."

"I'm already awake so don't worry." Malik said as he rolled over. "Who could sleep with you 5 talking?"

"Sorry Malik."

"It's alright Yugi." Malik smiled.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi, Malik and Atemu were standing outside the oasis with Marik, Bakura and Ryou. Marik walked over and handed back their weapons. Atemu thanked him and placed them under his robe and checked the cattle were tired securely to his horse. Yugi looked at Ryou and was a little upset. Ryou smiled and walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright Yugi I'll see you soon. I'll be there for your wedding."

"I know but it'll be different without you. I might not see you again after the wedding."

"Of course you will. I'll come and see you every so often. I promise."

"Ok."

Ryou let him go and turned to where Malik had been and saw he was gone and was already out of the oasis and on his horse. Ryou sighed softly and walked over to Marik and Bakura. Yugi frowned and looked at Malik and then to Ryou, Marik and Bakura and gasped softly. He understood why Ryou was upset and the same with Marik and Bakura even though it was hard to tell, but he could see it.

"Well I guess we'll see some other time." Atemu said.

"Yes we will."

"Don't try and scare me next time."

"Hehehe maybe."

Atemu growled and Yugi placed his hand on Atemu's arms. "Let it go." Atemu sighed and mounted his horse while Yugi turned back to them again. "Bye see you soon."

They nodded and Yugi mounted his horse and rode next to Atemu as they left the cattle following behind.

Ω∞Ω

It had been 4 days since they had started and Malik hadn't said a thing since they left. Malik had drifted back and robe behind them and the cattle and watched out for raiders. Yugi looked back at him briefly before turning to Atemu and whispered.

"I'm going to talk to him." Atemu nodded and Yugi rode over to Malik and sat next to him. "Hey how are you doing? You left before Ryou could say goodbye."

"Yeah well I'm not good at goodbye's Yugi."

"Malik I don't think it's the goodbye's that's the problem. Ryou, Marik and Bakura seemed upset when you didn't say a single thing to them or even look at them before we left. You four love each other."

Malik flinched slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about Yugi."

"You do to Malik. Why didn't you stay?"

"Because that's not my decision. I have a duty to you. To protect you. I will do that regardless to my feelings."

"Malik if I had known I wouldn't have made you come. I would have let you stayed."

"But Yugi I'm in service to you."

"Malik you are more my friend than my protector. Besides I have Atemu and his guards to protect me. I don't need you especially if you are wanted somewhere else."

"Yugi..." Malik whispered. "I...I don't know what to say."

"How about this..."

Yugi and Malik spoke before agreeing and Yugi smiled as they continued their way back.

Ω∞Ω

It was another 2 days before they reached the Kingdom. Atemu smiled and released the last cow and they rode through the Kingdom quickly till they reached the palace walls. The guards stopped them and Atemu lifted the hood and showed his face and they instantly opened the gates and Atemu, Yugi and Malik rode in.

Atemu dismounted and helped Yugi down and all three headed up the stairs and inside. Malik followed two steps behind them. Atemu had Yugi walking next to him with his arm wrapped securely around his waist.

They headed towards the throne room and arriving at the door Atemu stopped and let go of Yugi and pushed the doors open with both hands. He interrupted a meeting but didn't care. He knew his father wouldn't care one bit. He saw the whole council turn instantly and stared at who would interrupt the meeting.

"Atemu!" Aknamkanon gasped.

Everyone stared at the state that the two princes and guard were in. Atemu walked forward into the room and Yugi and Malik followed silently.

"Father, council."

"Atemu you're ok. Thank Ra."

"You didn't believe Ryou?"

"No. He's going to a thief, a murder. Of course not. I was about to send the army out to look for you and get you back."

"You wouldn't have found it."

"That's beside the point. Welcome home, my son and Prince Yugi."

"Thankyou Pharaoh." Yugi said and bowed at the waist.

"Yugi there is no need to bow to me. You are family."

Yugi blushed, nodded and kept his head bowed. Malik chuckled softly at Yugi's red face causing Yugi to give a playful glare.

"**Stop it Malik, it's not funny."**

"**I have to disagree **_**Prince**_** Yugi it's quite funny."**

Yugi glared again and looked towards more chuckling and saw Atemu smirking. Yugi also playfully glared at him and walked out of the room. Malik looked at Atemu who just shook his head, the smirk still on his face. Atemu looked to his father and the council and walked over to his chair and stood and faced the council.

"I have spoken with the King of Thieves and he has agreed to not steal certain things though he will still try to steal jewellery and money. He won't risk the lives of his loved ones for powerful items."

"The King of Thieves doesn't have a heart. He's a murder." Shada exclaimed.

"If he didn't than he would have kill myself and Yugi the instant he saw us regardless of what his loved ones wanted." Atemu said angrily.

"It looks like you are siding with the thief." Mahad said.

"No. I have just seen a different side to him that everyone else in has seen. If he is captured I won't go easy on him."

Malik felt a sting to his heart and looked away. Atemu noticed and knew what Malik was upset about.

"If there is nothing else. I would like to go clean up."

"Go my son. I'll have meals prepared for you three and sent up to your rooms. Rest and I'll come and talk with you later. You also have tomorrow to rest."

Atemu nodded and headed out with Malik behind him. They walked a little way from the throne room before Atemu felt himself be thrown into the wall and a fist to the side of his face. Atemu looked back at Malik and saw a tear making its way down his face.

"Malik I know why you are upset. I know you would be and was prepared for that. Malik you have to understand that they have killed many and the punishment for that is death. If I just let them go when they have killed than I will have the whole of Egypt out of control killing whoever they please thinking they can get away with it." Atemu grasped the back of Malik's head and pulled it forward so he could whisper in his ear. "But if they escape somehow than it's not my fault. They are my friends also now."

Malik gasped and stepped back and looked at him. He then noticed the angry red mark on his face and gasped.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for the bit of a late update. I had 2 ten minute orals this week and hadn't finished one at all so I was working hard. I will be able to update more from now on as my schooling has nearly finished. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

"Huh?"

"I hit you. I'm so sorry."

"Oh. It's alright. I guess I sort of warranted it. I would have done the same in your position."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's fine Malik. Go clean up and rest. From what I hear from Yugi you a guest to the wedding."

"Yeah. Rest well Atemu."

Atemu nodded and headed off down the hall to his chambers there were a few servant girls walking in and out of his chambers with buckets. He knew Yugi probably asked them to fill up the bath for them. Atemu walked in and saw that there was no Yugi anywhere to be seen. He walked to the bathing chamber to see on the servants filling the bath and some leaving and some coming with full buckets of water.

Atemu stopped one on her way out. "Where is my fiancé?"

"He is out on the balcony Prince Atemu." She said and bowed and left again.

Atemu walked over to the balcony and saw Yugi in the far corner looking out over the Kingdom. Atemu sighed and walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yugi leaned back but didn't turn around.

"Little One have I upset you?"

"Not really."

"Than what's wrong? I don't want you upset with me."

"I'm sorry. It's nothing really. I promise Atemu. I guess I took what Malik was laughing about a bit too seriously, then you laughing at me as well."

"I'm sorry Little One."

"It's alright. You're calling me Little One again?"

"Yeah well I didn't think you would want me to call you that around everyone else."

"Thankyou. It would be embarrassing."

Yugi turned around in his arms and wrapped his own around Atemu's waist and held him tightly face buried in his chest. Atemu looked down at him and held him tightly as well. Yugi pulled back and swiped his hand in front of his face to show that Atemu was smelly. Yugi looked up at him and saw him frowning and a red mark on the bottom part of his jaw.

"Atemu how'd that happen?"

"What?"

"The red mark?"

"Oh Malik did. I got him angry with something I said so yeah. It's alright."

"You aren't punishing him are you?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"No of course not. I deserved it. Now what's this about I stink?"

"You do. You haven't washed in a long time and quite frankly you stink and so do I."

Yugi giggled and quickly ran back into the chambers. Atemu turned and walked back in. He saw Yugi nowhere so walked into the bathing chambers. He saw Yugi in there talking to a servant girl.

"Please have everyone leave."

"But we are to wash Prince Atemu."

"Please _leave_!" Yugi said more firmly.

"Very well Prince Yugi."

The servant girls bowed and left the chamber not before bowing to Atemu and then left completely. Atemu saw Yugi strip down and hurry into the water. Atemu followed but not as quickly. Yugi turned to see where he was and saw him just climbing in and diverted his eyes. Atemu chucked and waded over.

"I've seen you and you've seen me and you're still nervous about it."

"It's more a personal thing about not looking at someone else."

Atemu chuckled and raised a hand and placed it on the back of his neck and pulled him forward. He placed his lips on Yugi's and ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi opened up and Atemu darted in. He ravished Yugi's mouth and pulled back in the need for air leaving Yugi panting heavily with a dark blush painted on his face. Atemu chuckled and pulled Yugi back with him to the side of the bath and sat in the water, Yugi in his lap.

Yugi turned around straddled his lap and grabbed a wash cloth and soap and placed it on Atemu chest and started to wash him off. Atemu sighed and closed his eyes and laid his head back. Yugi smiled and leaned forward while he still was Atemu and kissed him gently. Atemu pushed back and lifted his head back up. Yugi pulled back and washed Atemu's arms and then down in the water.

When Yugi finished he rinsed Atemu off and Atemu spun him around in his lap and held him close. He grabbed the wash cloth and started to rub Yugi down. Yugi squirmed around and shook his head quickly. Atemu stopped but didn't take the cloth off.

"Little One?"

"Can you not."

"Why? You still uncomfortable about it?"

"Yes."

"I have an idea why. You feel like someone is using the opportunity to feel you up. I would like to wash you off but I wouldn't feel you up till after we were married and you are comfortable. So hold the cloth and I'll put my hand over yours. What do you say?"

"It could work..." Yugi said.

Yugi held the wash cloth to his chest and Atemu placed his hand over Yugi's. Yugi started to wash off and Atemu's hand just resting on Yugi's.

After Yugi spun around again climbed off and pulled Atemu forward and dunked him under getting a yelp from him. Atemu's head rose from the water and looked at him while his hair fell over his face. Yugi burst out laughing before he was also dunked under. Yugi rose with his hair down his back and to find that Atemu had moved his hair back so he could see. Atemu had a smirk plastered on his face. Yugi smiled and grabbed a vile of oil and poured it into his hand and moved towards Atemu.

"Turn around."

Atemu did so and Yugi started to massage the oil in. Atemu sighed in content and thought of something.

"Where did you learn this?"

Yugi's hands froze and then slipped out and landed on Atemu's back.

"My mother use to do it to me when I was younger. She taught me when I was about 8 or 9 using my father when we bathed together. I remember that I would sometime put my father to sleep...well it looked like he was asleep. I would then also wash my mother's hair after." A couple of tears fell from his eyes and Atemu had turned around and saw them.

"Yugi you do a wonderful job I'm sorry I brought your parents up."

"It's alright. I need to get use to talking about them."

"Still I'm sorry."

"Its fine now turn around I haven't finished."

Atemu smirked and kissed his cheek and turned around again. Once Yugi finished and Atemu washed Yugi's hair they dried off and Atemu stopped Yugi from getting dressed. So Yugi just had a towel wrapped around his waist and was blushing harshly.

Yugi was now sitting under the covers of the bed and was relaxed because he had something over his body. There was a knock at the door and Yugi pulled the comforter up to his chin while Atemu strode over in a towel and opened the door. There were two servants at the door both holding a tray of food each.

"The Pharaoh had a special meal prepared for you." One of them said.

Atemu nodded and stepped aside and allowed them in. "Place it on the bed and then leave."

"Yes my Prince." They said in unison.

They hurried over and placed the trays on the bed not even glancing at its occupant before leaving back through the door and bowed to Atemu as they left. Atemu closed the door and locked it before removing the towel and slanting over to the bed and sliding in underneath next to Yugi. He slid a tray over to him that was laden with fruits and cooked meats. He pulled his over and laid it on his own lap and started to eat.

Yugi looked down at the food in front of him. There were fruits, like watermelon, grapes, figs, bits of white hard curved fruit and there were some meats which were fish and some beef.

"Atemu what's this?" Yugi asked pointing to the white hard bit of fruit.

"It's called coconut. It's hard so only bit a small piece off. It's nice try it."

Yugi looked at it strangely before picking it up and holding it close to his mouth. He looked over at Atemu who was eating what he was holding, a piece still in his hand. Yugi took a bite and started to chew it. Atemu was right, it was hard and Yugi enjoyed it. Yugi looked up at him and smiled and started to eat more.

Yugi had cleared and whole tray within 10mins and Atemu had finished it just after. Atemu took the tray and laid it out the door not caring in the world that he was naked and lucky for anyone else they weren't around. Servants, slaves, guards and others weren't allowed to lay their eyes on the Prince or Pharaoh if he walked around naked. The punishment for that was death.

Yugi had curled up in bed and was waiting for him to come back over. Atemu slid back in and moved closer to Yugi who blushed and moved back a tiny bit. Atemu smirked and wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer. Yugi blushed darker and looked anywhere but at his prince.

"Little One?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

Yugi slowly raised his eyes up to him and his blush that had begun to fade was darkening slightly. Yugi looked to the side and at the pillow till he felt lips on his own and a tongue on his bottom asking to enter. Yugi opened his mouth and the tongue entered and mapped out his mouth. Yugi's arms had wound around Atemu's neck and fingers in his hair. Atemu's hands were on the side of Yugi's neck.

Atemu moved and straddled Yugi's hips while he continued to kiss him. Atemu moved his hips against Yugi's causing Yugi to break the kiss and moan. Atemu stayed still and watched him. He could feel Yugi's semi-aroused penis against his own.

"Wh...What was th-that?" Yugi panted out.

"This?"

Atemu jerked his hips against Yugi's and groaned. Yugi gasped and bucked his hips against Atemu's for more contact.

"Y-Y-Yes...O-Oh God!" Yugi gasped out.

"Yes I'm your God."

Atemu started grind against him hard while Yugi moaned and pressed back against him for more contact. Atemu stopped abruptly and Yugi whined. Atemu smirked and slid underneath the covers and took the head of Yugi's penis in his mouth and pushed his tongue into the slit. Yugi gasped and bucked his hips had Atemu known and held them down. Yugi moaned as Atemu took him in his mouth and sucked harshly. Yugi had tears running down his face and was moaning and panting.

"Atemu... I...I...I'm go...going..."

Atemu stopped and sat up. Yugi whined and Atemu moved the sheet to looked at him. Yugi was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his hands were moving down to take hold of his painfully hard penis. Atemu grabbed his hands and pinned them on either side of his head.

"What were you saying?" He smirked.

"I was going to cum... Please it hurts."

Atemu smiled and kissed him gently with Yugi pushing back. He moved and sucked his neck to leave a mark before moving down Yugi's body and took him back in. Yugi cried out as he was so close. Atemu gave a few harsh sucks before Yugi release hard into his mouth while Atemu happily drank all he was given.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter. I will be able to update more now that my exams have finished. Well I hope you like this.

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

Yugi lay there panting for breath after what had just happened. Atemu smirked and came back up and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Yugi laid his head on Atemu's chest and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Rest Little One. We can stay here for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Then we have planning for the wedding."

"Ok. I'm sleepy." Yugi murmured.

"Then sleep."

Yugi hugged him tighter and slowly closed his eyes. Atemu smiled and ran his hands through his hair. He knew the wedding was too fast but they obviously thought it was what was best for them. He was worried more for Yugi's sake. He was only 15 and was being force to marry. He just hoped Yugi would be alright after. Atemu pulled the comforter up to the back of Yugi's neck and soon fell asleep.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu woke the next morning with Yugi lying completely on top of him and a content smile on his face. Atemu wrapped his arms tighter around him and closed his eyes again. He realised his father hadn't come in yesterday like he said he would. It was properly because he and Yugi were asleep and they... were...naked!

"CRAP!" Atemu shouted.

Yugi jumped at the sudden noise and looked around franticly before looking at Atemu. His face covered by his hands.

"Atemu?"

Atemu lowered his hands and looked at him. "Oh Little One, I'm sorry I woke you."

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked laying back down again, blushing slightly when he felt himself up against Atemu.

"My father was meant to come up and see us later but we fell asleep and didn't wake up. Yugi we were naked and my father came in."

Yugi's blush left and he paled more than Atemu thought he could be already being a pale colour. Yugi slid off of him and sat up against the head board and the sheets resting in his lap. Atemu sat up and slid in next to him. He put his arm around him and pulled him close.

"Shh, it's alright we were covered up."

"Atemu he will think we disobeyed him."

"I'll deal with it ok. Don't worry about it, it will be fine."

Yugi nodded and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder and curled up closer to him. Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead and holding him tighter. They stayed like that for a little while before there was a knock on the door.

"Come!" Atemu called.

The door opened to reveal servants with buckets of water and two who were holding a tray each. Their gaze on either the objects they were carrying or the floor. Atemu sent them on with what they had to do. The trays were placed on the bed and the servants with the water went and filled up the bath.

Atemu pulled the trays closer before letting Yugi go so they could eat. There was some more fruits and also there bread and a jar of honey. Yugi looked down at the jar strangely. Picking it up Yugi sniffed it and found that it smelled sweet.

"It's honey you put it on the bread."

Yugi watched what Atemu did and placed the jar down to copy but Atemu stopped and picked up his bread, broke a piece off and poured some honey on. He held it to Yugi's lips who opened up and he placed it in. Yugi chewed it and smiled at him.

"You like?"

"Yeah it's nice."

Atemu smirked and continued to feed him the bread and honey and then the fruits before turning to the door when someone knocked.

"Come."

The door opened to reveal the Pharaoh. The servants who saw him instantly bowed before going on with what they had been doing. Yugi froze and hid back under the covers, shaking slightly. Atemu bowed his head to his father and called over a servant to get him some clothing. She came back over before leaving again. Atemu slipped the clothing on under the covers before getting out of bed and following his father to the balcony.

"I noticed you didn't speak to me yesterday."

"Yes when I came you were asleep. I noticed something interesting though. You were both naked and Yugi was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I told you he was to be untaken."

"And he still is. I haven't taken him. He is still not ready for that. I was only giving him pleasure father."

"I think I would like Isis to take a look at him later to make sure he is still untaken."

"Father do not embarrass him like that. He still doesn't like being undressed in front of anyone. It's bad enough that he doesn't have people washing him but now you want someone to look at him where he is still uncomfortable about."

"He doesn't seem to mind you looking at him."

"I'm his lover and the only one that should. Father I swear under Ra that I haven't taken Yugi."

Aknamkanon looked at his son sharply in the eyes and saw only truth there. He was going to say something before something grabbed Atemu from behind and he saw Yugi dressed in a tunic and shenti. Atemu turned from his father and to Yugi who was shaking. Atemu wrapped his arms around him.

"Little One?"

"Please no...I can't." Yugi sobbed in his chest.

Atemu turned to his father and glared at him before looking back at Yugi. "It's alright I won't force you."

Aknamkanon walked forward and knelt next to Yugi and Atemu. "Yugi?" Yugi shook his head refusing to look at him. "Yugi look at me." Yugi didn't and Atemu nudged him and Yugi slowly did, still shaking from head to toe. "I was about to say before you ran in was that I won't have you checked by Isis. When Atemu swears the truth under Ra I know it's true. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Yugi gave a watery smile before burring his face in Atemu's chest again. Atemu sighed and nodded his head to the room. He turned Yugi slightly and walked him back in again. He sat Yugi on the bed and sat down next to him. Aknamkanon sat down the end and looked over at the two and smiled. Atemu saw this and frowned at him.

"You two make a cute couple. I'm happy for you both. I know you didn't like the idea when I told you a week after Yugi left to go home."

Yugi looked up at him frowning. "You didn't like it?"

"No I didn't. I didn't know who I was supposed to marry. If I knew it was you I would have been quite happy to. But because I thought it would have been some snobby male that wouldn't care as long as he had wealth and could order people around. But no, the Gods gave me a sweet little caring husband who I love to be by my side."

Yugi smiled and jumped onto him, knocking him flat on the bed and hugging him tightly but not too tight to hurt him or stop his breathing. Atemu's smile widened and he hugged him back. Aknamkanon was too busy laughing to notice Seth or Aknadin enter. Aknadin frowned but didn't bother to ask why.

"My Pharaoh?"

Aknamkanon slowly stopped his laughter and turned to Seth and Aknadin who both bowed. Seth looked at his cousin and the Japanese Prince and shook his head before walking closer. Aknadin looked at the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh we need your help with something's for the Prince's wedding."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

"Yes my Pharaoh." He bowed and then looked the Princes who were watching. "Prince's" He bowed again before leaving.

"My son I came last night to tell you. The night before the wedding Yugi will be in another room all the way across the other side of the palace. You two aren't allowed to see each other. Yugi will be staying with his grandfather who is also arriving tomorrow."

"Ji-chan nearly here?" Yugi piped up.

"Yes." Aknamkanon chuckled. "He is a day out. You'll see him tomorrow. I can see you are excited."

"Yes. D...Do you know if my brothers are with him."

"I don't I'm sorry. All I know is that your grandfather is there." Yugi instantly got an upset look on his face and looked at the floor while he curled up in Atemu's arms. "Why? What's wrong? From what I heard your brothers weren't very nice to you the last 3 years."

"His brothers have changed. I pretended when we arrived to not know any Japanese and they got angry with him and insulted him a bit. After Yugi showed me to our room I got changed and after calming him down he fell asleep. I left and went down to see his grandfather and his brothers and gave them a bit of a shock because of knowing Japanese. I gave them a bit of a scolding and then left. They came up a bit later and asked Yugi for forgiveness and have been kind to him since."

"Oh I see. Well Yugi if they aren't there tomorrow you can come with me and I'll let you write them a letter and you can send it off if you like?"

Yugi nodded and curled up further. Atemu sighed and held him tightly.

"I have to go. I'll see you at dinner."

Atemu nodded and Aknamkanon stood up and left, Seth bowing as he did. As the door closed Seth turned to Atemu who had sat Yugi back on the bed and was standing up.

"It's nice to see you have come back in one piece cousin, since you saw the King of Thieves."

"I trust Yugi and his friends Seth."

Seth smirked and both hugged briefly. "Though it's good to have you back were you belong. In the palace."

"It's good to be back, though Japan was very nice and extremely cold."

Yugi giggled. "That's because you aren't use to it. It wasn't that cold."

Atemu playfully glared at Yugi who giggled more. "Have you met Yugi, cous?"

"Yes after you were stabbed. I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you when you were awake. I was so busy because I came and gave Yugi some company."

Yugi smiled. "Thankyou for that." Seth nodded.

"Yes thankyou. I understand you were busy. I will be soon as well."

"Hn. That should be very interesting."

"Shut up."

Seth smirked. "I have to be on my way. I'll see you two at dinner also."

"Alright cous. We'll see you there."

Seth bowed and left the room. Atemu turned to see Yugi had curled up on the bed and had been watching them both. Yugi smiled when he saw Atemu looking at him. Atemu walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed one of Yugi's bangs out of his face.

"You coming? Time to wash off."

Yugi smiled and nodded.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

They had both washed off and were now just lying in bed resting. Yugi had his head resting on Atemu's shoulder. It was just midday and Yugi was feeling peckish but not for food. Yugi turned his head and looked at Atemu. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was asleep. Yugi was tossing up between waking him and asking to have a small drink or just drink a little or just go down to the dungeon and have a meal. He liked Atemu's blood. It was sweet to him which is why he liked it so much.

"A...Atemu? You awake?" Yugi whispered softly in case he was asleep.

Atemu's eyes opened slowly and he turned to look at Yugi. "Yes I am. What is it?"

"Um...I was...I was wondering if... I mean you don't have to its just..." Atemu was now frowning at him. "Can I have a small drink?" Yugi said and pulled away a little from him.

Atemu smiled at him and rolled on top of him. He heard Yugi squeak and look at him strangely.

"Little One I have told you many times I don't mind. But I appreciate you asking first, but there is no need."

"It's just you looked like you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you or if you were resting, annoy you."

"You couldn't annoy me Little One."

Atemu leaned down and kissed the little vampire gently. He felt Yugi roll them both over till he was on top and Atemu smirked against Yugi's lips. He felt Yugi pull back and start to kiss his way down Atemu's neck till his stopped just between his neck and shoulder. Yugi's fangs grew and he gently slid them in. Atemu gasped and lay still under him. Yugi drank slowly and gently ran his hands over Atemu's chest and stomach. He felt Atemu shiver underneath him and grinned as he finished and sealed the marks. He rolled off and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder again. Yugi's eyes were closed and a smile on his face.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi and Atemu had spent the whole day in bed. Just laying there resting. Yugi had gone and did some praying to his god and then later gone and fed again. That was just before dinner was ready and he then made his way up to the dining hall and sat next Atemu. A few of the council members still didn't trust Yugi much and would watch him constantly. Yugi would always feel people watching him and would shy away just a little and not eat very much, though no one noticed that. Yugi spoke quietly with Seto and Atemu during dinner and was introduced to Mahad's pupil, Mana. Yugi found that she was training to be a magician. Yugi finished early and left unnoticed and headed back to Atemu and his chambers.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi sat on the balcony railing in his kimono to keep warm. His arms wrapped around his legs that were at his chest. Yugi had his chin on the top of his knees. Yugi had sat there since he left the dining room.

'_I'm scared. I...I don't know if I can go through with it. I...I love him but it's too soon. Maybe it's not getting married that scares me it's the whole thing afterwards. I don't know what to do._'

Yugi lifted his head and held out his hands together and a pale blue orb of energy appeared in his hands. Yugi concentrated on the energy and made different shapes from it. He giggled and made it twist and turn and do all sorts of things with it. He had found it was one way to spend his time. He loved it.

Yugi changed the shape and made it move and look like a bird, dog, cat, monkey, cow, deer and tiger before it changed, without his knowledge of doing it, to look like Atemu. Though it didn't have colour, it was Atemu's face. Yugi froze before he burst out laughing when it for some reason twisted his face. He had to hold his stomach as he realised he was thinking it.

Atemu had been standing beside the curtains watching Yugi when he saw the orb change to look like him. Then when it orb Atemu's face twist and making Yugi burst out laughing and having to hold his sides. Atemu chuckled and just leaned against the wall watching him.

He'd noticed Yugi had disappeared during dinner and was worried. He saw that Yugi's dinner was all gone and figured he'd finished and wanted to go back up and spend some time alone. He knew that some of the council were still watching Yugi in case he did something.

Atemu turned back to Yugi to find him still laughing and he was hunched over. Atemu smirked and walked out from the curtains and stood in the doorway. He still went unnoticed by Yugi.

"Hey Little One." He said.

Yugi heard someone speak and it caused him to jump but when it did he slipped and fell over the railing, the orb having disappeared when Yugi's concentration slipped.

Atemu watched as Yugi fell over. "YUGI!!" Atemu cried as he ran over.

Yugi heard Atemu cry out to him and he was still falling. Yugi pulled his wings out and stopped himself from falling and he few quickly under the balcony and up the other side. He saw Atemu looking over the railing for him.

"Looking for me?" Yugi asked scaring the crap out of Atemu.

Atemu spun around and saw Yugi flapping his wings. He was floating next to the railing. Yugi dropped down a bit and laid his arms on the railing and chin on his arms. Yugi's wings flapping softly to keep him level. Atemu walked over quickly and grabbed Yugi's hands and held them tightly.

"Please come back over."

Yugi smiled and lifted his head and beat his wings hard and was lifted up and he placed his feet on the railing and his wings disappeared. Atemu was still holding his hands and he stepped back and Yugi jumped down softly. Yugi then found himself in a crushing hug from Atemu. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atemu in return.

"Don't do that again." Atemu said in his ear.

"What? You're the one that scared me and made me fall over."

"I know that. I meant come up on the other side and make me think I lost you. I can't see the ground at night."

"Oh ok. I'm so sorry Atemu."

"It's alright. I'm glad you have wings though."

Yugi giggled and brought them out and wrapped them around them both. Atemu smiled and Yugi held him tightly and opened his wings and beat them hard and lifted them both off the ground. Atemu gasped at his feet left the ground and held Yugi tightly as he looked down. He saw that the balcony was becoming further away.

"Yugi where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Yugi landed on the top of the palace and let Atemu go. They could feel the breeze blow against them heavily. Yugi moved and sat down near the edge of the palace and waved Atemu over. Atemu moved over and sat down next to Yugi.

"Yugi what's going on?"

"I thought it would be nice to spend the night up here and watch the sun rise."

"That's nice but it's cold."

"Oh yeah, wait here."

Atemu's mouth just fell open as Yugi jumped off the edge. Yugi walked in and grabbed the comforter off the bed and walked back out to the balcony and opened his wings and flew up and landed back on the roof. He saw Atemu sitting there hugging his arms around his body. Yugi smiled and hurried over and threw the comforter over him. Atemu smiled up at him and opened his arms and Yugi sat down in his lap. Yugi wrapped his wings around Atemu, underneath the comforter and hugged him.

"Thankyou Yugi."

"It's alright. I forgot you aren't use to the cold."

"It's fine. Thankyou for the comforter."

Yugi smiled and snuggled up close to him and his wings wrapped firmly around him. Atemu smiled and hugged Yugi closer and pulled the comforter more around them.

"Yugi is it alright if I lay back?"

"Yeah sure."

Yugi took his wings back in and Atemu smiled and laid back, Yugi lying on his chest. Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead. Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek before falling asleep. Atemu not far behind.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter. I hope I can update it a bit quicker now. But anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

Yugi woke a little before sunrise and saw that the sky was starting to lighten as the sun would soon come over the land. Yugi looked down at Atemu who was holding him close. Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek gently. He saw Atemu's eyebrows knit together as he slowly stirred. Yugi giggled and watched as the sound made him frown more before his eyes slowly opened.

"Little One?"

"Yes come on wake up before you miss out on the reason we are out here?"

"Out where?" Atemu asked as he sat up still half asleep.

"Atemu looked in front of you."

Yugi moved out of Atemu's line of vision and watched as his expression. It changed from half asleep to totally surprised. Yugi giggled and kissed his cheek. Atemu looked at him and then out at the view. He then remembered last night and smiled. Yugi sat next to him and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder and brought out his right wing and wrapped it around Atemu. They watched as the sun made its way into the sky giving the sky a pink, orange, yellow and pale red. Yugi snuggled up close to Atemu and closed his eyes. Atemu looked back down at him and smiled. He hugged Yugi closer and Yugi looked up at him. Atemu leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi moaned gently and opened his mouth as he pressed back against him. Atemu's tongue entered and he moved around before pulling back and panting for breath.

"Thankyou for this Little One."

"For what?"

"For bringing me up here for the sunrise."

"That's ok. I've seen the sunrise I couple of time while I was here and thought it would look nice from high up."

"Well you were correct. It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

Yugi smiled and kissed him gently and laid his head on shoulder.

Ω∞Ω

After washing off they headed down to breakfast. Atemu pushed the doors open and was met with a pissed off Pharaoh. Atemu took Yugi's hand and they walked over and sat down to eat.

"Morning father."

"Don't 'morning father' me. Where the hell were you and Prince Yugi last night?" Aknamkanon said angrily.

Yugi shrunk back in his chair while Atemu faced his father. "We were on the roof of the palace. Yugi took me up there last night and this morning we watched the sunrise. It's beautiful to watch it up there. Is that a problem?"

"Yes. I came to talk to Prince Yugi last night and you both weren't there. I thought you were kidnapped after I had servants search the whole palace."

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered softly. "That wasn't my intention."

Aknamkanon ignored him and went on eating. Yugi sunk in his chair and nibbled on some bread and fruit. Atemu sat next to him grumpy and angry. Yugi finished and snuck out again but this time he was noticed by Seth and Aknamkanon. Atemu in his grumpy and angry state didn't notice him leave. Seth got up and bowed before leaving and following after Yugi. Aknamkanon got up also to leave.

"Where are you going to go father? To call off the search party? You might want to leave it up just in case I decide to go and disappear again."

"Watch yourself Atemu. You aren't too old to be grounded."

Atemu glared at him and stood up and left the room.

"My Pharaoh, if I may say so, that probably wasn't the best way to handle it. I think Prince Yugi is a bit upset about it." Isis said.

Aknamkanon sighed and sat back down. "What I'm I going to do with him? He had me awake the whole night wondering what had happened."

"My Pharaoh it might be best if you go and apologise to Prince Yugi."

"Yes that would probably be best. I will be in the throne room when I have."

The council nodded and Aknamkanon left the room.

Ω∞Ω

After Yugi closed the door he ran off to the entrance of the palace. Yugi walked out and moved around the corner and sat on the ground and cried.

Ω∞Ω

Seth walked out and saw a servant walking in his direction.

"Servant! Have you seen Prince Yugi?"

"Yes, High Priest Seth he went in the direction to the front of the palace."

Seth turned and walked towards the front of the palace. He walked out and turned to some guards.

"Did Prince Yugi come this way?"

"Yes he went around the corner."

Seth headed down the steps and walked around the corner. He could hear soft sobbing. He walked further and stopped in front of a bush. Seth walked around and had a look and saw Yugi with his knees to his chest and face in his knees, crying. Seth walked forward and stood in front of Yugi.

Yugi hearing leaves crackle looked up to see Seth standing in front of him. Seth extended a hand to him and pulled him up. Yugi stood there looking at the ground.

"Yugi come sit down."

Seth led him over to some benches and sat Yugi down before sitting next to him. Yugi sniffed and pulled his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Seth moved closer and put his arm around him.

"Maybe I...should just leave. Everything I do someone gets in trouble...Atemu can rule without me." Yugi whispered.

"He would be able to. Though it wouldn't be very good. He would be heartbroken if you were to leave." Yugi was silent and Seth changed the subject. "You took him to see the sunrise. Where from?"

"The top of the palace. It's not accessibly any way apart from flight." Yugi whispered.

"You understand that the Pharaoh was just worried. You are both getting married soon and he doesn't want anything to happen to either of you. I'm sure your grandfather would be the same."

"Ok, I understand."

"Good, now we should get you back up to Atemu."

Yugi nodded and stood up with Seth and headed off to the dining hall. Yugi walked one step behind Seth just because he wasn't as fast a walker as him and he didn't want to annoy the Priest because he getting in his personal space. Yugi noticed that when they were alone that the he was nicer but when they were near where people could come around a corner at any moment, so he kept his face emotionless and that didn't let anyone know what he was thinking. They arrived at the dining hall and Seth opened the doors to find that only the council was left.

"Where's Atemu and the Pharaoh?"

"They left. The Pharaoh went to find Prince Yugi. I think Prince Atemu went back to his chambers or the gardens." Mahad replied.

Seth nodded and walked out with Yugi in toe.

Ω∞Ω

Atemu slammed the door to his chambers shut and stormed to the balcony and sat down on the railing. He didn't even look around for Yugi. He was too angry and annoyed. But not at Yugi. No at his father. Yugi was just trying to show him something beautiful and his father had to go and make a huge fuss over it.

Atemu sighed after sitting there for 5mins in silence. He noticed that Yugi hadn't come to see him. Atemu frowned and got up off the balcony railing and headed into his chambers and saw that there was no one there.

"Yugi?" There was no response. "Yugi?" Still nothing.

Atemu sighed and turned back to the balcony and walked out and leaned against the front railing. He heard the door open and didn't bother to look around. He heard the person walking over and stand somewhere behind. Atemu bowed his head sighing before lifting it up and turning. He was greeted with the Pharaoh.

"Listen father I don't want to talk right now..."

"No listen to me my son. I'm sorry I yelled at you I was just extremely worried last night and I didn't get any sleep. I thought you and Yugi were kidnapped. It's just its 3 days till the wedding and I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"I know father. I'm sorry I disrespected you, especially since it was in front of the council."

"It's quite alright. I think they would be use to it by now don't you." Atemu frowned. "From when you were younger. Your little tantrums and fights."

Atemu's eyes widened at his father. "I wasn't that bad."

"Are you sure of that cousin." A voice said from behind them.

Seth was there with Yugi standing behind him. Seth bowed to them both and walked further in the chamber. Yugi was staying hidden behind Seth as much as possible. He wasn't expecting the Pharaoh to be in Atemu's chambers.

"Atemu can you and Seth go out of the chamber for a minute I would like to speak with Yugi alone."

"Yeah sure."

Atemu walked towards the door and stopped by Yugi and looked down at him. "I'll meet you out in the gardens."

"Ok." Yugi whispered.

Seth and Atemu walked out and closed the door behind him. Yugi stood there shaking only slightly under the Pharaoh's gaze. Aknamkanon turned and walked out to the balcony and told Yugi to follow. Yugi walked quickly in and stood as far away from him as possible on the balcony. Aknamkanon looked out over the Kingdom before turning to Yugi.

"Listen Yugi what happened in the dining hall wasn't what I wanted to happen. I'm sorry, I wasn't angry about what you showed Atemu. I was just extremely worried about both of you."

"I know Pharaoh. I should have told someone or left a note. It's my fault." Yugi said extremely softly. "Please forgive me."

"Yugi I should be asking that. I scared you and that's not what I want."

"You have every right to have been angry with me. I caused you to think we had been kidnapped."

"Yugi how about we put this whole thing behind us?" Yugi looked up at him and smiled, nodding his head. "Good now..." Aknamkanon said as he looked out over the Kingdom and saw something coming in. "I think we should go and greet our guests don't you?"

Yugi looked out and saw a carriage with guards surrounding it coming in towards the palace. Yugi had a huge smile on his face when he saw the carriage and he ran out of the chambers. Aknamkanon looked towards the door and smiled shaking his head and headed down to the front of the palace.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

Yugi ran through the palace and to the gardens to find Atemu before he headed off to greet his grandfather. Yugi ran through the gardens trying to find Atemu and Seth. He came to one part and saw them sitting on benches and talking. Yugi ran over and was jumping up in down in front of them. Seth smirked and Atemu just chuckled before reaching out and grasping Yugi's shoulders and held him down on the ground to stop his jumping.

"Yugi calm down what is it?"

"Ji-chan's here."

"I see. Let's go and see him then."

Yugi nodded hurriedly and turned and ran off to the entrance of the gardens. Atemu chuckled again as he stood up and with Seth.

"I see he is excited about seeing his grandfather than."

"Yes. He is close to his grandfather since his parents died Seth. I don't blame him."

Seth nodded and followed Atemu who was now being dragged by an impatient Yugi.

Ω∞Ω

They were now standing at the front of the palace. Seth stood with the council that had gathered and Atemu stood next to the Pharaoh with Yugi in front of him. He was still jumping up and down so had to resort to holding him down by his shoulders. That didn't stop Yugi from trying.

The gates to the palace started to open and that made Yugi jump up and down even more. Atemu smiled down at him. He was glad to see Yugi so happy. The carriage rolled up to the palace with the guards around it. Yugi spotted his grandfathers personal guard, Haku. Yugi smiled and waved at him happily. Haku nodded his head to Yugi in acknowledgement.

The carriage door was opened and Yugi strained against Atemu. Atemu had to resort to holding Yugi to his chest to keep him there. Yugi's grandfather stepped out and Yugi smiled and strained even more.

"Yugi calm down, they aren't going anywhere. Just wait till they come up here." Atemu whispered in his ear.

Yugi pouted and watched as his grandfather didn't move. Yugi frowned and then saw that the carriage moved as someone else was coming out. Taro, Kenji, Renzo and Michio climbed out and stood next to their grandfather. Yugi's smiled widened and he was once again jumping up and down.

Atemu looked up at his father as if to say 'Can I let him just go to them'. Aknamkanon nodded to his son and Atemu released Yugi completely. The second he did Yugi wasn't in front of him anymore. He was down the stairs with his grandfather and brothers. Atemu and Aknamkanon just shook their heads.

Yugi hugged his grandfather tightly but not too tight. Yugi could hear his grandfather chuckling. Yugi looked over at his brothers and hugged them as well. They all smiled at their youngest brother. Yugi was smiling happily unable to control himself.

"**Yugi how about you introduce us to the people we don't know."** Taro suggested.

Yugi nodded and he led them up the stairs to the Pharaoh and his council. Atemu smiled at them and Yugi jumped back into his arms. Atemu smiled and held Yugi to him.

"Welcome back Solomon. I trust you had a safe trip."

"Yes we did."

"That's good news. How about we retire to the throne room and talk?"

"I think that would be a great idea."

Aknamkanon led Solomon and his grandsons towards the throne room with Yugi walking beside them and the council were behind them. Yugi watched as his brothers looked around as they walked through the palace. They were surprised at the difference compared to their home.

The throne room doors were pushed open and there was a table set up in there with chairs surrounding it. Aknamkanon motioned for them to sit down and Atemu led Yugi to where they were to sit and sat him down. The smile on Yugi's face never left.

"**You are extremely happy Yugi."** Atemu said and Yugi nodded. **"You were never that happy to see me."**

Yugi looked at him and saw a smirk on Atemu's face. Yugi blushed and stuck his tongue out at him.

"**I haven't seen them in a while and I haven't been away from you long enough. If I were to than I would be." **Atemu chuckled and so did everyone that understood what they said. **"Did Ji-chan teach you Egyptian?"** Yugi asked looking at his brothers.

"Yes he did Yugi. We have been learning since you left and all the way here seeing we had nothing better to do." Yugi smiled as Taro spoke in Egyptian.

"You thought our grandfather would take us to Egypt and not teach us how to speak the language?"

"No, no I was just wondering."

Ω∞Ω

They had all introduced each other and spoke of a few things concerning the wedding. After Atemu allowed Yugi to take his brothers on a tour of the palace and gardens while Atemu stayed with his father, Solomon and the council to do the final arrangements on the wedding.

Atemu sat back in his chair, arms crossed across his chest. He was so bored with this and just wanted to go. All the wedding plans had already been made so why have him there. His father and Yugi's grandfather had planned it since the day Yugi was born so why bother. He wasn't needed so why did he have to stay.

"Have you changed his bed over yet?" Solomon asked.

"No I will have that being done while we have them both in different room around the palace the night before. That way they both don't know where the other is and they can't see each other."

"Hold on. What are you doing to my bed?"

"It's being changed Atemu."

"Why?"

"Because it is. You'll thank me for it later."

"Fine. What's this about me not sleeping in my room the day before the wedding?"

"So that we can have it done before night fall and the day of the wedding."

"I did say we may not do that, haven't I?"

"What?" Solomon asked.

"Yugi isn't ready for it and I said I wasn't going to force him. So we may not make love."

"Oh. I'm glad you won't."

"Huh?"

"You won't force him."

"Of course not. I love him; I'm not going to hurt him like that."

"Thankyou Atemu." A voice said from the door way.

Everyone looked over to see Yugi standing there with his brothers. Yugi walked around the table to Atemu and stood next to him. Atemu was watching him closely. Yugi leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Atemu grasped the back of his head and pulled him closer and ran his tongue along his lip. Yugi opened his mouth and Atemu darted in before pulling back and letting him go.

"Well, they defiantly have no problem with the marriage." Solomon said laughing.

Aknamkanon joined in so did Yugi's brothers and some of the council. Yugi and Atemu blushed darkly but on Atemu it just looked like it was a slight pink tinge on the bridge of his nose. Yugi went to sit down on his chair but was pulled onto Atemu's lap. Yugi blushed again as he let out a squeak. Everyone laughed again and Yugi just settle back in Atemu's lap and pouted.

Ω∞Ω

It was early morning that very same day Yugi's grandfather and bother's arrived, Ryou was up getting together the rest of their stuff so they could arrive the day before Yugi and Atemu's wedding. Ryou had refused to do anything last night and to just sleep. He remembered how they had tried to get him to.

_Ω∞ΩFlashbackΩ∞Ω_

"_Ryou do you want to come join in the fun?" Marik asked sweetly. _

"_No, I want to be able to ride tomorrow. I suggest you do the same, I'll go anyway if you can't."_

"_Aww come on Ryou it'll be fun."_

"_I'm sure it will. But no thankyou."_

"_Ryou come on sweetie, you can ride with me."_

"_No Bakura, Marik. It will be too uncomfortable and sore to ride after having sex, especially with either one of you. You two enjoy yourselves." Ryou said as he curled up on the edge of the bed._

"_Your loss."_

"_Oh I'm not losing anything."_

_Bakura and Marik went at it for an hour. Both taking each other. Ryou shook his head when they collapsed after Bakura took Marik doggie style. Ryou rolled over and looked at them. Bakura was still buried inside Marik. Ryou had a blush on his face but ignored it. _

"_Feel better?"_

_Both nodded tiredly. Ryou smiled and pulled the covers up over them and rolled back over. Bakura watched and pulled out of Marik getting a soft moan from him. Bakura moved over to Ryou and pulled him back to his chest. Ryou gasped and turned his head to him. He saw Bakura was already asleep by then. Ryou smiled and lifted his head and saw Marik was also asleep. _

"_Good night, 'Kura, Marik. Sleep well." Ryou whispered before falling asleep._

_Ω∞ΩFlashbackΩ∞Ω_

Ryou looked back at Bakura and Marik. He'd woken still in Bakura's arms and Marik had pulled himself up against Bakura's back during the night. When Ryou had gotten out of Bakura's arms, Bakura ended up turning around and holding Marik. Ryou smiled and sighed. He had to wake them up but didn't want to. Ryou sighed as he walked over and knelt beside Bakura.

"Bakura wake up." Ryou said softly and shook his shoulders. "Marik you too wake up." Both mumbled some and settled back down again. "Come on get up." They didn't move. "Bakura there are raiders closing in." Ryou said loudly this time.

Bakura and Marik's eyes snapped open and they sat up quickly. Ryou giggled before laughing hard because as soon as they sat up they groaned because of the pain in their backs.

"Good you're up. Now get dressed we have somewhere to go."

"Didn't you say there were raiders?" Marik asked.

"No it was a joke to get you up and I must say it works really well. Now up and dress."

Ryou stood up and walked out and grab the horses and bring them out front. When he came back with the three horses. One white that was Bakura's, her name was Nakia, Marik's was pure black, her name was Kanika and Ryou's horse was brown and her name was Tahirah. Ryou tied them up to a tree that stuck out of the rock of the cave.

Ryou walked back in to see Marik and Bakura up and they were packing blankets into saddle bags so they could keep warm at night. Ryou smiled and grabbed the food and water and walked out and started to pile it on the three horses keeping it even among them. Ryou smiled when Bakura and Marik came out and put the bags on one of their horses.

"Is that it?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. I just have to go see someone first." Bakura said. "I'll meet you both out of the front of the oasis."

"Ok." Marik and Ryou nodded.

Bakura took his horse and guided her through the small village Bakura ruled over. Ryou and Marik mounted their horses and headed out of the oasis. Ryou pulled a thin piece of cloth around his face to keep the sun and sand out of his face. He had been given it by Marik, when Yugi and Atemu had left, for when they headed to the Pharaoh's Kingdom for the wedding. Ryou stayed in the shade next to Marik, both horses next to each other.

As soon as Bakura they headed off towards the Pharaoh's Kingdom.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I won't update 'Nomead Prison' this time as I'm trying to write a couple more chapters before I start to repost it. But I will update this story and 'Lake Discoveries'. I will also post my next story as well. So yeah, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

Yugi was happy that the meeting had finished cause Atemu kept feeling him up a lot and it was making him embarrassed and a little scared because of his shivering and sometimes jumping in which caused everyone to look at him. As soon as the Pharaoh dismissed the council Yugi thought that they could go but as soon as he stood up his grandfather shook his head.

"Yugi please sit down." Aknamkanon said to him.

Yugi sighed and scooted into his own seat much to Atemu's disappointment.

"Now to explain to everyone. Yugi and Atemu aren't going to be seeing each other as soon as it hits nightfall tomorrow. Yugi will be in one area of the palace and Atemu in the other. There are not to know where the other is and aren't allowed to see each other. I don't care if it's important they are not allowed to see each other till they meet with the Priest on the day of the wedding."

"So we don't get to see each other for a whole day?" Yugi asked softly.

"Exactly. So tomorrow night you will go to separate rooms and will stay there till it's time to marry."

Yugi nodded in understanding and looked down at his lap. Atemu watched him and frowned. Everyone started talking and both Yugi and Atemu drowned it into the background.

"Yugi, Atemu why don't you go and spend some more time together before you are separated tomorrow night." Taro said.

Yugi nodded and Atemu turned to his father who just nodded. Atemu stood up and held out his hand for Yugi who took it and followed him out. Everyone watched as Yugi didn't even look up at Atemu or anyone else in the room.

"Something is wrong with your grandson Solomon."

"Yes I noticed Aknamkanon. I think I know what it is."

Ω∞Ω

Yugi just stared at the floor as he walked with Atemu hand in hand. Atemu led him to the garden and they sat down by the pond. Yugi sat there just staring at his lap which made Atemu worry.

"Little One is there something wrong?"

"No." Yugi whispered.

"There is. You haven't said anything since my father told you to stay when the council left."

"It's just that I really wanted to leave and be alone to think."

"If you want I can go and do something. I don't mind."

"No it's alright I have plenty of time now to think after the sun sets tomorrow."

"Little One is there something I have done that has made you upset about."

Yugi was silent and he looked in the opposite direction to Atemu. "No." He whispered.

"That's a lie." Atemu turned Yugi back to look at him. "I have. What did I do?"

Yugi sighed and bowed his head. "Back in the throne room when I was sitting in your lap...You kept... feeling me up." Yugi's shoulders shook.

"Oh Ra, Yugi I'm so sorry I forgot. Please I'm so sorry." Atemu said and drew Yugi to him.

"You said you wouldn't do it till I was comfortable." Yugi said his voice cracking.

"Please I'm so sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to. I forgot. You are beautiful and I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me. Hit me, slap me anything that would make you feel better."

Yugi giggled through his soft sobbing that had developed. Yugi shook his head and held Atemu close to him. Atemu sighed and buried his face in Yugi's hair and held him closer and tighter, as he kept murmuring sorry to Yugi. Yugi stopped crying and just continued to hold Atemu close and relaxed against him.

Ω∞Ω

As soon as it darkened Atemu led Yugi back to their chamber to change before heading down to dinner. Yugi walked in and saw his brother and grandfather already there talking among the Pharaoh's council and the Pharaoh himself. Everyone looked towards them when they entered and bowed their heads to them. Yugi scooted closer to Atemu and headed to their seats. Sitting down they all started to eat.

Yugi drank the blood set down in front of him before starting to eat. He stopped abruptly half way through and dropped his food and wrapped his arm around his stomach and tugged on Atemu. He turned and looked at him and Yugi opened his mouth to show his fangs slowly extending. Atemu turned to his father and whispered in his ear. Atemu nodded and whispered it to Yugi who got up and left the room quickly before bolting down to the dungeon.

He ran down the stairs before running to the cell that held the prisoner he could have. Yugi opened the door and walked in. He closed it behind him and saw the prisoner was tied to the wall and grinning evilly at him.

"Why are you here? I'm surprised the Pharaoh would allow a pipsqueak like you in here. I'm going to have so much fun torturing you." The prisoner said.

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to do." Yugi said before he attacked.

Yugi lunged at the man was now standing. He latched onto his neck and started to drink. The screams of the prisoner rang in his ear. He could feel the man trying to get him off but it didn't work he was holding on to tightly. Yugi drank quickly end the man's pain and suffering.

Once he was dead Yugi gently placed the man down on the ground and left the cell. He told the dungeon keeper that he needed to remove the man before leaving.

Yugi headed back up to the dining hall. He walked in and hurried over to his seat and sat back down again.

"Feel better?" Atemu whispered.

Yugi nodded and went back to eating his food. He finished and sat back and looked at his grandfather.

"Ji-chan how long are you staying?"

His grandfather looked up at him and his brothers. "Why?"

Yugi looked down at his lap and fiddled with the end of his tunic. "It's just that you left the day after you left me here and I was wondering." Yugi murmured.

"We can't stay long Yugi but we can stay for a few days after the wedding." Taro said looking at him.

Yugi looked up at him before looking to his grandfather. Solomon nodded and Yugi smiled and nodded. Happy that even after the wedding his family wasn't just leaving immediately the day after.

Everyone looked to the door when a guard came in and bowed to the Pharaoh. Aknamkanon stood, angered that his dinner was interrupted.

"What is it?"

"There is someone at the front of the palace wanting to come in. He won't leave. Shall I have him thrown in the dungeon?"

"No!" Yugi cried and stood up before looking to the Pharaoh. "It could be Ryou. He was going to come for the wedding."

"Go see if it is. If not throw them in the dungeon and I will deal with it in the morning. Yugi if it is he can come and have something to eat."

Yugi nodded and hurried out the room. Solomon sighed and bowed his head before looking to Aknamkanon.

"I'm sorry for his outburst my friend."

"It's fine. If he hadn't than I wouldn't have thought of his friend and the person would have been thrown in there. Besides Atemu has always done the same."

"Still I have told him often not to do that."

Atemu sat back and chuckled softly as he ate some fruit. Seth looked over at him and shook his head.

"I don't see what is so funny cousin."

"Don't worry you wouldn't. You are just don't know what is funny and what is not. So I'm not surprised."

"Careful Atemu." Seth growled.

Atemu chuckled more and continued to eat, while leaning back in his chair.

Ω∞Ω

Yugi ran down the through the halls of the palace and down the steps. He ran to the gate and saw Ryou sitting on his horse, shivering slightly.

"Open the gates." The guards looked at each other before opening the gate when Yugi hissed at them. "Ryou come on get in here. You'll get sick otherwise."

Ryou kicked his horse and rode in. Yugi felt himself being watched and looked around before walking out the gate much to the guard's distress. Yugi just waved them off and walked around the corner. In the darkness Yugi looked around and heard someone sneaking up behind him. Yugi felt someone put their arms across his chest and a hand came around his mouth. Yugi just stood there not scared one bit.

"You heard us didn't you?" The voice whispered in his ear as the hand was removed from his mouth.

"Yes I did. I have better hearing than you do so I can pick up soft noises." Yugi said turning to the two behind him.

"That's not fair." Marik pouted.

Yugi giggled. "I'll have Ryou back to you either the day after the wedding or on the day of the wedding your choice."

"The day after will be fine. He will want to stay the night before leaving." Bakura said leaning against a wall of a house.

Both of them were wrapped up in cloaks and had the hoods down for the time being. Marik was looking nervous before he asked.

"Yugi has Malik said anything? How is he?"

"Actually I haven't seen him since we arrived back. He was fine on the way back. Why?" Yugi lied.

In truth he hadn't seen him. But he knew why. All four were in love but he and Malik had come up with a surprise for the three of them so he was keeping it a secret.

"No reason. Just miss him."

"Oh Marik." Yugi said in sympathy and gave him a brief hug.

Well a hug around the waist. His face came to the bottom of his chest so it was a little awkward. Marik gave him a hug back in thanks before Yugi stepped back. Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly at him before walking over to Marik and pulled him close.

"Would you like me to pass anything on to him?"

"Yeah just tell him we won't be able to forget him like he wanted?" Bakura said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi lied, acting surprised at the response.

"He wanted us to forget about him. Anyway you better go before the guards start looking for you and catch us. We'll meet you the day after the wedding, two sand dunes from the city at sunset. I'm sure you'll find us that way."

"Alright. I'll pass on the message to Malik and we'll see you then."

The two nodded and pulled the hoods back over their faces and left into the darkness. Well normal people would have lost sight of them but Yugi could still see them till they turned and disappeared around the corner. Yugi then turned and ran back to the palace. Yugi walked through the gates.

"Prince Yugi are you ok?" The guards asked before the head of the guards came over.

"You should run off into the darkness like that Prince Yugi. You could have been hurt or kidnapped."

Yugi hissed at him before walking off towards the stable where Ryou would be. Yugi walked in and saw him combing down his horse while shivering slightly. Yugi hurried over and took Ryou's hand before dragging him away and inside the palace away from the cold.

"Thanks Yugi."

"It's alright. Come on. You must be hungry."

"Yeah I am."

Yugi smiled and led Ryou through the palace to the dining room where everyone was apart from the council who had disappeared so there were seats free where Ryou could sit. Yugi led him over and sat him down next to Michio. Yugi went back and sat down next to Atemu.

"Thankyou for allowing me to eat with you Pharaoh." Ryou said softly bowing his head.

Aknamkanon nodded before standing up and leaving. He'd finished and was heading out. Solomon followed after him. Yugi and Atemu frowned at this but didn't say anything. Atemu was slightly worried as his father wasn't normally one to leave first with guests around. Ryou looked down thinking he did something wrong which Atemu noticed.

"Ryou don't take it the wrong way. You did nothing wrong. There must be something else wrong or they are just going to talk in private. Don't worry."

Ryou nodded and when Yugi told him to he started eating.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

Atemu sat against the headrest to his bed with Yugi lying in his arms while he played with his hair. Atemu was feeling worried for his father. He didn't know why he just had a bad feeling something was going to happen. He had never seen him just walk out on guests like that, especially when they had just had another join them.

Yugi sensing Atemu's worry looked up to see him just staring straight ahead. "Atemu?" Yugi said softly.

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"You're lying. I can feel it. You're worried. Why?"

"It's nothing Little One. I promise."

"Atemu no, tell me. You haven't said a word since you arrived and the fact that you haven't since I came back in with Ryou."

"It's nothing Yugi. Just go to sleep." Atemu snapped and pulled himself away from Yugi before lying down.

"Atemu it's not nothing or you wouldn't be acting this way. I'm just trying to help." Yugi said angrily but was upset on the inside.

"Then don't! Just let me go to sleep." Atemu growled angrily at him.

"Fine! Be that way. I'm not sleeping here tonight." Yugi nearly screamed.

Yugi got off the bed and pulled on his sleeping kimono and walked out the door to the chambers and slammed it shut behind him. Atemu cursed softly before sighing and eventually falling asleep.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi ran down the halls of the palace, tears falling down his face. He was so upset. Atemu didn't want his help when he was just worried about him. Yugi stopped outside his grandfather's room before pushing the door open and slipping inside silently. Yugi walked slowly over to his grandfather's bed and shook his grandfather's shoulder.

Solomon groaned softly before opening his eyes and saw lightly in the moonlight, which came through the open doors of the balcony, his grandson standing in front of him. He heard a soft sob before sitting up quickly.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

"Atemu and I... got into....a fight."

"Oh Yugi come here." Yugi crawled onto the bed and into his grandfather's arms. "What about?"

"I sensed Atemu was worried and tried to ask why. He brushed it off as nothing. I asked again twice and the after I asked the second time he snapped at me. I got angry and said I was only trying to help and he told me not to. So I screamed at him and left." Yugi said while sobbing. "I feel so bad I shouldn't have pushed him."

"Oh Yugi don't be. Something must have really upset him and he didn't want to talk about it. Just go back and say you're sorry in the morning. I'm sure he'll forgive you. For now let's go to sleep."

Yugi just nodded and curled up on the other side of the bed and went to sleep. Solomon looked out to the sky through the open door and sighed before falling asleep.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

After dinner Ryou had been escorted back to his room and then he went for a walk after asking where Malik would be. He was told where to go before he hurried off to look for him. Ryou finally found the door and it was near the kitchen. Ryou knocked on the door lightly waiting for a reply, not getting one so he pushed the door open.

Ryou found it was much smaller than his and was just a small bed with a balcony, a small cupboard and bathroom. Ryou saw someone was standing out on the balcony and walked over to the doors.

"Malik?"

Ryou saw him tense before turning around. Ryou's breathe hitched in his throat as he looked at Malik's well toned chest, arms and stomach. It was tanned like Marik's and Bakura's but was slightly lighter. Ryou gulped and looked up at Malik's face. It showed shock and pain. Ryou took a step forward but Malik held his hand up.

"Malik?"

"Why did you come here?"

"For the wedding."

"No I mean here in my room?"

"T...To see you."

"Ryou please it would be easier for you to forget about me."

"Malik please let's just talk."

"No Ryou please. I'm tired and want to sleep."

Malik walked by and over to the bed. Ryou turned around and looked at him. Malik had already climbed in and had his back turned to him. Ryou bit back a sob and hurried out of the room. Malik sighed as he watched him leave and Ryou just ran down the hall back to his room, where he collapsed on the bed and sobbed.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi woke the next morning to find he wasn't in Atemu's chamber. He remembered what happened the night before and slowly pulled himself out of bed so not to wake his grandfather and then walked out the door. He walked along the corridor before reaching his and Atemu's chamber. He walked in and saw that Atemu was facing away from him and looked to be still asleep. Yugi walked over and grabbed some clothing before changing into a shenti and tunic that had been specially made for him. Yugi walked over to the bed and crawled on and over to Atemu. He sat on his knees and put a hand on his shoulder but didn't shake him in case he was asleep.

"Atemu?" Yugi whispered.

When he got no reply Yugi crawled off again and walked to the balcony. He gave one last look to Atemu before flying off down to the gardens where he could be alone and cry. Yugi curled up under the tree he sat under the first day he arrived. Yugi just sobbed in his knees as he stayed hidden from sight.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu woke not long after Yugi woke. He wondered why he didn't feel anything beside him, in his arms or on his chest. Opening his eyes he found that he was alone in bed and he then remembered why Yugi wasn't there. Atemu cursed again before getting out and having a bath that had just finished being prepared and then got dressed.

He headed down to the dining hall hoping to find Yugi there with his grandfather, brothers, or Ryou. But as he entered he found no Yugi but he did find his father, the council, Yugi's grandfather and brother along with Ryou and Malik. Atemu walked over and sat down before noticing his father, Solomon and Yugi's brothers staring at him.

"Where's Yugi?" Atemu asked Solomon.

"He wasn't with me this morning so I'm guessing he went back to you."

"Yugi wasn't with me I haven't seen him since last night."

"Atemu I'm disappointed in you. I want you to find Yugi after breakfast and apologise. That wasn't nice of you, he was just trying to help."

Atemu looked down, he agreed with his father. "I know."

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu finished his meal quickly before having some guards, servants help him try and find Yugi. Even Yugi's brothers, Ryou and Malik helped, Solomon and Aknamkanon were busy talking about the wedding.

Atemu spent the better part of the morning trying to find Yugi. He'd search top to bottom inside the palace and still hadn't found him. Even the servants, guards, Ryou and Malik hadn't found and they had searched outside. Atemu was starting to get increasingly worried that Yugi had run off. He continued his search outside till lunch before going in when he was called. He would finish searching after.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi looked up when he heard people calling his name and searching for him. He didn't want to be found. Yugi just moved into the corner of the garden against the back wall and wrapped his black wings around himself to help him hide better. The voices eventually faded away and he just stayed like that and continued to cry.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu sighed as he went and collapsed against a tree in the shade. Atemu closed his eyes and just lay there in the shade. He just couldn't find Yugi. Ra was now half way down in the sky. He felt so bad now and worried. He just wanted him in his arms where he knew he was safe. Atemu looked over towards the pond where the fish were eating anything on the surface causing small ripples to form.

Atemu frowned when he thought he heard a noise. Staying perfectly still he heard the sound become clearer and it turned out to be soft sobbing. Atemu stood up as quietly as possible and followed towards the sound. He found he was getting closer to the far corner of the garden where he and Seth would come and sit in the tree.

He could hear the sobbing easily now and found it was coming behind the tree. Atemu moved around hoping to the gods that it was Yugi. Taking one last step Atemu came into the line of vision and found a small person wrapped up in leathery black wings sobbing the corner.

"Yugi!" Atemu cried and ran over.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

"Yugi!" Yugi heard someone cry out in relief and he knew who it was.

Yugi didn't move out of his ball and just wrapped his arms and wings around himself tighter. Yugi was scared and upset. He didn't want to be hurt more.

Atemu knelt down in front of him and saw he just pulled his wings in tighter. "Yugi?" He got no response. "Yugi please open up." Still nothing.

Atemu sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Yugi was confused but didn't come out. Atemu felt so guilty now. He made Yugi cry and hide away from him and everyone else. Atemu had a few tears leak out his eyes and dripped onto Yugi's wings.

Yugi blinked when he felt wetness drip on his wings. He knew that meant that Atemu was crying. Yugi hesitantly opened his wings and looked up at Atemu and saw that a couple of tears had made its way out of his eyes.

Atemu felt Yugi's wings move away and he looked down to see Yugi was looking at him. Yugi's eyes were red and puffy and looked itchy and sore. Atemu pulled Yugi closer and buried his face in his hair.

Yugi took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry." He whispered out hoarsely from crying. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Atemu asked his face still in Yugi's hair.

"For making you angry last night. I didn't mean to. I was worried." Yugi started sobbing again after.

Atemu clenched his eyes shut before pulling Yugi into his lap and holding him tightly and buried his face back in Yugi's hair. "No I should be. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry. You do have a right to ask when I'm upset. I'm so sorry Yugi."

Yugi sobbed more and wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist and buried his face in his chest. Atemu in turn wrapped his arms around Yugi tighter letting very few tears fall.

"I was scared I lost you. We've been searching since breakfast."

"I'm sorry I wanted to be alone. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"How long have you been crying?"

"Most of the day. I fell asleep just before lunch and woke up an hour or so ago. Been crying most of the time I was awake. I...I was scared. I thought you...you might not....want to... marry me anymore."

Atemu gasped and lifted his head and pulled Yugi away from his chest to look at him. "Yugi don't ever think that! I love you. We are going to fight every now and then. That's normal, but don't ever think that I don't love you and not want to marry you. I do."

Atemu pulled him close and kissed him gently on the lips before asking for entrance. Yugi opened up having melted instantly Atemu's lips were on his. Atemu ravished his mouth before pulling back and held Yugi's face in his hands and leaned his forehead against Yugi's.

"I love you ok. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you love me?"

"I do." Yugi said softly and kiss him gently before sobbing again, but this time in relief.

Atemu pulled him close and let him cry. After a little while Yugi calmed down and was now rubbing his eyes constantly trying to get rid of the itchiness that was there but it only made them hurt. Yugi whined and rubbed harder till Atemu pulled his hands away from Yugi's eyes.

"Don't it will only make them hurt more."

"They're itchy." Yugi whined.

"Come let's put a cool cloth over your eyes. That should help."

Atemu let Yugi stand first before following and they headed back to their chamber.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

Here's the next chapter. Because I'm such a nice author I'll tell you when the wedding is. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

Atemu sat Yugi down on the bed while he went and fetched a bowl of water and cloth from the bathing chamber. Yugi just sat there rubbing his eyes lightly and sniffing. They hurt and were itchy. Soon Atemu came back and sat the bowl down on the bedside table.

"Little One, stop that." Yugi stopped and looked at him sniffing a little. "Now lay down and I'll put the cloth over your eyes."

Atemu sat down next to Yugi as he moved over into the middle and lay down and looked to Atemu. Atemu smiled and turned to the bowl and pulled out the cloth and wrung out the excess water and turned to Yugi. Atemu fold it into a long rectangle and looked down at him.

"You'll have to close your eyes."

Yugi nodded a small smile on his face and he closed his eyes. Atemu smiled and laid the cloth down gently over Yugi's eyes. He heard a sigh and smiled more. Atemu lay down next to him and leaned above him and kissed his lips gently. Atemu looked down at him and Yugi had a smile on his face.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah thankyou."

Yugi reached around with his hand and found Atemu's head and pulled it down slowly hoping Atemu would get the idea. Just in case he would kiss something other than his mouth. Thankfully for him Atemu did and Yugi kissed him back. He ran his tongue nervously across Atemu's bottom lip. Atemu opened and Yugi went in nervously before he mapped out Atemu's mouth before letting him go so they could breathe. Atemu smiled and kissed his cheek gently before laying back down properly and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder and pulled him close. Yugi lift his head and laid it down on Atemu's shoulder before relaxing with Atemu.

"You're a good kisser Little One. Did I ever tell you that?"

Yugi blushed darkly and shook his head. Atemu chuckled and held him more to his body.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Atemu asked softly.

"Yeah...I'm a...little nervous." Yugi said as he bit his lip.

"It's alright Little One I don't blame you. But just know I love you ok?"

"Ok. I love you too." Yugi said and nodded.

"That still didn't help did it?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

They stayed in silence for a while before Yugi thought of something.

"Atemu?" Yugi said nervously.

"Yes?"

"What was wrong last night?" Yugi cringed after he asked.

Atemu sighed. "Yugi I really didn't want to think about it but... I think there is just something wrong with my father."

"...why?" Yug asked slowly.

"It's just he left just after Ryou arrived in the dining room. He's never done that before. Don't worry about it ok?"

Yugi nodded and took hold of Atemu's hand that was around him and squeezed lightly. Yugi soon drifted off with Atemu following close behind.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

A servant hurried through the corridors of the palace towards the throne room where the Pharaoh was with the Japanese King. She knocked on the door and waited till told to enter. When she was she pushed the door open and bowed before closing it and walked towards the two Kings. She bowed again when she was at the foot of the six steps to the throne till she was told to rise.

"Rise. Speak."

The servant girl rose and looked at the steps. "Prince Atemu has found Prince Yugi, my Pharaoh, King Solomon."

Solomon sighed in relief and Aknamkanon motioned for her to leave. She bowed again before turning and leaving the room.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Both rulers waited for the servant girl to leave before speaking.

"Thank the gods your son found Yugi."

"Yes I think he gave Atemu a really bad guilt trip and scare."

"I believe he did." Solomon paused before changing topic. "How do you think he will take it?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know but we'll find out as soon as it happens." Aknamkanon said depressed.

"Indeed we will." Solomon replied.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Ryou sat on the balcony in his room looking out at Kingdom and desert. He sighed and relaxed in the chair. He wanted to talk to Malik but Malik wouldn't let him anywhere near him. He so just wanted to talk to him. Ryou stood up and decided to head down to the gardens to do something. Tomorrow he was going to be with Yugi all day to just talk and hopefully keep him calm.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Malik sat watching the palace guards train with each other. He'd trained with a few and they all lost after Malik got use to the swords they used. They were heavier and thicker but not as long. He had to get use to them before he could ever consider using it. There were a few techniques he couldn't use using those types of swords but he got the hang of it and was able to win each match. He wasn't going to use his own in the fear of having it get ruined.

"Hey you!" one of the guards called.

"Yeah what?" Malik asked looking over at him.

"Let's have a match."

All the guards that weren't training or waiting for their turn that had challenged Malik all looked over. They knew who would win this and felt sorry for the guard that had just challenged Malik.

"Yeah if you want." Malik sighed.

He stood up and grabbed his sword he was using and followed the guard to a training area to fight.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

It was now dinner time and Yugi's eyes were better having healed quicker thanks to Atemu. They, Atemu, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Solomon, Yugi's brothers, Aknamkanon and the council, were wall sitting eating dinner. It was the last for the next couple of days till after the wedding. Yugi was sitting close to Atemu and eating slowly trying to stave off not leaving him earlier. They all knew this. Atemu leaned down to his ear.

"Little One I'm not leaving. I'm going to be in the palace the whole time. I'm not leaving you. As soon as everyone has finished I'll be going so don't try to eat any slowly it won't work." He whispered.

Yugi sighed and nodded. Yugi soon finished off what he wanted but it wasn't much. Everyone finished and they all got up to retire to their chambers. Leaving the dining room Yugi hugged Atemu and buried his face in his chest. Atemu smiled and hugged him back and buried his face in Yugi's hair. Everyone had disappeared apart from Seth, Solomon and Aknamkanon.

"Little One I'll see you in two days. Can you handle that?" Atemu whispered in his ear.

Yugi shook his head before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled himself up to his ear.

"I can't but I'll try."

Yugi then buried his face back in his chest. He leaned up, once he calmed down and controlled himself, and kissed Atemu gently on the lips. He pulled away afterwards and Atemu gave him one last hug before he let go and Yugi turned to his grandfather who led him away. Atemu sighed and turned to his father and Seth and followed them as they went in the opposite direction.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi sighed as he was led to his grandfather's room. After arriving he walked out to the balcony and sat down and brought out the small pale blue orb and it transformed into Atemu's face. Yugi smiled and giggled softly and it changed again and started to twist and turn making his face change and move around. Solomon came over and smiled and chuckled at what Yugi was doing.

"I don't think Atemu will thankyou for making fun of him." Solomon said.

"He's already seen. The night we disappeared and went to the top of the palace for the sunrise. He found it funny I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah I didn't realise he was watching and he came out and scared me and I fell over the railing I was sitting on and down. I came up the other side. I gave him a scare because he couldn't find me."

Yugi giggled at the memory. Solomon sighed and shook his head.

"Come on time for bed."

"Do I have to?" Yugi whined

"Yes."

"Fine." Yugi pouted.

Solomon chuckled when the pale blue face of Atemu pouted as well before disappearing. Yugi jumped down off the railing and walked in. It was just then that he realised that there was another bed there for him and was sitting opposite his grandfather's. Though it wasn't as big as his grandfather's or Atemu's, it was still a large size.

Yugi walked over and found a kimono laying there before he hurried off into the bathing chamber and changed into it before walking out and lying down. He sighed and brought out his wings and wrapped them around himself. He was lonely and was a little colder than he would normally without Atemu there to cuddle up to. Yugi whimpered softly before falling into a restless sleep.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu sighed as he was led to his cousin's chamber by his father and cousin. Being led in Atemu sighed and sat on the bed that was there for him to sleep on. Seth and Aknamkanon looked at him and walked over.

"Atemu? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar." Seth said.

"It's nothing really."

"Atemu." Aknamkanon said sternly.

"Would you both just leave me alone so I can rest and think?" He said as he lay down on the bed and turned his back to them.

Aknamkanon nodded his head to Seth to the door before both left. Aknamkanon turned to Seth and both stared at each other for a second.

"Something wrong with him."

"Yes, I noticed that."

"Could you find out tomorrow while I'm not there? I have to go see Isis for a while."

"Are you ok my Pharaoh?"

"I'm fine Seth don't worry about me. I'm going to retire for the night."

"Very well my Pharaoh. Sleep well."

Seth bowed as Aknamkanon turned and headed down to his chambers to retire. Seth turned back and headed into this chamber and saw that Atemu and curled up under the comforter and seemed to be asleep. Seth sighed and grabbed his clothing before heading out to his bathing chamber to change before going to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. The wedding is in chapter 39.


	37. Chapter 37

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 37

* * *

Atemu woke early the next morning and found again that there was no body on his chest or body in his arms. Atemu sighed softly and closed his eyes hoping to get more sleep. He didn't want to do anything but have Yugi in his arms like every other morning he woke up with him. Atemu sighed and buried his face in the pillow. He wanted to sleep.

"Atemu?"

Atemu sighed softly in the pillow. "What Seth?"

"Time to wake up."

"Why? I'm just staying in here today."

"True but you still need to wake up."

Atemu sighed and sat up and blinked. Once his eyes got use to the light he looked around and found his cousin coming out of the bathing chambers. He was already dressed in his robes for the day and had his arms across his chest and was looking at him.

"I'm having the servants clear out the water and then refill it for you. You can then go and wash off."

"Yeah thanks." Atemu mumbled and lay back down. "Get them to tell me when they are done."

Seth sighed and strode back into the chamber and barked the order at them.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi woke and pulled his wings away from his body and whimpered. It reminded him of when he didn't know Atemu and would always after being turned wrapped himself in his wings and went to sleep. But after his parents died he would wrap himself up in the blankets and sleep with nightmares.

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up. He remembered the wedding the day after and was now scared and very, very nervous. Yugi walked over to the balcony and sat down. He had woken really early beforehand but went back to sleep because was tired and had nothing better to do. He noticed when he went to the balcony that his grandfather wasn't in bed and that it was made. He had obviously left earlier to deal with more of the wedding plans. Yugi sighed and looked out. He could see the kingdom and desert. He wondered what the two thieves were doing while they waited for Ryou.

'_Probably gone off robbing for a little while.'_ Yugi giggled at the thought.

He could so imagine that. Yugi's thoughts than went to what Atemu was doing. Yugi sighed and whimpered softly. He wanted to see him so badly. He was just scared about everything that was happening. Yugi heard the doors open and got off the balcony and saw.......

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Ryou got up and was making his way to Yugi's grandfather's chambers where he knew he was. He just hoped that Malik wasn't there. He knew Malik didn't want to talk to him so if he was there it would be awkward. Oh so awkward.

Ryou turned down the corridor to see Malik walking from the opposite direction except he was looking at the ground. Ryou sighed and took a deep breath before he continued down the corridor. He met with Malik at the entrance to the room Yugi was in.

"Hi Malik."

"Ryou?"

"I'm here to keep Yugi company."

"Same here."

"Oh. Malik?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we just try to get along today just for Yugi's sake."

"Yeah alright."

Ryou gave a small smile which Malik returned before both pushed the door open and walked in....

~~Ω∞Ω~~

"Ryou! Malik!" Yugi exclaimed.

He was surprised to see them here. He didn't think he was allowed to have anyone with him. He thought he had to be alone all day.

"Hey Yugi." Malik said as he walked in and sat down on the bed that was unmade.

"Hi Yugi." Ryou said and closed the door.

"Hi. What are you doing here? I thought I was meant to be alone all day."

"No why did you think that?" Malik asked.

"Because I was kept separate from everyone."

"We can talk to you."

"Oh." Yugi said dumbly.

Yugi walked over and lay down on his stomach on the bed and looked at the sheets. They started chatting and Ryou sat down on the floor at the end of the bed and rested his arm on the bed and his head on his arms. Malik was lying on his back and with his arms behind his head.

"So Yugi are you going to do anything with him tomorrow night?"

"Malik!" Yugi screeched blushing darkly.

Malik cracked up laughing, Ryou giggling. Yugi glared at Malik and picked up a pillow and hit the blonde in the face with it. Ryou instantly stopped giggling and looked at Malik. Malik had instantly froze and looked up at Yugi surprised. Yugi gave an uncharacteristic smirk to Malik. Malik slowly sat up and took hold of the pillow behind his head and hit Yugi back on the side of the head. Yugi blinked and tossed a pillow to Ryou and then looked back at Malik.

"You just didn't." Yugi said slowly.

"Yeah I think I did." Malik replied.

Yugi raised the pillow again but turned and hit Ryou on the top of the head. Ryou stumbled back and looked at Yugi who was again smirking. Ryou sat up and grabbed the pillow and climbed on the bed and hit Yugi back and got Malik as he got him over the back of the head. Soon enough pillows were flying everywhere at everyone.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

It was just after lunch and Yugi, Ryou and Malik were lying on the bed tired. They had been brought up food and were now just laying there bored again. The door opened and they looked over to see Solomon enter. He looked at the three boys and frowned. Solomon shut the door and walked over.

"What's wrong with you three?"

"Bored." Yugi whined. "And tired."

"Why?"

"We had a pillow fight till lunch was brought." Malik said.

"I see. Why don't you come and have a look at what I brought from Japan for you to wear at the wedding." Solomon suggested and Yugi peaked up and sat up instantly and looked at his grandfather."I thought that would work. Come."

Yugi and the other two got up and followed Solomon to the cupboard and pulled out a large wrapped package and then sat it on the bed. Solomon removed the thin rope and unwrapped the paper. He pulled out a navy blue montsuki kimono and short haori overcoat with stripped blue and with pleated hakama pants.

"Ji-chan you can't expect me to wear that can you. I will die of heat."

"You won't. The material is thin even though it looks thick. This is just for the hour or so you two get married. This..." Solomon said as he went back over and pulled out another package and sat it down on the bed next to the other one. "... is what you will wear after for the party after."

It was a thin kimono and would be worn like his other ones, with just one undergarment instead of many. It was dark purple and along the bottom was a picture of a white crane. Even though it was thin it was made out of silk.

"It's beautiful Ji-chan." Yugi said before he sat down on the bed next to them.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

"Yugi?" Solomon asked.

Yugi had been sitting there on his bed looking at the two outfits he was going to wear the next day. Ryou and Malik had left and he hadn't moved and Solomon was worried.

"I...I'm scared."

"What about?"

"The wedding. Ji-chan why do I have to get married now. I'm only 15. My brothers aren't even married yet. Why me?"

"Are you saying you don't want to?"

"No. I'm just saying why so fast."

"Just because Yugi. I don't want to hear another word about asking why we are having it so early. But you don't have to be scared. You love him don't you?"

"Yes of course."

"And he loves you so don't worry." Solomon said as he put his arm around Yugi and hugged him.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu was sitting on the edge of the balcony and had been since he had cleaned off and had food. It was past midday now and the sun was slowly coming down. In the next couple of hours it would be night and then the next day would be the wedding. Atemu sighed and leaned back. He was so bored. He wondered what Yugi was doing and if he had company. Seth had been with him all day but he just ignored the other while the other did some work.

The doors opened to the chambers and Atemu just ignored it. He heard his father talking with Seth but didn't move. He heard footsteps and sighed. His father came into his peripheral vision and was looking at him.

"Hi father." Atemu said.

"How are you?"

"Bored."

"Ok. Well come see what we have organised for you to wear at the wedding."

Atemu sighed and got off and followed his father back into the chamber. He saw on the bed he was sleeping on there was a white and gold shenti with a blue cape. Atemu blinked and then looked at his father.

"Is this it? It's not that much different to what I normally wear, apart from the cape."

"Yes well there will be more jewellery and there will be gold body paint put on. So you will not just be that plan like you are now."

"HEY!"

"Kidding son but you will look very different."

"Fine I guess I have no choice anyway."

"No not really."

Atemu sighed. "Alright."

Aknamkanon nodded and took hold of some of the clothing and placed it on the table in Seth's chamber along with Seth. Atemu sat down and flopped onto his back. He stared at the ceiling above him and then saw his father looking at him.

"What is it?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

Aknamkanon froze. "Why are you asking? I'm fine."

"Because the other night you left just after Ryou joined us you left. You don't normally do that. What's going on?"

"I will tell you after the wedding. Till then I won't say. I promise everything will be fine."

Atemu narrowed his eyes at him before Aknamkanon left the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 38

* * *

Yugi felt the sun blast in through the windows early the day of the wedding. He opened his eyes to see the light filtering through the curtains as they blew in the wind. Yugi blinked to remove the sleep before rubbing them and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood and walked out to the balcony. He leaned against the balcony railing and sighed. He would have to get ready soon and he would spend hours having it done before he sat around and waited for the time to go and get married. Yugi then realised he had to feed. Yugi ran to the doors and threw them open and the guards that had been placed there stepped in front.

"I need to drink. I don't care what the Pharaoh said. Escort me if you have to, but I must drink."

They both nodded and Yugi walked past quickly with the two guards on his tail. Yugi hurried down to the dungeon and was then led to by the dungeon keeper to the end of the dungeon to where the people on death row were put. Yugi drank and then not in a hurry went back to his room. Entering he found that his grandfather was up and he instantly had an angry look on his face.

"Where have you been? You aren't meant to leave this room."

"Well if you want to live to see the next day then you would have let me go to the dungeon to drink. The guards outside escorted me." Yugi scowled back and headed into the bathing chamber after the last servant left.

"You went to drink?" Solomon asked as he entered the chamber after Yugi was in the water.

"Yes. I had the guards outside the room escort me. I went straight there and then straight back."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just didn't want to wake you and then tell you."

Solomon smiled and Yugi continued to wash off. "Yugi are you ok?" Yugi sighed and shook his head.

"No I'm getting very nervous Ji-chan."

"It's alright. Everything will be fine."

"I'm still scared."

"I know. I was the same when I married your grandmother. It was the same for your mother and father. You're starting a new life with someone. You are going to be scared and nervous. You are happy about it though?"

"Yes, I want to live with him, I'm just scared and nervous about the ceremony."

"Oh, yeah the Pharaoh is coming to see you soon, before the ceremony. There are a few things he wants to tell you."

"Oh ok. Like what?"

"You'll see." Said as he walked out.

"Ji-chan..." Yugi whined as he climbed out and quickly started to dry off.

"I'm not saying anything."

Yugi pouted and slipped his undergarment on the he would wear under his clothing for the day.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu whined when someone shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake.

"Go away."

"I'm sorry Prince Atemu. The Pharaoh said I was to come and wake you."

Atemu opened his eyes and was met with his father's personal slave. She had long, just past the shoulders red hair, her eyes were soft blue eyes.

"Hello Serenity."

"Hi Prince Atemu. Your father, the Pharaoh said he will be here soon after he has spoken to your betrothed, Prince Yugi."

"He's seeing Yugi."

"Yes my prince."

"Oh. Might as well get up."

"Yes you do my Prince. The Pharaoh wishes you are washed and clean before he arrives so that after he has spoken about something with you, you can start getting ready."

Atemu nodded and pushed himself up. "Thankyou Serenity you may go."

Serenity bowed and left the room after bowing to Seth. Atemu sighed and walked into the bathing chamber and washed up. Coming out he put on his normal shenti before sitting down on the balcony and waiting for his father.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi was sitting on the bed, his knees to his chest, with his arms around them and chin resting on his knees, looking at the clothing set out in front of him. He looked up when the door opened to show the Pharaoh. Yugi bowed his head to him before looking back down at the clothes in front of him. Aknamkanon walked over and sat down on the other side of the clothing and looked across at Yugi.

"You ok?"

"I'm scared, nervous but happy." Yugi said a small smile on his face.

"It'll be ok. I'm here to see how you are and to tell you a few things about the ceremony today."

Yugi nodded. "I know Ji-chan told me you were coming but not why."

"Yeah I told him to let you know I was coming to see you." Aknamkanon smiled. "Now just before you are let down the aisle to Atemu you aren't allowed to look him in the face not until he kisses you. It's what all submitting... normally it would be wives but in your case husband, do. If you were in his place and him in yours he can't look at you then. So just keep your eyes on the floor. If he touches you don't react and if he takes hold of your hand just hold it back but don't do anything else."

"Ok." Yugi whispered.

"Listen I know you want to see him desperately..."

"I do."

"It's the same with Atemu. Just be patient. You'll see him soon. Also have you ever had wine?"

"Um... no."

"Well during the ceremony you will be expected to drink from the glass after Atemu. You will have to drink whatever he doesn't. I'll let him know since you haven't even had it before but if leaves a lot for you, you have to drink it. Since you haven't had any you won't have a strong tolerance to it. But there is a certain amount that he needs to leave for you to drink which isn't much."

"O-O-Ok."

Aknamkanon smiled and nodded. "Also I need you to decide on who is to hand you over to Atemu. One of your brothers. He will hand you over and stay next you to verbally hand you over."

"O-Ok, but who? I couldn't choose."

"I can't decide for you." Yugi nodded and Aknamkanon looked down at Yugi's clothing sitting in front of them and smiled.

"They look nice."

"Ye-Yeah, they do."

"Have you tried them on?"

"N-No."

"Well you'll need to get ready soon..."

Aknamkanon was interrupted by two people banging the doors open and running in.

"Yugi you..." Malik started but stopped when he saw the Pharaoh. "I'm sorry Pharaoh I didn't..."

"It's fine. I'll leave you three alone. You two make sure he is ready in time."

"Yes Pharaoh." Ryou said softly.

Aknamkanon nodded and stood up and left. Malik after the door was shut let out a breath as the Pharaoh left. Malik looked over at Yugi who was trying to stop himself from laughing. Malik was dressed up in a kimono that was a pink red with small silver spiky circles. Ryou was dressed in a dark red with small blue swirls on it. Ryou had also laughed when he first saw what Malik was wearing in the hall and had found it so funny.

"Yugi you're grandfather came by this morning, don't know where he is now but he can't expect me to wear this?"

"Y-Yeah...he does." Yugi said trying to control himself before he burst out laughing.

Yugi had rolled onto his side and was holding his stomach as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. He had never seen Malik in a kimono and it was different and didn't really suit him after what he'd been wearing for the last 5 years. Those years he spent wearing the warrior clothing it was different to not see him wearing that.

Malik growled softly under his breath and sat down on the end of the bed. Ryou sat down where Aknamkanon had been and looked at what Yugi was going to be wearing. He looked at the kimono he was to wear after and stood up and let it fall showing off the pattern at the bottom. Ryou and Malik gasped at the clothing. Yugi stopped laughing looked at them and saw Ryou was holding his after ceremony kimono.

"It's lovely Yugi."

"I know." Yugi gasped.

"Well I see you have seen Ryou's and Malik's clothing, Yugi."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik flipped to the doorway to see Solomon there and closing the door.

"My King I can't believe you expect me to wear this. You can't be serious. I mean this just looks weird."

"No, it looks really nice on you Malik. It's only for the day then you can go back to your usually clothing." Solomon said as he walked over.

"Yeah I look like a freak." Malik mumbled only Yugi could hear.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Aknamkanon entered and found Atemu hadn't started getting ready. Heading to the balcony he saw his son sitting there with a tray of food and was eating.

"Atemu you should be getting ready."

"I know just let me finish, then I'll get ready. How's Yugi?"

"He's scared, nervous and happy. I should warn you that he has never had wine so his tolerance isn't as strong as ours. Just thought I would let you know."

"Ok. Might as well get ready now? Can you send in the servants?"

"I will. I'll go make sure everything is ready for the ceremony and for after."

Atemu nodded and looked over at where his clothing was and sighed. The servants came in and Atemu stood and walked into the middle of the room. They scurried around pulling everything out. Atemu lost his shenti and then had the white and gold on placed on. They then sat him down in a chair and started to paint in chest, back, arms and legs in gold paint. It was painted on in a certain pattern. Atemu then had his cape placed on, kohl on his eyelashes and the sandals were put on last. This took all of 3hours. The gold painting took up most of the time as they did it slowly so that no mistakes were made.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Ryou and Malik had left so that Yugi could be dressed but his brothers came in. Yugi smiled and started getting dressed. He was doing it slowly and was shaking a little. As he tried to tie his hakama pants he couldn't tie them tight enough. Taro came over and tied it up before placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders feeling him shaking a little underneath.

"Yugi?"

"I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Um....I'm meant to have one of my brothers take me down and hand me over to Atemu. Will one of you do it?"

"Of course." Michio said.

"I think Taro should do it." Renzo said.

"Yeah I agree. Taro is the oldest." Kenji said.

"Is that alright Yugi?" Taro asked.

Yugi nodded with a smile and wrapped his arms around Taro's waist. Taro smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi. Michio walked over with the haori and tapped Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi pulled away and looked at Michio and then put the haori on and got his sandals on and sat on the bed. Yugi wrung his fingers together and started to fidget. He was so nervous.

"Yugi we have to go and get ready. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be ok. Taro you might want to go see the Pharaoh to see if there was anything you had to do."

"Yeah I will. I'll see you soon Yugi."

Yugi nodded and they all left leaving Yugi alone with nothing to do. Yugi walked out to the balcony and just stood there looking out and thinking.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	39. Chapter 39

Here's the next chapter. It's the wedding. Guess what the next chapter is? Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 39

* * *

Yugi's brothers and grandfather met with the Pharaoh in the ceremony room. This was where the family would be and anyone else that was invited. The council, Ryou, Malik, Solomon and Yugi's brothers along with the Pharaoh would only be the ones at the ceremony. Taro walked over to the Pharaoh who was talking with the Priest that would perform the ceremony. It wasn't Seth as he wasn't one that would join people. This man was from one of the temples in the Kingdom.

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes, Taro?"

"Yugi said that one of his brothers had to hand him over to Atemu well I'm doing that."

"Ok. Well you'll have to go get Yugi once Atemu arrives. What I want you to do is....

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu sighed as Seth entered and stared wide eyed at him.

"Yes Seth you can stop staring now. Is it time?"

"Uh...Yeah it is."

"Ok."

Atemu stood and headed out of the room with Seth beside him. He entered the room the Seth led him to. He received stares from everyone. Atemu blushed slightly but no one could tell and he walked up to the priest at the front of the room.

"Taro can you go get Yugi now."

Taro nodded and headed off. Atemu looked to his father who was looking at him. He blushed again and this time there was a light pink colour on his cheeks. His father smirked before moving and sitting down in his seat. Atemu turned back to the priest and waited.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Taro knocked on the door to the room Yugi was staying in. He heard a soft come before pushing the door open. He saw that Yugi was standing on the balcony and the wind was blowing gently against him. Taro walked over and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi its time."

Yugi nodded and turned to Taro and he saw there was a small bit of fear, nervousness and a lot of happiness. Taro smiled down at him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led him back out of the room and down to where everyone was. He stopped outside the room and turned to Yugi.

"You remember what the Pharaoh said. You can't look at Atemu until he goes to kiss you."

"Yeah I remember everything."

"Ok. Just try and remain calm."

Yugi nodded. Taro stood in front of Yugi and pushed the door open. He started walking down between the two families with Yugi following. Yugi was sticking close to Taro as he looked at the ground in front of him. Yugi knew they reached to top because he could see Atemu's feet. Yugi's body was shaking softly. He felt Atemu take hold of his hand gently but remembered to not do anything in return.

"We are here today to join these two Princes to hold the alliance between our two countries. Now Prince Taro is handing over his youngest brother to Prince Atemu today is that true?"

"Yes it is. Prince Yugi will now live with Prince Atemu for the rest of his life." Taro responded.

The Priest turned to his side were on a table rested a large goblet with a red liquid in it. It was wine. Atemu had been looking at Yugi out of the corner of his eye. He knew Yugi was desperate to look at him but he seem to be able to control himself and had listened to his father about what he said. Atemu was beaming on the inside. He turned back to the Priest as he had turned to the statue of the gods behind him and started chanting. Atemu turned out at that time waiting till the part where he spoke.

"Now Prince Atemu, you will take Prince Yugi as your husband to keep the alliance between our countries and theirs?"

"Yes I will." Atemu replied.

The Priest nodded and handed the goblet to Atemu who let go of Yugi's hand and cupped it in his hands and raised the goblet to his mouth and drank. Atemu drank just over half the large goblet before passing it back to the Priest. The Priest turned to Yugi.

"Prince Yugi you must drink the remainder that your husband to be has left in the goblet."

Yugi nodded and raised his eyes slightly to find the goblet held out in front of him and took it in his hands and bit his lip as he brought it to his lips. You drank the wine. He like it but not something he would drink often. Yugi finished the wine and handed the goblet back to the Priest, his eyes never leaving the floor in front of him.

"Now for the rings. Your father or in Prince Yugi's case his grandfather have picked out the rings that both of you will give to your husband."

The Priest instructed for both said males to come forward and they held out a small cushion that held a ring on it. Yugi smiled at the one that was in front of him. It was a crimson stone that had flecks of amethyst colour in it. The stone was embedded in a gold band. Atemu smirked at the ring his father held in front of him. It was amethyst with crimson flecks in it. This stone was embedded in a silver band.

Atemu looked to the Priest who nodded his head. Atemu took the ring from his father and turned to Yugi and placed his hands on his shoulder and turned him gently towards him. He took Yugi's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

Yugi noticed that when Atemu took his hand there were patterns drawn on in gold. Yugi looked down at the ring after it was on and gasped. It was beautiful to him. He loved it. Yugi heard the Priest tell him that it was his turn. Yugi turned to his grandfather still keeping his head down and took the ring off the cushion and turned back around. He found Atemu's left hand and slipped the ring on his finger. He was careful of the drawn patterns as not to touch them and ruin them.

Atemu looked to the Priest. "It is done. You may Atemu."

Atemu turned back to Yugi and lifted his chin so that Yugi looked at him. He noticed that as Yugi's eyes followed up his body and were growing wide and his mouth was open in surprise. Atemu smirked down at him and pulled him close and kissed him gently. Yugi's arms dusted lightly up Atemu's chest before wrapping around his neck and tangling in his hair.

Atemu pulled back and looked down at him. Yugi was looking at him. Atemu turned to face everyone. It was only then that Yugi remembered everyone else was there and blushed darkly and buried his face in his hands. Atemu looked down at him.

"Little One?"

"I forgot they were there."

Everyone heard and started laughing. Aknamkanon recovered first.

"Come let's go eat and celebrate. Yugi you can go back to your grandfather's room and change. Atemu come."

Everyone left and Atemu followed out with Yugi and back towards the throne room before Yugi parted with Atemu and the others and headed up to his grandfather's room. Yugi entered and headed over to the bed and stripping off the haori, pants and montsuki kimono and other undergarments. He grabbed up the other undergarments and threw them on and quickly getting dressed. Yugi looked at the door to find that Taro had stuck his head in.

"Hi." Yugi said seeing him.

"How are you?"

"Ok now."

"See wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yeah it was a little bit."

Taro smiled as Yugi flung the kimono over his back and slipped his arms through the sleeves. He wrapped it around him and fastened it with the belt before turning back to Taro. He chuckled and Yugi frown at him.

"You look lovely it's just you tied it the wrong way. Come here."

Yugi blushed and walked over and Taro untied the belt and re-wrapped Yugi before tying the belt back around.

"You were in a hurry weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Come on then."

Yugi nodded and both of them headed back down to the throne room. Entering Yugi found that there was a long table there covered with food and there were dancers there as well and Yugi notice that one of them was the girl that had pushed him to the floor when he first arrived. Yugi hissed under his breath when she was eyeing Atemu with lust before she started to make her way up the steps. Yugi walked around the dances seeing as Atemu waved him over and up the steps to him. Yugi sat down on the seat next to him and he noticed that the girl back down to the group seeing Yugi was there. She was quite angry about it.

"Hey how are you?" Atemu asked leaning over to him.

Atemu kissed him gently running his hands along his neck, face and into his hair. Yugi brought one hand up and it slipped around the back of his neck and then into his hair. Atemu pulled back when air was needed.

"I'm good now. I missed you." Yugi said softly.

"So did I Yugi, you don't know how much."

Yugi smiled softly and his eyes travelled down to his chest and arms where the paint was drawn on. Atemu smirked as Yugi's face became red as he continued to look. He leaned back in his seat and turned to the dancers.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

They had watched the dancers for a while before going and eating lunch and sat around talking. Yugi was keeping very quiet but there was a soft smile on his face the whole time. Everyone could see it easily and were happy for him. Ryou and Malik were now sitting next to Yugi on his right and Atemu was on his left. They had been talking with Yugi.

"Ryou I spoke to Bakura and Marik the other day and they told me where to meet tomorrow. So I'll take you with Atemu."

"Ok cool. Oh remind me to get something from my room that was from us three for you and Atemu."

"You guys didn't have to do that." Atemu said hearing what Ryou said.

"No we do."

Yugi smiled and giggled softly. He continued to talk to them before they all saw the Pharaoh stand and everyone went silent.

"If everyone would go to the front of the palace we are going to show the Kingdom their Prince's husband."

Everyone stood and filed out apart from Atemu and Yugi. Aknamkanon led them to the balcony at the front of the palace and got them to stay inside. Aknamkanon walked out and there were thousands of people who started to cheer at the sight of their Pharaoh. Aknamkanon saw that their guests were standing where they could see. Aknamkanon raised his hands to indicate silence amongst the people while he tapped into the puzzle to help project his voice.

"As many of you know, there has been a carriages going through the Kingdom lately and there was a very good reason for that. Prince Atemu has been betrothed to a Prince from another country and as some know today were joined...."

~~Ω∞Ω~~

"Atemu do I have to go out there?"

"Yes it won't be for long don't worry."

Atemu squeezed Yugi's hand tightly to help calm him. Yugi did in return.

"...I present to you Prince Atemu's husband Prince Yugi."

Atemu walked forward taking Yugi with him and they walked over to where Aknamkanon had been standing. There was a loud cheer from the crowd. Yugi looked out at the large mass of people that had swarmed and was extremely nervous.

"**Wave Yugi."**

Yugi looked at him and saw Atemu was waving to them. Yugi nervously waved to the people and the cheering got louder. They stayed for a minute before Aknamkanon guided them back inside.

Yugi sighed in relief while Atemu chuckled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He led Yugi back to the throne room where he was met with everyone else. He smiled at them and they sat back down at the table and talked for the rest of the day.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

It was coming up to night time and Yugi was getting sort of tired. They were still in the throne room with the council; Yugi's brother's and grandfather, Ryou and Malik. Yugi tugged on Atemu's arms and he turned to him, breaking his conversation with Seth.

"Yeah?"

"Can I leave?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting sleepy."

"Ok. I'll come with you." Yugi smiled and nodded.

Atemu nodded to him and Yugi got up and went over to his grandfather and brothers. Atemu turned to his father and told him he and Yugi were going to retire for the night.

"That is fine Atemu. Goodnight."

"Goodnight father."

Atemu stood up saying goodbye to everyone else and took Yugi's hand and led him up to their room.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The next chapter may be a lemon. Please review.


	40. Chapter 40

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Warning: There's a lemon in this chapter. So if you don't like don't read it.

* * *

Chapter 40

* * *

Atemu pushed the door open to his room and gasped along with Yugi. In there was a new bed. But what was different was that it was a four poster bed with crimson curtains on all four sides. There was also a bottle of oil and candles lit up everywhere. Atemu led Yugi in and closed the door behind him silently, not turning away from what was in front of him. Yugi gulped and shakily looked up at Atemu. His eyes were just glued there.

"A-Atemu?"

Atemu blinked and looked down at him. "Yeah?"

"A-Are they w-wanting u-us..." Yugi stopped to calm himself and took a deep breath. "...to do it?" He finished.

"Yes, but I won't expect you to unless you are ready. I want you to understand Yugi that it's your choice not mine. It's yours to make." Yugi nodded and then Atemu thought of something. "If you want we can start off slowly and if you feel comfortable we can make love. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded and smiled. "You'll stop if I don't want to right?"

"Of course. You just say so when ever and I will."

Yugi smiled and Atemu leaned down and kissed him gently. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around the back of Atemu's neck. Atemu suddenly stopped when he felt a knife around his throat. Yugi frowned and opened his eyes pulling back to see why and his eyes widened. Yugi grabbed the knife in his hand and pushed it to the side away from Atemu's neck hissing angrily and then grabbed the person's neck and slamming him into a wall.

"Yugi please stop!" Yugi heard someone call out and it wasn't Atemu.

Yugi turned his neck to see Bakura running over from the shadows. Yugi frowned and turned back to who he was holding to find it was Marik and he was clawing at Yugi's hands gasping for breath. Yugi quickly let go and helped to hold him up.

"I'm so sorry Marik. I thought you were going to kill him."

"It's....alright... I'm....fine." Marik gasped out.

Bakura came over and held him up taking him off Yugi. Yugi bit his lip and backed away next to Atemu who was still a little shocked. Bakura put Marik's arm over his shoulder and had an arm around his waist.

"I'm still sorry Marik."

"No...It was...my fault. I scared you both but it was fun."

"You did that on purpose." Atemu said.

"Yes."

Atemu growled angered. "Atemu let it go. It's funny now when you think about it."

"So you two were going to get very intimate before weren't you." Bakura said.

Yugi blushed and buried his face in Atemu's chest. Atemu growled and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"Maybe, but you ruined it."

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted anyone watching. Anyway we just came to congratulate you both and to ask if Ryou gave you the gift yet."

"No he hasn't though he mentioned he had something but we were all too busy talking so he said he'll give it to us tomorrow."

"Ok. Well we'll leave now. We are going to pop in and see Ryou before we go."

"Ok." Atemu said. "Just don't get caught."

"Yeah we won't."

Bakura and Marik headed over to the balcony and one at a time climbed down the rope into the darkness before Atemu chucked it over when Yugi told him it was safe to. Atemu led Yugi back into the room and both lay down on the bed, after Atemu closed the curtains around the bed. Atemu rolled over on top of Yugi and looked down at him.

_**~~Ω∞Ω~~Lime~~Ω∞Ω~~**_

Yugi gave him a nervous smile and Atemu leaned down and kissed him softly. Yugi opened his mouth and Atemu entered. Atemu's hands moved to the sash around Yugi's waist and started to undo the knot and removed it. Atemu slipped the kimono off Yugi's body and threw it to the floor. He did the same procedure with the second till Yugi was bare under him. Atemu sat up on Yugi's hips and ghosted his fingers up Yugi's stomach and chest causing Yugi to shiver and he leaned back down and started to kiss and suck on the skin under him. Yugi moaned softly before his breath hitched when Atemu took a nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it gently and occasionally bit down on it. Atemu moved to the next when it had hardened and gave the other the same treatment. Atemu pulled away again when it had hardened as well and looked at Yugi who was panting and trying to regain his thoughts.

Yugi looked up at him and smirked. Yugi rolled them both over and sat on Atemu's hips looking down at him. Atemu smirked at him and Yugi giggled softly before leaning down and kissing him gently. Yugi's hands work at the cape around his neck trying to loosen it before he pulled away and slipped it over Atemu's head before kissing him again. Yugi pulled away and slipped down his body till he sat on his shins and Yugi fought with the shenti till it came off and he threw it away. Yugi blushed again and started to get very scared. It was extremely large and it made him feel very small.

_**~~Ω∞Ω~~End of Lime~~Ω∞Ω~~**_

Atemu noticed Yugi's paused movements and sat up and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. Atemu rocked him backward and forwards. Yugi rested his head on Atemu's shoulder.

"Little One what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry it's just you're so...big... I'm just small." Yugi murmured.

"Oh sweetheart, I like your size, don't ever think you're too small. You are perfect the way you are." Atemu said softly.

"You're just saying that." Yugi said.

Atemu pulled Yugi away a little and grabbed hold of his chin and brought him up to look at him. "Do you really believe that? Yugi I'm not lying to you ok? I don't want to have to lie to you." Yugi smiled and hugged him. "Would you like me to say you're too small and that I don't want you?" He chuckled.

"Hey! Don't tease me." Yugi whined.

_**~~Ω∞Ω~~Lemon~~Ω∞Ω~~**_

Yugi pounced on him pushing him back onto the bed. Yugi trapped him under his body and looked down at him. Atemu smirked and brought his hand up and cupped Yugi's face, using his thumb he rubbed his cheek. Yugi had a small smile on his face and his eyes were closed. Atemu smiled and moved his hand and reached behind Yugi's head and pulled it forward and kissed him gently. Yugi pushed back allowing Atemu in his mouth before he pulled away. Yugi leaned down to Atemu's collar bone and kissed it gently before kissing and sucking his way down to his nipple and allowing his fangs to lengthen and nipped gently at it till it hardened and then moved across to the other and did the same before moving up to the other collar bone. He could hear Atemu's moaning and it was urging him on. Yugi could feel Atemu's arousal against his leg and he could swear it was getting larger. Yugi moved along the collar bone till he got to his neck and started to suck there to leave a mark.

Atemu groaned as Yugi started to suck on his neck. He was painfully hard now. He flipped them back over and kissed Yugi hard. Yugi moaned and opened his mouth to him. Atemu pulled away and looked down at him. He could tell Yugi was also painfully aroused.

"Little One do you want to try?"

Yugi bit his lip before nodding. Atemu leaned down and kissed him gently before sitting up and reaching for the oil. He covered three fingers in it before spreading Yugi's legs before sitting between them. He looked again to Yugi for permission before reaching down between Yugi's legs. He rubbed a finger around the ring of muscle before pushing it in. He felt Yugi clamp down around him and looked back at Yugi. His face was scrunched up in discomfort.

"It feels strange Atemu."

"I know. Just try and relax and don't tense. It will make it hurt."

Yugi nodded and slowly his muscles relaxed and Atemu started to push his finger in and out. Yugi squirmed a little before relaxing. Atemu took the opportunity and pushed another in and Yugi tensed up again. He heard Yugi hiss softly.

"I'm fine."

Atemu nodded and waited till Yugi relaxed more before he started to stretch him gently. After he was confident he slipped the last and final finger in and he heard Yugi whimper. Atemu kept his hand still and looked at him. He could see a tear gathering at the corner of his eye.

"We can stop if you want."

"No I'm ok." Yugi whimpered.

"You sure?"

Yugi nodded. "I'll be fine."

Atemu started to stretch him again for what was to come. Yugi had relaxed under him again. Atemu deemed him ready but before he pulled his fingers out he shoved them forward and hit the sweet spot hidden inside Yugi. Yugi cried out and lifted his hips. Yugi panted and looked at Atemu who was smirking.

"W-What did y-you do?"

"This?" Atemu shoved his fingers forward again causing Yugi to cry out and lift his hips again.

"Y-Y-Yes."

"That is what makes this wonderful."

"Please."

"You sure?" Yugi nodded.

Atemu withdrew his fingers and Yugi whimpered in disappointment. Atemu grabbed the oil again and covered his hard cock in it before sitting between Yugi's legs again. He grabbed Yugi's legs and wrapped them around his waist and pulled Yugi up so that he sat on his lap. Yugi held his shoulders and Atemu held his hips. Yugi nodded and Atemu lifted Yugi and started to push him down on his hard cock. Atemu groaned and closed his eyes in pure pleasure as the tight heat surrounded him. Once Yugi was fully seated he opened his eyes to see that Yugi had buried his face in his shoulder and neck and that Yugi arms were shaking around him. Atemu moved his arms and wrapped his arms around Yugi. He could tell he was crying because of the wetness on his neck and shoulders.

"Oh sweetheart shh, shh. If you wanted me to stop you should have said so."

Yugi shook his head and quickly calmed down. "I'm ok."

"Ok."

Atemu rubbed his back till Yugi was ready. Yugi moved his hips slightly and nodded. Atemu laid Yugi back down and rested his hands on either side of Yugi's head. Atemu pulled out slowly till the tip before pushing back in gently. Atemu continued this till Yugi got use to it. Atemu pulled out again before pushing in again a little harder. He hit the bundle of nerves and Yugi cried out softly.

"Oh god..." Yugi cried out.

"That's right I'm your god."

Atemu did the same again causing Yugi to cry out softly.

"Please Atemu ah! Harder! FastAh!" Yugi cried out.

"Very well."

Atemu slammed into the little vampire causing the small one to cry out in pleasure.

"Faster... ah! Harder AH! Please!!!" Yugi cried.

Atemu continued to slam into him with all he had. Atemu grasped Yugi's cocked and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Yugi started to scream with the overload of pleasure to his body. Soon Yugi tightened around Atemu and he started to thrust even harder and faster than he had been to get release. A few seconds later Yugi released over his and Atemu's stomach.

"ATEMU!!!"

With a couple more thrusts Atemu came inside Yugi. "YUGI!!!"

_**~~Ω∞Ω~~End of Lemon~~Ω∞Ω~~**_

Atemu pulled out of Yugi and lay down next to him and pulled Yugi to him. Yugi curled up there trying to regain his breath and senses. After 15mins minutes Yugi leaned up and kissed Atemu's cheek before laying his head on his chest.

"You enjoy that?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah I did." Yugi said softly.

"You're tired."

"Yes."

"Well sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Yugi nodded and kissed him again this time on the lips, before curling up in his arms. Both fell asleep quickly and it was the first night they slept peacefully since they were separated for the wedding.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	41. Chapter 41

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 41

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself lying on top of Atemu. Yugi smiled and sighed happily and cuddled up closer. He remembered last night and blushed darkly. He didn't have any regrets with what happened the night before. Yugi also realised that he was naked and laying on Atemu and blushed even more. He suddenly felt his 'bed' move and looked to see Atemu was chuckling. Yugi frowned at him.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just you're blushing a lot this morning."

"Don't tease me."

Atemu chuckled and kissed him gently. Yugi moaned before pulling away blushing when he heard the door open and quickly slid off and covered himself. Atemu chuckled.

"They can't see us. There's a curtain remember."

"Yeah well still."

Atemu chuckled and opened them a little to peak out. He saw servants bringing in buckets of water to fill the bath. Atemu leaned back and lay back down next to Yugi.

"They are just filling the bath. I think we need to clean up don't you think?"

"Yeah." Yugi mumbled and looked away blushing.

Atemu frowned and rolled on his side towards Yugi and grabbed his chin and turned him to look at him. He noticed that Yugi avoided looking at him and stared at the sheets.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There is. Please tell me you don't regret last night. If you are I'm so sorry."

Yugi's head snapped up. "No I didn't! You know I still have a problem with showing myself to you and looking at you when you are naked. I'm sorry if that upsets you it just I'm not use to it."

Yugi looked at the sheets again. Atemu sighed and drew Yugi into his arms.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm not upset Yugi. Is there a way I can help?"

"No I just need to get use to it. I did enjoy last night. I would like to do it again some time." Yugi blushed darkly as he said it and Atemu chuckled seeing the blush.

"I'm glad. Whenever you wish we can."

Yugi smiled and curled up in his arms again.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

They all were in the dining hall for breakfast and were busy talking when Ryou came in. He was in his robes he would wear that sunset when he left. He moved over towards Yugi and knelt down behind his and Atemu's chair.

"Hey Ryou." Yugi said happily. **"We met with them last night."**

"**I heard Yugi, it was funny."**

"**I'm sorry I hurt him."**

"**I know." **"Oh Atemu, Yugi these are for you."

Ryou reached into his robe and pulled two arm bracelets. One had an amethyst stone and another had a crimson colour stone. Ryou hand Yugi the crimson stone bracelet and Atemu the amethyst stone bracelet.

"They're Greek. Marik got them when he travelled and thought you would like them." Ryou said Marik's name in a soft whisper so that only Yugi and Atemu could hear.

"They're lovely Ryou thankyou."

Yugi leaned over and gave his friend a hug before pulling back and looking down at the bracelet. Atemu thanked him and placed the bracelet down on the table and took Yugi's from him. Yugi looked up and Atemu reached up for his left arm and unlocked the bracelet and put it on Yugi's upper arm before locking it. Yugi looked down at the bracelet and then to Atemu. He looked over and took his bracelet in his hand and reached over to his own left arm and placed it on. Ryou smiled and left to his seat.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

The day went by really well. Yugi went around talking with Ryou and Malik by themselves and would also speak with his brother's and grandfather. Atemu would follow him sometimes otherwise he would be with his father or Seth or even talking with Yugi's family.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

It was getting close to sunset and Yugi arranged the horses before going to see the Pharaoh. Yugi slowly pushed the door open and poked his head in. He saw Atemu, the Pharaoh and the council there. Atemu noticed him come in and waved him over. Yugi quietly closed the door and walked over silently. Yugi sat down on his seat next to Atemu.

"What is it Yugi?" He whispered

"I'm going to take Ryou and Malik to where I arranged to drop them off."

"Ok. I'll come with you." Atemu turned to his father. "Father?"

"Yes Atemu?"

"Yugi and I would like to escort Ryou and Malik to the outside of the Kingdom. May we leave?"

"Very well I'll have guards ready to escort you."

"Father there is no need. We'll be fine. If something happens Yugi can fly me and him to safety."

Aknamkanon hesitated for a while before nodding. Atemu and Yugi bowed thanking him. Both left the throne room and headed down to the front of the palace and out to the stables where the horses were that Yugi prepared. Ryou and Malik were already there and both were there.

"Hey guys ready to go?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright let's go."

Everyone got on their horses before heading out the gates of the palace. They rode through the Kingdom, people moving out of the way as Atemu came through. Ryou was getting sad again as they made it closer to the edge of the Kingdom. He wouldn't see Malik again for a long time.

They reached the edge of the edge of the Kingdom and Atemu stopped and turned to Yugi. Yugi smiled and kicked his horse and headed off over a sand dune. Atemu kicked his horse along with Ryou and Malik and they followed Yugi over the sand dune. When Yugi stopped and waited he saw Atemu frowning at him. Yugi giggled and brought his wings out and took off straight up into the air. It was getting very dark so it was safe. As Yugi took off Atemu grabbed hold of his horse and then turned up to look at him. Yugi looked around and saw two figures off to his right. Yugi flew down and landed back on his horse.

"They're this way."

Yugi rode off to the right with the others following. Ryou rode up front and next to Yugi. It took them 5mins to start to see the two figures.

"Bakura?" Ryou called out.

They watched closely as the two figures rode closer and soon Ryou smiled and rode over and hugged the two. Bakura and Marik hugged him back. Yugi, Atemu and Malik rode closer so they could all see each other. Bakura and Marik looked over at Malik who wasn't looking at them at all and their shoulders slumped slightly. Atemu and Yugi noticed this.

"Bakura, Marik thankyou for your gift but there was really no need for it." Atemu said. "But thankyou they are lovely."

"You're welcome. We better be heading off though so we'll see you later some time."

"Yes I'm sure we will. Don't get caught because I can't let you two go unpunished."

"We know." They smirked.

Bakura, Marik and Ryou turned their horses slightly and started out into the dessert and heard another following. They turned to see Malik smiling at them. Yugi and Atemu watching and were also smiling. Malik rode over and around and stood his horse in their path. Malik got off and stood in front of Marik, Bakura and Ryou and all three followed and got off and stood in front of him.

"Malik?" Marik said.

"I was wondering if you still loved me and wanted me to stay." Malik asked looking at the ground.

Marik walked forward and tilted his chin up and looked at him. "Of course we do but you're the one that decided to stay with Prince Yugi." It was then Yugi spoke up.

"If I had known that Malik loved you three and wanted to stay with you I would have let him in the first place. It wasn't until 4 days after we left I found out and came up with a plan. Malik did well to keep himself quiet. I have agreed to let him go. He's no longer my personal guard. He's free to go with you three."

"Really Yugi?" Ryou asked and Bakura and Marik were staring hopefully at him.

"Yes."

Ryou smiled and jumped at Malik and held him tightly. Malik smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Ryou let out a sob in Malik's chest and Malik frowned. He tilted Ryou to look at him. Ryou smiled and shook his head and buried his face in his chest. After a few minutes Ryou pulled away and stepped back.

Malik looked up at Marik and saw the glint in his eye and gulped. Marik jumped at him and knocked Malik to the ground and sat on his hips. Malik shook his head and looked up at him. Marik leaned down and forced his lips onto Malik's and kissed him deeply. Malik moaned and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck. Marik pulled away and looked down at Malik. He was panting and a blush could be seen on his face. Marik smirked and kissed his lips again before standing up. Marik held his hand out for Malik and helped him up.

Malik looked to Bakura who had his arms across his chest and staring at him. Malik bit his lip. He didn't like that look and took a step back towards his horse. Bakura's eyes narrowed and even when he received an elbow to his ribs, his facial features didn't change. Bakura walked towards Malik who took another step back and had his back up against his horse. Bakura stood less than a meter from Malik. Malik stared up at him extremely unsure of Bakura and was frightened.

"You going to stay with us or are you just staying for a while, before leaving to go back to Prince Yugi, because if you are then don't bother coming with us."

"I...I'm staying for as long as you will have me." Malik whispered.

Bakura's features softened and he grasped the back of Malik's head and pulled him forward. Bakura placed his lips over Malik's and kissed him chastely. Bakura pulled back and jumped back up onto his horse.

"Let's go."

Marik, Malik and Ryou climbed up onto their horse and turned to Yugi and Atemu who were still there.

"Bye Yugi, stay safe please. I don't want to find something happened to you because I left."

"Don't worry Malik I'll be fine. You all look after each other."

Bakura and Marik turned their horses and started to gallop away. Malik and Ryou quickly followed. Yugi watched till they disappeared into the darkness. Atemu looked over at him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked over and smiled. Both turned and headed back into the Kingdom and then up to the palace.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	42. Chapter 42

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 42

* * *

Yugi and Atemu arrived back at palace and were let in the gates. They gave their horses to a couple of guards and Atemu wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and started back inside. They made it close to the throne room when a servant came out of now where.

"Prince Atemu come quickly it's the Pharaoh." She said.

"What?" Atemu said eyes wide.

"This way."

She ran off down the corridor and Atemu and Yugi followed. Turning down a few more they came to find Seth coming down their way quickly.

"Atemu come on quickly. You can go." Seth said quickly.

Seth ran ahead of Atemu and Yugi. Seth led them to the healing chambers and stopped and let Atemu and Yugi in first. Atemu hurried in and found his father on one of the beds. Atemu hurried over with Yugi behind him. Atemu knelt down beside the bed and took his father's hand. The Pharaoh's eyes opened slowly before he turned his head and his eyes were trained on Atemu and Yugi.

"Father what's wrong?"

Aknamkanon sighed and looked away. "I'm dying Atemu. I don't have long."

Atemu froze and Yugi gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth. Atemu just stared at his father with an unreadable expression. Atemu shook his head and looked around him. The council was there, Seth was standing behind Yugi with a sorrowful expression on his face, and Solomon was on the other side of the bed with Yugi's brothers behind him. Atemu looked around trying to find Isis.

"Isis." He said when he saw her.

"Yes Prince Atemu?" she asked stepping forward, sadness could be detected in her voice.

"Wh...What's wrong with my father?"

"His heart is dying Atemu. He has been for some time. It's just now that it has struck hard. He can't walk anymore."

"H-How long?" Yugi asked seeing Atemu was wanting to but couldn't.

"I estimate about a week maybe less."

"You all knew this." Atemu glared at them all even Seth. "You didn't say anything. Why?"

"It was the Pharaoh's wish not to tell you Atemu." Seth said seeing no one else would.

"I don't care if it was my father's wish. You should have told me. How can I trust any of you now?" Atemu yelled angered.

"Atemu please calm down they were just following orders." Yugi said putting a hand on his shoulder but Atemu shook it off.

"My son, I didn't wish for you to be depressed during your wedding and worry about me." Aknamkanon said as he looked at him.

Atemu had been holding his tears back but couldn't anymore and bowed his head resting it on his and his father's hands and cried. Solomon ushered the council, Isis, Yugi's brothers, Seth and Yugi out of the room and he followed. Atemu continued to cry and Aknamkanon ran his free hand through his son's hair.

"Atemu I don't want you to be sad. I have lived a long life and now I will go to the afterlife and join my father and his father, even your mother. You're day will come when we met again in the afterlife. You will be a great ruler and you have your husband by your side. Yugi will be by your side."

Atemu sniffed and raised his head as he wiped away tears but there kept getting replaced. Aknamkanon opened his arms and Atemu shuffled up onto the bed and lay in his father's arms. He didn't care if he was 18years old and shouldn't do it anymore but it was the last time he would be able to hugged his father freely. Aknamkanon wrapped his arms tightly around Atemu and hugged him close.

"I'll miss you." Atemu said.

"I know but you'll see me again one day Atemu and I'll look forward to seeing you then. But you must stay and rule till your time comes."

Atemu nodded and just lay there.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi turned to look at his grandfather, brother's and Seth who were all walking to the dining hall. The council including Isis went to their quarters to rest, think or pray. Yugi looked at his grandfather who sat on a chair and sighed. Yugi gave a sad smile and walked around beside him and hugged him around the shoulders. Solomon leaned against him and held Yugi's arms.

"Thanks Yugi."

Yugi smiled sadly even though Solomon didn't see it.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

After Yugi had something to eat he got a tray of food for Atemu before heading up to their chambers. Yugi entered and found Atemu still wasn't there. Yugi placed the food down on the table in the room and sat down on the bed. He was worried on how it would affect Atemu. But he soon couldn't stay awake long and soon fell asleep.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi woke some time later to hear soft sobbing coming from within the room. Yugi sat up quickly and finding he had been covered up. Yugi climbed out and made his way towards the sound. Yugi found it was coming from the balcony and found Atemu standing there, head bowed and shoulders shaking.

"Atemu?"

Atemu stiffened slightly. "Go back to bed Little One."

Yugi walked over and wrapped his arms around Atemu's chest to comfort him. "I know how you feel Atemu it..." Yugi started but was cut off.

Atemu spun around dislodging Yugi and glaring down at him. "How could you know how I feel?" Atemu yelled out angrily.

Yugi took a step back in shock. "HOW COULD YOU STAY THAT? I LOST MY PARENTS TOO ATEMU! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I WOULD OPEN UP TO ABOUT IT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?" Yugi screamed back before running inside and threw himself on the bed and buried his face in his pillow.

Atemu froze and realised what he said. Atemu cursed and walked inside. He heard Yugi sobbing from the bed and knew what he said was so wrong. Atemu walked over and sat down beside him and touched his shoulders. He felt Yugi flinch and the sobbing stopped.

"Little One? Please I'm sorry. I'm just upset. I didn't mean it, please speak to me." Atemu whispered softly.

Yugi remained silent and unmoving. Atemu bowed his head and got up. He was losing his father and now he had gotten into a fight with Yugi. Atemu moved over to his side of the bed before slipping in and facing away from Yugi so that his back was to him. Atemu had tears falling from his eyes once again and sob escaped his throat.

Yugi felt Atemu lay down on his side of the bed. Yugi just didn't understand how Atemu could say that. He just didn't. Yugi heard a sob escape from Atemu and looked up. He saw Atemu's back to him and his shoulders were shaking again. Yugi shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Atemu jump a little, before going limp. Yugi held him to his chest before rolling back over so that he was on his back and Atemu was half on his chest.

Atemu felt Yugi rolled them over and he was now against his back. Atemu moved slightly and Yugi's arms loosened. Atemu rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on Yugi's stomach. Atemu laid a hand on Yugi's chest and made circles there.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean it. I'm just angry and upset. I'm so sorry."

"I know Atemu. I didn't mean to scream like it did." Yugi said softly.

"I'm still sorry Yugi."

"It's alright. I'm sorry about your father Atemu."

Atemu smiled sadly and cried again. Yugi's arms wrapped tightly around Atemu and held him close. Yugi knew how he felt and had his own tears fall. He had gotten to know Aknamkanon and was little was sad to see him leaving. Yugi looked down at Atemu a little later to find that he'd cried himself to sleep. Yugi sighed sadly and brought his wings out and wrapped them around Atemu and himself seeing they were laying top of the comforter and he didn't want to wake Atemu now that he was asleep.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu woke slowly the next morning to find he was wrapped in Yugi's arms and wings. He shifted slightly, curling up closer to Yugi who held him the entire night. Atemu remembered back to yesterday and was so upset again. His father for one was dying, two he wasn't told and three he got angry with Yugi. Atemu tried to force back tears but it didn't work and they fell slowly down his face. A few dripped onto Yugi's skin.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open when he felt the one in his arms move. Yugi looked down and saw Atemu was looking straight ahead and didn't notice Yugi watching him. Yugi blinked and saw tears falling from Atemu's eyes. Yugi's eyes closed sadly and slowly before opening again.

"Atemu..." Yugi spoke softly.

Atemu looked up and saw Yugi looking at him sadly. Atemu bowed his head and hugged Yugi tightly. Yugi wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"Atemu look on the bright side. You can say goodbye to him. I couldn't. At least it's a natural death not murder." Yugi spoke softly.

Small flashes of his parent's murder flashed through his mind. Yugi shuddered and pushed it aside.

"Atemu you know you can talk to me right? I don't want you to break down like I did. I was slowly killing myself. I couldn't bare to lose you."

Atemu sat up slightly and moved off Yugi and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and Yugi did the same.

"You won't lose me. Thankyou Yugi."

"What for?"

"You talked some sense into me before something happened. Thankyou."

Yugi smiled. "What sort of a husband would I be if I let something like that happen to you?"

"Not a good one. What sort of a husband would I be if I let myself die?"

"Not a smart one." Yugi smiled and kissed him gently.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi was heading up to the healing chamber. He had spoke to Atemu during breakfast and told him there might be a chance that he could heal his heart slightly but there was no promises. It would mean he could rule for longer and Atemu could learn more from his father. Both agreed that they should ask Aknamkanon first before doing anything else.

Yugi pushed the doors open to the healing chamber quietly and walked in. He looked over at Aknamkanon and saw he was sitting up slightly in bed and was just reading some scrolls. Yugi walked over quietly and Aknamkanon saw him. Yugi smiled and sat on the chair that was beside the bed.

"Hello Yugi what brings you here?"

"I was talking with Atemu and I might have a way to save you."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	43. Chapter 43

Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am now and as an appology I'll update two chapters from each story. The story Nomead Prison is going to be put on hold for a little bit just till I have more chapters and then it will be updated again like normal. Sorry.

I aslo hope some of you will review for my three shot that I have posted called 'The Things I'll Do To Have You Here With Me'. No ones review for it yet and I want to know what people think of it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 43

* * *

"Yugi its sweet of you but it's my heart I don't think you could even heal that."

"What you don't know is vampires can heal others. I'm not sure to what extent as I have only healed Ryou's fever. There's a chance I could heal your heart to a point. It could give you a few more years. I know Atemu wants to have you around more. I am willing to try."

"Yugi I don't know. Couldn't it hurt you?"

"No. I use my energy to heal."

"Bring Atemu up and I'll think about it. If it's to happen the council should be here to."

"Alright I'll go get him and the council?"

"Yes go."

Yugi bowed and left the room. Isis came out from behind the corner and bowed to the Pharaoh. Aknamkanon sighed as she made her way over.

"You heard all that?"

"Yeah I did. My Pharaoh, Yugi may be able to do what he says but that's only if he is strong enough otherwise it will fail and you will die in the time I said."

"And what of Yugi if it's fails?"

"I do not know."

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi ran down the halls to the throne room. He knew Atemu was there dealing with a couple of issues the council brought up. Yugi skidded to a halt outside the doors and gently pushed them open. He saw Atemu was still sitting on his own seat and talking with the council.

"Ok next topic. Is my father's tomb completed? Its near Thebes is it not?"

Yugi noticed the sadness in his voice and he quietly walked over. The council had seen him enter but didn't say anything to him but just replied to the Pharaoh.

"Nearly they are just finishing the rest of the writing. It will be completed in 3days." Seth replied.

Yugi sat down next to Atemu on his seat and placed his hand over Atemu's and held it gently. He could feel Atemu's body trembling.

"Atemu?" Yugi said softly and he turned to look at him. "I spoke to your father...He said he wants to see you. He's thinking about it now." Atemu nodded and Yugi turned to the council. "He wishes you all to be there." The council nodded.

Yugi stood up from his seat and turned to Atemu and held out his hand. Atemu took hold of it but pulled Yugi down onto his lap. Yugi squeaked before looking to Atemu but found his face buried in Yugi's hair. Yugi sighed internally. He knew what Atemu was going through. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu and brought out his wings and hid them both from the council. Yugi pulled back slightly from Atemu and saw tears falling. Yugi reached up and brushed them away.

"Shh, I'll try to heal him if he will let me Atemu."

Atemu nodded and wrapped his arms around Yugi's back and pulled him close and buried his face in his hair again and tried to calm down. Yugi held him tightly waiting for him to calm down.

It was ten minutes before Atemu had calmed down enough and loosened his grip on Yugi. Yugi pulled back still sitting on his lap and looked to him. Atemu's eyes were slightly red in the whites and they were puffy. Yugi pulled his face forward and kissed his forehead gently before climbing off his lap, his wings still hiding them. Yugi held out his hand again. This time Atemu took it and Yugi pulled him to his feet. Yugi took his wings back in and led Atemu to the healing chambers, the council following.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi pushed the doors open and walked in. Atemu dropped his hand and hurried over to his father's side; the council filed in after and stood altogether on the other side. Yugi closed the door and stood behind Atemu. Yugi saw Isis come out from behind the corner and stood at the head of the bed.

"Father, Yugi told me you were thinking about it. Have you decided?" Atemu asked.

"I have decided Atemu. If Yugi is willing to try than so am I."

Yugi smiled and nodded. Atemu turned to look at him and saw Yugi's smile before getting up and moving aside next to Isis. Yugi moved forward and looked down at Aknamkanon.

"I need you to relax and not fight. I have never done this on someone who was awake. Ryou was asleep when I healed him. So just relax it shouldn't hurt."

"Ok." Aknamkanon said as he closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

Yugi nodded and positioned his hands above Aknamkanon's heart. Yugi closed his eyes as a blue light came from his hands. It was so hard for Atemu to watch. He didn't know if it was working or not and there was no sign on either of their faces to say if it was or not.

It was 3minutes before light faded from Yugi's hands and Aknamkanon slowly opened his eyes and Yugi opened his even slowly before swaying and collapsing to the ground beside the bed.

"Yugi!" Atemu cried and running over to him.

He lifted Yugi into his arms and sat down on the bed beside his father with Yugi in his lap. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Atemu cradled him to his body and looked to his father. He saw him watching and looking concerned. Isis moved over and checked him out.

"I don't know what's wrong but he may have used too much energy. I would let him rest. He may need to feed." She turned to one of the guards that were in the room watching over the Pharaoh. "Bring me a prisoner."

One nodded and hurried off. Atemu moved and laid Yugi down gently on the bed and sat on the chair between the two beds. He turned to his father.

"Do you feel any better?"

"No I don't think it worked my son. I'm sorry. Let's just wait and see what Isis finds out."

Atemu nodded and looked back at Yugi and ran his hand through his hair. Yugi was still breathing heavily and his head was starting to try and move towards his hand for the blood that flowed. Atemu saw this and knew he would need the blood very, very soon. Just then the door opened and the guard that had left came back with a criminal bound tightly. Atemu stood and walked over; he took the dagger from the guard's belt and nicked the skin on the side of the criminal's neck before walking towards Yugi. He forced the man down on his knees beside the bed and made him bend over and place his neck on Yugi's mouth.

Yugi, still asleep, tasted the blood and his fangs instantly grew and dug roughly into the skin. The criminal screamed in pain and started to struggle but nothing worked they still stayed attached. Within a few minutes the criminal was dead and the guards took the dead body away.

Atemu moved over and sat down on the side of the bed with a cloth and wiped the blood from Yugi's lips, chin and where it dribbled down his neck. Yugi was still unconscious and breathing heavily. He started to run his fingers through his hair again and then looked to his father. He was slowly falling asleep. Atemu stood up and walked over.

"Don't worry my son. I'm not dying yet. Just a little tired. You take Yugi back up to your room and stay with him till he wakes. I won't be going anywhere for a few days."

Atemu nodded, biting his lip. He stood and turned to Yugi who was still laying there breathing heavily and sweating. He took him in his arms and left the room. Atemu headed in the direction of his chambers and went in and laid Yugi down before lying beside him. He ran his hand through his hair. It was slightly damp from the sweat that was coming off him. It had lessened but he was still sweating.

Atemu got up and went into the bathing chamber and brought out a small towel and bowl of water. He sat it down on the bedside table. He pulled all the curtains around the bed closed and left one side open. Atemu dipped the towel in before he wrung out the water and dabbed Yugi's face gently and picked up the sweat. He dipped it back in the bowl and wrung it out again before laying it on Yugi's forehead. He stood and pulled the curtain around the bed closed before laying down in the middle of the bed and held Yugi close.

He sighed and ran his hand through the small vampire's hair again. He wanted Yugi to wake. He was worried and scared that something was terribly wrong with him. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't. Atemu pulled Yugi even closer and curled his body slightly around Yugi's small one. Atemu still running his hand through the boy's hair. It being darker with the curtains drawn closed around the bed made Atemu slowly fall asleep leaving his hand to just rest in Yugi's hair.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi stirred at sunset. Though he didn't know what time it was. He felt so stiff and sore. His limbs felt so heavy and his head was pounding. Yugi whimpered and felt warmth on his right side and rolled onto his side curling up to the warmth. Yugi forced his eyes open and was met with a chest but it was hard to see, because one it was dark and two because his eyes wouldn't focus properly. He felt strong arms wrap around him a little tighter and held him close. Yugi whimpered not knowing who it was.

"Little One? You awake?"

Yugi whimpered again, but not in fear but in pain. Even the slightest sound hurt. Yugi curled up more and whimpered softly.

"Yugi?" Atemu said sitting up.

"D...Don't talk...please it hurts."

"I'm sorry, but what hurts. Tell me and I'll stay quiet, I can't help otherwise." Atemu said in a very soft whisper.

Yugi screwed his eyes shut. "Everything. Feel heavy...noise hurts...body hurts." Yugi whimpered as he spoke and curled up more, tears spilling down his face.

Atemu leaned back down and very lightly wiped his tears away before pulling back. He got to the edge of the bed. Yugi whimpered feeling him leave the bed and sniffed slightly. Atemu walked around the bed over to Yugi's side. He pulled the comforter that was sitting at the end of the bed and pulled it over Yugi's small curled up form. Yugi gripped the blanket in his hands weakly and whimpered again.

"Shh, I'll be back soon; I'm going to see Isis." Atemu spoke again in a soft whisper to not hurt Yugi too much.

Yugi nodded and whimpered again. Atemu sighed and left from behind the curtain and looked to the open balcony. The sun was just setting now. He opened and closed the door silently and walked down the halls to the healing chamber. It took him a few minutes before he reached it and walked in. He saw his father sleeping in bed and Isis was sitting around the corner at her desk. Atemu walked over and cleared his throat. Isis turned and bowed to him.

"My Prince what can I do for you?"

"I need some help. Yugi just woke but he is in pain. Everything hurts, his body hurts, he feels heavy and noise hurts. You have any idea as to how I can help him?"

"Well I'm guessing that he used so much energy that it drained him. The same thing would happen if you had the puzzle and used most of your shadow energy. You would feel the same. I suggest let him sleep and keep as quiet as possible. He will be in a lot of pain."

"Ok. Thankyou Isis."

"You're welcome my Prince another thing. When you get back check with him that he is not hungry. If you don't the next morning you may not wake up. He is weak and won't be able to pull back otherwise."

Atemu nodded and left the healing chamber after sending a glance at his father who was still asleep on the bed. Atemu left and headed back up to his chamber where he left Yugi. He noticed a servant walking by and told her to bring his evening meal to his chamber.

Atemu arrived back after that and walked in quietly and walked over to the bed silently. He moved the curtain aside and sat down. Yugi was curled up facing him with the comforter up to his nose. Atemu smiled and reached out and brushed one of his bangs out of the way. Yugi stirred and slowly forced his eyes open and looked to him. Though it was still a bit blurry he could tell it was Atemu.

"Hey Sweetie." Atemu spoke softly causing Yugi whimpered slightly. "I need to know if you need to drink. I can't risk you waking up tomorrow and needing to drink from me. You might not be able to stop."

"Not...hungry." Yugi whimpered.

"You sure?"

Yugi nodded slightly and Atemu smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. Atemu got up and moved around the bed and lay down on the bed next to Yugi who had turned over and was now facing him. Atemu smiled down at him and brushed the hair from Yugi's face. He started to run his fingers through his hair and saw that Yugi let out a soft sigh and had a peaceful look on his face.

KNOCK KNOCK

Of course the only thing to interrupt it would be someone at the door. Yugi whimpered and curled up. Atemu cursed silently and got out of bed and to the door. Opening he found the servant with the food for him. He took the tray and was going to slam the door but it would hurt Yugi so he just closed it silently. He walked back over to his side and slipped back in through the curtains and placed the tray on the bed between him and Yugi.

Atemu looked at Yugi who was looking in front of him. Atemu started eating and noticed that Yugi's hand was trying to pick up a grape that he saw but he couldn't grip it and pull it from the stalk. Atemu smiled and took the grape off and held it to Yugi's mouth. Yugi smiled and looked at him. His vision getting better and he opened while Atemu placed it in. Yugi chewed slowly and swallowed. He sighed again and closed his eyes. Atemu smiled and continued eating before he took the tray to the door and left it outside. He returned to the bed and moved right up next to Yugi and slipped his arms around under his shoulders and pulled him close. Yugi whimpered slightly before setting down and laying his hand on Atemu's chest and falling asleep. Atemu smiled and soon followed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

Chapter 44

* * *

It was morning the day after Yugi tried to heal Atemu's father. He forced his eyes open and saw he was in his husbands arms and smiled. Though it was still dark Yugi could see. The sun still had yet to rise. Yugi saw his neck open like it was an invitation for him to drink. Yugi looked at his face before slowly leaning up and he kissed Atemu's neck before slowly sinking his fangs in. He gently sucked at the blood that came out. Yugi's arms wrapped around him tightly.

Atemu woke to a something piercing his neck. He tried to move his neck but found Yugi was drinking from him. Atemu struggled but found Yugi's arms around him tightened. He was about to say something when Yugi's fangs pulled out and he licked over the marks before kissing his neck a few times, his arms loosening. Yugi laid his head down on Atemu's chest.

"Yugi!" Atemu said angrily.

Yugi looked up to see anger in his eyes and face. Yugi sat up and moved away. He knew he shouldn't drink from him again now.

"Why did you do that?" Atemu growled at him.

"You always said I could. I thought you wouldn't mind. I...I guess I was wrong." Yugi said as tears fell from his eyes.

Yugi jumped off the bed and out of the curtains. He brought his wings out as he ran to the balcony door and opened it and flew out and to the top of the palace. He could hear Atemu calling him back. Yugi didn't listen and flew up to the top of the palace. It was still very early in the morning and sun wouldn't come out for a few hours. Yugi cried his heart out.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu cursed as he saw Yugi fly to the top of the palace. There was no way for him to get up there. Sighing and his heart filling with guilt he went back over to the bed. It was too early and there was nothing he could do. He would have to wait till the morning.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi flew down after 30mins hoping Atemu was asleep. He'd decided he needed to go away for a while and he was going to tell Atemu by leaving him a note. He knew where he was going to go. So he could get there before the sun rose in the sky. Yugi walked in from the balcony and saw the curtain to the bed open and Atemu was in there asleep. Yugi walked over to the desk and took out some papyrus and ink and started writing.

After he finished he folded the papyrus and took it and walked over to the bed. He placed it on his pillow next to Atemu and kissed his forehead before closing the curtain and left the palace. He flew towards the oasis where Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik were heading. Hopefully he would find them along the way. He would be able to ride with them. He could last however far they were from the oasis.

Yugi had been flying for an hour and a half now and the sun was starting to rise. Yugi started to fly lower to the ground just in case someone else was out there and that way he could just drop to his feet and hid his wings. After another 30 mins of flying Yugi saw 4 horses tied up to a small tent. Yugi flew over and recognised one of the horses as Malik's. Yugi smiled and dropped to his feet and walked over. The horse recognised him and let out a whine because it wanted to say hello.

"Shh shh, let them sleep." Yugi walked over and started to pat the horse softly.

Yugi heard movement inside the tent as a sword was drawn from its sheath. Yugi sighed and hid his wings and continued to pat Malik's horse. He heard the person charge out but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Prince Yugi?" Bakura said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"No real reason. Atemu let me go see Malik and Ryou for a while." Yugi lied.

"No he wouldn't. Not without him."

"He did honest. I'm not lying. How far are you from the oasis?"

"Not far. A few hours. How long do you plan on staying?"

"I...I don't know."

"Ok."

"Yugi?" they heard two voices say as they peeked out of the tent.

Yugi turned and saw Ryou and Malik kneeling on the ground looking at him with a shenti wrapped around their waists. Both quickly got out and embraced him. Yugi smiled and hugged them back.

"What are you doing?"

"Atemu said I could come and see you for a while."

"Yugi are you sure. Nothing happened between you two."

"No, everything is fine. I promise."

Ryou and Malik could tell he was lying and he obviously didn't want to tell Bakura and Marik what had happened just yet. Ryou and Malik nodded before Ryou squealed and was pulled back. Yugi saw two arms wrap around his waist before going down into Ryou's shenti. Yugi's eyes widened before he turned away. Marik had come out and was feeling horny.

"M...Marik....stop!" Ryou moaned out.

"Why you're enjoying it."

"Marik!" Bakura growled and pointed at Yugi.

Marik had not noticed Yugi was with them till now and he let go of Ryou but had his arms wrapped around his waist holding him against his chest.

"Um...sorry Prince Yugi, didn't notice you there. It's safe to turn around."

"Um... yeah hi." Yugi mumbled a soft blush on his face. "You don't have to call me prince you know."

"Good I don't like calling royalty by their status." Bakura grumbled before going in the tent and packing up.

Yugi smiled and giggled slightly. Marik disappeared before reappearing and placing everything on. Yugi started to help as Ryou and Malik folded blankets while Yugi helped Bakura and Marik take down the tent. Once everything was packed they started off. Yugi offered to take something by they declined saying that there was no need. Yugi just flew beside them as their horses ran towards the oasis. Once they entered Yugi had to fly up over the top before landing outside the cave. The thieves drew their swords when they saw him but soon put them away when they recognised him.

Not too long after Bakura and Marik entered with Ryou and Malik behind them. The village went into an up roar at seeing Bakura and Marik back and food was quickly placed in the cave for the 5 of them before they all went back to whatever they were doing. Their horses were taken after the luggage was removed.

Yugi sat down by Ryou who had pulled him down. They were sitting around the food that had been brought in. All started eating and Yugi ate very little not really needed human food as he drank blood but he ate it for the taste.

After they finished Bakura and Marik went out to see what had happened while they were away. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were left in the cave. Ryou and Malik found this the right time to find out why Yugi was here.

"So apparently you were allowed to come and see us. Why don't we believe you?" Malik said.

"I don't know why you don't believe me but you should." Yugi replied.

"Yugi we can see the lie in your eyes. What happened? We won't stop asking till you tell us."

Yugi sighed and looked away. Ryou and Malik moved next to him and hugged him. Yugi broke down and started to cry. He didn't even sense or hear Marik or Bakura outside the cave listening in.

"Atemu's father's hearts dying. I tried to heal it like I did Ryou's fever but it didn't help. I used too much magic and fainted. When I woke I knew I had been fed as I was full. I opened my eyes and saw someone's chest in front of me but my vision was blurry. It hurt to move, talk or even listen to someone talking. Atemu knew I was awake and started to talk. It hurt and he knew that after I told him. He left after a while to see Isis. When he came back he ate and checked to make sure I wasn't hungry. We went to sleep.

"I woke very early this morning and was in Atemu's arms. His neck was open like an invitation. He had always said I could drink from him. Though I wasn't hungry I like the taste of his blood and I just wanted to taste it again. My arms wrapped around him and I bit gently in and gently sucked little bits of blood out. It was hardly anything. He woke and started to struggle and I held him tighter so he wouldn't hurt himself when he tried to rip me from his neck. He would hurt himself. I sealed and even kissed his neck before I lay down on his chest. But he....he got angry with me and he... he said 'Why did you do that?' he growled at me." Yugi was now sobbing again as he tried to continue. "I had back up in fear. I'll just tell you exactly what I said. 'You always said I could. I thought you wouldn't mind. I...I guess I was wrong.' I jumped off the bed and flew to the top of the palace and stayed there for about half an hour before I came back down. He was asleep. I wrote a note and told him that I was coming to the oasis and not to come for me or I would just fly away. I told him also to let my grandfather know that I would see him before he left. After I placed it across from his pillow and kissed him goodbye. I left then and flew to you 4." Yugi then just sobbed harshly not noticing Bakura or Marik enter but Ryou and Malik did as they comforted Yugi.

"You lied to me." Bakura growled.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu woke later when the sun had actually risen. He looked across and saw that Yugi wasn't there. He remembered what happened earlier that day and sat up quickly. He saw a note sitting there with his name on it. Atemu picked it up shakily in his hands and opened it.

_Atemu_

_I'm sorry but I had to go away for a while to think. What you said to me this morning really hurt. You have always told me I could drink from you and you wouldn't be angry with me. You always said it wouldn't annoy you or anything. But it obviously did. I told you last night that I wouldn't be hungry when I woke and I wasn't. I have told you I liked the taste of your blood and I could taste the person's blood that you guys must have given me earlier and I wanted it gone. I had full control and I hardly took anything. When you struggled I tightened my arms around you so that you wouldn't get hurt if you managed to tear me out. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry. I won't ever drink from you again. Ever._

_Please tell Ji-chan and my brothers not to worry. I don't know if they're staying for your father's funeral thing for when he goes to his tomb and if they are then I'll see you all there. I heard where it is and I'll see you there. If they're not then I'll see them before they leave and head back home._

_Please don't try and come and get me. I'll leave instantly and fly off somewhere else in Egypt. Just spend the remaining time with your father. I'll be safe I promise. I'll see you soon. I love you._

_Yugi_

Atemu had teas falling from his eyes as he read the letter. He noticed that there was also a couple of tears that had smudged Yugi's name and knew they were Yugi's from when he wrote the letter. He had made his loved one cry. He never wanted that. Atemu decided to obey Yugi's wish for him not to collect him and just wait till he saw him at the tomb and tell him he was sorry.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	45. Chapter 45

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 45

* * *

Yugi whimpered and shrunk back into his friend's arms. He was scared. He didn't mean to lie to Bakura and Marik but he didn't want to tell them at the time. He wanted to tell Ryou and Malik first.

"You fucken lied to my face." Bakura growled walking forward.

Marik was behind him with his arms crossed across his chest. Ryou quickly stood and walked in front of Bakura who was advancing on Yugi. Ryou pushed his hands against Bakura's chest and he stopped and looked down at him. Yugi was sobbing in Malik's arms trying to hide.

"Yugi didn't tell you because he didn't want you to know. We knew he was lying from the start. Please don't be angry Bakura. It's hard enough for Yugi that Atemu didn't trust him he doesn't need to be hurt anymore."

Bakura looked at the sobbing form of Yugi in Malik's arms and sighed. Ryou looked at Marik who was staring at Yugi as well. He could see he understood as well. Bakura looked down at Ryou and nodded. He walked over and sat behind Malik and Yugi started to sob even more in fear. Bakura looked at Malik before he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close. Yugi froze, scared before sobbing in his arms. Ryou and Marik went over and sat next to Yugi.

"I'm sorry I scared you Yugi." Bakura said after a while.

Yugi sniffed and nodded. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just don't trust you as much as Ryou and Malik, it's just I don't know you as well."

"Understandable. When does the Pharaoh die?"

"In about 4 days. So in about a week I'm heading off to go to the tomb that is near Thebes but I don't know where it is."

"We'll come with you. I know where they are building the tomb for the Pharaoh's. I scout out the tombs that are being made to rob but I won't rob the Atemu's when his time comes."

Yugi smiled and rubbed his eyes to remove any tears that were there. "Thankyou."

Ryou and Malik smiled and hugged Yugi tightly. "Come, let's go swimming." Ryou said and pulled Yugi up and out of the cave with Malik following quickly behind.

Bakura and Marik chuckled before arranging for a couple of groups to go out scavenging.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

It was 4days since Yugi left and Atemu was in the healing chamber with his father. He was now feeling sleepier and was having trouble breathing. Atemu wasn't sleeping well with having Yugi gone and his father dying. He sat with him now. He was breathing heavily and was looking tired. Atemu was trying not to cry and it wasn't working well.

"Atemu...why haven't... I seen...Yugi lately?" He said having to stop to breath in between every second word.

"He flew off for a while. We sort of got into a fight. He left a note telling me when he was coming back and where he went."

"You need to be...kind and gently with him... He is a highly...traumatised...and emotionally...distraught child... He maybe a...vampire but that...doesn't mean...he won't break...if not handled...the right way."

"I know I feel guilty enough. He won't be gone long though."

"Tell him for me...when you see...him again...that he is a...lovely son...in-law. I'm just....sorry I never...got to tell...him that."

"I'll let him know father."

"Thankyou...my son." Aknamkanon gasped and gripped his chest.

"Father!" Atemu said alarmed. "Isis!"

"It's...time...for me...to go...my son."

"Father no!"

"Atemu...you will...be Pharaoh...You will make...a great Pharaoh... Good luck...my son...I love you."

Aknamkanon soon stopped breathing after that. Atemu just cried, his face buried in his father's chest. Isis had come over during Aknamkanon's last words and bowed her head in sorrow as he passed on.

"Prince Atemu we must prepare for his burial." She said softly putting her hand on his shoulder.

Atemu just shook her off as he cried. Isis sighed internally and left the chambers to tell the rest of the council and Yugi's family. Atemu just continued to cry out in sorrow. The words of 'it's not fair' were running through his head.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Isis walked into the throne room where the rest of the council was. They turned to her.

"Isis what is the matter?" Seth asked.

"The Pharaoh has passed on. Prince Atemu will not let his body be prepared for burial."

The council froze as the words passed by them. Their Pharaoh was dead. They would have to have Atemu prepare for the coronation to become the Pharaoh. They also had to announce to the whole of Egypt that Pharaoh Aknamkanon has passed onto the afterlife.

"Give him time Isis he has just lost his father." Seth said.

Isis nodded. The council went about preparing for the coronation, the message to Egypt and preparation for the burial.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

It had been two days since the Pharaoh had passed on and Yugi was sitting on the top of the cave watching the sun rise. He was wondering if the Pharaoh had passed on and if Atemu was alright. He was starting to feel guilty about running off. He felt bad about not being there to help him with it but he would be after the funeral.

Yugi heard the galloping of hooves coming through the oasis and looked towards the sound. He saw a group of 4 thieves come through the trees.

"Bakura! Marik! Bakura!" They cried.

Yugi then heard cursing as he watched them wait outside the cave and then back up in fear. Yugi saw Bakura and Marik come out. Their clothing crinkled and hair messed up and a pissed off look their faces.

"What?" Bakura growled.

"It's the Pharaoh, Bakura."

Yugi jumped down landing next to Bakura and Marik who weren't surprised but the 4 thieves were and weren't going to say anything with Yugi there.

"Speak!"

"He has passed onto the afterlife 2 days ago. Prince Atemu is now up for Pharaoh."

Yugi just froze. The Pharaoh had passed on. He now felt even guiltier. He felt someone push him towards the cave entrance and saw Marik guiding him back in. When they were in Yugi burst out in tears and Marik tried to comfort him. He felt so bad to not be there for Atemu.

Ryou and Malik came over and hugged him trying their best to calm him seeing as Marik wasn't getting anywhere. Yugi just buried his face in Malik's shoulder and cried. There was a bit of jealousy coming from Marik and Bakura who had just entered after sending off the thieves, but they ignored it for Yugi was upset.

"I shouldn't have left him." Yugi said in Malik's chest.

"Why?"

"He needs me. I shouldn't have gone. I feel so bad." Yugi cried.

"Shh, you'll see him soon remember. You're going to see him in a couple of days. You can comfort each other then."

Yugi nodded and sniffed. "I know."

"Hey Yugi?"

Yugi looked over to Bakura. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get me to Atemu without the guards killing me? I promise I won't kill him you know that."

"I can."

"Good I want to have a _nice_ chat to the soon to be Pharaoh about something. I won't kill anyone I promise."

Yugi nodded. "I can get you to him without the guards arresting you."

"Good."

~~Ω∞Ω~~

It was coming to the end of the week. Solomon and Yugi's brothers had been comforting Atemu over the loss of his father's death. All of his father's possessions had been sent down by boat to Thebes, all apart from the Millennium Puzzle. That was for Atemu when he was Pharaoh. The Puzzle was kept with one of the other Millennium Item holders, which was Seth, till he was crowned Pharaoh.

It was the day they sailed down to Thebes. Atemu was now waiting down at the docks to get on. The guards were all around him while the boat was coming to a stop in front of them. Once it did a couple of guards walked on first followed by Atemu and the rest of the guards. There was a throne for him to sit on while they sailed. The council was next to board after Yugi's grandfather and brothers boarded before they sailed down to Thebes. The sarcophagus had already been boarded before the boat collected them. The boat left the dock they sailed towards Thebes.

Atemu sat on the boat wondering when he would see Yugi or if he would even come.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	46. Chapter 46

Here's the next chapter. I'll be gone for 5days for my best friends birthday in another state. I'll be back on Monday and then I'll update then. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 46

* * *

Yugi sat on the back a horse at the entrance to the Valley of the Kings. He was next to Ryou with Marik, Bakura and Malik beside Ryou. They were watching from a sand dune as the boat that Atemu was on docked at the village of Thebes. They started their way down the back of the sand dune out of sight of the group making their way from Thebes to the Tomb where the Pharaoh would be placed for his eternal rest. The group didn't notice 5 figures on horseback make their way behind them as they headed to the Tomb.

Atemu was in tears as he walked towards the Tomb. There were professional female mourners in pale sky blue clothing. They were crying, scream, beating their chest, the ground, pulling at their hair and throwing dirt over themselves. Though it didn't surprise Atemu; it did surprise Yugi's brothers. Once they made it to the entrance to the Tomb the guards drew their swords and stood between Atemu and who was coming. There were 5 figures coming forth on horseback.

Once they were close enough they all jumped down and Malik and Ryou walked on either side of Yugi. Marik walked behind the group and Bakura in front. They walked over towards the group. The guards had already drawn their swords and were making their way to surround the group.

"Release the Prince." The Head Guard said.

"No you all back off. They are here to talk, not to kill anyone." Yugi said and was actually crying now.

"Yugi?" Atemu said walking closer till a guard stopped him.

"No my Prince you can't. They will kill you." Meaning Bakura and Marik who were both standing there with smirks on their faces and arms crossed.

"No he's not. All of you stand down and get back behind me. That's an order." The council was to say shocked at what Atemu was doing. "Hello Bakura. I'm surprised you would risk coming to even try to talk to me."

Bakura smirked and walked forward, uncrossing his arms. "Yes well, I have a present for you."

Atemu raised an eyebrow but before he could do anything Bakura drew back his arms and punched him right in the face. Atemu cried out and fell to the ground. Solomon and Seth quickly walked over and knelt beside him. The guards surrounded the group again. Atemu shooed them off and stood up, rubbing his cheek. He could see the shocked look on everyone's face apart from Bakura and Marik. Yugi was especially surprised.

"Bakura what are you doing?" Yugi cried out but he said nothing.

"I didn't tell you to do anything." Atemu said. "Let them be." The guards hesitated but moved back behind him.

"You are a prick!" Bakura growled at him and stalked up to him before grabbing the front of his tunic and raised him off the ground. "You have told Yugi heaps of times he can drink from you, even if you'd been asleep but then one day he decides to and you get angry with him. You know he wouldn't do anything to harm you but you still don't trust him one bit do you. You need to be careful about what you saw and think before you say it. I already learnt that and I nearly lost the one I love. Don't you dare make the same mistake because otherwise you mightn't be as lucky."

Bakura put him down to his feet and Atemu stood there for a minute before bowing his head. "You are right. I won't make that mistake again Bakura."

"You bet you won't because if I find out you did you won't just get a punch in the face. I will beat you."

Atemu chuckled before looking towards Yugi and walked forward a bit towards him. He watched as Yugi took a step back. Atemu was standing next to Bakura when he stopped. Bakura could see the guard ready to act in case something happened. Atemu sighed and placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"If he doesn't want to come back will you 4 look after till he is ready to?"

"Yes." Bakura nodded before putting his hand on his shoulder and smirking as the guards took a step forward and he leaned down to Atemu's ear. "But maybe you should try to apologise first."

He stood up right and Atemu nodded and removed his hand and so did Bakura before he crossed his arms. Atemu looked to Yugi again.

"Yugi I'm sorry about that night. You scared me because of what happened the day before. Please forgive me?"

Yugi looked up at him and Atemu saw tears running down his face. Atemu looked sadly at him. Yugi pounced and latched onto Atemu and knocking them both to the ground. Atemu let out a surprise cry as he fell before shaking his head and looked at Yugi. He had his head buried in his chest and was sobbing. Atemu wrapped his arms around him and tried to sooth him. He saw Bakura take a step back before holding out his hand to him. Atemu removed one of his arms from Yugi and took hold of the hand and Bakura pulled him to his feet with Yugi in his chest.

Bakura turned and walked over to Marik, Malik and Ryou who were watching. Ryou and Malik had smiles on their faces. Bakura wrapped his arms around the two before looking back.

"I guess we'll see you another time then?"

"I don't doubt that Bakura. Thankyou for looking after Yugi."

"Well if his husband won't then who will?"

Atemu growled angrily at him while Ryou and Malik removed themselves from Bakura and hit him on the back of the head. Marik burst out laughing while the guards stood shocked that someone would hit the Thief King.

"Hey!"

"That's not nice."

Ryou and Malik walked over to Yugi and tapped him on the shoulder. Yugi looked around and saw Ryou and Malik and they hugged him tightly. Yugi smiled and hugged them back as well.

"Ryou, Malik time to go." Bakura said.

Bakura and Marik were already on their horses. The one Yugi had used was already gone back to the oasis. Yugi quickly ran over to the two of them and jumped up onto Malik's was standing in front of theirs.

"Thankyou for everything."

"It's fine Yugi." Marik said.

Yugi smiled and hugged them both briefly before jumping back off Malik's horse and back over to Atemu. Atemu wrapped his arms around him tightly before looking to Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou.

"We have nothing against you Atemu. Even though we did against your father for what he did to my village to create those Items I have nothing against you, seeing we got to know you."

"What do you mean to create the Items?"

"That is for another time. I will come and tell you when you are ready to hear."

Bakura and Marik turned and headed out of the Valley of the Kings, Ryou and Malik following behind.

"Bye Yugi, Atemu." Ryou and Malik called as they rode away.

"Bye." Both said.

"My Prince you wish for us to go after them."

"No. Not for today."

"But my Prince he attacked you."

"For good reason. I am letting it go for the day. Leave them be."

The guards nodded and went back into formation. Atemu moved back to the group with Yugi in his arms.

"I'm sorry Atemu."

"Why? What for?"

"I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed to comfort you through everything. I'm sorry."

"No I was in the wrong Yugi. I should be sorry. You don't know who guilty I felt after you left... Um...my father has...something he wished...for me to tell you." Atemu said as he stopped to control himself.

"You can tell me later if you want."

Atemu shook his head. "He said... you're a lovely son...in-law... He's just sorry...he never got to...to tell you." Atemu said as he buried his face in Yugi's hair as tears came from his face.

"Oh Atemu, shh, it's alright. Come on; let's go on with the funeral."

Atemu nodded and they proceeded on with the funeral with the mourners continued with the crying, wailing, etc. Yugi frowned and tugged on Atemu's arm before pointed at the women.

"They are professional mourners. Do me a favour. Don't hire any for my funeral. I don't want it." Yugi nodded and held him gently as they entered the tomb.

It was dark but there were some torches being held by priests and guards. Yugi just acted as a guide for Atemu as he could see the best in the dark just like it was daylight. Yugi noticed all the hieroglyphics on the wall.

"Atemu what on the walls?"

"It's the story of my father's life."

"Oh."

"I will have one in my Pyramid once it's built. I plan on having you in there with me in the same chamber. But only once you die."

Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek still keeping his arms around his waist. As they started heading down Atemu nearly slipped on something had it not been for Yugi holding him. Yugi smiled and continued to hold him gently. After another 5mins of walking down they came to a large chamber filled with gold and personal affects. Yugi followed Atemu to the back corner of the chamber where more hieroglyphics were.

"Atemu shouldn't you be up the front of everyone one."

"I...I don't want to be."

"I'll be there with you. Your father would want you to be there." Yugi said as he started to walk in between the council to the front.

Atemu didn't say anything and just let Yugi guide him through. They were standing up the front next with Seth next to Yugi and Solomon next to Atemu. Solomon wrapped his arm around Atemu's shoulder to comfort him. The priests started chanting as the sarcophagus was placed in the middle of the room. Atemu's shoulders shook as tears spilled from his eyes and soft sobs forced their way from his throat. Yugi held him tightly around the waist.

As the chanting got louder so did the female mourners. The beating and throwing of the dirt continued. Atemu's sobs got worse before the chanting stopped and the mourners quietened down slightly but didn't stop. Yugi had a few tears running down his face as he started to hold Atemu up.

The priests started leaving and the council started up to the sarcophagus and prayed before leaving. Solomon went up and then walked out with Yugi's brothers, the mourners were next before Yugi and Atemu were left. Yugi walked forward after he was sure Atemu wouldn't fall and towards the sarcophagus. Yugi spoke softly, saying a small pray and apologising for not being there in his last days. Yugi walked back towards Atemu and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to wait outside the chamber?" Atemu nodded. "Ok. I'll wait there before we leave."

Yugi leaned up and kissed his cheek softly before walking out of the chamber and waited in the darkness. Atemu walked forward towards the sarcophagus. He ran his hand lightly over the surface as tears fell even more. He didn't know how long he stood there before he numbly walked back to the entrance to the chamber. He walked out and felt someone hold his hand. He looked down and could just see Yugi.

"Atemu hold my shoulder."

Atemu just numbly did as he was told and held Yugi's shoulder. Yugi's hands came out in front and a pale blue ball of energy came from between his hands giving light around them. Atemu recognised it but didn't say anything. Yugi slowly started moving forward hoping Atemu would understand and follow, which he did. Yugi led him back out of the Tomb and to the surface. Once seeing the light at the end Yugi slowly let the ball disappear before going out completely. Once they were out a couple of slave workers came up with a lard stone and dragged it into the Tomb and down to the entrance to the chamber before sealing it and came out and another was put over the front of entrance to the Tomb.

The group turn to leave and Yugi walked along beside Atemu trying his best to comfort him. Yugi sighed and looked around the valley again and saw up on one of the high hills there was 4 figures on horseback. Yugi recognised the hair and waved. The waving caught Atemu's attention and he looked to where Yugi was waving and saw the four lovers watching.

They noticed that 2 of the riders looked behind them before telling something to the other 2. Suddenly 2 of the riders took off on their horses and came down towards them. The guards had seen them and took a defensive stance in front of the group. The horses stopped a distance from the group and they saw it was Ryou and Malik the guards stood down.

"Yugi, Atemu you need to get out of here and back to the boats. Bakura and Marik noticed raiders coming. Atemu get on with me. We'll take you to the boat. Solomon on with Ryou."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	47. Chapter 47

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 47

* * *

"Yugi you go with Malik."

"No Atemu I will be fine. You please go. I can fly remember."

"But there are people around."

"I can fly around out of sight and land on the boat where there are no people. No one will know. Please go with him."

Atemu was struggling internally till Yugi pulled out his wings and grabbed Atemu's arms and lifted him up in the air with him and placed him on the back of the horse. Yugi then did the same with his grandfather. Ryou and Malik started riding off with everyone one else running off behind them towards the boats apart from some guards and Yugi.

"Prince Yugi you should go as well."

Yugi ignored them and soared up to Bakura and Marik, ignoring the cries from the guards. Yugi landed next to them and they looked down at him.

"Yugi what are you doing? You should be heading to the boats."Marik said.

"I was wondering what you were going to do?"

"Fight if they came for us. But they normally won't. They are out to get Atemu or rob his father's tomb."

"I have a better idea let's just scare them off."

Yugi nodded for them to go down into the valley. They did and moved down and Yugi stayed there. He noticed the raiders were closer and Yugi opened his wings out on either side of him and let out a loud screech. He noticed that the raiders stopped and he then noticed them turn and go back the way they came. Yugi waited till they were out of sight before turning and saw that the boat was still there.

"Yugi come on we'll get you there before the boat leaves." Bakura told him.

Yugi flew down and sat behind Bakura with his wings drawn back into his back. He took off down the hill towards the river with Marik right behind him. Yugi had his arms wrapped around Bakura's waist so that he didn't fall off. They charged down to the river ignoring pretty much everyone telling them to slow down.

As soon as they reached the dock the saw that the guards were the last getting on and they were pulling up the plank.

"Yugi!" Atemu cried out.

Yugi jumped off and ran towards the boat. The guards weren't quick enough to put the plank back down so Yugi had to jump. Yugi latched onto the side of the boat as it sailed back towards the Kingdom. Bakura and Marik were running along beside the river with Ryou and Malik in case Yugi had to be pulled back on to land. Atemu leaned over the side and grabbed Yugi's arm. He noticed that on Yugi's other hand his nails had grown and they were stuffed into the side of the boat and he was pulling himself up like that. Yugi was quickly pulled over and into Atemu's arms. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist. Atemu's arms were wrapped tightly around him and Yugi could feel him shaking. Yugi smiled in Atemu's chest.

"Bye Yugi. Bye Atemu." Ryou and Malik called out.

Yugi turned, Atemu's arms still wrapped around him. Yugi smiled and wave to them. Once they were out of sight Yugi turned back to Atemu. He was still holding him to his body. Yugi sighed and pulled away a little before guiding Atemu back over to the seat on the boat. Yugi sat him down before he was pulled down onto Atemu's lap. Yugi smiled and curled up in his arms. Yugi's head resting on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his neck. Atemu had his arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulder and waist.

"Atemu you ok?"

"Better. You're back in my arms."

"I'm sorry I left."

"It's alright. Just don't leave again."

Yugi smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. Yugi moved down to his neck and gently kissed it and then gently sucked the skin leaving a mark. Yugi leaned up and smiled at him before kissing his lips gently and then laying his head back on his shoulder. Atemu's arms wrapped tighter around him before leaning back and both relaxed as the boat headed back home.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Solomon was sitting at the front of the boat with his other grandsons and watched the two interact. He knew Atemu was so upset at what he'd done to him and obviously having him back put him at peace.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

They were back at the palace now and up in their chamber. Yugi had Atemu's head resting under his chin, his arms were wrapped around him and his wings were also wrapped around his body. Atemu was holding him so tightly because he was scared he'd lose him again. Yugi knew that Seth needed to talk with Atemu but Atemu was too upset.

Yugi unwrapped Atemu from his arms and rolled him onto the bed and Atemu put up a struggle but Yugi got him on there. Yugi removed the tunic and shenti from his body along with the rest of his clothes. Yugi gasped noticing that Atemu seemed to have lost weight. Yugi pressed down on his stomach gently to find that he didn't have any food in his stomach. Yugi jumped off the bed and to the door. He saw a servant passing.

"Get me some food for Prince Atemu, NOW!"

Yugi turned back in and back over to the bed where Atemu's naked body was curled up in the sheets. Yugi sat down next to him and ran his hand through his hair and tears fell from his eyes, though Atemu didn't see them. Yugi wiped them away quickly and heard the door opening. He saw Seth coming in carrying the food that was for Atemu. Yugi smiled and waved him over. Seth noticed the tears that had been in his eyes. Seth sat the food down on the bed next to Yugi.

"Thankyou Seth. Atemu please eat this."

"I'm not hungry Yugi."

Yugi got a hurt look in his eyes and nodded before slipping off the bed and walked out of the room. That's where he broke down and cried. He slowly walked towards his grandfather's room and walked in. His grandfather was sitting there with his brothers.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Taro asked.

Yugi just let a sob escape his throat before he darted for him and just sobbed in his kimono. Taro wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him into his lap where Yugi curled up trying make himself smaller. Yugi just continued to cry and couldn't talk for 20minutes.

"Yugi what happened?"

"Atemu....he...he hasn't...been eating." Yugi said before sobbing quietly.

Taro stared at Yugi before looking at Kenji and Renzo and nodded his head for them to go. They nodded and got up and left the room and headed down to the chamber that Atemu was in. Knocking on the door before they walked in. They saw Atemu was covered by a sheet with the High Priest in there. Both walked over and looked at the Prince before growling.

"Atemu get up now." Kenji said.

"No."

"He won't do anything I've tried." Seth told them.

"Atemu you have made our little brother cry...again." Renzo said.

This cause Atemu to move and he sat up quickly. "What?"

"Yugi came to us crying. You haven't been eating since he left. We know of the promise that you made to him about not letting yourself die or hurt yourself but you have been by not eating and you have upset him." Renzo told him.

"He's with Taro at the moment crying because of what you have done." Kenji said.

"Where is he?"

"Atemu before you even think of trying to calm him. I suggest you eat something and all of that and then get dressed." Seth told him.

Atemu looked at the food before he started eating. He noticed the nods that were given between the three men in the room before Yugi's brother's left and Seth was left. Seth stayed there watching him the whole time as he ate, making sure he ate it all and didn't try and hide any of the food.

After he finished it all he had arranged with Seth for him to have dinner set in the garden for just him and Yugi before he get dressed and then headed out of the room and towards Solomon's room. He knocked on the door and heard someone tell them to enter. Atemu opened the door and walked in with Seth in toe. He saw Yugi was still curled up small in Taro's arms.

Yugi looked over when he heard someone enter and saw Atemu and Seth enter. Yugi buried his face in Taro's chest and hid the tears that came out. Atemu walked over and knelt down next to where Taro and Yugi sat.

"Yugi?" Atemu said and saw Yugi jump a little. "Yugi please look at me." He watched as Taro nudged Yugi before Yugi turned and looked him sadly. "Yugi I'm sorry. I didn't realise what I was doing to myself. Please believe me."

"You haven't eaten since I left. I can tell that much."

Atemu bowed his head. "That's true. I am very sorry."

"Yugi." Seth spoke out. "He has eaten the food you asked for and has made plans to make it up to you. He is eating again."

"Really?" Yugi asked and Seth nodded.

Yugi looked back at Atemu and jumped at him and knocked him back to the ground. Atemu fell back on the ground and shook his head before he felt soft hands across his stomach and feeling. Yugi knew he wasn't full but he could tell there was food in there. Yugi smiled and hugged him, resting his head on Atemu's chest. Atemu chuckled and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Yugi as much as I like your hugs, could we get off the floor."

Yugi pouted but climbed off him. Atemu got up and took his hand and led him to the balcony for a little privacy. Yugi looked out over the Kingdom standing next to Atemu who was still holding his hand and was rubbing his thumb over his hand. Yugi had a small smile on his face. Atemu turned to Yugi and tilted his head towards him. Yugi looked at him before his lips were covered by Atemu's. Yugi smiled and removed his hand from Atemu's and wrapped them around his neck and Atemu slipped his arms around his waist, crossing over and slipping slightly under his tunic and rubbing the skin on his hips gently. Yugi moaned and pulled himself closer and his hands fisted in Atemu's hair.

Atemu pulled away after and minute and Yugi rested his head under his chin, breathing heavily. He could feel and hear Atemu breathing heavily as well. Yugi smiled and slipped his arms around and under Atemu's arms and wrapping around his chest, hugging him close. Atemu pulled him closer and still had his hands on Yugi's hips.

"You don't mind this?" Atemu asked.

"What?"

"Me rubbing the skin on your hips."

"No, just don't when we are around others."

"Alright."

Atemu unwrapped his arm from Yugi's waist and tilted Yugi's head up and kissed him again. When they broke apart, Yugi smiled.

"I love you. I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's alright, as long as you eat. I love you too." Yugi said and kissed his cheek.

Atemu smiled and kissed him chastely and led him back into the room.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	48. Chapter 48

Here's an a waited chapter. Enjoy. Two lemons in this chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 48

* * *

Yugi smiled as they headed back to their chambers but mostly he was smiling because Atemu had asked them to bring more food to their chamber. Yugi lay on the bed as Atemu looked over at him from the balcony door way. Atemu sighed and walked over to the bed and laid down there and faced the balcony. Yugi crawled closer and laid his chin on Atemu's arm.

"What's wrong?"

"I've hurt you so much Yugi. How is it you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Yugi frowned and sat up and rolled Atemu over so that he was on his back and then climbed on top of him. Yugi looked down at him and sighed softly and lay down across his body, holding Atemu.

"I can forgive you because I love you. Atemu I love you so much. I don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't met you. I would have probably tried to find a way to kill myself because no one accepted me. You accepted me so easily. I don't see how you could trust me when we first met, but you did. You won't ever know how much it means to me."

Atemu smiled and looked at him and hugged him tightly. "Yugi I want you to drink from me again."

Yugi sat up so quickly you couldn't see him move. Yugi just stared at Atemu in complete and utter fear. Yugi knew he said he wouldn't anymore and he wanted to obey that. He knew Atemu was just scared the last time he drank from him.

"Yugi please?"

"Atemu I said I wouldn't anymore."

"Yugi, I love you and you have told me before that you love the taste of my blood. Please Yugi reconsider what you said in the note you left me."

Yugi paused and thought of something. "I will if you do one thing."

"What? Anything?"

"You'll find out later."

Atemu sighed and pulled Yugi back down to him.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu smiled as he had a blind fold over Yugi's eyes and he was leading him down to the gardens. Yugi was whining about him being mean in not telling him what was going on.

"Yugi just give me a minute to get you to where we are going."

"Tell me what you are doing."

"No. You just have to wait."

Yugi whined and then brought up a serious voice. "This isn't where you kill me is it."

Atemu chuckled when Yugi finished what he said with giggles. "No, why would I kill something I love so much."

"Aww aren't you sweet."

Atemu shook his head and led Yugi outside and down a stone path. Yugi frowned at the different texture under his feet; he could also feel the cool night breeze on his face.

"Why are we outside?"

"You'll see soon."

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms before walking further with Atemu. Soon he was stopped and Yugi turned his head around a bit to try and get his surroundings. Atemu chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him gently back to his chest. Yugi rested his head on his shoulder and then felt the blind fold being pulled off.

Yugi opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to see properly before he saw what was in front of him. Yugi stared at table in front of him. There were candles and plates sitting there with some flowers in the middle. Yugi turned his head to Atemu and saw him smiling before he was gently pushed forward a little.

Atemu led Yugi to the table and sat him down in one chair before walking over to his opposite him. Yugi looked at everything set out in front of him before looking around at where they were. Yugi took a couple of minutes to look around before looking to Atemu who was sitting in front of him.

"What for?"

"An apologise for not eating lately."

"You didn't need to do this."

"Yes I did." Yugi smiled and reached across and grasped Atemu's hands in his.

"No you didn't but thankyou."

Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi's hands. The servants brought out the meals before disappearing and Atemu sat back with Yugi and both started eating. Both spoke quietly with each other while they ate and wine was placed in front of them with their meals. Yugi drank his glass slowly but was later topped up by Atemu.

"Atemu I didn't need any more. I already feel funny."

Atemu chuckled. "Ok. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

Yugi pouted at his chuckle. "Don't laugh at me. I'm still too young to drink anyway."

"True but I don't mind if you want a drink."

They stayed and had dessert before Atemu escorted a little tipsy Yugi back to their chamber. As they entered Yugi pressed Atemu up against the door and kissed him. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist before slipping down to his bottom and lifting him up. Yugi wrapped his legs around his waist as he kissed down to Atemu's neck.

"You sure you still want me to?"

"Yes."

Yugi bit his lip as he was placed down on the bed and moved back into the centre of the bed. Atemu moved on before crawling towards him and laid his body down on to him. Yugi smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around his neck and slowly pulled him down and moved his head to side and leaned to Atemu neck.

"It's alright, do it."

Yugi's fangs grew out and he leaned to Atemu's neck and gently bit in. Atemu let out a soft gasp and Yugi went to pull out.

"Don't you even think about it."

Yugi get out a soft whimper before he started to drink slowly. Yugi moaned at the taste and drank a small amount of blood before pulling out and licking the marks, sealing the marks, before kissing his neck and sucking on it gently. Atemu moaned and pressed his half awakened arousal to Yugi's. Yugi gasped and threw his head back and moaned.

"Atemu?"

"I want you so badly."

"I do to. Um...can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Can...Can I...um..."

"It's alright you can ask me." Atemu said and gently nuzzled his neck gently.

"Can I t...take you?"

"You want to take me?"Atemu said pulling back and looked down at him.

Yugi gulped and nodded. Atemu smiled and leaned down at kissed him.

"Of course you can."

"You can take me after if you wish."

"Thanks."

**Two lemons after here. Don't like don't read.**

Yugi giggled and Atemu leaned down and started to kiss his neck. Yugi moaned and slowly reached up and removed Atemu's clothing from his body. Yugi giggled softly as he ran his hands down Atemu's chest causing him to shiver. Yugi smiled up at him as he looked down at him. Atemu smirked and ripped Yugi's clothing from his body and then attacked his chest with sucks and kisses. Yugi's body arched up gasps and moans coming from his mouth. Yugi felt him move down further getting really close before he flipped them over pulling a yelp from Atemu. Yugi giggled as he sat on Atemu's chest and looking down at him. Atemu smirked and grabbed Yugi's bottom and pulled him closer before taking him in his mouth. Yugi moaned softly and gently started thrusting into his mouth. Atemu started too stuck harder and then grabbed his balls and started to need them gently. Yugi moaned loudly before he let out a cry and came in Atemu's mouth who drank every single drop.

Yugi pulled himself out of Atemu's mouth and climbed off him before he collapsed on the bed beside him. Atemu chuckled and climbed on top of him before taking his lips in his own. Yugi moaned softly and wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer. Atemu rubbed their arousals together causing Yugi to break away from his lips and moan loudly. Atemu chuckled and wrapped his arms around him and then rolled over, taking Yugi with him, so that Yugi was now back on top. Yugi sat up slightly and looked a little unsure.

"Yugi?"

"Um...what do I do?"

Atemu smiled softly and sat up a bit. "In the table there, there should be a jar or two of oil. Grab one."

Yugi climbed off him and reached the table and opened the draw and found a couple of jars and grabbed one and went back over to Atemu. Atemu laid down on the bed and motioned for him to come forward. Yugi nervously moved forward next to him.

"Place some oil on your fingers ok?" Yugi nodded and did as told. "You remember what I did when I made love to you don't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You just have to do the same ok? Nice and slow and one at a time."

Yugi nodded and gulped, moving between Atemu's legs. Yugi blushed hard as he shakily reached down between his legs and towards his entrance. Yugi found it and slowly started to push his finger in. Atemu could feel him shaking as he went and tried to calm him a little by stroking his thigh. Yugi slowly pushed his finger in and out and looked to Atemu who nodded, he slipped another in to join it. Atemu's face twitched a little and he tightened around Yugi's fingers.

"Keep going Yugi. It's alright."

Yugi slowly pushed his fingers in and out till Atemu wasn't so tight around his fingers before he started to stretch him.

"Last one Yugi. Ignore my reaction ok and keep going ok?"

Yugi nodded and pushed the last in and Atemu gasped in pain and clamped down around Yugi's fingers. Yugi was worried but did as Atemu told him and started to stretch him again Yugi felt him relaxed and looked to Atemu's face to see him watching him with a smirk. Yugi blushed and looked away for a moment before removing his fingers from Atemu's entrance and immediately Atemu missed them.

"Ok Yugi do you still want to continue?" Yugi nodded.

"As long as you do."

"Don't worry about me having second thoughts."

Atemu sat up and grabbed the oil and moved forward and spread some on his hands before putting it aside for later and reached for Yugi's cock. Atemu wrapped his hands around it, pulling a moan from Yugi, and he started to latter him up. When he finished he laid back down and Yugi crawled nervously between his legs.

Atemu lifted his hips and Yugi moved a little closer and Atemu wrapped his legs around him, locking around his back. Yugi looked at him before gripping his hips and slowly pushing in. Both gasped; Yugi in the warmth and tightness that surrounded him, Atemu in the pain that Yugi's cock brought, though it wasn't blinding pain but it still hurt. Yugi whimpered when he sat completely in Atemu and leaned over, hands resting on either side of him. Yugi panted softly, it was so warm that Yugi just wanted to bury himself deeper. Atemu came around and reached out to Yugi's face and brushed his hair from his face and smiled.

"I'm ready Yugi."

Yugi gulped and slowly slide out before pushing back in again. Atemu panted softly at feeling Yugi inside him and slowly urging him on. Yugi slowly got faster and harder and was groaning softly. Atemu on the other hand was continuously moaning and his hands were clenched in the bed sheets. Atemu was going to explode and very soon. He reached over and grasped hold of one of Yugi's hand and brought them down to his own erection. Yugi's hands wrapped around it and started to stroke it. It was Atemu's undoing and he released after a few more thrusts from Yugi and came over his and Yugi's chest. Yugi gasped and his eyes shot open, having closed sometime before and started to thrust in harder and faster trying to find release and when he did screamed.

Yugi's seed leaked out of Atemu's entrance and as Yugi finished releasing his seed he collapsed down on Atemu. Atemu wrapped his arms lazily around Yugi and both rested there, coming down from their orgasm.

Atemu was the first to recover and looked at Yugi who had a small faraway look in his eyes before he gently rolled them over and leaned down and lapped his essence off Yugi's chest. Yugi moaned feeling a hot mouth and tongue on his chest and slowly looked over to see Atemu cleaning his chest of cum.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Atemu." Atemu smiled at him.

"Still alright for me to take you?"

"Yeah."

Atemu smiled and leaned down to Yugi's cock that had become limp after his release. Atemu took it in his mouth and Yugi gasped softly and moaned. Atemu cleaned him of his seed and also getting him harder.

Atemu used the oil and coated his fingers before leaning down and still looked to Yugi for the ok. Yugi smiled and nodded. Atemu slipped a coated finger into him and gently pressed it in and out of him. Atemu gradually added the last two fingers before pulling them out and rubbing oil over his erection.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"If it's alright with you, can we try it different?"

"How?"

"You on your hands and knees." Atemu said softly a soft blush on his face.

Yugi blushed darkly before slowly sitting up weakly, still exhausted from what he did a few minutes ago. Atemu knelt, sitting back on his feet and helped Yugi around. Yugi rested his legs on either side of Atemu and sat on his legs, not yet letting Atemu embed in him. Yugi laid his head back against him and Atemu turned and kissed him gently. Yugi placed his hand on the back on Atemu's neck to hold him there. When Atemu pulled back he smiled and pressed his lips to Yugi's again in a chaste kiss.

"I'll go slow and if you want to stop just say so."

Yugi smiled and sat up slightly and Atemu gripped his hips and pulled Yugi back gently, guiding him over his erection. Atemu gently pushed Yugi down onto him as he pushed up. Yugi bit his lip from crying out at the pain. Atemu groaned and soon Yugi sat with Atemu fully embedded in him. Yugi breathed deeply to keep himself from letting out a couple of sobs. Atemu wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him back and saw the unshed tears.

"Oh baby, you should have said something."

"Yeah but I know how lovely it is later. I'll be fine I promise. The pain isn't as bad as the first time."

Atemu smiled and sat there holding his lovely vampire husband and dotted his neck with kisses. Yugi soon shifted slightly and caused both of them to moan. Atemu pushed Yugi forward and moved so he leaned over him. Atemu pulled out before pushing back in again. Yugi moaned and arched his back trying to get him in further.

"Atemu...don't...hold...back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...neither of...us are...getting out...of bed...tomorrow...anyway."

Atemu chuckled before pulling out slowly and stopping before thrusting back in hard and fast, hitting Yugi dead on and causing him to scream. Atemu continued like this and ended up not leaning over him and ended up holding his hips and he thrusted in relentlessly trying to get deeper. Yugi was heaven, he didn't know if he would last long after this. Yugi continued to scream before they started to die out when Atemu grabbed his dribbling erection and pump it in time with his thrusts. Yugi came not long after and released in his hand and on the bed sheets. Atemu still pounded into the little vampire till he came, spilling his seed deep inside him. Atemu panted holding still till he finished before slumping down at the same time as Yugi and ended up lying directly on top of him.

When Atemu came around he pulled himself out of Yugi and rolled off him and pulled the tuckered out vampire to his body. Yugi looked up at him tiredly and yawned softly.

"I love you Yugi."

"I love you too."

Yugi leaned up and gently pressed his fangs into Atemu's neck and he felt him relax under him. Yugi was tired from have three orgasms and would need blood to heal and not become so tired in the morning. Yugi drank till Atemu was near unconsciousness and pulled back kissing his neck and looked at him a little scared.

"Yugi?"

"You're going to pass out soon."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I don't mind as long as it's night and you don't get carried away. I love y..." By then Atemu had passed out.

Yugi let out a small giggle before curling back up next to him. Yugi yawned again and wrapped them both in his wings and quickly fell asleep after drinking Atemu's blood.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	49. Chapter 49

Here's the next chapter. There's only one more after this. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 49

* * *

Atemu groaned softly as he woke and looked around finding Yugi's wings covering both of him. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi tighter. Yugi mumbled softly and just snuggled closer. Atemu chuckled and moved Yugi's wings from his body before climbing off him and groaning at the pain in his back. Soft giggling came from the one next to him in bed. Atemu shook his head and looked over to him.

"Morning Little One."

"Morning, how you feeling?"

"Sore."

Yugi giggled. "You will get that. Did you want to stay here today because the council really need to speak with you?"

"I'll go to the throne room. I have to take over now Little One."

"Yes you do and I'll be there with you. You will be a great Pharaoh, Atemu."

"Thankyou Little One."

Atemu leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck before pulling back and resting his head against Atemu's. Yugi smiled and unwrapped his arms and took hold of one of Atemu's and started to climb off the bed taking him with him. Atemu followed after him as Yugi led him into the bathing chamber.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

After cleaning up both headed out to the dining hall where they sat down and had something to eat before heading to the throne room. Atemu led Yugi up to the throne and sat him down in his old seat before taking a seat in the throne. The council filed into the room before meetings started. Yugi leaned back in his seat and just listened.

"Prince Atemu we need to organise the coronation ceremony for the end of the week." High Priest Seth said.

"Very well. Let's start."

"Let's start with the music and dance." Seth said and Atemu nodded. "Send them in."

Atemu sat back in his seat and looked down at Yugi who was just sitting back staring at anything he could find interesting. Atemu let out a soft chuckled and held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi noticed movement next to him and looked over and saw Atemu's hand. Yugi smiled and placed his hand in Atemu's and held it.

Atemu looked back at the front of the room as the musician and dancers walked in. Atemu noticed the same girl that was trying to herself into his bed. Tea stood there fluttering her eyes lashes at him. Atemu groaned softly so only Yugi could hear. Yugi looked up at him and saw a small amount of anger and a large amount of annoyance. Yugi followed Atemu's eyes and saw the girl that had annoyed them both the time Yugi had to get a drink in a hurry after his grandfather had left to return home. Yugi squeezed his hand gently and smiled up at him when he looked at him.

"Alright start."

Atemu sat back and was rubbing Yugi's hand with his thumb. Yugi smiled up at him before looking back as the music start and the girls started dancing. As the music went on from song to song Atemu was either nodding or shaking his head to Seth who took down what he liked and didn't like. There weren't many. Atemu waved Seth over while the group were dancing.

"Yes Prince?"

"Don't start with that Seth."

"Sorry Atemu."

"Better. Now only a couple of dances and the rest are to be just music. I'd just prefer the music."

"Very well. Do you like the music the girls dance to though?"

"Yes, but not many of the dances."

Seth chuckled softly. "Very well."

Atemu felt Yugi's hand tightened dramatically and he turned to look at him and found he looked angry, that didn't happen very often. Atemu looked back and saw that Tea was now in front of him and went to place a piece her transparent dancing cloth around his neck when Yugi stood up and grabbed the cloth before it could touch him.

"Don't even think about it."

Tea glared at Yugi just as hard as he was glaring at him. Tea soon walked back down to the other dancers and took up her dancing again. Yugi slowly sat down when Atemu tugged on his hand. Yugi hissed softly through his teeth and Atemu kissed Yugi's hand softly which caused him to look over at him.

"Shh. Calm down."

"Sorry but I can't around her."

"It's alright. Seth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why she's still here? Or even if my father dealt with her?"

"No I don't think he did. I could look it up in the meeting archives. It would be there somewhere."

"Do it."

Seth nodded and they all turned back to watch the rest of the dances. Atemu focused more on the music than the dances. Yugi on the other hand watched Tea with very narrowed eyes. Atemu could feel Yugi's whole body was tense the whole time Tea was in the room.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

As the day went on they went through everything that needed to be done. At one point Atemu sent Yugi out of the room to go for a walk in the gardens to calm down. Atemu wanted him to calm down. He'd been angry the whole day even after Tea left.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi sighed as he walked through the gardens. He was still very annoyed but he didn't blame Atemu for sending him out. Yugi walked over to the pond and toyed with the water. Yugi sighed softly, he'd walked around the whole garden 5 times now and he was bored. Yugi headed back inside and headed up to his and Atemu's room. He hadn't seen anyone, not a single servant since he left the throne room. Yugi undressed once he was in their room before crawling in between the curtains around the bed, making sure they were closed and curled up under the covers and falling asleep.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Atemu sighed as the meeting came to a close and Seth went to write up the plans that were made and give them to him tomorrow. Atemu walked out of the throne room and out to the gardens and started to look around for Yugi. Atemu spent 20minutes looking around the gardens before he headed inside and found the first servant he saw.

"Have you seen my husband?"

"No my Prince. Not since this morning."

Atemu ran off and kept asking anyone he encountered as he made his way to his chambers. Atemu was worried now. He was so very close to calling for all the guards and servants to start searching the palace for him.

Atemu threw his chamber doors open before hurrying over and opened the curtains around the bed. Atemu nearly cried out in relief when he saw Yugi lying curled up in bed fast asleep. Atemu sat down next to him on the bed and gently brushed a strand of hair from his face. Atemu smiled as Yugi stirred slightly before mumbling and settling down.

Atemu got off the bed and closed the curtains and sat down at his desk before going though some other paperwork that had been put there the day before. Atemu growled at it and started to do the work. Which also involved having Tea removed from the palace.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi groaned as he woke and heard soft cursing coming from inside the room. Yugi smiled slightly and opened the curtain that was nearest to the window. It was pitch black outside and the only light came from the candles that were on Atemu's desk.

Yugi silently climbed out of bed and walked over behind him and looked over his shoulder and saw what he was doing. Seth had obviously done up everything for the coronation that they had gone through that day. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist and at the same time placed his chin over Atemu's shoulder, his bare body pressed against his back.

Atemu jumped slightly when arms wrapped around him and someone's chin on his shoulder and felt a bare body up against his back. Atemu turned his head slightly and found Yugi looking at him. Atemu sighed and moved his arm back and slipped it around Yugi's waist and pulled him around and down into his lap.

"Hey."

"Hi Little One. You been asleep a while."

"Mmmm... I guess I was a little tired."

"A little?"

"Ok I get it. Come on, come to bed." Yugi said getting up and tugging Atemu's hand.

"Ok. Just one more thing."

"No now." Yugi said and tugged on his arm more. "I'll drag you to bed if I have to."

"Go on than. I won't go until I've done this." Atemu said, highly amused.

"Fine."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	50. Chapter 50

Here's the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 50

* * *

Yugi dropped his hand and caused Atemu to frown before he walked over and dragged the chair out and he stood in front of him and lifted him up over his shoulder. Atemu shouted out and instantly grabbed Yugi's waist.

"Yugi what the hell?"

"You told me to and so I am."

"Mmm I don't regret it either. Like the view from here."

Yugi walked over to the bed and dumped Atemu on the bed between the curtains that were still open from when he snuck out. Yugi walked back over and blew out the candles before going back onto the bed. Yugi crawled on the bed and saw Atemu laying there no clothes on. Yugi smiled and climbed on the bed and lay down on top of Atemu purposely running his body up along Atemu's. Atemu smirked at him before Yugi lifted his body off Atemu's and suddenly flipped him over and Yugi sat down on his upper legs and his hands were pressed on his shoulders.

"Yugi what are you doing?"

Yugi leaned down to his ear. "Shh, relax."

Yugi felt Atemu relax immediately and smiled and kissed Atemu's cheek. Yugi sat up and pressed his hands into Atemu's shoulders. Atemu groaned softly and Yugi smiled and continued to knead his back and shoulders, working out the stress there. After about ten minutes Atemu mumbled something and Yugi ended up giggling and leaning down on his back.

"What was that?"

"I said if you keep going I'll fall asleep on you."

Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then go to sleep."

"Not without you in my arms."

Yugi smiled and climbed off him and Atemu turned over slowly feeling his back and shoulders tingling. Atemu smiled and opened his arms for Yugi who smiled and crawled into them and laid down there, pulling the sheets over them. Yugi looked up at Atemu and kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi smiled, Atemu had fallen asleep the instant he was in his arms. Yugi got comfy in his arms, moving as close as he could before falling asleep.

~~Ω∞Ω~~ End of the week ~~Ω∞Ω~~

"Atemu get up!!" A voice called from the door.

Atemu groaned. "Go away Seth."

"No! You have to get ready for the coronation. GET OUT OF BED!!!!"

"Come on Atemu out of bed now. You'll have Seth come in here and drag you from the bed naked."

"Then he can."

Atemu snuggled up into the covers causing Yugi to shake his head. Yugi climbed out of bed and quickly threw on his clothes before walking over to the door and opening it. Cause he truly though Seth might break it down with how much he was bashing at the door. Seth stormed in and Yugi watched highly amused as Seth walked over and grabbed Atemu's ear and pulled him from the bed.

"Alright, alright, let go. I'm coming, I'm coming."

"You going to get cleaned up and then come down to the dressing room?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes! And in case you didn't get that...YES!"

"Good you have 10minutes."

Seth walked and slammed the door behind him. Yugi who was standing there the whole time trying to hide his laughter couldn't and burst out laughing before falling to the floor. Atemu grumbled and walked into the bathing chambers before coming back out to see Yugi still laughing on the ground. Atemu sighed and walked over and lifted Yugi up and over his shoulder. Yugi yelped and smirked and slapped Atemu on the bum getting a yelp and jump from him. Yugi giggled at his reaction before rubbing when he slapped him.

"You will make me take you in the bath if you keep it up."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Yugi said amused.

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll have Seth breathing fire down your neck."

"True." Atemu chuckled.

Yugi yelped as he was dropped into the bath before surfacing and glaring at him. Atemu chuckled and climbed in and pulled Yugi to him and held him to him, though Yugi turned and pressed his body to Atemu's and kissed him hard. Atemu wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's body and held him to him. When they pulled apart Atemu panted.

"What the?"

"You'll be great today."

Atemu smiled and kissed him gently before turning him around. Atemu grabbed the wash cloth and held it out to Yugi. Yugi smiled slightly before laying back against him. Atemu was a little shocked considering Yugi didn't normally let him wash him off. Atemu slowly started to wash Yugi off before doing the same to himself before both got out and got dressed before Atemu left to go find Seth. Yugi staying in the room till midday when the coronation would start.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi entered the throne room and stood off to the side with the priests and waited for Atemu to enter. Seth stood next to him and smirked down at Yugi. Yugi frowned and Seth's eyes flicked behind him towards the doors. Yugi looked over to see Atemu walking in. He was wearing his shenti with a tunic on top and three gold rings wrapped around his waist. He had a cape on with other bits of jewellery here and there. Yugi smiled and watched as Atemu walked forward towards the throne before standing and facing the room.

Seth left his side along with a couple of priests walked up and stood to the side of Atemu and faced him. Seth took the Millennium Puzzle from the cushion from one of the priest.

"Prince Atemu do you accept the responsibilities as Pharaoh and rule with fairness and justice for the people of Egypt?"

"I accept the responsibilities as Pharaoh and will rule with fairness and justice for my people."

Seth placed the puzzle around his neck and the puzzle sent out a gold glow that surrounded Atemu before going back into the puzzle.

"The Millennium Puzzle has accepted you as it's wielder and as the new Pharaoh." Seth said.

Seth turned to another priest and picked up the crown from the cushion and turned to Atemu and placed it on his head. Seth stepped back and bowed down along with the priests beside him and everyone in the room.

Yugi smiled at him and bowed down as he would in Japan. Atemu smiled slightly back at Yugi before sitting down on the throne. Cheers went through the whole room after that and Yugi stood there smiling at him. Atemu spoke something to Seth who nodded and walked over to Yugi.

"He wants you up there."

Yugi smiled and walked over to him and bowed slightly causing Atemu to sigh softly. Yugi giggled and stood in front of him.

"What does my Pharaoh wish?" Yugi spoke.

"For you to sit here."

Yugi smiled and sat on his lap and kissed him gently. Atemu slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and held him tightly. Yugi moaned and pulled himself closer before pulling away, blushing slightly because of the people in the room.

"I can protect you more now."

Yugi smiled and kissed him again. "You have always protected me Atemu, you just never knew it." Yugi whispered.

Atemu smiled and Yugi got off and sat beside him on his seat.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

It was now night fall and both were lying in bed. Yugi smiled slightly when he saw Atemu in deep thought. Yugi frowned but didn't disturb him and just lay there curled up against him. Deciding that if he wanted to tell him he would. Yugi was surprised Atemu was still awake because he had a big day deciding many more things than he had been before.

"Yugi can you do me something?"

"If I can I will."

"I want you to turn me."

Yugi sat up and stared at him in fear. "What?"

"I want you to make me a vampire like you." Atemu said sitting up.

"I can't do that to you Atemu."

Atemu pulled Yugi to him and had him rest against his chest while Yugi just shook lightly. Atemu leaned down and kissed his neck gently.

"Yes you can Yugi. What happens if I die one day, then what will you do?"

"I'll follow after you."

"Yugi I want to spend life with you in this world. Please do what I'm asking."

"I have to drain you till you're nearly dead before making you drink my blood. Are you so sure you want this?"

"Yes Yugi."

Yugi turned around and sat against the bed rest and pulled Atemu forward making him lay against him. Yugi leaned down, tears falling from his eyes, and bit in and started drinking. Yugi soon felt Atemu lay limp against him drained and close to death. Yugi pulled back and licked his neck before Yugi used his nails and scratched his neck drawing blood and pulled Atemu up and placed his lips over neck.

Yugi sat there sobbing softly till he felt Atemu sucking on his neck and then sobbed even more. Yugi soon felt Atemu gain strength and was starting to drink more. Yugi pulled him away from his neck and looked down at him. Atemu was panting heavily and then he winced and Yugi knew what was going to happen now. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's shoulders and held him tightly to him.

Atemu groaned and started to struggle against him. Yugi sobbed softly as Atemu struggled with the pain. Soon Atemu screamed and Yugi saw the fangs come through his gums and then the wings shot out through the skin on his back. Atemu slumped limp against him and Yugi sobbed loosening his grip and lifted Atemu's head gently to see him passed out. Yugi laid him down on his stomach on the bed and left getting a couple of towels and wiped the blood away from his wings and parts of his body.

Once Yugi finished he crawled back in next to him and pulled Atemu on top of him and cover him with his wings, after placing Atemu's comfortably on his back, and then pulled the covers over them. Slowly Yugi fell asleep.

~~Ω∞Ω~~

Yugi woke the next morning to something piercing his neck. Yugi woke started but soon saw Atemu next to him and his newly formed fangs in his neck. Yugi started to have tears fall down his face realising what he'd done. Soon Atemu pulled away from his neck and sealed the marks and look down at him. Atemu gently brushed his tears away and sat up and pulled Yugi into his lap and wrapped his arms around him while Yugi sobbed in his chest holding on to him tightly.

"Shh shh everything fine. There's no reason to cry Yugi."

Soon Yugi pulled away and he knew both of them had to feed. He had been drunk from a fair bit last night and this morning. Yugi got up and slowly dressed, Atemu following and then both headed down to the dungeon to feed.

After they headed back to their chambers where Atemu pulled Yugi to the bathing chambers. Atemu stripped down and climbed in, it having been filled while they were in the dungeon. Yugi slowly followed after and sat down in the other end. Atemu frowned and pulled Yugi over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yugi didn't respond. "Yugi please answer me sweetheart."

"I...I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

"Because I promised myself long ago that I wouldn't do that to someone else regardless who they were."

"I thankyou for doing it for me. Yugi I love you and I don't want to part with you and cause so much heartache for you."

Yugi looked up at him and smiled slightly before Atemu leaned down and kissed him, trying to put as much love as he could into the kiss. Yugi soon kissed back and his arms slowly made their way up and wrapped around his neck.

"I love you." Atemu whispered when they pulled apart, lips inches apart.

"I love you too." Yugi whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

That was the very last chapter. There will be no sequal to this one. I'm sorry. Anyway please review.


End file.
